The Armageddon Saga
by Alex Graham
Summary: Post Buu saga. Gohan and Videl get serious in their relationship until a new threat from an unknown place lands on earth seeking the greatest fighter alive. Will the Z fighters be able to defeat this new foe?Or will his sadistic nature be the end of them?
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: This all takes place after the Buu saga. Gohan is still the great saiyaman although since the whole Buu thing he's abandoned his ridiculous poses and horrible attempt to mask his voice and adopted a more serious approach. Sorry but I just couldn't stand the hole ginyu pose thing and the 1950's style super hero voice masking attempt. Other than that he's basically the same as normal.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT.**

_ Flashbacks_

** Authors notes**

SPECIAL EMPHASIS

"Speech"

'Thought'

Chapter 1:

Good morning Armageddon

"FUCK! WHERE DOES THIS GUY ALWAYS COME FROM!"

Only a few minutes earlier there was a bank getting robbed however, now…

"Put the guns down and surrender. I don't feel like getting my hands dirty." Gohan disguised as the great Saiyaman calmly calls over to the would be bank robbers. Gohan stands between the robbers and the exit with his arms crossed and not a hint of concern.

"OH YEAH! YOU WOULD LIKE THAT WOULDN'T YOU MR. GREAT SAIYAMAN!" The leader of the robbers yells out. Pointing his rifle at Gohan.

"Look I'm giving you crooks to the count of three after that I promise you that it won't even take me that long to have all five of you out cold." Gohan drops his arms to his sides and squares off with the robbers.

Several of the crooks begin to shake and sweat. The biggest one among them swallows hard. The leader notices the way his men are reacting to confronting the superhero and tries to boost their confidence some.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE FELLAS! HE'S BLUFFING! IF HE MAKES ONE MOVE THEN EMPTY YOUR MAGAZINES IN HIS SORRY ASS!"

'Great, just what I need, a bunch of trigger happy idiots who haven't come to realize that bullets can't hurt me any more than a mosquito bite.' Gohan thinks to himself. He gets into his fighting stance and smirks as the robbers flinch in anticipation of the oncoming attack.

"ONE!" Gohan calls out as he drops into his stance.

"IF HE SAYS TWO THEN IT'S THE SAME AS IF HE MOVED FELLAS!" The thug, clearly sweating now yells out to his men in the most confident voice that he can. Unfortunately for him his confident voice sounds more like a desperate whine.

'These guys really are dumb. I can't believe that they still think that their weapons will do anything to me. I guess maybe some extra proof to the rest of the criminals out there couldn't hurt. I'm sure they'll be taking the footage from the security cameras in here and be playing it for the whole world to see tonight. Well here we go.' Gohan begins to raise his ki a little. Just enough to create a light aura around him.

"TWWWWO!"

"THAT'S IT! KILL HIS ASS!" The crooks voice raises to an inadvertent squeak on the third word.

All except the one crook who is still keeping his gun pointed at the hostages begins to open fire at Saiyaman. Two of the crooks are letting out the fiercest battle cry they can as they proceed to fire every round they can at the great saiyaman. About twenty seconds and one hundred and twenty bullets later the crooks stare at the man that should be a bloody heap on the floor and their eyes grow as wide as dinner plates as every one of their bullets simply falls to the tile floor making a nice cling sound.

"Not a scratch." The lead crook says, finally not screaming something out at the top of his lungs. "Not even his damn cloths are torn." His fingers begin to twitch. "What in the world are you?"

His men begin to reach and grab for their next magazine in the desperate hope that maybe some more bullets will at least convince the great saiyaman to leave.

Gohan dips his head slightly and smirks much like Vegeta and calmly says just loud enough for the lead crook to hear.

"Three."

The leader of the crooks eyes slowly grow wide as the light aura begins to grow a little and soon it engulfs the superhero. Before he knows it, he's out cold. The rest of the crooks stare open mouthed and wide eyed ceasing all movement.

"HOW? H-H-H-HOW DID YOU MOVE SO FAST?" The biggest of the crooks manages to yell out.

Gohan, still standing over the fallen crook with his hands up after chopping down on the back of the crooks head relaxes and drops his hands down to his sides and glares at the remaining crooks and half smiles before speaking.

"Maybe you and the rest of the world hasn't figured it out yet, I'm your worst nightmare and you will never be able to hurt me, let alone kill me. Now, here's your last chance, give up or I'll pile you guys on top of this reject." He says as he snaps his head over to the fallen robber.

The only sound that follows are the sounds of several weapons hitting the floor. Gohan simply smiles at the display the would be crooks are showing. Visibly enjoying the fear that he has struck into the criminals.

"Now, I want you remaining four to walk outside with your hands up like good kids and let the nice officers take care of you." Gohan taunts however the four crooks comply without a problem out of fear of getting thrown into a world of hurt.

Once the four crooks are out of the bank Gohan reaches down and roughly picks up the leader by his mid section and slings him over his shoulder like an old rug. He then turns and begins to walk out of the bank like nothing ever happened.

"Saiyaman wait!" One of the former hostages calls out. Gohan stops and turns the upper half of his body to face the man.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

"Thank you for saving us, we are so grateful for what you've done for us today and what you have done for the city."

"Sir, don't worry about thanking me, just enjoy your life and that in itself will be all the gratitude that I need."

With that Saiyaman turns back and walks off to deliver the last crook to the police. The former hostages still in awe at the man that just saved them.

Saiyaman emerges from the bank with the last crook still draped over his shoulders. As soon as his whole form is visible a loud cheer erupts from bystanders watching the events outside of the bank, they begin to cheer his name in three different syllables.

"SAI-YA-MAN, SAI-YA-MAN."

Gohan begins to blush slightly more in embarrassment then anything though and walks over to the much relieved looking police and drops the crook to the ground without the slightest bit of concern. He smiles to the officers and before any of the cops can thank him he springs off into the air.

"Man I got to learn how to do that" One of the cops says as he stares at the superhero fly away. As he watches his image grow smaller and smaller he notices another somewhat smaller figure speeding towards him. "Who on earth is that?" The cop asks himself.

"HEY! GOHAN!"

"Wah? Oh hey Vide-" Gohan stops in the air and starts to call out the name of the girl flying after him with a smile on his face but he is cut short by her and when he hears her tone he cringes slightly.

"Don't hey Videl me!" She yells as she finally catches up to him and places her hands on her hips and glares at Gohan. "What the hell do you call that Gohan? Why didn't you wait up for me?"

Gohan puts his hands up in front of him and begins shaking his hands back and forth comically as his normal goofy grin spreads across his face.

"Videl they had guns and I didn't want you to get hurt and besides by the time you would have gotten there someone could have gotten injured!" He says defensively.

"Oh ya? So then tell me Gohan if you were so worried about someone getting hurt, WHY DID YOU LET THEM SHOOT YOU!"

Gohan drops his hands and puts his head down and gets a look of mild regret.

"Well I guess I just wasn't really thinking. I just wanted to make an example that no matter what these guys do they'll never be able to harm me and I was kind of hoping that maybe that would be enough to keep them from even trying anymore." He explains halfheartedly.

Videl sighs at the pathetic display Gohan is giving and against her nature she floats over to him and leans her head against his chest leaving her arms down at her sides.

"Gohan please, the next time you want to show off can you not worry me wile doing it? I know you can take on the entire military if you wanted and probably win within an hour but still don't scare me like that OK?" She speaks softly and barley above a whisper.

Gohan, who is now fighting a blush reaches up with one arm and nervously embraces Videl and almost whispers to her.

"OK Videl, you have my word. And I'm sorry."

"Not nearly as sorry as your going to be Gohan." Videl says with a hint of acid in her tone.

"HUH?"

Videl pushes off of Gohan and drifts back a few feet.

"Don't think that your getting off the hook that easy mister."

"What do you mean Videl?"

"Just for that little stunt and not waiting up for me, you have to come to my house next week and eat dinner with me and my dad."

Gohan nearly falls out of the sky at hearing this.

"Aw c'mon Videl! You know your dad and I don't exactly see eye to eye! Not to mention he's always looking at me like I'm going to eat you!"

Videl raises an eye brow to that last remark and spins around and crosses her arms across her chest and smirks wickedly.

"Hmmm, DO you plan on eating me Gohan?" A slight blush now becoming visible on her cheeks."

"No, why would I eat you Videl? C'mon I know I eat a lot but I'm not THAT bad am I?" Gohan says as his entire body slouches in mild confusion.

Videl slaps her hand to her face and turns a bright shade of red. She lets her free hand fall limply to her side.

"Gohan, you really are an idiot aren't you?"

"Huh? Did I miss something?" He says with a confused tone.

"Nothing Gohan. You take the fun out of teasing you sometimes you know that?"

"OK now I know I missed something."

"Don't worry about it, just remember, my house, next Saturday, seven PM."

"Can't we just talk about this? Do we have to involve your father in all of this?"

"Trust me Gohan, my father is the last person you're going to have to worry about."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh don't you worry about that, you just make sure your there."

Gohan lets out a slight groan. "Oh alright."

Videl then begins to slowly fly away, leaving a sulking Gohan behind. Before she goes to far though she looks over her shoulder and says one last thing to the defeated super power.

"Oh and Gohan…" Gohan lifts his head and looks at the blue eyed girl. "Don't you dare be late."

And with that, Videl shoots off.

"Oh man, this day just can't get any worse." Gohan whines.

Videl is smiling from ear to ear, she has Gohan right where she wants him to make him regret his actions that day but also, to see just how far she can push his saiyan hormones.

'This is going to be so much fun.' She thinks to herself."

"This is going to suck." Gohan says out loud.

Meanwhile, far off near the ends of space a massive storm begins to rage from out of nowhere. Nearby planets begin to explode and anything else within several hundred thousand miles begins to swirl around the center of the storm. Massive bolts of dark lightning begin to dash across space and turn to ash anything that they touch. A light brighter than the sun itself begins to slowly shine through, growing larger by the second. Everything begins to swirl faster and faster, stars begin to swirl so fast that they begin to leave light trails miles behind them. Then the mysterious light in the center of the storm grows to a massive size and engulf everything within the swirling mayhem. And then just as fast as it came, it disappears, leaving nothing but emptiness for thousands of miles with the exception of a single small white light in the center of where the storm used to be. For a few moments the light simply floats where it is and then in the blink of an eye, the light shoots off into space, heading straight for a cluster of stars and planets.

On a planet billions of light years from earth an unusual alien race is going about it's existence in peace. Untouched by all of the evil in the universe this strange race lives in a utopia of a planet, it's orange sky giving the planet a warm glow and it's twin suns keeping the planet at a constant temperature of around ninety five degrees. The creatures are all quite tall, all around seven to eight feet tall and most of them are slender and ether have a peach skin tone or a milky skin tone. They have a single feather like antenna on the center of their head that curves back and is red in color. Most of them are wearing something resembling the type of outfits from mid-evil times on earth and are all very graceful. A female with her child are outside walking hand in hand when they notice that the sky is growing brighter and brighter. They look up and see a meteor like object plummeting to the ground. The female grabs her child and shields it from the shock wave of the impact. They shut their eyes very tight and wait a few moments, but no shock wave ever comes. They slowly open their eyes and stare in wonder at the almost blinding white light that is slowly floating to the ground now only about forty feet away. Cautiously the creatures walk over to the light and the closer they get the more the light begins to fade, revealing a mysterious figure. The figure is on one knee and appears to be breathing heavily. Finally one of the creatures is within only a few feet of the figure.

"Yakoo nakah" The Alien speaks in it's native language.

The figure does not move, it just continues to breath heavily and although the light around it has subsided a good bit it still hasn't gone away completely and as a result is making any identifying features on it difficult to see.

"Jezenbit danty crezembet." The alien says.

Still no response. The alien begins to reach out to the figure when a dark bolt of electricity strikes out and burns the aliens hand right off.

"EEEERRRRAAAAHHHHH!" The alien screams out whit an ear piercing shriek as it grabs onto the stump that used to be it's hand.

The figure that up till now hasn't moved now raises it's head revealing it's dark crimson eyes that almost seem to glow. With a terrible grin and a menacing low laugh it begins to create more electricity bolts that strike out much further and seemingly melt whatever they come into contact with, including the horrified aliens that are now running for their lives. The creatures evil laugh grows louder and soon sounds more like the deranged laughter off a crazed lunatic as he lays waste to the once beautiful planet and everything on it. Within an instant however, the electric bolts cease and the glow around the creatures body finally vanishes. The creature stands up, still breathing heavily though not as heavily as before and it smiles again, bearing fangs much like that of a snake. With a deep disturbing voice he remarks to himself.

"Ah, that was refreshing. This universe will be fun to destroy, I just hope that there are some decent fighters somewhere in this dimension."

And with that, the creature takes off into the sky. "Time to have some more fun." The creature says out loud as it fly's back off into space and off to the next planet.

Back on earth…

Gohan, dressed in his blue suit is calmly and slowly walking on the sidewalk making his way to the Satan mansion. He lifts up his left hand and glances down at his wrist watch.

'Man it's only 6:50, I didn't want to be early.'

He continues to walk up the sidewalk and up to the Satan mansion front door.

'Well here goes nothing.' He thinks to himself as he raises his hand to knock on the large door. He brings his hand back and just as he begins to move it forward the door fly's open half way startling Gohan a little. He quickly regains his composure however when he sees who opened the door for him. His eyebrows raise and his eyes go wide, a slight trail of drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes slowly begin to fall to the ground then back up as he looks his receptionist up and down. His eyes finally make it back up only to drop about a foot back down.

"Hey Gohan!"

"… Ehhhh"

Videl stands in the half opened door wearing a very short red dress. Her well toned thigh's seemingly shining from the rays of the setting sun and her breasts look as if they are ready to pop out of the red fabric. Her short hair still somewhat spiky and her big blue eyes sparkling. Her perfume lingering in the air around her making it impossible not to stop in her presence just to inhale some of the magnificent scent.

"Gohan, I'm up here!"

Gohan finally manages to tear his eyes back up to Videl's face and not focus on her black lacy bra and what it holds back… just barley. As soon as Gohan realizes exactly what it was he had been doing and staring at he takes an immediate step back and begins to rub the back of his head as he blushes furiously, his face matching the color of Videl's dress. He holds his other hand up in front of him and begins to laugh nervously.

"Hey Videl!" Gohan manages to say between his nervous laughs.

Videl crosses her arms under her chest and unconsciously pushes up making her breasts bulge a bit more causing Gohan to have to stare at his feet and blush even more. Videl smirks at the tall fighter and just can't pass up the opportunity to make him feel a bit more uncomfortable.

"And just what was so interesting down there hmmm?"

;Oh man, now I KNOW she's doing this to me on purpose. How am I going to make it through this?' Gohan asks himself, trying to figure out how to bring his eyes up to Videl's face without stopping somewhere in the middle.

"Hey! Are you ignoring me Gohan?"

Gohan laughs sheepishly as he, with all the speed he can manage, raises his eyes up to Videl's face.

"Of course not Videl! It's just well…" Gohan pauses to think. 'OK Gohan just stay cool, say something that you won't regret.'

"Those look very nice Videl."

"WHAT looks very nice?"

Gohan turns so red that he's almost glowing and he franticly screams out. "I MEAN YOU LOOK VERY NICE VIDEL!" Gohan places extra special emphasis on the word YOU.

"Uh huh, sure that's what you meant Gohan." Videl says uncrossing her arms.

"Look Videl what I meant to saw was-"

Gohan gets cut short as the front door swings open all the way, revealing non other than Hercule dressed in a white suit standing in the door way. Hercule gives Gohan the most frightening glare he can muster and for the fist time in his entire life almost actually looks dangerous… almost.

'This little punk better stop undressing my little girl with his eyes or else I'll turn him into my personal punching bag.' Hercule thinks to himself, never letting his glare falter.

'This is going to be the most entertaining night of my life.' Videl thinks to herself, still smiling wickedly at Gohan.

'I think this could be the worst night of my life.' Gohan thinks, as he begins to walk into the large house and as he tries his best to stare past Videl and Hercule, failing miserably when it comes to Videl.

** A/N: Well there you have it, the first chapter. I would like to take the time to let anybody who read the whole chapter know that there is going to be a lot of fighting, I just have to set the table first, so in the mean time it's going to be more humor than anything. This story is going to at first be mostly about Videl and Gohan but later on it's going to involve Vegeta a lot. Just bear with me and please let me know what your thoughts are. Thanks people! R/R!**

** Chapter two:**

** When worlds collide;**

** Gohan nearly falls out of his chair. Videl hands him his glass by leaning over the table giving Gohan a perfect view down her...**


	2. When worlds collide

** A/N: A quick thanks to the ones who have read and reviewed this story so far. I hope to get many more. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT**

_ Flashbacks_

** Authors notes**

SPECIAL EMPHASIS

"Speech"

'Thought'

Chapter two:

When worlds collide;

"WOOOOOMMAAAAAANNNN!"

A familiar harsh voice screams so loud that his voice alone almost shakes the yellow domed house.

"Vegeta! What on earth are you yelling about this time?"

Bulma calls back as she enters the shower room that she attached to the gravity room. But as soon as she walks in she gasps, clutches her sides and nearly collapses.

There, still wrapped in his towel stands a damp soggy and very red Vegeta is standing on one foot, the other is held up and bent at the knee at an odd angle with a brown substance caked on the bottom of his foot. Vegeta grits his teeth and yell's out to Bulma.

"WOMAN! EXPLAIN THIS TO ME AT ONCE!"

Bulma is gasping for air, trying to explain to Vegeta why there was a pile of crap right outside the bathroom door. However, just as she begins to finally manage to recover from her laughing fit a series of barks, or more like yaps erupts from just outside the gravity room. Within an instant a small black and white puppy pounces awkwardly into the room and rushes up to Bulma and begins to pounce in front of her. Vegeta's left eye begins to twitch. Bulma squats down and scoops the hyper little puppy up and is then assaulted by a series of licks and nibbles as the puppy whimpers.

"What IS that thing?"

"It's a puppy silly, a Siberian Husky puppy. I got her for Trunks since tomorrow is his birthday and you know how his eyes light up every time we pass by the dogs in the pet stores. Even if he won't admit that he wants one. So what do you think Vegeta? Isn't she precious?"

"PRECIOUS? Perhaps you haven't yet noticed the mess that thing you call precious has left on the floor for me to step in!"

"Oh right ya sorry, she isn't house broken yet."

Vegeta grunts and glares at Bulma with little effect. "Get that filthy creature out of my sight before I blast the damn thing!"

The puppy chances a look at the enraged saiyan and lets out a few pitiful whimpers and snuggles into the pocket just under Bulma's chin. Bulma looks down as much as she can at the pitiful display and then back up to Vegeta. She glares at him and then begins to yell at him.

"VEGETA! You scared her! You had better be nice to her or else I won't fix the gravity room for you when you break it for the next month!"

Vegeta grits his teeth and balls his fists as he searches for the words to shoot back at Bulma, however when he can come up with nothing he just simply insults her under his breath.

"Insufferable woman."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Vegeta hops back around and hops back into the bathroom to wash his foot off. Bulma nearly drops the little puppy at the sight of prince Vegeta hopping around on one foot with puppy poop stuck to his bare foot. The puppy in the mean time has begun to fall asleep in Bulma's arms.

"Don't worry Vegeta, it will be worth the look on Trunks face when he sees the puppy tomorrow."

All she gets in response is the sound of running water and a low grunt.

Bulma smiles and turns to walk back out of the gravity room, as she's walking away she says over her shoulder.

"Oh and don't worry, I'll get someone in there to clean up the dog mess." She says with a light chuckle.

"Why do I even put up with this nonsense any more?" Vegeta asks himself.

Bulma looks down at the sleeping puppy and smiles warmly.

"Let's get you back in your kennel, we wouldn't want you in the gravity room when it's turned on now would we?"

Meanwhile at the Satan mansion….

Gohan is sitting at the huge table, his head is tilted down as he stares at the table.

'I've never seen Videl act this way. I've never seen her dress this way ether for that matter. Man I just want to get her alone for just- GAH! I've got to stop thinking like this! Think about other things Gohan! The square root of…'

Gohan begins working math equations in his head in an attempt to tear his mind away from any perverted thoughts about Videl. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't going to make that easy to do.

"So Gollum, how's your father doing now that he's alive again?" Hercule asks, intentionally messing up Gohan's name.

"DADDY!" Videl yell's at her dad giving him an I hate you sometimes look.

"What? I didn't say anything wrong?" He protests.

"You know good and well his name is Gohan!" She defends.

"It's OK Videl, and to answer your question my dads doing great, he started training the week after the whole Buu thing." Gohan replies calmly, still staring uncomfortably at the table.

"What about Bulma and Vegeta?" Videl asks wile she sits across from Gohan next to her father.

"Well, Bulma's been pretty busy planning Trunks birthday party for tomorrow and well Vegeta is about the same as always I guess."

"Oh I didn't know Trunks birthday was tomorrow." Videl says.

Gohan, finally looks up from his plate, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. He manages to keep his focus on Videl's face and he mentally thanks God for that.

"Yeah, she's having his party at their house at around four thirty, you should come. Bulma would love to see you again."

"Well daddy, would you mind if Gohan took me out tomorrow?" Videl asks innocently.

Hercule had been taking a sip of his favorite red wine and Gohan was doing the same with his glass of water when Videl asks the question in her own little way. As soon as the question registers both men spit their drinks out to the side of where they sit.

"TAKE YOU OUT! ON A DATE? ABSOLUTLY NOT VIDEL! I DON'T CARE IF THIS BOY IS STRONGER THAN I AM!" Hercule yells at the top his lungs, nearly jumping out of his chair.

"WHAT? I NEVER SAID IT LIKE THAT? I ASKED IF YOU WANTED TO GO WITH ME NOT IF YOU WANTED TO GO OUT ON A DATE VIDEL!"

Videl turns her attention to Gohan and narrows her eyes at the teenage saiyan. She simply stares for several seconds and then finally says.

"Oh, so I guess I'm not good enough for you then Gohan, is that it?" She barley manages to hide a smile.

"OF COURSE NOT! I'DE LOVE TO TAKE YOU OUT! I MEAN NOT WITHOUT YOUR FATHERS PERMISSION AND, AND, AND!"

"WELL I WON'T ALLOW IT! MY LITTLE GIRL WILL NOT GO OUT ON A DATE WITH AN ALIEN AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"HEY! I'M ONLY HALF ALIAN AND I HELPED SAVE THIS PLANET MORE TIMES THEN I EVEN CARE TO COUNT! NOT TO MENTION THE WHOLE CELL INCEDENT!" Gohan yells back as he jumps out of his chair.

Videl nearly jumps out of her seat at the sight of Gohan, his nervous expression completely gone replaced by an aura of anger and humility. Hercule continuing to try and come up with a response growls at the young saiyan. Just as Hercule begins to open his big mouth to try and retaliate one of his many servant's enter the room.

"Mr. Satan, dinner is now served."

At the sound of dinner all anger from Gohan seems to just vanish and he relaxes back into his chair. Hercule reluctantly relaxes as well however he refuses to take his eyes off of Gohan. Videl nervously laughs and thinks to herself.

"OK, maybe I should just stay away from that topic for now. I wish daddy would try and be a bit nicer to Gohan though."

Within minutes the mostly vacant table is crammed with enough food to feed a small village, or at least Gohan. Within seconds Gohan crams an ungodly amount of food on and near his plate. The three begin to eat when Hercule notices Gohan's empty water glass.

"Hey, servant guy."

"Yes-sir."

"Would you get our guest another glass of water and some more ice."

"Right away sir."

The servant walks over to Gohan and grabs his empty glass. He then proceeds to walk to the table behind Videl and Hercule. Videl gets a wicked idea and blushes lightly as she thinks to herself.

'Oh, this one's going to be priceless, I'll make Gohan really suffer.'

Without a second thought Videl stands up, turns around and walks over to the servant.

"Here let me get that."

"Ms. Satan?"

"Videl, let him get it, I don't pay them just to stand around."

"It's OK daddy I don't mind."

She flashes Hercule an innocent smile. Hercule simply and quietly turns back in his chair and faces Gohan who is in mid bite of a large turkey leg. Gohan looks up from his feast to see the strange look from Hercule. Gohan in his confusion cocks his head sideways much like a confused dog. Gohan shrugs it off and begins to move his head down to take another savage bite from his turkey leg. His teeth just touch the meat when his eyes catch Videl again. She pours some more water for him then sets his glass down and picks up the ice cubes. She faces Gohan and grabs one of the cubes and raises it up to her mouth. She then begins to swirl it around her lips wile sensually looking straight at Gohan. Gohan's eyes bulge a little. Videl begins to seductively flick the cube with her toung as she picks Gohan's glass back up. She lightly drags his glass up her body and lets the glass settle between her breasts. Gohan drops his turkey leg onto the table and his jaw nearly joins it. Hercule cocks an eye brow and he begins to turn around suspiciously. When he manages to turn fully around and face his daughter he gets a confused look of his own. Videl drops the last ice cube in Gohan's glass and with a smile she begins to walk over to the table. Hercule watches his daughter with mild suspicion. Gohan manages to finally close his mouth and he moves around in his chair rather uncomfortably.

'What is she trying to do to me! I've never seen her act like this! It's so unlike her, so wrong, so maddening! Oh man this day needs to end and fast! I need to focus on other things. Let's see, this turkey leg is a bit pink in the middle, the salad isn't half bad and those melons over there are about the same size as Videl's bre- STUPID! ARGH Why is this happening to me!'

"Here you go Gohan."

Gohan nearly falls out of his chair when he looks up. Videl hands him his glass by leaning over the table giving Gohan a perfect view down her dress. Gohan reaches up and grabs his chest to keep his heart from jumping out. Videl simply smiles as she sets his glass down and sits back into her chair, all the while getting a rather unhappy look from her father.

'How in the hell did she even manage to convince her father to let her wear that dress!'

Hercule somewhat notices the look on Gohan's red face and speaks up. Videl looks over to her father as he finally takes his eyes off of Gohan and looks over at her.

"Videl, I think next time we'll just let the servant get Gollum his water. Right Go- Huh? Where did he go?"

Before anybody could even notice, Gohan with all the speed he could muster speeds out of the house and flies as fast as he can back home. Videl, although disappointed that she couldn't torture him any further still sits in her chair smiling triumphantly.

'I think I made him suffer enough. It's nice to know how much I really can drive him crazy though.' Videl begins to blush at the thought of how Gohan had gawked at her nearly the whole time he was there.

"I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIAN! NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER!"

Gohan screams and yell's the whole flight back to his house.

"Where did he run off to?" Hercule asks.

"Um, uh, he probably had to go fight crime in the city daddy." Videl lies.

"Oh, uh, yeah right. He could have warned us first though, how rude! Oh well at least he's gone."

Back in space a small cluster of planets are rotating around their sun much like in our solar system. A familiar white light streaks across space heading straight for one of the planets. Then as it enters it's atmosphere it bursts in flames. Several minutes pass by after the white light enters the planets atmosphere and the planet begins to look as if it's splitting. Massive cracks spread across the planets surface and within moments the planet explodes with a blinding flash of light leaving behind only dust, rocks and the occasional electric bolts. The same white light that landed on the planet is all that remains now, hovering in the center of where the planet once was.

"This is growing old, there doesn't seem to be anybody worth fighting!" The creature from before says darkly. "There must be someone that posses a decent amount of power! Taking over this dimension is proving to be almost to easy. Maybe instead of destroying the next planet right away I'll get the locals to tell me if they know of any fighters in this disgusting place. Yes that's it, I'll ask them, then have some fun with them! Maybe this won't be such a waste of time after all! HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!"

With an evil and disturbing laugh the creature begins his flight to the next planet. It's only a matter of time before he comes across earth the only question is, how much time?

"Hey daddy, I think I'm going to go to Bulma's tomorrow for that party." Videl says as she finishes off her dinner.

"As long as your not going there for a date with that alien." Hercule says as he gets up from the table.

"Would you stop calling him an alien! He was born on Earth!"

"Maybe so, but his father sure as hell wasn't!"

"Your impossible! And what IF Gohan did want to take me out? Then what?"

"I told you Videl! I forbid it!"

"News flash daddy! I'm seventeen going on eighteen and graduating this year! If I want to date someone then I don't need your permission!" Videl yells wile balling her fists.

"That may be but you still live under my roof so you will follow my rules! No dating until I approve!" Hercule says as he crosses his arms.

"Well you had better give someone approval soon before I give them approval." Videl turns her back and crosses her arms as well."

"Videl! I will approve a boy that I see fit and I will do it when I see fit!"

"Like that will ever happen. I'm going to bed, goodnight!"

Videl storms out of the room before Hercule can even respond.

'She can be just like her mother sometimes. I've been dreading this day ever since she was born. I guess I only have one thing left to do."

Hercule drops back down into his chair and pours himself another glass of whine.

'It's been a long time since I've really drank a lot. I think tonight might be a good night to relive those days.'

Hercule then begins to drink from the bottle.

** A/N: I know I made Videl seem like a slut but rest assured she's not going to be acting like that to often. It was just her way of punishing Gohan. And I know the end was probably kind of lame but for whatever reason I had a very hard time writing this chapter. Well I hope everyone is enjoying this so far and as always R/R!**

** Chapter three:**

** Happy birthday Trunks Pt. 1**

** "Man what on earth is Gohan fussing about?" Krillin asks himself as he nears the kitchen door. He reaches up and begins to push the kitchen door open. He manages to get it open about six inches before he stops cold. Krillin's jaw drops and his eyes grow wide.**

** "Videl what are you doing?" Gohan nervously asks, unsure if he even wants the answer.**


	3. Happy birthday Trunks! Part 1

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad ya'll seem to be enjoying this fic. A quick warning for this chapter, it was a bit longer than I expected it to be so I split it into two parts. The second half should be out sometime next week though.**

**TheDarkestDaye: Thanks for the idea of using '' for thoughts instead of just saying that the character is thinking. I'll be doing that from now on instead to try and help get rid of the confusion.**

**Gohanssj2x: I'm glad you think the sex jokes and Videl acting sluty is funny. Although she won't always act that way, she will be torturing Gohan for a bit longer. And as far as Gohan growing a set, well lets just see how things go once Videl gets a small taste of her own medicine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT. I do however own this saga and the characters that I have come up with.**

**Thanks again to my wife whom is helping to make this a better ff!**

_Flashbacks_

**Authors notes**

SPECIAL EMPHASIS

"Speech"

'Thought'

Chapter three:

Happy birthday Trunks;

"Goku, Dinners going to be ready soon! Are you and Goten almost ready?" Chi Chi happily calls out from her kitchen window.

"Be there in a minute!" Goku calls back. He then looks back down to his youngest son. "Now, do you think you've got it now Goten?"

"Yeah I think so, so I just put my two fingers to my head like this and focus on someone's ki right?"

"Uh huh, now focus as hard as you can on that ki pattern and then use your own ki to basically will your way into the hyper speed state."

"OK, here it goes."

"Hey, by the way Goten, who's ki pattern are you focusing o-"

Before Goku can finish, his son vanishes in the blink of an eye. For a moment Goku smiles happily, proud of the fact that his son has learned the instant transmission. His smile quickly fades however.

"WAHHHH!" THUD!

A scream followed by the sound of several glass objects breaking and one metal, all to familiar metal sounding thud echo through the small house. Goten speeds out of the little house, still gripping the large bump on his head. Goku begins to run toward the commotion but stops after only a few feet when he sees a very angry Chi Chi giving chase to the very frightened Goten.

"I'M SORRY MOM, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING HONEST!" Goten franticly yells out.

"GOTEN YOU GET BACK HERE! I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN THE NEXT TIME YOU USED YOUR POWERS IN THE HOUSE!" Chi Chi shrieks as she chases her son around their front yard.

Goku sees how angry his wife is and tries to tip toe away quietly before ChiChi can notice him.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT MOM! DAD JUST SAID FOCUS ON SOMEONES KI PATTERN HE DIDN'T SAY WHO!"

Chi Chi stops dead in her tracks and turns to her husband and gives him a glare that would send a chill down Vegeta's spine. Goku's eyes get wide and his pupils seem to shrink as he notices his wife's knuckles begin to turn white from her grip on her frying pan.

"CHI CHI I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS GOING TO USE YOUR KI PATTERN!"

Chi chi cocks her arm back as she is about to give up the chasing strategy and instead use the throwing one when Gohan lands in between them.

"Whew." Goku sighs and relaxes a bit. 'That was a close one'

Gohan doesn't even glance at ether parent, he simply lands and begins to run off into the house. Goku notices something is strange with his oldest son but before he can say anything Chi Chi beats him to it.

"Gohan shouldn't you be at Videl's house right now?"

Gohan doesn't respond he just simply begins to turn red.

"Yeah Gohan, I thought you wouldn't be home till later. Did something happen?"

Gohan's hands ball into fists and shake. He turns back to his parents and at the top of his lungs he yell's out.

"MOM, DAD I REALLY DON'T WANT TO GO INTO THAT RIGHT NOW!"

Goku stands in the same spot with his usual blank expression when Chi Chi begins a rant of her own.

"OH KNOW! YOU TWO HAD A FIGHT DIDN'T YOU! NOW MY SON WILL NEVER GET MARRIED AND I'LL NEVER HAVE ANY GRANDBABIES!"

"NO WE DIDN'T FIGHT NOW WOULD YOU GUYS PLEASE GIVE ME SOME TIME ALONE!"

With that Gohan runs back into the house and into his room. As soon as he shuts his door he drops down onto the floor next to his desk and immediately begins to of all things meditate.

'I have to clear my head! The next time I see Videl her and I are going to have a serious talk about this.'

"What in the world was that all about?" Goku asks out loud, still wearing his same blank and confused expression. Before Goku can do anything else he gets clocked in the side of the head by a well aimed frying pan. Goku nearly bites his toung off and falls over from the blow. He sits back up and begins rubbing his head and looks over at Chi Chi who is storming back into the house with her hands balled into fists and planted firmly on her hips.

"Come on Goten your dinner's getting cold!" She shrieks over to a large boulder.

Goku, still rubbing his head slowly gets up and hurries off into the house. Goten slowly emerges from his hiding spot behind the large boulder and quickly but cautiously runs into the house for dinner, a very quiet, try not to piss Chi Chi off anymore tonight dinner.

The next day at capsule corp.

"Hey Trunks can you get the door?" Bulma calls out from another room.

"Sure mom." Trunks says in an almost disappointed voice. 'Man, I thought since today was my birthday I would be the one telling everyone what to do.'

Trunks gets to the door and manages to get it about four inches open when before he can even react with anything beyond a quick yell an orange blur tackles him to the ground.

"Happy birthday Trunks!" An overly excited Goten calls out.

"Thanks Goten now would you get off of me!" Trunks, slightly annoyed at his younger friend asks although the request comes off more like a demand.

"Oh ya sorry, hey did they bring out the cake yet?"

The rest of Goten's family walks in with Goku and Gohan smiling as they always do and Chi Chi looking a bit aggravated at the way her youngest son is acting. Goten stands up as he asks about the cake and helps Trunk's back up as well, on his way up Trunks responds to Goten.

"No, mom doesn't want to bring the cake or ice cream out until after I get my presents. She said it's because of what happened last year."

Goten reaches behind his head and laughs. "Oh ya, I guess we did make a bit of a mess huh?"

"Hey guys long time no see how've you all been?" Bulma asks as she walks into the room.

"Hey Bulma we've been good, your right though it has been to long." Chi Chi says in a warm happy tone.

"Hey Bulma, Trunks said you didn't bring the cake and ice cream out yet, does that you mean you aren't bringing anything out yet?" Goku says almost pouting.

"Don't worry Goku, you must think I'm crazy if you think I wouldn't have any food out when there is going to be a hand full of saiyans running around."

Goku Immediately perks up and smiles brightly. "GREAT because I'm starving."

"Goku you ate before we left!"

"Ya I know Chi Chi but it took us two hours to get here since you wouldn't let me instant transmission us here."

Chi Chi slaps a hand to her face. "Goku why can't you just act normal for once?"

"Gosh I never really thought about it that much Chi Chi." Goku says with a wide goofy grin and his hand behind his head.

"Well come on in the main room guys, everyone else is here already. We wanted to wait on you guys to get here before we gave Trunks any of his presents."

With that Goku and his family follow Bulma and a grinning Trunks into the main room. Once inside they immediately notice the amount of decorations strung all over the room with a large banner reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRUNKS!" Hanging over one of the large doors. Streamers hang from almost every light and fan and a large table with many gifts sits off to the side.

"Wow you really went all out huh Bulma?"

"Well what did you expect Goku? Today is my sons ninth birthday and he's getting an extra special gift so I had to make everything extra special."

Gohan glances around the room admiring the set up that Bulma made when he notices something that is missing.

"Hey Bulma, where's Vegeta?"

Bulma's smile turns into a frown and she lets a growl slip out. "Oh that jerk, he won't come out of his precious gravity room not even for his only sons birthday! I swear one of these days I'm going to permanently break that stupid room of his!"

"Hey why don't I see if I can get him out of there for a bit Bulma?" Goku asks.

"Good luck with that Goku, I tried to make a deal with him this morning and he just ignored me."

"A deal?" Chichi asks not even trying to hid the devilish smirk on her face.

"Yes a deal Chichi and I'm sure you already have an idea as to what it was."

"What kind of deal would someone be able to make with Vegeta to get him to stop training?" Gohan cluelessly asks.

Bulma pinches the bridge of her nose at how clueless Gohan can be. "Don't worry about it Gohan, Vegeta didn't accept so it doesn't matter. Goku if you think you can do something then go ahead but please no fighting."

"Aw don't worry Bulma we won't fight. I'll be right back." And with that Goku casually walks off into the direction of the gravity room. Gohan meanwhile simply stands there looking confused as ever.

"Hey Gohan where ya been bro?" Krillin asks as he walks up to his young friend.

"Hey Krillin, sorry I haven't visited much I've just been so busy between fighting crime and going to school."

Krillin raises an eye brow and lightly jabs at Gohan with his elbow. "Oh? Is that all you've been busy with Gohan?"

"Well yeah pretty much."

"You haven't been out with your girlfriend Gohan?" Krillin teases.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gohan immediately turns a nice shade of red as he yells at the short fighter. Krillin almost get's knocked over by the ferocity of the yell. Gohan almost immediately calms down as he looks back around at where he is and sees everyone staring at him. Although he does return to a more normal color his cheeks are still a bit pink. He puts his hand behind his head and his other hand in his pocket and begins laughing nervously.

"Momma why is Gohan yelling at daddy?" Marron asks wile tugging on 18's pant leg.

"Daddy doesn't know when to shut up sometimes dear." 18 calmly says.

Gohan finally gets the natural color back in his cheeks when Bulma's doorbell rings.

"That's weird I thought everybody was already here." Bulma says. She then turns to Gohan. "Hey Gohan would you mind getting that?"

"Sure Bulma."

Gohan turns and walks up to the front door. He reaches out and opens the door and almost falls over.

"What are you doing here Videl?"

"Well it's nice to see you to Gohan!" Videl stands on the front doorstep to Bulma's house in her baggy white shirt, black spandex shorts and black biker gloves.

"Oh Videl I didn't know you would be coming today?" Bulma says as she walks up.

"Oh I figured Gohan would have let you know that he invited me. Is it OK?"

"Of course it is!" Bulma glances over to Gohan. "Gohan why are you breathing so hard?"

'Wow he still hasn't recovered from yesterday.' Videl thinks to herself as she begins to blush slightly herself.

"NO REASON! I uh just need to get something to drink is all!"

Gohan all but runs into the kitchen. Videl walks into the house and has a very similar reaction to the Son's when they arrived.

'What was that little outburst about.' Bulma wonders.

Goku finally makes his way to the entrance of the gravity room. He reaches up and presses the button to open the door. He takes no more then three steps into the large room when out of nowhere a ki blast almost hits him right in the face.

"BLAH!" Goku yell's as a few strands of his hair are singed off.

"What are you doing in here Kakarot?" Vegeta asks as nicely as he usually does.

"Jeez Vegeta what's with you?" Goku asks as he stands back up.

"Perhaps you haven't noticed but I am in the middle of a training session, so unless you intend on fighting I suggest that you leave!"

"Vegeta, you do know that today is Trunks birthday right?"

"And? The woman already informed me of what today is and my response is still the same, just because the boy is a year older doesn't require a celebration!"

"That's harsh Vegeta, even for you." Goku frowns and takes a more serious persona.

"Kakarot unless you want another blast sent at your head…" Goku inturupts him.

"I came to make you an offer Vegeta."

Vegeta raises an eye brow. "What kind of offer?"

"For every hour you spend out there with us, I'll spend one hour sparring with you."

"Well, you certainly make better deals then the woman does. Your on Kakarot."

"Whew, well that was easy. Oh and Vegeta, what deal did Bulma try to make with you?"

Vegeta's eye begins to twitch and he begins to turn red. He balls up his fists and screams out.

"That's none of your business you imbecile!"

Goku jumps back and speeds out of the gravity room followed closely by a ki blast. Goku stumbles through the doorway back in the main room and a curious Bulma eyes him carefully.

"Goku are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just need to catch my breath."

"What happened to you?" Krillin asks.

"Well I had a quick conversation with Vegeta and the end result was him shooting a ki blast at me."

"He tried to blast you Goku? Bulma asks with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yeah but it was a weak one, oh yeah he said he would be out here in a little bit Bulma."

Bulma's face immediately goes from pissed to surprised. "Goku how on earth did you of all people get Vegeta to join the party?"

Goku smiles his usual goofy smile and says. "Well I said that for every hour he spends with us, I'll spend sparring with him."

"HEY! I THOUGHT I SAID NO FIGHTING!" Chichi screams, almost giving Goku a heart attack.

"Chichi I said I would spar with him I never said when though." He says as he rubs the inside of his ear with his finger.

"You better not or else I won't cook for you for a week!"

"WHAT! Chichi isn't that a bit harsh?"

Everyone in the room smiles warmly as the couple argues. Krillin folds his arms and says.

"Ah the best way to defeat a saiyan, take away his food and he's done for."

"Hey is Gohan still in the kitchen?" Bulma asks, trying to ignore the argument.

"I think so Bulma, I'll go check on him." Videl offers.

"Thanks Videl, once we get everyone in here we can give Trunks his presents."

Videl walks over to the kitchen and walks in. Sitting at the table is Gohan with his glass of water, the moment he sees Videl, his cheeks start burning and he immediately looks down. Videl knows she made him suffer bad yesterday but at the same time it just wasn't enough for her.

"Hey Gohan why are you sitting in here still?"

"I uh, well, I just wanted a glass of cold water." He says nervously, still keeping his eyes fixed on the table.

"Oh? Is that so?" Videl asks in her usual questioning tone.

"Yeah, that's it, a nice glass of cold water in a quiet room." He laughs half heartedly.

"Well you don't even have any ice." She smiles evilly. "I'll get you some ice."

As Videl starts to walk over to the freezer the wheels in Gohan's head start to spin and the memory of the last time Videl got him some ice water all but give him a heart attack.

"NO!" Gohan desperately screams as he jumps up from his chair so hard that it knocks his chair clean over. Effectively getting everyone else's attention.

"What on earth is going on in there?" Chichi asks.

"I don't know, I know Videl went in there to check on Gohan but it sounds like she's killing him instead." Bulma says. She then turns to Krillin and asks. "Hey Krillin would you mind checking on them and see what's taking so long?"

"Sure Bulma no problem." Krillin then turns and begins to walk over to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Gohan? I'm just getting you some ice." Videl says innocently.

"It uh doesn't need ice see? It was uh cold enough from the faucet! See no ice needed her Videl!" Gohan begins to sweat bullets.

"Oh well suit yourself. Gosh it's awful hot in here don't you think?" Videl holds her composure outwardly however inwardly she feels almost ready to pop with the way Gohan is acting. With as much self control as she can muster she grabs an ice cube from the freezer and…

"Man what on earth is Gohan fussing about?" Krillin asks himself as he nears the kitchen door. He reaches up and begins to push the kitchen door open. He manages to get it open about six inches before he stops cold. Krillin's jaw drops and his eyes grow wide.

"Videl what are you doing?" Gohan nervously asks, unsure if he even wants the answer.

"I'm cooling off what does it look like?" Gohan's eyes nearly pop out of his head. Videl rubs the ice cube up and down her throat, she moves it down to her collar bone and then with her other hand pulls the top of her shirt away from her and she begins to slide the ice cube around on her chest. Gohan in his speechless immobile state and Videl trying to focus on not bursting out laughing are unaware of the kitchen door being about six inches open with a single pair of eyes staring at them in shock.

Krillin lets the kitchen door close slowly so he doesn't give himself away and as soon as it's closed he wastes no time in sprinting off back to the main room, grinning like a mad man the whole way there.

"Oh man, it melted." Videl says in the best disappointed voice she can. 'Man that was more fun than I thought! Gohan looks like he's ready to ether kill me or run away again before he does something else.'

"I, I think we should head back to the main room now Videl." Gohan manages to finally say, barley above a whisper."

"Hmmm, I guess your right." Videl calmly walks past the severely flustered teenaged saiyan and over to the door. Gohan in the meantime still hasn't turned around or even tried to move yet. Videl turns around and blushes at the fact that Gohan still hasn't moved. She smiles and says. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come join everyone, were all waiting on you ya know."

Gohan doesn't move much but he does manage to put a decent sentence together, even if it is a few octaves higher than normal. "I'll be right out."

Videl smiles again and blushes. She walks out of the kitchen without another word.

After Videl is out of the kitchen Gohan falls on his backside and for a few moments just stays there until he manages to finally regain some feeling in the lower half of his body.

"Oh man! She's going to end up killing me before the day is over if she keeps this up! What in the world has gotten in to her! I swear I'll never understand women!"

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it ever takes me a bit to long to update, sometimes my job can get a bit… hectic. I hope everyone is enjoying the fic so far though. Well I'm going to take a mental break now for a few hours then start the second half of this one. Also I think I slightly messed up Trunks age before, I think I said that this was his tenth birthday before but I changed it to his ninth which should flow a bit better with the story. Anyway as always R/R!**

**The next chapter: - Happy birthday Trunks part 2!**

**Trunks finally opens his gifts and his new puppy. Vegeta and the puppy have their run in and what's going to happen with what Krillin saw between Videl and Gohan? Gohan gets his surprise visit and later the great Saiyaman shows back up. Then, Gohan has his talk with Vegeta. And what kind of trouble could two young saiyans with a new puppy possibly get into? Check out the next chapter and as always, enjoy the ride!**


	4. Happy birthday Trunks! Part 2

** A/N: Hey, once again I had to break this down into multiple chapters. Sorry but I'm writing more than I expected. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! R/R! Let me know what ya'll think of it. I added a slight twist to add to Gohan's character a little. I'm also trying to add a little more detail, my wife had said it wasn't descriptive enough so let me know if this is a bit better. Sorry It took so long but there was a lot going on over here to say the least. Anyway here it is, ENJOY!**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

Chapter four

Happy birthday Trunks! Part two.

Gohan finally manages to stand back up although his lower body is still regaining the rest of it's feeling so Gohan is a bit shaky. He sighs in disbelief, the way Videl had been acting was so unlike her. A million thoughts were racing through his head. Was he wrong this whole time about her? Was she a good girl in the eyes of the general public but a bad girl once you actually got to know her? Was she trying to get him to ask her out? The more Gohan thought about these possibilities the angrier he got. The discomfort and awkwardness seemed to be fading from his mind, and fast, replaced by anger and disappointment. He balled up his fists and squeezed them so hard that his whole frame began to shake. Gohan shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. Whatever was up with Videl, he would find out. With the feeling in his legs back he turned and glides out of the kitchen, his normal goofy happy expression now replaced with a hardened look. He would try and be as cheerful as he could, today wasn't about him. Today was Trunks birthday and his anger would not ruin that. Or so he hoped. Gohan finally emerges into the large main room and he glances around the room and quickly spots Videl who is chatting with his mother. He watches her for a moment and tries to push back the heat from his anger. He silently walks walks over to one of the tables across the room from Videl that Bulma has set up and takes his seat.

"Ah nice of you to join us Gohan."

"Ya, sorry Bulma I guess I was a bit thirstier then I thought." Gohan says with a cold hard tone. He glances around the room again this time keeping his eyes away from Videl and starts to calm a little at the sight of how cheerful everyone looks. His momentary calmness comes to a sudden halt. When someone chuckles in the background and speaks.

"Right thirsty." Gohan and Bulma turn their attention to Krillin who has a wide grin.

"Yeah, I hope the water was cold enough for you Gohan, I know it can get pretty hot sometimes." Yamcha says doing the best he can not to burst out laughing. Both he and Krillin have matching grins.

Videl gasps and immediately breaks her conversation with Chichi off and looks down at her feet and blushes. She can feel the sweat forming on her forehead and her insides drop.

'How do they know what I was doing in there?'

"What's wrong Videl?" Chichi asks with worry in her tone.

"Um, N-Nothing! It's nothing!" Videl nervously says.

Gohan grits his teeth. He knows his friends all to well. 'Great, one of them must have seen us in the Kitchen and since I was to distracted I didn't notice them. I have to get to them before they say anything else.' Gohan shifts his weight a bit in his chair and get's ready to spring up at a moments notice if one of his friends happens to say anything else that they shouldn't.

Videl raises her head slightly and looks over at Gohan and her heart feels like it's dropped a few inches. 'Gohan must think I'm horrible, I guess maybe I went a little bit to far. He looks so angry. I need to talk to him.'

Videl begins to try and move closer to Gohan but finds that any such motion is much harder than she would have thought. She tries to move again however before she can even finish summoning the will to move A harsh voice rings out.

"Well, are we just all going to sit around here or are we going to get this pain in the ass started!" Vegeta calls out from the corner that he's standing in with his arms crossed and his permanent scowl on his face.

"VEGETA! Watch your mouth around the kids!" Bulma shrieks out. She then looks over her shoulder to her son. "Well Trunks, are you ready for your presents?"

Trunks eagerly shakes his head up and down with a huge excited smile. "Uh huh! I sure am!"

Goten stands next to his dad and leans against the wall with his hands behind him looking sad. Goku looks down and notices the look on his youngest sons face and asks.

"What's wrong Goten?"

"I wish today was my birthday." He says in a pouty voice.

Goku ruffles his hair a bit and smiles down at his son. "Aw don't worry, it'll be here sooner than you think. I tell you what though, I'll take you out fishing tomorrow hows that sound?"

Goten doesn't say anything however he nods his head and smiles a little.

"OK, now which present should we give you first." Bulma glances around the table crosses one arm over her chest and puts her other hands index finger up to her cheek. "Ah this one looks like a good one."

Bulma grabs a gift from the table and looks at the tag on it. "From Krillin, 18, Marron and Roshi." She hands the gift to Trunks who begins to rip the paper away.

"Wow it's a digital camera!" Trunks says excitedly.

"That's an interesting gift for a nine year old." Chichi says with mild surprise. Krillin smiles and looks over to her and says. "It was kind of a requested gift." He says happily.

Bulma walks back over to the table and grabs the next gift. "This ones from Yamcha." She hands the gift to her son and the cycle continues.

Over a dozen gifts and one very happy nine year old half saiyan later...

"Well I guess that's all of them Trunks." Bulma says as she walks over towards the kitchen.

"Good, now I can go back to doing something important." Vegeta irritatedly says. He glances over to Bulma and she shoots him a were not really done here you idiot look and says.

"Vegeta, we still have to serve the cake and ice cream." Bulma says with a hint of aggravation.

Vegeta groans and looks the other way. "Fine."

Bulma continues her relatively short walk over to the kitchen door and calmly walks in. A few moments pass and Bulma sticks her head back out the door and calls out to her son with a bright smile.

"Oh Trunks?" She sings.

"Yeah mom?" Trunks asks as he turns and looks over his shoulder as he takes a picture of Goten with a weird face.

"I think we forgot one gift."

"Really? Who's it from? What is it?" He asks excitedly turning completely around.

"Well you'll see what it is in a second and it's from." She pauses and glances over at Vegeta who isn't really paying attention. "She's from your father Trunks!" She says with a wide grin.

Vegeta snaps his head towards his wife. "WHAT?" He yells.

Trunks tilts his head sideways in confusion. "She?"

Without another word Bulma opens the kitchen door the rest of the way and a little ball of black and white fur comes zipping in and all to perfectly tackles Trunks and begins to lick him in the face almost uncontrollably.

"A DOG!" Trunks yells between licks with more excitement then ever before.

A series of 'awwwws" and laughs radiates in the room. The only ones not showing much emotion are Videl and Gohan. Vegeta is showing emotion even although his is an emotion of disgust from his wife making such an accusation as to say that he would go out of his way to buy his son a filthy creature such as this.

"OOOO WOW A PUPPY!" Goten almost as excited as Trunks yells.

"WOMAN! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Vegeta yells as his body tenses up. Bulma puts her hands on her hips and walks over to the enraged saiyan and whispers to him. "Look just say you got him the puppy and try to mean it and I'll do what I offered you in the gravity room OK?" Vegeta growls and then finally relaxes a little bit and looks forward.

"Fine, I'll play along with this stupid charade. But you ow me woman." He smirks at Bulma with a wicked grin and she returns a playful one back to him.

"THANKS DAD I LOVE HER! WHATS HER NAME?" Trunks yell's happily still being assaulted by the wrath of the puppy toung.

"Well shes your dog Trunks, you need to pick out a name for her." Bulma says with a smile spread across her face.

Trunks gently pushes the puppy off and much like the way his mom had done before when trying to find the fist gift to give him, he crosses one arm and puts the finger of his free hand to his cheek. Meanwhile the puppy zigzags from one person to the next pouncing on each one getting the maximum amount of attention possible. The puppy runs over to Goku and jumps up on the gentle warrior. Goku smiles at the puppy and squats down and scoops the little puppy up and is then assaulted by the terrible toung. Goku laughs and hold the puppy straight out.

"Your a little fireball aren't ya girl?" The puppy stares back at Goku wagging her tail. Goku then sets her back down and the puppy continues her effort to get much attention.

"Hmmmm, I got it!" Trunks calls out, gaining everyone's attention. "Her name is Scrappy!" Trunks says happily, proud of the name for his new puppy.

"Hey that's a good name for her, right Vegeta?" Bulma says, then turning to Vegeta whom up till now had been tucked away in his corner.

"Sure, why not?" Vegeta asks although it comes out more like a statement.

Vegeta pushes himself off the wall and walks into view and glares down at the hyper puppy. The puppy takes one look at the saiyan prince and without hesitation leaps over to his feet and then of all things, she rolls over and lays still. Vegeta's scowl turns into a pleased smirk.

"Humph, maybe this miserable creature isn't as dumb as it looks. Even it knows to bow at the feet of royalty!"

Vegeta continues to glare at the puppy, however his face suddenly begins to flush with anger and humiliation. His hands drop down to his sides and he balls his fists. The puppies tail begins wagging uncontrollably and she begins to whimper, wiggle and kick her feet as she pee's on Vegeta's boot. Everyone in the room goes quiet and stare in disbelief.

"THIS DISGUSTING MISERABLE BEAST OF BURDEN! HOW DARE THIS THING PISS ON MY BOOT! I'M GOING TO BLAST THIS FU-" Vegeta's rant gets cut short by the mighty frying pan.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH AROUND THE KIDS MISTER!" Chichi shrieks still gripping her now bent frying pan.

"YEAH AND DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT HURTING SCRAPPY OR I WON'T FIX THE GRAVITY ROOM EVER AGAIN!" Bulma screams out at her husband whom is still crouching down gripping his head.

Scrappy meanwhile jumps to her feet and sprints back off to Trunks and calmly lays down at his feet. Trunks smiles and leans down and picks Scrappy up. She rests her head on his shoulder and begins to fall asleep. Trunks pets her lightly and looks back over to his father. Vegeta stands back up with his left hand still rubbing the area where he was hit glaring at the two women. Vegeta grits his teeth so hard he almost breaks them.

'Where the hell does she hide that damn thing!' Vegeta turns and scowls at his wife. "Woman! Don't you have something to bring out!"

Bulma relaxes a little and she turns on her heels and storms off into the kitchen. She mumbles something under her breath that sounds something like jerk before she disappears into the kitchen.

"Gohan! Did you see the puppy! I want one now, do you think mom would allow it?" Goten excitedly shoots his brother question after question so fast they begin to blur into one sentence.

Gohan doesn't really acknowledge his brother and just continues to stare over at his friends. 'Man how can I keep them quiet without making a big scene. What a mess, why did Videl have to act that way? Why can't Krillin and Yamcha ever keep their big mouths shut. Everything is just a big game to them.' Gohan fumes over the events of the past twenty four hours and already he can feel the heat burning inside of him. Vegeta glances over at him and for the first time during the party takes a mild interest in the oldest half saiyan.

'What has the brat so wound up?' Vegeta slowly looks around the room as he follows Gohan's stare. He finally sets his sight on Krillin and Yamcha. 'He's staring at them like he wants to hurt them.' Vegeta smiles a half smile. 'Maybe he isn't such a screw up after all.' Vegeta glances around the room a bit more and settles his eyes on Videl. 'That one looks like her cat just got run over.'

Goten stops his excited rant and looks at his brother thoughtfully. "Hey, Gohan? Whats the matter? How come you aren't saying anything?" Goten stops his question assault when he notices his brothers eyes flash teal for a moments then back to their onyx color. Goku glances at his son with a serious look and begins to step over to his son to find out whats wrong. However before he can the lights shut off and the kitchen door swings open. Everyone turns their attention to the kitchen and sees a huge cake getting wheeled out. Everyone's eyes grow wide once they see the cake. Instead of a normal cake this one is a three layer green cake, each layer is made to look like the eternal dragon with the top layer being it's head. Replacing the normal decorative flowers are the scales and seven dragon balls. The top of the cake has ten candles that closely resemble a super saiyans hair. Everyone in the room sweat drops.

"Wow now that's a cake!" Goku calls out wile pointing a finger at it. Forgetting all about his oldest son.

A few minutes later everyone is sitting or standing around the room enjoying cake and ice cream. Goku and Goten have a table all to themselves stacked with cake three feet high and about two gallons of ice cream for each one. Vegeta and Trunks have a table as well with about the same amount of cake and ice cream.

"So Gohan, what's with the serious look?" Krillin scoots his way over to Gohan speaking to him in a teasing tone. Yamcha follows his lead and slides next to Gohan on the other side.

"Yeah, are you looking for a way for you and a certain someone to escape for a few minutes of alone time?" Yamcha asks wile holding back laughter.

Videl was standing over by whats left of the cake with a plate in her hands when she hears the duo's teasing. She snaps her head and almost drops her plate. Gohan has his eyes fixed on her but his expression sends a chill down her spine.

'He looks like he's about to explode. If those two don't stop then Gohan may just do that.'

"Videl? Are you OK?" Chichi asks when she notices the pained expression on Videl's face.

"UH, I don't..." Videl looks down. 'Damn, I don't want to talk about this out here.'

Chichi looks back over at Gohan and notices his expression. She doesn't wait for Videl's response and turns on her heels to go ask her son what was wrong with him. She crosses the room within just a few seconds.

"Gohan what's wrong? Why do you look so worked up son?" Chichi asks with a worrisome tone.

Gohan opens his mouth to respond however he's cut short by a smirking Krillin.

"I think Gohan wants to find a place where he can have some alone time with a certain someone."

"Yeah, I think Gohan and Videl would just love to ditch this party."

Gohan's eyes slant a bit and his eyes once again flash teal for a brief second. Goku and Vegeta stop eating and turn their attention to Gohan.

"What are you talking about? Gohan is there something you would like to tell me?" Chichi gets a smirk on her face. Videl's face turns dark red.

"Well I guess it's no wonder that Gohan wouldn't want to say much to his mother." Krillin says.

"Seriously, this isn't the kind of thing that someone normally talks to their parents about." Yamcha says.

Gohan finally manages to speak up. "You guys need to stop. Please." Gohan's tone is deep and serious.

"Aw come on Gohan, it's not like you two did THAT."

"Did what? What are you guys talking about?" Chichi asks.

"Well, Krillin over here was going into the kitchen to get Gohan and Videl and man oh man wait till he tells you what he saw."

Goku tries to jump out of his chair when he feels Gohan's energy skyrocket but it's already to late. With a blinding flash of golden light Gohan finally erupts. He goes super saiyan and knocks Krillin, Yamcha and even his mother to the ground with the force of his power up.

"I TOLD YOU TWO TO STOP AND YOU JUST COULDN'T! I THINK YOU ALL SHOULD LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"

Without hesitation most of the group runs out of the room as fast as they can without question with the exception of Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, Videl, and Bulma. Scrappy begins to bark at Gohan but is quickly scooped up by Trunks on his way out. Goku and Vegeta take a defensive stance but not a fighting stance. Chichi begins crying, Videl looks scared and Bulma scowls.

"WAHHHH! MY SON IS BECOMING A THUG!" Chichi cries from her spot on the floor.

"Gohan! Calm down right now! What's in the world's come over you!"

"Kakarot grab your woman and get out of here, he isn't going to listen to any of us. It's best if we just leave him be for now."

"HEY! GOHAN! WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO DO ANYTHING IN MY HOUSE GOHAN! I don't know where you got this attitude but you had better straighten up!" Bulma screams at the top of her lungs.

"Come on Woman! Were leaving!" Vegeta yells out.

"NO, I WILL NOT LEAVE!"

"IT WASN'T A REQUEST! NOW IF YOU WON'T COME WILLINGLY THEN YOU WILL LEAVE ME WITH NO CHOICE!"

"VEGETA YOU WOULDN'T DAR- HEY PUT ME DOWN!" Bulma continues her rant but gets cut short on the first half of her rant when Vegeta picks her up and throws her over his shoulder unceremoniously. Vegeta begins to walk out with Bulma still beating his back and screaming things like jerk and stupid man. Goku runs over to a still crying Chichi and scoops her up and follows behind Vegeta. Goku pauses for a moment and glances over his shoulder at his son then over at Videl.

'Whatever has him so wound up must have something to do with Videl. Poor thing looks scared to death. I hope she gets out of here soon. Just to be safe though I had better not go to far.'

And with that, Goku bolts out of the room. Videl is the last one in the room. Gohan has his teal eyes fixed on her and his gaze has her frozen in place. She can feel the weight of her legs increase each time she tries to move them. Her heart feels like it's in a vice. The pain, the anger, the overall rage that is emitting from Gohan is all a result of her actions and she knows it.

'Oh man, I can't believe how mad he is. And it's all my fault! I went to far and actually hurt him! Why does this make me feel this terrible though? I know I should feel bad but I feel like I could just die right now and with the way Gohan is looking at me I just may.'

'I have to calm down! It's just us now! So why-can't-I-just-stop! She looks terrified of me right now! DAMNIT! I need to get out of here for a wile, I need to go some place else! I can talk to her tomorrow at school but-' Gohan stops his thoughts and yell's. "NO VIDEL! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Gohan had been in the middle of his thought when he noticed that Videl had begun to take very shaky steps towards him. Fearing for her safety he begins to shout at her to not come near him. His shouting causes her to snap back from the harshness in his voice. She nearly falls to the floor. Although she does stop advancing she doesn't leave ether and tears begin to stream down her face.

"I-I'm so S-S-Sorry Gohan I."

Gohan hears her words and when he notices her tears he gasps. He had scared her! He had truly scared her and now because of him, she was crying. Gohan relaxes for one brief second but that's all and then with a bright flash of golden light he powers up to the next level and just as fast as he powered up, he vanished from the room. Leaving a very frightened, very depressed Videl. Gohan speeds back toward his home however he doesn't intend on going to his house, not any time soon. Within a few minutes he arrives at the top of mount Paozu. Gohan lands on a flat surface near the summit and immediately begins to meditate. A single tear running down his cheek.

'I scared her. I almost hurt her to. I can not lose control like that again, I won't! I just hope that tomorrow she will let me explain everything to her.'

'I can't believe myself. He must hate me. I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to speak to me ever again.'

Videl takes off out of the house and flies home, a stream of tears trailing behind her. Back near Capsul corp. The rest of the group is gathered on a near by roof top.

"They're both gone now. Gohan's home and Videl is on her way to her home." Goku says with only a hint of stress in his voice.

"What made Gohan explode like that!" Trunks demands.

Krillin and Yamcha immediately tense up and glance at each other. They both begin to try and tip toe away when two small strong hands yank them back.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Chichi yells as she yanks Krillin back.

"JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" Bulma yells as she does the same to Yamcha.

The two fighters land on their backside and immediately put their hands up, palms out and begin to shake their hands.

"Bulma wait! I can explain!" Krillin desperately yells.

"Chichi don't! Not the" THUD! "Frying pan." Yamcha tries to beg but to no avail. Within seconds Krillin meets the same fate. Chichi hovers over the two, slightly dented frying pan in hand and ready for another swing.

"Now, you two are going to tell us exactly what you did to make Gohan so mad!" Chichi yells.

"Yeah, and every time we so much as think your lying or not telling us every detail then Chichi here is going to make sure you two don't leave here consciously! Got it! Bulma threatens.

The two fighters nod several times and withing seconds begin to tell everything. Goku nervously stands off to the side and chuckles nervously with his hand behind his head. Vegeta gets a huge grin at the sight of his wife being so mean, so cruel, so vicious, he was loving every second of it. Ten minutes later and four thuds each and the two almost unconscious fighters have said everything. Bulma and Chichi glare at the two before insulting them one more time. "Pigs." Is all Bulma can say to the two. Her and Chichi were the only ones who could really hear what was said as the rest of the group wanted nothing to do with the interrogation.

"I'm so sorry about Gohan Bulma. I promise that as soon as he's cooled off he will come and apologize."

"It's OK Chichi it wasn't even really his fault. It's those to scoundrels that I'm mad at."

"All the same, The next time you see Gohan he will apologize."

"Well OK then. Are you going to talk with him about, ya know, what he and Videl were doing?"

Chichi smiles wide. "No, I think I'll leave the two of them be. I just hope that Gohan didn't scare the poor girl off."

"Nah I doubt it, she's a tough girl. I think she'll be fine."

"I hope your right. Well it's getting late. I'm sorry about all of this Bulma. I'll see you soon though!"

With that, everyone parts ways, Krillin being assisted by 18 and Yamcha getting help from master Roshi. The sun is beginning to set and fatigue from the party and Gohan taking effect. Within minutes they have all left each others sight.

Videl finally gets home and lands on her balcony. She doesn't feel like getting the third degree from her dad tonight, she was already stressed out enough as it is. She get's undressed and takes a shower, slips into her night cloths and crawls into her bed.

'Tomorrow, I'll find him and apologize. I hope he accepts it.' Within a few moments, sleep overcomes her.

Gohan lands on his front lawn and slowly walks into his house. He's to ashamed to even look up at his parents as he passes them by in the kitchen. He makes just crosses the threshold to the next room when he is stopped by a firm hand He cringes slightly but still doesn't look up.

"It's OK son." Goku speaks warmly to his eldest son. "It's OK to be mad every once in a while. I'm very proud of you for handling it the way you did.."

Gohan finally speaks up to his father, his voice is slightly hoarse from exhaustion. "I could have hurt somebody today dad. I could have hurt Videl even, or worse." Gohan's voice trembles a little on the last word. Goku Simply smiles and says.

"You could have, but you didn't. Gohan you have the power to do many things. Today you showed me that even when your truly angry you still have control and because of that I'm proud of you."

Gohan looks up at his father and smiles warmly back at him. "Thanks dad."

"Hey no prob. Now you go get some rest, you have a busy day tomorrow."

Gohan frowns a bit and responds. "Ya, tell me about it." He then proceeds to head off to his room to get some sleep.

'I don't even know if I can face Videl after what I did. I hope at the very least she still want's to be my friend. So much for any hopes of anything more though.'

Almost as soon as Gohan's head hit's his pillow he falls asleep.

** A/N: Well once again this chapter went on longer than I thought it would so I am cutting the second half of this chapter out and making it an extra chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, between helping a very close friend with a very serious problem and my dog having eight pups it's been a very busy weekend. Because my chapters are becoming longer than expected I am no longer going to include spoilers for the next chapters but I will put the next chapter's title. I hope that everyone liked the little twist there with Gohan growing a set just not the way everyone would have expected. Don't worry, he will be giving Videl a taste of her own medicine still a bit later on. Let me know what you all think so far! Oh ya before I forget, I know I put ten candles on Trunks cake even though it's only his ninth birthday, always have to have one to grow on lol. Thanks guys! R/R.**

** Chapter five:**

** Gohan's surprise!;**


	5. Gohan's Surprise!

** A/N: Here is the latest and greatest, or so I hope. I want to thank all those who are reading this ff and I want to send a special thanks to GOHANSSJ2X and THEDARKESTDAYE. So far those are pretty much the only to who are giving me reviews. Reviews are what keep me inspired to write. No matter what I'm going to finish this fic, I have a surprise near the end, however reviews do help me write faster. So please tell me what you think of this.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Flashback_

Special Emphasis

**Authors notes**

Chapter five:

Gohan's Surprise!

The next morning at the Son household starts off just about the same as any other morning. The birds are singing, a cool breeze is blowing down from Mt. Paozu. And as usual within a matter of seconds everything goes haywire for a few minutes as an overactive young saiyan plays alarm clock for Gohan.

"Gohan, Gohan! Wake up! Breakfast will be ready soon and mom won't let any of us eat until your up!"

Gohan simply lifts his hand up over Goten's head. Goten looks up at his brothers hand with mild interest. Gohan slams his hand down on top of Goten's head much like someone would do to a normal alarm clock. Goten begins to wave his arms in the air comically. He manages to shove Gohan's hand off of his head and he stares down at his still sleeping brother with a frown.

"OK Gohan if that's the way you want it." Goten says as he leaves the room.

A few minutes later Goten returns with a bucket full of ice water. 'I remember when Trunks did this to me when I wouldn't wake up.' Goten swings the bucket back and then forward again effectively emptying the bucket on Gohan. Gohan's screams of shock could be heard for miles.

"GOTEN! What was that for!" A shivering Gohan demands wile all but ripping his wet tank top off.

"You wouldn't wake up! You even hit me over the head!" Goten yells back wile shaking his fist at Gohan.

"You couldn't have found some other way to wake me up!"

"Maybe, but mom said breakfast will be ready soon and that me and daddy can't eat until your down there to!"

Gohan rubs his temples and closes his eyes. 'Man, the sudden rush of cold is giving me a headache.' Gohan drops into his desk chair without even looking to see where it is. If there was one spot besides the kitchen table that he knew the exact location of, it was his desk and chair. Gohan lets out a small sigh.

"Tell mom I'll be down in fifteen minutes then Goten."

Goten all but blurs out of the room. "OK Gohan hurry up!"

"Kids."

Gohan stands back up and walks over to his dresser. He grabs his cloths for the day and walks out of the room. He pauses in front of a small half door and grabs a towel, he then moves on to the bathroom. Almost fifteen minutes later Gohan walks out of the bathroom with his laundry under his arm and his shirt thrown over his shoulder. He tosses his dirty laundry into a basket and then begins to put on his fresh tank top as he walks into the kitchen.

"Well good morning Gohan. Are you feeling any better today?" Chichi asks as she finishes setting up the table.

Gohan walks over to his seat across from Goten and sits down. "Yeah although I have a small headache right now. Do we have any aspirin?"

"What? You? A headache? Well that's a first."

"Yeah well that sometimes will happen when you go from a comfortable temperature to freezing within a second." Gohan squints his eyes as he glances at Goten who at that moment decided that there was something very interesting on the floor next to him.

"Oh so that's the commotion I heard coming from your room." Goku said as he leans back in his chair. "Oh well, just make sure whatever mess you made get's cleaned up before we train Goten." Goku leans in close to Goten and whispers into his ear. "You know your mother will flip if she goes in there and it's a mess wile were outside." Goten nods in response.

"HEY! I heard that Goku!" Chichi screams.

Goku nearly falls over backwards in his chair as he wife scolds him.

'How does she hear so good!' Goku wonders. He then begins rubbing the back of his head and grinning widely and laughing lightly. "Aww come on Chichi, I was only kidding!"

Chichi turns to the side and sticks her nose in the air. "Hmph! Oh ya I bet you were kidding. Just for that, you get to help Goten clean whatever mess it was that he made! And it better be a good clean up or I won't be cooking tonight!"

Goku and Goten's jaws drop as they stare at Chichi. Goten can only for one word. "But!" Goku finishes his sentence. "That's not fair."

"Oh, it isn't is it?" Chichi then glances over at Gohan who during the whole conversation has barley touched his breakfast. She notices his saddened look and immediately gets concerned.

'That's strange, the last time he didn't eat was right after he beat cell and Goku...' Chichi shakes her head in an attempt to clear her head of those painful memories and then a new thought hits. 'This must be because of what happened yesterday. I hope everything turns out OK between him and Videl, she's just so perfect for grand babies!' Chichi then glances up to the clock on the wall.

"Gohan, you probably should be leaving soon."

Gohan looks up from his almost untouched plate of food and takes in the worried look on his mothers face.

'I guess I can't hide my emotions to good. I can tell she knows I'm worried about today.' Gohan puts on the best smile that he can. "Ya, your right. Let me go grab my bag and put my shirt on and I'll head out." A few minutes later and Gohan is on his way to school. 'I hope I can make it through this.'

"Wow Videl your here awful early!" Erasa says as she takes her usual seat.

Videl had her head down on her arm as she tried to rest a little bit more. Once she hears her friend she raises her head and Erasa lets out a small gasp. "Ya, I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep at about four thirty this morning.

"Videl, you look so-so." Erasa tries to find the right words but when she can't seem to find them Videl finishes for her.

"Like shit? I know." Videl begins to put her head down when she notices Gohan walk in and stop at the doorway. She locks eyes with him and they keep eye contact for several moments. Erasa notices the eye contact and glances back and forth from Gohan and Videl.

"Wow, Gohan looks pretty tired to." Erasa flinches as a thought hits her. She slants her eyes and looks over at Videl. "Hey, are you sure you had a nightmare last night Videl?"

Videl breaks her eye contact and looks over at her friend with a confused expression. "Ya, why?"

"Well, you and Gohan have been seeing each other an awful lot these last few months, are you sure Gohan didn't have something to do with you not getting much sleep?"

"Erasa what are you trying to say?"

Erasa leans over to Videl and Videl leans over to her. "Are you and Gohan sleeping with each other?" Erasa whispers. Videl leaps out of her chair. "WHAT? NO! I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HIM!" Videl yells. She then turns her attention to the rest of the class which is now staring up at Videl. She quickly sits back down in her chair and buries her face against her arm again. "Oh man, today's just started and it's already going badly."

Gohan had just entered the classroom and almost immediately his eyes shot up to Videl. He couldn't move for what seemed like an eternity, his heart twisted when he noticed just how exhausted she looked. 'I bet she didn't sleep thanks to me.' He notices her break eye contact with him and lean over to Erasa in turn releasing him from his daze. He begins walking up to his seat and makes it about a quarter of the way up the stairs when he hears Videl scream out. "WHAT? NO! I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HIM!" Gohan freezes in mid step. He takes a few moments to run that sentence through his head a few times and when it finally registers he looks up and sees Videl as she buries her head into her arm. Gohan then notices the entire classroom turn their attention from her to him and he turns several shades of red. He had no clue what was going on but he knew that it had something to do with Erasa once again jumping to conclusions about him and Videl. He lowered his head and began walking up the steps once again. For a moment he swore he could hear the death march playing somewhere.

'Today's off to a great start.' Gohan thinks as he finally takes his seat. He flops into his chair and folds his arms over his desk and rests his head. As soon as Gohan's head touches his arms the classroom erupts with chatter. Gohan didn't even need extra sensitive hearing to hear what the majority of the conversation was about.

"This is going to be interesting to stop.' Gohan thinks as he does his best to tune the noise out. Thankfully for him the teacher walked in shortly after and called for silence in the class room. After several attempts he finally gets the class under control.

"Alright class before we begin I would like to give out a reminder. Now as you all know you are nearing the end of you senior year."

The teacher is suddenly interrupted by a mass of cheers hoots and hollers. "HEY! QUIET DOWN!" The teacher yells. After a few moments he once again regains control. Sweat now visible on his face from the yelling and stress of having to deal with a bunch of senior high school kids. "Now, as I was saying. Since the year is almost up that means that senior prom is coming. I would advise that if you haven't already made preparations for it such as formal wear, a ride to and from and what not, that you hop to it. Don't procrastinate." Several students stare at their teacher in confusion. The teacher squints his eyes and yells out. "IT MEANS DON'T WAIT TILL THE LAST MINUTE!" The students all lose their confused stare and begin chatting quietly. The teacher smiles and lets them chat wile he sets himself up for the days lesson.

'Maybe it won't be as hard to stop that rumor as I thought.'

"Hey Gohan, are you going to take Videl to prom?" Erasa asks with sparkling eyes.

Gohan looks around Erasa and sees Videl doodling in her note book. 'She only does that when shes nervous about something.' Gohan looks back at Erasa. "I-I'm not sure yet."

"What do you mean you aren't sure? You mean you haven't even asked her yet?" Erasa says as her eyes widen.

A low chuckle catches their attention. They then look over to Sharpener. "Of course he hasn't. He's to chicken to ask a girl out to do anything."

"Oh ya? Well I don't see you ever go out with a girl. As a matter of fact I see you hanging around guys more than girls, is there something you would like to share with us?" Erasa teases. Videl finally smiles lightly and almost laughs. Gohan notices and smiles himself.

'Good, it looks like being around everyone is cheering her up. Maybe I can apologize right after class.'

"What? Oh give me a break Erasa, I just haven't had the time for women. Boxing and exercising take up all of my spare time almost.

"My Sharpener why are you getting so defensive? Are you embarrassed or something? Erasa giggles.

"Oh for the love of- fine. Why don't I take you to prom Erasa?" Sharpener asks slightly blushing. Erasa's jaw drops. Gohan and Videl's heads snap over to Sharpener.

"W-what?" Erasa stares blankly and blinks several times.

Sharpener puts on his usual smug looking expression and tries to hide his blush. "You heard me, I'm going to take you to prom."

"Your going to take her?" Videl finally speaks up. "I don't recall her ever saying that she wou-"

"OK, Sharpie I'll go with you to prom." Erasa squeaks. Videl face palms. 'She always gives in to what the guys want. It never fails.'

"Alright class settle down, it's time to start today's lesson."

the teacher opens his mouth to begin but is interrupted by a beeping sound. He furrows his eye brow in frustration but allows the interruption. Videl glances down at her wrist communicator and Gohan looks over at her, both immediately forgetting about their previous feeling and taking on a more serious attitude. Videl pushes a button on her communicator and the police chief appears on the small screen.

"Go ahead chief, what's wrong?" Videl asks in a serious tone.

"Videl! We need you to get downtown right away! The shopping mall has become a war zone!" The mid aged man yell's hysterically.

"Calm down chief. What's happening? Who's doing what?"

"The red shark gang is locked in a firefight with some rival gang called the black devils. Our own men are caught up in it as well making it a three way battle!"

"I'm on my way chief!" Videl taps the button on her watch and looks over to Gohan. Gohan simply nods and the two jump up and rush out of the class room. The teacher sweat drops as the two leave without even asking. Gohan and Videl run up to the roof and take flight. Gohan transforms into his Saiyaman disguise and five minutes later arrive on scene. They gasp when they arrive at the amount of destruction and mayhem.

"Videl, I think it's best we stay close!" Gohan yell's to her over the gun fire.

"What? Why? We can do more if we take separate sectors of the mall! And we'll be a bigger target if we stay close!"

"Videl! Don't be stupid! It's way to dangerous for you to go off by yourself this time!"

"Oh so you don't think I can handle this Gohan? Is that it?"

"Videl I know you can handle just about anything but be reasonable!"

"Just stay out of my way Gohan!"

"Fine, if you won't stay near me then I'll stay near you!"

Videl opens her mouth to protest but gets cut short when she notices three men with two spotters on the roof of the mall aiming their guns at the two. Without hesitation she leaps into the air just as the men shoot. The snipers aim and take several more shots at Videl but none of the bullets ever reach their destination. Videl doesn't even have to stop to wonder anymore, she already knows that Gohan intercepted the bullets. 'But why didn't he just take the snipers out?' Videl doesn't have time to wonder about it any more. She lands on the roof and immediately attacks the five men. The men drop their rifles and pull out six inch blades. The two spotters each draw a 9mm pistol and begin taking shots.

'I can tell these guys have been doing some training, but it's not enough.'

Videl rushes the closest man with a pistol and sweeps his legs from under him. She rolls forward and pushes off the ground with her hands and flips over one of the men with a knife. Before she lands behind him she lets out a vicious kick to the back of his head. 'One down.' She lands on her toes and one of the knife men lunges forward. His wild slash catches nothing but Videl's shirt tearing it on the left side. Videl leaped out of the way just in time and the man followed. He stabbed at her throat but Videl caught his hand and using his momentum she hip tosses him into the second gunman. She back flips back over to the first gunman who is shaking the cob webs out and kicks him across the face. 'Two.' Videl turns her head at the sound of a large explosion and she notices Gohan down on the ground.' I'm stuck up here having trouble with five and he's down there taking on at least fifteen! And they have rocket launchers!' Videl gets to distracted watching Gohan that she barley notices the last knife man creeping up behind her. She glances over her shoulder and lets out a shriek as the knife comes inches away from her throat. She becomes frozen in shock and just before it slices into her, she squeezes her eyes shut. But the pain of the sharp blade slicing into her flesh never comes. She slowly opens her eyes they grow wide and she gasps. The blade is inches from her throat and a white glove is wrapped firmly around the mans wrist. He grabs his arm with his other hand and tries to pull away but doesn't even budge.

"Ahhh! HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE SO FUCKING FAST!" The man screams.

Gohan watches as Videl leaps into the air and speeds toward a small group of men on the roof. He notices them aim in at her and shoot. He wastes no time and speeds after her. He sees the muzzle flashes of their rifles and quickly darts in front of Videl and snatches the bullets out of the air. After several shots and several snags he prepares to move in and eliminate the threat. Gohan's keen hearing however picks up the sound of a rocket. He turns his head just in time to notice the rocket screaming toward him and Videl. He grabs it out of the air and throws it as hard as he can into the sky. It explodes so far in the sky that it can hardly even be noticed. Gohan looks back down and sees a large group of men all well armed setting their sights on him. He blasts down to them at super speeds and lands in the middle of the pack of men. Several of them jump back at the shock of his speed and three other open fire. Gohan catches the bullets out of the air and drops all but three rounds. Another man pulls out a machete and slashes down on Gohan's neck. Gohan glances over his shoulder and watches as the blade snaps the moment it hits him. Gohan can't fight the smile at the sight of the mans shocked face. Gohan reaches across his body with his free hand and flicks the man in the head. The man flies a good ten yards and ends up taking down two others with him. Gohan looks back to the men who shot at him and takes on of the caught rounds and sets it over his thumb and flicks it the way you would a piece of change back at one of the men. The bullet strikes the mans gun causing him to drop it. Gohan does this with the other two men. One of the men faints from the experience. Gohan hops over to the other two and lightly chops the side of their necks knocking them out. Before he can move to the next man another rocket zips over and catches Gohan off guard. Gohan can only watch as the rocket strikes where the three men were. His jaw drops and then he clenches his teeth as he notices two men across the parking lot wearing all black run off smiling.

"That must be the other gang." Gohan looks over to the remaining pieces of the three men he knocked out. He ball's his fists. "They murdered them! They didn't even have a chance!"

Gohan dashes in front of the two men and they stop in their tracks. They get taken by surprise and in fear they aim their rocket launcher at Gohan and fire. Gohan doesn't move. The rocket hits and creates a large cloud of dust. The men smile, however their smile quickly turns to a frown then their jaws drop. The man was not only unharmed but he was now glowing gold. The men didn't have time to react, they were unconscious before they could surrender. Gohan turns to the remaining thugs and drops into his fighting stance when he hears a shriek come from the roof. He looks up and gasps. Without a second thought he fazed out and re-appeared on the roof top. He reached out and latched onto the mans hand just before the knife got to Videl. The man tries as hard as he can to break free but Gohan doesn't budge.

"Ahhh! HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE SO FUCKING FAST!" The man screams.

Gohan tightens his grip a little and breaks the mans wrist. The man drops the knife and drops to his knees and screams in pain. Gohan lifts the man off the ground by his broken wrist and stares into the mans face.

"Tell me why I should let you live?" Gohan says in a deep threatening tone.

"P-Please. Don't kill me! I-I'm sorry AHHH."

The man begs for his life wile Gohan hold him up. Gohan squeezes his wrist harder and the man screams louder.

"GOHAN STOP!" Videl screams, tears running down her face. Gohan looks down at her and calmly drops the man to the ground. He then chops him on the back of his head knocking him out. Meanwhile the last two men on the roof recover from the attack from Videl in time to watch Saiyaman intercept the other thugs attack. They watch in horror as Saiyaman effortlessly lifts him off the ground and break his wrist. They turn and run not even bothering to look back.

"Gohan! What has gotten into you!" Videl yell's. Gohan stares down at her and then reaches up and pulls off his sun glasses. Videl gasps when she sees his teal eyes but not because of the fact that he has gone super but because of the fact that his eyes are watering and tears are beginning to pool in the corners of his eyes. Gohan doesn't say anything at first and for a moment, they just stare into each others eyes. Then without warning Gohan reaches out and pulls Videl to him and embraces her. At first she is shocked and resists but she soon returns his embrace.

"Videl, I will never let anything harm you. I would give my life before I let something happen to you. I care for you to much and the thought of losing you is something I don't think I can bare." Gohan's words come out soft yet full of sincerity.

Videl begins to cry harder, she can feel her heart melting. 'Of all the times for him to say things like this!' She thinks. "Gohan I-" She begins to speak but Gohan cuts her off.

"Videl, I'm so sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I may get angry with you but I will never harm you!"

Videl snuggles her head closer to Gohan. "And I'm sorry for the way I acted."

The two hold each other close for a few more moments in silence and then they get interrupted by a large explosion. Gohan shields Videl from the blast and notices that she still took some shrapnel. Although minor at best, the sight of her blood causes Gohan to inadvertently go to the next level.

"That's it! I'm tired of playing these games!" Gohan screams. He then looks down at Videl. "Videl, this time I'm not asking. Stay here. I'm going to deal with all of them right now."

Videl scoffs and her eyes get wide. "Gohan! How? There's to many of them!" She pleads.

"I can sense where every one of them are right now. I'll be back in five minutes. Don't move."

Gohan then fazes out. Leaving Videl on the rooftop. She flinches and gasps with every gunshot and explosion. The air is thick with the smell of carbon and smoke. She desperately want's to help Gohan but for the first time ever she knows it is better for her to stay put. Even in the mayhem two things are running through Videl's head. The first being how scary Gohan had looked when he was threatening that thug and the second thing being hos easily she calmed him down and how safe and warm she had felt when she had been embracing him. True to his word Gohan fazed back in five minutes later and he descended back into his normal state. Videl all but knocks him over. To Gohan's surprise Videl rushes up to him and hugs him. He doesn't fight the smile that spreads across his face and he returns the hug. Videl pushes away after a moment and looks Gohan up and down.

"Gohan, your cloths aren't even torn!"

Gohan rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess I was kind of moving to fast for anyone to hit me."

"You really are something else Gohan." Videl says wile settling her eyes on his face.

Gohan chuckles and drops his hand from behind his head. "Thanks Videl. Hey, we should probably be heading back. You should probably see the school nurse for those cuts and burns."

"Yeah, man I'm glad I bring an extra set of cloths." Videl says as she tugs on the slash mark in her shirt.

"Come on, if we hurry we can make it back in time for lunch!" Gohan says excitedly.

Videl smiles and begins flying back toward school. Gohan follows her lead and takes his spot next to her. The two fly back in silence however both have a large smile spread across their face.

A few hours later...

Gohan and Videl are back in class. The teacher is finishing up his lecture and the students are watching the clock intensely. In just a few short minutes the bell would ring and they could all begin their mad dash for the door. Gohan and Videl both have their noses buried in their text books as they begin to catch up on the class they missed during the gang war. Erasa is still on cloud nine from being asked by Sharpener to go to prom with him and Sharpener is even feeling a little giddy himself, although he would never let on about it. He just sits back with his hands behind his head, every now and then though he chances a glance at Erasa and look at her from her face to her rather large chest. A few seconds later the bell rings signaling the end of the school day. The teacher strains his voice and yells his goodbye to the class but doesn't yell the good riddance part. As expected the students make a mad dash for the exit, all except for Videl and Gohan. It's never been uncommon for them to wait before they got up to leave. Gohan didn't want to get caught up in the mob of students, one wrong shove and he would end up sending one of them through a wall. Videl on the other hand chose to wait because the last time she had tried to rush out like that one of the male students decided he would try and sneak a hand full of Videl's ass. She responded by throwing him through a wall. All in all the two of them staying where they were till all was said and done would save someone the hassle of having to rebuild a wall. Once the last student was about out the two stand up and make their way to the exit.

Videl looks up at Gohan and blushes lightly. "Hey Gohan?"

Gohan looks down at her and notices her blush. Immediately his interest gets peaked. "Whats up Videl?"

"Would you mind.. Walking me home?" She asks shyly.

Gohan blushes and he can feel his stomach doing flips. "Ya sure, I'd love to!" He says a bit over excitedly.

Videl smiles. "Thanks Gohan." The two begin heading toward the exit of the school and Gohan decides try something. He builds up his courage and he gently grabs Videl's hand. She looks at their hand and then at him in mild shock. She doesn't resist however, instead she intertwines her fingers with his and the two begin to blush as they walk out of the school hand in hand.

All was perfect up until they made it outside. To Videl's shock Gohan jerks his hand away from hers. She looks up at him feeling very hurt but then grows curious. Gohan's eyes are fixed ahead with a glare. She curiously follows his eyes and is completely surprised.

"What in the world! Daddy! What are you doing here?"

I came here to speak with Gotard, alone." Hercule says as he stands on the sidewalk with his arms crossed and a very displeased look on his face.

Videl slaps her hand to her face and mumbles. "When will he ever at least try to get his name right?"

"You go on ahead Videl, I'll catch up to you." Gohan says, his eyes never leaving Hercule.

"OK Gohan, but you better not let him push you around."

"Don't worry, I'm sure this is just going to be another one of his (stay away from my daughter) speeches." Gohan says as he imitates Hercules voice.

Videl has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She giggles as she walks away and waves bye to Gohan. Gohan waves back smiling and then turns his sight back to Hercule.

"What did you want to talk to me about Mr. Satan?" Gohan asks as he walks up to Hercule.

"I wanted to talk to you about my daughter." Hercule says as he closes his eyes.

Gohan sighs. "Look, I know what your going to say and you have nothing to worry about. Videl and I are just good friends, that's all."

"Well as happy as I am to hear that, that's not why I came here to talk to you."

Gohan raises an eyebrow. "Huh? It isn't?"

"No, it isn't." Hercule says in a mocking tone. "I came here to say...that..." Hercule pauses and opens his eyes. He sets his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "You have my permission..to date my daughter."

Gohan stands there with a blank expression for a moment and then he smiles wide. He resists the urge to jump for joy but he can't fight the smile. "Wow, thanks Mr. Satan!"

"Don't thank me Gohan." Gohan makes a mental note that Hercule had just gotten his name right. "You can thank me by making sure that nothing and I mean nothing bad happens to my little girl." Hercule drops his hand from Gohan's shoulder and turn back toward his limo. "I have some things I need to go take care of, make sure Videl gets home safely would ya?" Hercule doesn't wait for Gohan's response. He slides into his limo and drives off.

Gohan stands in the same spot for a few seconds still stunned at what had just happened. He then begins to grin and he turns to go meet up with Videl.

'Man what a day! I can't believe this! I thought today was going to be horrible and so far it's been fantastic!' Gohan happily runs to meet back up with Videl.

** A/N: Another chapter down. Let me know what you guys think. I hope everyone likes it, I spent almost nine hours writing it. It's hard to write when your loopy from migraine medication lol. Just a small side effect from a deployment to Afghanistan. Anyway I'll keep this short. I think the next chapter will have the bad guy again, I have been trying to think of a good way to bring him back up and I think I have it. So check out the next chapter and as always please R/R!**

** Chapter six:**

** Vegeta's fatherly advice.**


	6. Vegeta's fatherly advice

** A/N: Well here the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it! Thanks again to those reviewing this. Keep them coming please! If anyone has any questions then ether review or message me. Also if you have something that you would like to see, have explained or if you just have a general suggestion then by all means let me know. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

** Sirius Potter2: Hopefully this chapter helps explain things a bit for you. But yes Gohan is more powerful than Buu when he's able to go super saiyan 2. There is a method to my madness it's just going to be a wile before anyone sees it. I hope at least.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own DB, DBZ or, DBGT**

"Speech"

'Thought'

Special Emphasis

_Flashbacks_

**Authors notes**

Chapter six:

Vegeta's fatherly advice.

Gohan excitedly runs to catch up with Videl. It doesn't take long however. Videl had stopped and was waiting for Gohan to catch up to her. She has her arms crossed and is standing with the majority of her weight on her back leg in her usual manner. She smiles once she sees Gohan running towards her with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey Gohan. What was that all about?"

Gohan finally catches up to her and responds. "Oh, nothing really. Just the usual." He lies.

"Then why are you smiling so much?" She asks as the two begin to walk back to her house.

"Oh I uh, I just heard some good news!"

"What kind of good news?"

Gohan tilts his head down and rubs the back of his neck. He gets a nice shade of red on his cheeks and his smile dissipates a little. Without thinking he sticks his hands in his pockets.

'Oh man, how come this is so hard? I just have to say it and I can't!'

Videl notices Gohan's change in behavior and immediately recognizes it.

'He's hiding something from me and he's nervous about it. Could this have something to do with my father? Or could it be that.' Videl gasps. 'Maybe he's embarrassed to be seen with me like this! But if that was the case then it would only be because!' Videl stops in her tracks and lowers her head.

Gohan takes two more steps when he notices Videl had stopped. He turns around confused.

"Hey, what did you stop for?"

Videl looks up slightly and glares at Gohan angrily and with watery eyes. Gohan is surprised to see her like this. Especially when just a moment ago she seemed so happy.

"If you were embarrassed to be seen with me Gohan you could have just said you couldn't walk me home!" She all but screams.

Gohan raises his hands in defense. "Videl why would you even think that! I have no problem walking you home!"

"Oh ya? Then are you scared because you don't want another girl to see you hanging around me?" She was screaming now as well as turning red from anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT VIDEL!" Gohan begins to yell back as he throws his hands up in the air.

Videl clenches her teeth and balls her fists, her eyes begin to water as she fights back tears. She points a finger at Gohan accusingly. They fail to notice that at this point they have drawn a small crowd.

"THE WAY YOUR ACTING! YOUR NERVOUS AND YOU WERE TURNING RED! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SEEN WITH ME LIKE THIS ADMIT IT GOHAN!"

Gohan begins to sweat profusely as his anger begins to rise as well from such an accusation. He mimics Videl's pose and yells back.

"I AM NOT EMBARRASSED TO BE SEEN WITH YOU AND I DAMN SURE DON'T CARE IF ANYONE ESPECIALLY A GIRL SEES ME WITH YOU! I WAS BLUSHING AND NERVOUS BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO THINK OF A GOOD WAY TO ASK YOU TO GO TO SENIOR PROM WITH ME!" The words leave Gohan's mouth before he even realizes what he was saying.

Gohan gets a blank expression on his face and quickly covers his mouth. 'That was NOT the way I wanted to ask her!'

Videl gets a blank look for a moment as well but then relaxes. She feels an immense wave of guilt wash over her. She lowers her head and presses her hand over her face. She looses some of her redness from anger however she still remains somewhat pink from embarrassment. And then it hits her like a ton of bricks. Gohan watches her actions carefully and at first when he sees her put her hand to her face he thinks the worst.

'Great! I shouldn't have just blurted that out! Now she'll never go out with me and I look like a fool now.' Gohan lowers his hands from where they were covering his mouth and they fall limply at his sides. "I should leave now." Gohan turns and takes a step when he feels a small but strong hand grab him by his arm. Gohan looks down at the hand curiously and then follows it back to Videl. He can't help but feel a bit warm inside. Videl is staring at Gohan and with the tears that she was holding back it made her eyes sparkle. She smiled at him and was only able to say one thing.

"I-would love to go with you Gohan."

Gohan stood in his place like a statue and couldn't help it. He reached over to Videl with his free hand and pulled her into a firm embrace. Videl buried her face into his shirt and smiled warmly. However the two were quickly interrupted when they heard a loud cheer and applause. They immediately separated and stared wide eyed and shocked at the large crowd of people that had gathered to watch the teenaged crime fighters actions.

"My word! That was better than that soap opera I saw last night." One obese woman says as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"Alright Gohan! Hell ya! I didn't think you had it in ya!" A familiar voice calls out.

"Don't tell me that's..." Gohan nervously says.

"Oh my God! I knew it! You like him like more than a friend!" Another familiar voice screams.

"Tell me that isn't" Videl says just as nervously as Gohan.

Just then two blonde teens push their way to the front of the crowd and Gohan and Videl slouch forward and simultaneously say in an almost depressed tone.

"It is."

Erasa and Sharpener stand in front of Videl and Gohan and begin to start chanting obviously to Gohan.

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!"

Before long the whole crowd of people had joined in some pumping their fists in the air. Gohan and Videl both turn bright red and glance at each other. They snap their heads back and Gohan and Videl begin searching for an escape. Gohan notices an ally a few yards away with nobody blocking it so he reaches down and grabs Videl by the hand and takes off for the ally. Videl lets out a small scream in surprise but quickly realizes whats going on and soon follows Gohan's lead. Videl runs as fast as she can and Gohan runs at her speed. Before long they arrive on the other side of the ally and all but dive into a small coffee shop across the street. They run over to a booth and quickly take a seat. The two sit for a few moments and give silent prayers that nobody saw them. They glance at each other and smile with light blushes. After a few minutes pass by they deem it safe to step back outside.

"Well that was interesting." Gohan says in his normal tone.

"Ya maybe for you. That was more frightening then any time I've ever fought crime before."

As they head back and talk amongst themselves they once again join hands. A short wile later they turn the corner of Videl's block and before they know it, they're standing on the front door step of the huge mansion.

"Thanks for walking me home Gohan." Videl says fighting off a blush.

Gohan nervously puts his hand behind his head and is powerless to stop his blush.

"Sure, no problem Videl. Um I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"You bet." Videl quickly stands on her tip toes and kisses Gohan on the cheek. She then giggles to herself when she sees his shocked reaction and is pleased when she sees his face turn red. Gohan nearly melts from the little peck on the cheek. Videl opens her door and as she closes it waves to Gohan with a wide grin on her face.

"Bye Gohan."

Gohan slaps one hand to his cheek and raises his other slowly and flexes his fingers in an attempt to wave back.

"Bye." He says barley above a whisper.

Once the door closes Videl leans against it, her cheeks glowing pink. Gohan just on the other side of the door doesn't move for a second. But when all of the joy from the day finally hits Gohan calmly turns around and slowly closes and opens his eyes as he takes in a deep breath. Within an instant Gohan all but blasts off into the sky giving a whole new meaning to the term jumping for joy. He cheers the whole way back home.

Videl opens her door just as Gohan takes off and laughs a little at the display. She has possibly the strongest man in the universe wrapped around her little finger. She feels her stomach fill with butterflies at that thought and she turns and heads upstairs to her room. Once she gets in her room she glances over at her phone and notices the red light blinking on the answering machine. She looks at the digital display and sweat drops when she sees how many missed calls she has. The little box flashes the number twenty two.

'I can almost guarantee that these are all from Erasa.'

Videl presses a button and immediately adjusts the volume to almost it's lowest setting. Sure enough the first message she has is from Erasa.

"Videl! I can't believe it! You have to come dress shopping with me! It will be so much fun! Oh I can't wait!" Erasa squeals with excitement.

Videl drops down onto her bed and lowers her head. She reaches over to the answering machine and holds down a button for several seconds. A voice recording comes on.

"All messages erased."

'I was in a good mood, I don't want to have to wear a dress out in public! Much less shop for one! Oh man this is going to suck.' Videl leans back in her bed and another thought hits her. 'Wait a minute, if I have to wear a dress then that means that Gohan has to wear a tux! Man I bet he would look great! This might not be so bad after all.' Videl closes her eyes and smiles.

Gohan arrives back at his house and bursts through the door. His excitement is radiating off of him and the first person to notice is Chichi.

"Hey mom I'm home! Whens dinner I'm starving!" Gohan calls out.

Chichi pokes her head out of the kitchen. "Well someones in a better mood. I take it things went OK at school today?"

Gohan walks into the kitchen and hangs his book carrier on the back of his chair. He puts his hand behind his head and blushes a little and grins widely. "Yeah you could say that."

"Well what happened today?" Chichi asks excitedly as she stirs some stew.

"Oh you know, the usual. I aced all of my classes, I got to help save the shopping mall from a gang war, I apologized to Videl and then asked her to go to senior prom with me and she accepted, Hercule appro-" Gohan had been speaking as if the days events were casual and he had expected his mother to get excited however even he didn't expect the reaction he got. She cuts him off before he can finish his last statement.

"YOUR GOING OUT WITH VIDEL! AS IN ON A DATE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! FINALLY!" Chichi yells so loud that Gohan has to grab hold of the counter to stay where he his.

Goku and Goten come rushing in.

"Whats all the yelling about? Is everyone OK!" Goku asks in his serious tone.

"Everything is great! Gohan and Videl are going to get married!" Chichi yells as she tightly grips her apron up close to her neck.

Gohan facefaults and his leg twitches. Goku relaxes and in a calmer tone says.

"Oh, is that all?" He then looks up at the roof for a moment and then it dawns on him. "WAIT! YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED! I DIDNT EVEN KNOW YOU TWO WERE DATING! THIS IS SO SOON! GOHAN SHE'S NOT PREGNANT IS SHE!" Goku yells out.

"Hey, does this mean that I'm going to be an uncle?" Goten says innocently.

"OH MY! I'M FINALLY GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!"

Gohan finally recovers and yells as loud as he can with his face so red it would glow in the dark. "WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED AND SHE IS DAMN SURE NOT PREGNANT!" Gohan looses his breath from the yell and begins breathing heavily.

"Oh ya sure your not engaged yet, but this is how it starts! First date, first kiss, first time making l- well you get the picture." Chichi calmly says.

"Well if you two aren't getting married then what started all of this?" Goku asks, confused as ever.

"Dad all I told mom was that I asked Videl to to senior prom with me and she accepted. That and her dad gave me permission to date her and she kind of sort of kissed me on the cheek." Gohan nervously says wile scratching his cheek.

"SHE KISSED YOU!" Chichi screams again.

Gohan slaps himself for even mentioning that part. And he proceeds to spend the next hour getting his mother to calm down and his dad and brother to stop teasing him. Finally at the end of the day Gohan lays in bed and looks over out his window at the stars in the clear sky. He reflects on everything that had gone on over the past few days but mostly the last twelve hours. Within a few minutes he dozes off with a smile on his face.

Elsewhere on a distant planet...

"DON'T LET UP MEN! WE CAN BEAT THIS GUY!" A human looking alien screams out.

A large group of about thirty or so alien's that closely resemble humans (except for their slightly pointy ears and their skin looks some what like sand paper and they are all greyish in color) fire large rifle type weapons at a single enemy. They all fire and the one who yelled out to his men begins to smile when he thinks that they have destroyed the creature that was attacking their planet. His face turns to complete horror when an electric bolt shoots out from the cloud of dust and strikes several of the men to his right kicking up dust, dirt and body parts and creating a frightening boom sound very similar to thunder. He watches as the ones who were directly hit vanish in a disgusting mist and the few that had simply been to close take sever burns to their bodies. Another bolt to his left side have almost the exact same effect. The remainder of his men cease fire and drop their weapons and all but a few remain.

"H-how. We-gave it everything we had! How did it survive!" The alien stutters as he speaks with his tone filled with fear.

As the dust around the creature settles a deep frightening laugh breaks the silence. The creature then speaks.

"Is this the best you have to offer me? Is this all I came here for? Although I must admit it has been so much fun destroying this planet and it's occupants I am beginning to grow bored." The creature speaks in his deep voice.

The defending alien fills with rage at the heartless words. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU COME HERE AND MURDER OUR PEOPLE! DESTROY OUR CITIES AND YOU LAUGH ABOUT IT! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT!"

"I don't care about you or your people or your cities or your planet for that matter. All I care about is a good fight and if you can't supply me with that then you are as useless to me as the last twelve planets!" Dark bolts begin to crack around the creature however unlike the bolts that would emanate from an ascended saiyan and make an electric sound these make a deep booming sound.

The alien is taken by complete shock at this creatures words and his hands drop limply down at his sides.

"Twelve-planets? N-no. It can't be true!" The man starts off in a whisper and raises his voice with each word.

"Oh it's true. Actually I intend to make your planet number thirteen here in a moment!" The creature smiles with the horrified reaction from the aliens faces.

"WAIT! STOP!" The alien screams out.

"Tell me why I should?"

"You said you were looking for a good fight right? Well if you destroy this planet you may never find what your looking for! But I know of a planet that has some incredible fighters on it!"

"Oh? Where is this planet?" The creature asks with genuine curiosity.

"I will tell you, but first you must promise me this, promise to leave our planet in tact and never return."

The creature grits his teeth in frustration and growls. "Why don't I just torture you instead! It would be much more fun!"

"I will not tell you anything at all unless you leave us in peace."

The creature relaxes a bit and smirks. "Fine, I'll leave this planet."

The alien for the first time that day relaxes a little. "It's a planet called Earth. There are over half a dozen strong fighters on that planet."

"Really now? And just where would I go to find this planet?"

"Go North and travel until you see a group of eight planets revolving around a star. The blue planet will be the one you seek."

The creature completely relaxes and he begins to glow with his white aura. "Thanks for the help." He smiles showing all of his teeth.

"Now, leave! Just like you said you would."

"Fine, I'm gone." With that he blasts off into the sky.

The remaining aliens are quiet for a moment and then they erupt as one in a mass of cheers. They all begin celebrating as they have avoided annihilation. High above their planet however the creature has a different plan.

"I promised I would leave but I never said that I wouldn't still destroy your planet!" He holds out his hand and his finger tips begin to spark, he growls a bit as he focuses his energy. The sparks become bigger and brighter and with one final yell. "NOW DIE!" He launches his electric bolt attack and a bolt launches wildly from each finger tip. He laughs maniacally as the plants begins to glow and then explodes. He watches in satisfaction as the remains of the planet and it's inhabitants float by him. He smiles and in an instant he takes off. His destination, Earth.

Back on Earth..

Everybody is sitting in their usual seats at Orange Star High. The day had started off fairly well for Gohan and Videl. They woke up on time, didn't have to fight any crime and as a result they both made it to school on time. However the good stopped there. Word had gotten out about Videl going to prom with Gohan and as soon as Gohan and Videl had stepped on school property they were mobbed. Gohan stuck his arms out at his sides and let them hang limp at the elbow joint and standing back on one foot looking much like a scarecrow as he was swarmed by all of the male students. Gohan was speechless as his hand was shook and he got told things such as "Your the man Gohan!" or "Congratulations." He chanced a look over to Videl to see if she was doing any better. She wasn't. All of the female students had trapped Videl and she had already turned to run but was quickly unable to do so as a pair of slim arms quickly and tightly wrapped themselves around Videl in a bear hug. Videl's face began to turn purple from the squeeze when she heard the voice of who it was.

"Videl! I'm so excited! Did you get my messages last night? I can't wait!" Erasa screams out.

"Erasa.. let..go. Can't..breathe." Videl barley manages to say.

Erasa let's Videl go and Videl gasps for air wile clutching her sides. She immediately had wished for something to happen in the city, a robbery, a fire hell she'd even take a kitten stuck in a tree at this point! She felt as if she was being suffocated by the girls. She looked over to see if Gohan was doing any better. When she saw that he wasn't she lost all hope.

'Today is going to be bad.' She sighs as she surrenders to the onslaught of giddy girls around her.

After several minutes of the assault the bell rang and the crowds dispersed leaving two very shocked and exhausted teenagers. They each sighed and dragged themselves into school for what was sure to be a very long day.

Several hours and over a million handshakes, hugs, and questions from both student and teacher alike and Gohan and Videl were near their breaking points. Although now that lunch was about to end a good bit of the school seemed satisfied and went on about their lives, much to the happiness of Videl and Gohan. They hadn't even really been able to talk to each other the whole day and it looked as if they may finally be able to. That is until Sharpener pulled Gohan off to the side. Gohan looks down at his arm in surprise and lets out a yipe as he gets pulled off to the side. Gohan looks over at the long haired blonde very quizzically and Sharpener just smirks.

"Before you even ask Gohan no I'm not here to congratulate you or anything, I think I did my share of that yesterday."

"Well then what's up? Why'd you pull me off to the side like this? I already said I wouldn't join the boxing club."

"I'm not here to ask you about that you moron! I wanted to make sure you know what your getting yourself in to."

"What do you mean?"

"Gohan, I know as well as you do that you've lived a very sheltered life."

"Where are you Going with this?" Gohan asks as he tilts his head to the side.

"Have you ever been with a girl before Gohan?"

"Huh? Well yeah sure. I'm with them here all the time just like you." Gohan says innocently.

Sharpener smacks his hand to his face. "No you dumb fuck! I mean have you ever had sex before?"

Gohan almost leaps out of his skin. "WHAT?" Several students turn to see why Gohan had yelled.

"Gohan! Keep it down!" Sharpener says with aggravation. He then relaxes slightly. "Well? Have you?"

Gohan looks down at his shoes and presses his lips together. "No, I've never even really kissed a girl before."

Sharpener laughs to himself. "Ya I thought as much. Gohan, do you know what usually happens at the end of prom night?"

"Well as far as I know you take the girl off sometimes with friends for a small after party and then after that you take her home."

"And what about after you get her home?"

"Then you leave."

"You know, for being the smartest guy in the whole school you really are an idiot."

"OK sharpener enough with the teasing and name calling, is there something else that's supposed to happen or what?"

"Ya, the best part of the whole damn night! After all is said and done you and the girl you take go back to ether your house, her house or sometimes even a hotel and finish the night off with a good fuck!" Sharpener boasts with pride.

Gohan turns completely white and nearly faints.

"Gohan are you OK?" Sharpener asks with concern.

"I think-I need to-sit down for a little wile."

Gohan's vision goes dark and he passes out.

Thirty minutes later...

Gohan begins to open his eyes. He blinks them several times before sitting up very abruptly. He swings his head from side to side.

"Where am I? What happened to me?"

An elderly woman answers him in a kind voice. "You're at the school nurses office. You had a small panic attack and passed out near the end of lunch."

Gohan swings his legs off of the small bed that he had been placed on. "How long was I out?"

"Only about thirty minutes. How do you feel?"

"Much better now but do you think I can be excused for the remainder of the school day?"

"Well normally I would not allow it unless your parents were here to pick you up, but seeing as how your the top student in school and Mrs. Satan's boyfriend and all I guess I can make an exception just this once." The old woman says with a smile.

Gohan blushes a little when he hears the woman call him Videl's boyfriend and quickly hops off of the table and bids the school nurse goodbye as he proceeds to run to the roof of school and then take off towards West city.

' have to talk to somebody about this. Someone that I can trust not to go to care enough to go to my parents but someone that knows about this kind of thing. I just can't believe I'm actually going to him of all people about it!'

Just a short time later Gohan had landed at Capsul corp. He rings the doorbell and is immediately greeted with a series of yaps.

'I forgot they got a dog now.'

A moment later and the door opens with Bulma holding the puppy.

"Hey Gohan, whats up?"

"Nothing really I was actually hoping I could see Vegeta. Is he in?"

"Ya it's not like he ever really goes anywhere. Why would you want to see him though?"

Gohan starts to blush and he rubs the back of his neck. "It's nothing! I just uh wanted a quick sparring match before I went home! Shot day today at school ya know!" Gohan does his best fake laugh and it seems to satisfy Bulma.

"Well alright then, come on in. I think him and Trunks were just about to finish eating lunch anyway."

"Thanks Bulma."

The two walk in and Gohan begins to feel a little bad when he walks into the main room and notices that it's still not completely repaired from his outburst.

"Man, I still feel terrible about what I did in here."

Bulma sets Scrappy down and the puppy goes berserk and starts to run circles around Gohan. He can't help but smile at the little pups antics.

"Hey no worries kiddo, I understand. Besides little things like that are common when you have a hot head like Vegeta around."

Gohan smiles at Bulma and is about to thank her for the reassurance when the kitchen door fly's open and Trunks enters the room.

"Hey Gohan whats up?"

Scrappy runs up to Trunks and begins to play with him.

"Not much, I'm just stopping by to um, spar with your dad for a little wile."

Right on cue Vegeta barges into the room looking as pissed off as ever. Scrappy looks over at him, rolls over and stops moving. Everyone in the room looks at the little puppy and sweat drops.

"So, you came here to fight huh?"

"Yeah, something like that Vegeta."

"Well then lets quit wasting time, hurry up and change then meet me in the gravity room brat!"

Vegeta turns and makes his way to the gravity room. As soon as he is out of the room, Scrappy springs back up and resumes her play with whoever or whatever she can find. Bulma looks at the dog and smiles.

"It just figures, we would get the special dog."

About five minutes later and Gohan is standing in front of the door to the gravity room. He takes a deep breath and swallows hard.

'Alright, here goes nothing.'

He enters the room and Vegeta is standing at the main computer with his back to Gohan.

"It's about time. We will begin shortly."

"OK... Um, Vegeta?" Gohan asks nervously. Obviously uncomfortable.

"What do you want?"

Gohan takes in another deep breath. "I uh, well I um was wondering if eh."

"Spit it out! Once I'm done with the preparations we will begin immediately!"

'Oh man I don't know how to word this! OK Gohan just spit it all out at once and you'll be done.'

Gohan begins sweating profusely.

"Vegeta! I want to have sex!" Gohan blurts out without thinking about the way it sounds until after the words come out.

Vegeta freezes where he's at. His left eye begins twitching. Gohan turns red from embarrassment and begins to try that again. He raises his hands defensively and begins waving them in front of him.

"VEGETA WAIT THAT DIDN'T COME OUT RIGHT! WHAT I MEANT WAS I WANT TO KNO-" Gohan gets cut short by a very, very angry and yet at the same time somewhat frightened Vegeta.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vegeta screams as he throws a large ki blast at Gohan.

"WAIT VEGETA!" Gohan pleas as he dodges Vegeta's attacks as best he can.

"SHUT UP! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Another blast.

"VEGETA I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT!" Another dodge.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta begins charging up his final flash and aims it straight at Gohan.

"I MENT TO SAY I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT SEX, NOT HAVE SEX!" Gohan desperately screams.

Vegeta powers down and Gohan relaxes. Before Gohan can even react Vegeta hits him upside the head. Gohan falls over and grabs his now throbbing head as Vegeta begins to yell at him again.

"YOU BRAT! GO ASK YOUR OWN FATHER ABOUT THAT!"

Gohan stands back up still rubbing the bump on his head and looks at Vegeta with a somewhat serious expression.

"Vegeta you do remember who my father is right? He was the guy who thought marriage was a type of food!"

Vegeta calms down a little and even looks like he may have almost smirked.

"You have a valid point there." He scoffs. "Of all the people on the planet why me?"

"Because your the only one who won't care enough about this to go run your mouth to everyone else."

Vegeta does smirk at that comment that he takes as a compliment more than anything.

"Well I guess maybe you aren't as dumb as you look after all."

Gohan smiles a little. "So, you mean you'll tell me about, ya know, sex?"

Vegeta drops into his fighting stance. "Only after you beat me in a good sparing match!"

Gohan drops into his fighting stance. "Fine by me."

After about an hour Gohan and Vegeta both power down.

"Dammit. Why Can't I control my super saiyan transformations anymore!" Gohan asks wile he catches his breath.

"I think I may know." Vegeta says as he picks himself from off the ground. "Ever since that old Kai gave you those mystic powers the only time that I have seen or sensed you turn super saiyan is when you are in a moment of rage. Just like when you fought cell."

"So you think that I can only control my super saiyan transformation when I can't control my emotions?"

"That's how it would seem."

Gohan concentrates and turns that information over in his head for a few minutes. Finally deciding that it was something to focus on another time. Gohan then remembers why he had gone there in the first place.

"Oh, right. Hey Vegeta remember our deal. I beat you so now you have to tell me about it."

Vegeta crosses his arms and scowls. He wasn't looking forward to this talk with his own son, much less the son of his best friend/sworn enemy.

"Tell you about, what?"

"You know, it, Vegeta!" Gohan says clearly frustrated.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

"Cut the crap Vegeta!"

"Alright fine!" Vegeta's arms fall down at his sides. "Come here, I don't want anybody passing by the room to accidentally overhear me actually telling you this."

Gohan nervously walks over to Vegeta and Vegeta reluctantly leans over and whispers the precious information to Gohan. After several moments Gohan's eyes grow wide, his hands begin to shake and before Vegeta can even finish.

"WHAT! I HAVE TO DO THAT!" Gohan says as he falls on his backside.

"NOT SO LOUD! YOU WANT EVERYONE IN THE DAMN HOUSE TO HEAR THIS!" Vegeta yells as he even gets a tint of red in his cheeks.

Gohan pushes himself back up to his feet. "Oh man, I don't think I can do this anymore."

"It will all come naturally believe me. It's not as hard as you think. Hopefully you'll enjoy it."

"What do you mean hopefully?"

"Gohan, I've already told you enough for one lifetime. I refuse to say anything else."

"Oh alright, thanks Vegeta." Gohan turns and begins walking out. Right when he's in front of the door Vegeta says one last thing.

"Hey!" Vegeta calls out. Gohan curiously turns around. "Whatever you do, don't get her pregnant. You're far to young and still have a lot of potential. You don't need the distraction of a kid right now."

Gohan slants his eyes and sarcasticly says. "Gee thanks for the fatherly advice Vegeta."

"Just go home brat!"

With that Gohan leaves and heads home. A million thoughts racing through his head all at once.

Bulma was walking down the hall to the gravity room. She was going there originally to tell Gohan that if he wanted he could stay over for dinner however she stopped when she didn't hear fighting but rather talking. Curiously she pressed her ear to the door and listened to the end of the conversation.

"Gohan, I've already told you enough for one lifetime. I refuse to say anything else."

"Oh alright, thanks Vegeta." Gohan turns and begins walking out. Right when he's in front of the door Vegeta says one last thing.

"Hey!" Vegeta calls out. Gohan curiously turns around. "Whatever you do, don't get her pregnant. You're far to young and still have a lot of potential. You don't need the distraction of a kid right now."

Bulma's jaw drops and she gasps for air. 'Gohan is...'

Gohan slants his eyes and sarcasticly says. "Gee thanks for the fatherly advice Vegeta."

"Just go home brat!"

Bulma sprints around the corner and all but dives into a nearby storage room.

'I can't believe what I just heard! Wow! Wait till Chichi hears about this! She's going to flip!'

Bulma smiles brightly as she thinks about the response that Chichi will have.

'I bet she'll scream grand babies so loud the world will hear it! I guess I should wait to see if Gohan says anything to her fist though.'

Bulma sits in the storage room for several minutes more until she's sure that nobody is around. She then dashes out heads toward the kitchen with a smile spread across her face.

** A/N: Well that's it for now. I hope that this chapter answered a few questions and was worth everyone's wile. I hope that I can keep updating fairly quickly but with my job and the fact that hurricane season is near there may be times where I can't update for a few weeks at a time. That and I start back fighting on the first of the month so a good bit of time is going to be spent there. I promise I'll keep updating as soon as possible though. As always please R/R! Thanks!**

** Chapter seven:**

** Gohan and Videl's first date.;**

** Gohan and Videl stand in front of her house. They lock eyes for a moment and before they know it they are drifting ever so slowly to one another. Videl closes her eyes and Gohan follows suit as their lips come closer and closer together......**


	7. Gohan and Videl's first date

** A/N: Well here it is. I had a hard time writing this one but I think it came out alright. I typed over a thousand words three times and erased it all before I was satisfied with this. Review and let me know what ya think! Thanks!**

** Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

"Speech"

'Thought'

** Chapter seven:**

** Gohan and Videl's first date.;**

Gohan makes it back to his home. Although he's a bit bruised and bloody from his spar with Vegeta his biggest discomfort is the conversation that he and Vegeta had. He's so wrapped up in his thought's that he doesn't even remember the way he looks as he enters his home. He walks in and right past Goku who has his back turned as he digs in the refrigerator for a snack.

"Hey dad how's it going?" Gohan asks his dad in his normal tone as he takes a seat in the kitchen.

"Hey Gohan, what happened at school today? We got a phone call from the school nurse and, huh?" Goku takes his head out of the frig with a large piece of cake in his hands. He turns and sees the shape his son is in and almost drops his snack.

"Gohan! What happened to you?" He asks highly concerned and confused.

Gohan looks at his father a little confused and then he looks down at himself. He leaps out of his chair in surprise.

"Oh man! I completely forgot about my spar with Vegeta! I have to change and get cleaned up before mom sees me like this!" Gohan dashes out of the kitchen and almost makes it to his room when he hears the last thing he wanted to hear.

"GOHAAAN! YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Chichi's shrill voice carries through the house.

Gohan freezes in his place, a shiver creeping down his spine. He swallows hard and turns around to head toward the direction of his mothers yell. Only one thing floating through Gohan's head.

'I'm dead.'

As Gohan nears the room where his mother had yelled he can hear his father trying to calm her down, and from the way it's sounding, he's failing miserably.

"Chichi just try to calm down. I'm sure Gohan has a very good reason for leaving class so early today." Goku pleads

"There is no excuse Goku! My son is becoming some hooligan! He's faking illnesses and using them as an excuse to ditch school!" Chichi whines.

Gohan starts to sweat as he walks into the room with his parents. He notices his father with his hand on his mothers back and his mother sitting on the sofa leaning on the arm crying hysterically.

"Y-You called mom?" Gohan's voice cracks with the first word.

"GOHAN! WHY DID YOU SKIP SCHOOL TODAY!" Chichi says as she looks up from her crying spot. Her eyes focus and she notices the shape that her son is in.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" She screams so loud that Goku and Gohan both have to cover their ears.

Goku begins to try and tiptoe away but is swiftly caught by the collar and thrown to the ground by a very upset Chichi. Goku screams in surprise and makes a nice crashing sound as he impacts the floor.

"AND JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOURE GOING! IT'S YOUR influence THAT HAS OUR SON ACTING THIS WAY!" She screams as she points a finger at the dazed fighter.

"Chichi! I had nothing to do with this! I swear! Gohan tell her!" Goku begs as he sits up and rubs his lower back.

Gohan begins to think as fast as he can of what to tell his mother to save his life and his fathers life.

'Oh man what do I tell her! I can't say that I went over to Bulma and Vegeta's so I could have Vegeta tell me about sex! That would hurt dad a lot I bet and mom would never let me or Videl hear the end of our wedding plans!'

"WELL! I'M WAITING!" Chichi puts her hands on her hips and leans toward Gohan with a terrifying glare.

'I guess I'll do the one thing that I never do, lie.' Gohan puts on the most serious face that he can and then begins to tell his mother the one thing that may save his life.

"Mom I did have a small panic attack at school. I realized that I had nothing to wear to senior prom and that all of the good tuxedos were already taken in Satan city.

'That's a terrible excuse for passing out!' Gohan scolds himself.

So when I came to I asked if I could be excused for the remainder of the day and they said that because of my perfect grades and the fact that I'm going out with Videl that it was perfectly fine!" Gohan smiles confidently.

'Wow! That was a good finisher! I can't believe I was able to do that. I hope it worked.'

"OK, then how did you get all of those bruises and cuts?" She yell's although no where near as loud.

'Oops, I forgot about that. OK, this should do it. I hope.' Gohan begins to sweat a bit and his hands begin to tremble.

"Well, after I left school I went over to Bulma's and asked her if she could help me find a good tuxedo in my size. She took my measurements and then told me it would be a little wile. So I had a little spar with Vegeta. Bulma said that I should have a tuxedo by the end of next week!"

'And now for the finishing touch.' Gohan sighs.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys. It's just that I really want to make this special for Videl. I really like her! I um actually plan on asking her out on a date before we even go to prom!" Gohan puts on a fake smile.

'OK, now for her attitude to switch in three, two, one.'

"OH MY GOSH GOHAN IS IN LOVE!" Chichi screams with hearts in her eyes.

'Here we go.' Gohan sighs.

Gohan surrenders to the excited ranting of his mother. Happy with the fact that one, he wasn't going to die and two, that he was going to get a very nice meal now. He still felt bad for lying however he quickly gets over it when he comes to the conclusion that the truth would have been much worse.

Goku looks over at his son with pride. He would never be as fanatical about it as Chichi but he definitely would love Videl as a daughter in-law and some grand kids. Goku can't help but throw some fuel on the fire and walks over to his son and places his hand on his shoulder and says with a serious tone.

"Gohan all I can say is... I hope your first one is a girl. I would love to see what a female saiyan would be like."

Gohan blushes and then flinches as his mother grows to a whole new level of excited.

"GOKU! I NEVER EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT THAT! OH! I COULD HAVE A LITTLE PRINCESS!"

Goku smiles and Gohan lowers his head and rubs the back of his neck.

'This could go on for hours! Oh man why did dad have to go and say that!'

Gohan looks over his shoulder and notices Goku wearing his normal wide goofy grin.

'He did that on purpose! Man talk about Karma.'

Gohan flops down onto the couch and puts his hand over his face. Today was going to be a very long day.

The following day...

Gohan speeds toward Orange Star High School at his top speeds. He glances down at his watch every ten seconds or so.

'Man late again! I never expected mom to take this whole me and Videl going out thing so serious! At this rate she's going to have our kids lives planned and we haven't even gone out on one date yet!'

*FLASHBACK*

_"Oh Gohan! I'm so proud of you!" Chichi says with sparkling eyes._

_ Gohan looks up at his mother wile slurping up the last of some noodles. He gives his mom a quizzical look and she responds to his unasked question._

_ "It's only going to be a matter of time and the two of you will be married!" She says dreamily._

_ Gohan swallows his food a bit harder than usual and gags slightly. He pounds his chest several times to help the food go down wile his brother and father finish off whatever is still edible. Chichi continues to fantasize._

_ "Oh my! I may get grand kids before I even expected! Gohan are you and Videl talking about names yet?"_

_ Chichi says as she looks up to the sky. However no response comes from Gohan._

_ "Gohan?" She turns around and sees Gohan gulping down a glass of water as fast as he can. Chichi frowns._

_ "GOHAN WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" She yells finally catching Goku and Goten's attention. They look up in mid bite and each grab a few handfuls of food and slowly creep out of the kitchen._

_ Gohan finishes his glass and begins sucking in some much needed air. Finally he responds to his mother._

_ "Mom can we not talk about this? We haven't even gone out once yet." Gohan argues._

_ "So what? Me and your father only had one date before we got married!"_

_ "Ya but you guys had also known each other since you were little kids! I've only known Videl for a little over a year and up till now we were just good friends who fought crime together!"_

_ "Your crime fighting may as well be considered dates, so as far as I'm concerned you two have been already dating for a year now."_

_ 'Oh I give up.' Gohan turns around and begins to walk out of the kitchen for bed. "Mom, it's getting pretty late. I'm going to try and get some sleep."_

_ Gohan walks out and begins to head off to his room, dragging his feet on his way. Chichi calls out one more thing to Gohan though._

_ "Goodnight son, try to keep your dreams of Videl G rated!"_

_ "Oh brother!" Gohan says as he slaps his hand to his face in embarrassment."_

*END FLASHBACK*

Gohan finally makes it to school and he descends to the roof. He wastes no time in running downstairs and into his classroom. He bursts through the door and is expecting to be scolded for arriving in the middle of the class. Instead when he arrives he just stops as soon as he walks in. His face turns to extreme confusion.

"Where? Where is everyone?"

Gohan looks back down at his watch and double checks the date.

'It's Wednesday. So where is everyone?'

Gohan hears something coming and he steps back out of the class room and sees the janitor with his cart of supplies. Gohan looks at him in confusion and the janitor notices the young man.

"Hey son, what are you doing here today?" The old man asks in a nice yet confused tone.

"Today's a school day isn't it?" Gohan asks filled with confusion.

"Nobody told you?"

"Told me what?"

"I thought they reminded all of the students about what today is at the end of class yesterday." The old man says wile he scratches his head.

"Well I had to leave early yesterday due to a slight illness." Gohan half lies.

"Ah, well that explains why you didn't remember then."

Gohan begins to get slightly aggravated and says with a slight bit of harshness. "Remember what!"

"Today is Hercule Satan day! Schools out for today." The old man says proudly.

"Oh your kidding me! They gave him a holiday! Videl never mentioned anything about that to me!" Gohan complains.

"Well this is the first year that they're doing it. I guess they wanted to wait a few years for everything else to quiet down some before they actually started it."

Gohan sighs and relaxes a little. "Well, I guess I should be happy. At least I'm not late to class."

"Well son, I have a lot of work to do still. Nice talking to ya!" The old man says cheerfully as he pushes his cart on past Gohan.

"Thanks for the information." Gohan says as he begins to walk away as well.

Gohan gets up to the stairwell entrance but before he can reach for the handle. BAM! The door flies open and slams into Gohan. Gohan doesn't even have time to blink before the door meets his face. Gohan slides down to the floor still stunned.

Videl speeds to school. She had just got finished rescuing an old couple from a would be thug who was holding them up, turning him over to the police and giving the police her report of the incident.

'Dammit! I wish the stupid crooks could at least wait until the school day ended!'

She lands on the roof and makes a mad dash for the door. She sprints down the stairs and when she gets to the first floor door she all but breaks it down. Videl runs through the open doorway before it's even fully open and stops when she hears the door hit something, or someone, hard. She turns around quickly and gasps when she sees who it was that she had hit.

"Gohan?"

She watches as Gohan slides down the door still stunned. She then runs over to him and begins helping him up. Gohan sits up and reaches up and grabs his head with both hands.

"Man of man! That's almost as bad as the frying pan!" He complains.

"Gohan what are you doing out of class?" Videl asks with much confusion.

Gohan looks over his shoulder at her and gets a little confused himself. "What do you mean why am I out of class? Isn't today your fathers holiday or something?"

"That's today!" Videl gasps.

Gohan gets up and help Videl up as well. "Well ya. You mean you forgot?"

"Well I was a little busy yesterday after you left so yes."

"What do you mean busy?"

"I was going to go check on you after you passed out but as soon as I headed that way I got a call about some stupid drunk guy on a motorcycle doing drive by shooting for fun. This morning when I was on my way here I had to stop some thug holding up an old couple." Videl speaks as if it was on the same level as going shopping.

"Wow, sorry I wasn't around to help any." Gohan says legitimately depressed.

"It's no big deal. By the way, why did you pass out?" Videl asks curiously.

Gohan nearly bites his own toung off and blushes. He quickly tries to make up an excuse.

"I um-well- I-I spent the whole night before and that morning training real hard with my dad and Goten! I uh passed out from exhaustion see!" He lies. He then puts up his best fake smile. 'Please buy it!'

"Well that seems a bit strange, why would you train so hard now?" She asks as she narrows her eyes.

Gohan flinches. "Well it's like Vegeta always says! You can never be over prepared! It's just to shake the cob webs out!"

Videl smiles at Gohan and he relaxes slightly. "Well if that's the case then I guess I should train a bit more as well. It's been a wile since I did any real training. Do you think you could start training me a little?" She asks with devilish sparkling eyes aimed right at Gohan. He was powerless to resist them.

Gohan gives in with almost no resisting. "OK Videl, I'll train you, again."

Videl smiles wide. "Great! I want to learn how you shoot those beam thingies! Oh and also how to blur out of sight and stuff!" She says excitedly.

Gohan rubs the back of his neck. 'Oh man, this is going to be interesting.' Gohan smiles nervously, he really doesn't want to train Videl. He then gets an idea and smiles at Videl.

"Hey Videl, since I'm going to help train you I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

Videl calms down and looks at Gohan. "Sure Gohan whats up?"

"Well it's two things actually. First I want you to get me one of those wrist watch communicators, it would make things a lot easier then me having to overhear yours or just happen by trouble."

"Why don't you just get a cell phone Gohan?"

"You do remember that I live in the mountains right? Cell phones don't work out there."

"Good point, well I can get you a wrist communicator but it won't be like mine. The only one I can get you will work one way."

"That's fine with me. I just want to know wen your going to be fighting crime so I can come help more often." Gohan says cheerfully.

"OK, so what was the second thing you wanted to ask me?"

Gohan tenses up slightly and blushes a little. She lowers his head and scratches his cheek lightly.

"Well it's uh nothing really. I was just wondering if- ya know, if you maybe wanted to go out this weekend?"

Videl blushes a little now as well and she gets a little light headed. She looks right at Gohan and says in a low shy tone.

"Sure, I'd really like that."

"Really?" Gohan says excitedly.

Videl nods her head in response. 'Why do I feel like this? Were already going to prom and considered boyfriend and girlfriend. So why am I feeling all lightheaded and stuff just from getting asked out on a date!'

"GREAT! Is six a good time to meet you?"

"Ya, six is fine. Where do you want to meet me at? Anywhere particular?"

"Well I guess I'll meet you at your house and we can go from there."

"Sounds good to me." Videl says with a wink and a thumbs up. She then asks. "Hey Gohan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could walk me home? I have to go out with Erasa later and go dress shopping with her and I'm going to need all the rest I can get." She says with much less enthusiasm.

Gohan smiles warmly and sympatheticly and responds. "Sure."

Videl smiles. "Thanks." And the two head out. Chatting with each other happily and soon join hands.

The days pass by quickly and before Gohan and Videl know it, it's Saturday...

Gohan once again stands in front of Videl's front door. Only this time he's not nervous from being forced into it. He gently knocks on the door. Several moments later the large door opens and Gohan is greeted by one of Hercules servants.

"Good day Mr. Son. We have been expecting you. Please come in. The mistress said she will be down momentarily" The servant says politely.

"Gee um thank you." Gohan says. 'I don't think I'll ever get used to how polite these guys are.'

Gohan walks into the huge living room and looks at some pictures of Videl and her family. He notices one in particular of her when she was very young, well before the cell games, and her mother. Gohan had always marveled at how much Videl looked like her mother. They both had the same big blue eyes and the same smile that seemed to make everything around them glow in warmth. They, at the time, even had the same hairstyle. Both sporting pig tails. This made Gohan feel a little bad since the only reason Videl had cut her hair to begin with was because he had suggested it. Gohan is so wrapped up in looking at the pictures that he doesn't notice it when Videl walks up behind him.

"Gohan?"

"Huh?" Gohan turns around and smiles. "Oh, hey Videl I didn't notice you there. He then looks her up and down somewhat discretely. He sees her wearing a v neck white shirt with her hair fixed up nicely and tight black jeans. "Wow, you look great."

Videl blushes a little. She looks at Gohan and notices how his black shirt seems to mold around the muscles on his arms and chest. "You don't, look so bad ether Gohan."

Gohan blushes as well but quickly shakes it off. "Well, are you ready to go?"

Videl shakes the thoughts out of her head. "Ya, I just have to be home by ten thirty."

"Well then lets head out." Gohan takes Videl's hand and they both head for the door.

Once the two are out of the house Videl asks. "So, where are we going?"

"Well this is only my second time going out on a date. I guess a movie would work."

"Gohan your so lame!" Videl complains taking Gohan by slight surprise.

"Whats wrong?" Gohan asks in concern.

"Screw the movie idea for now Gohan, lets go do something more fun."

"Like what? I don't really know what there is to do here except fight crime.""

"Well, there's a fair going on right now. Why don't we go there!" Videl suggests enthusiasticly.

"Sure! I don't think I've ever been to a fair before! It sounds like a lot of fun!" Gohan says excitedly.

Videl gasps. "You've NEVER been to a fair before?"

"Nope."

"How about a carnival or an amusement park?"

"Never."

"What did you do your whole life?" Videl all but yells.

"Hmmm, well let's see here. I studied, traveled through space, fought powerful aliens, androids and some immortal guy, and trained. Gohan says as if it was the simplest thing. Videl's jaw drops.

"Jeez Gohan! I know you did a lot but you never said all of that! No wonder your always so clueless!" Videl yells in surprise.

"Gee thanks Videl!" Gohan says sarcasticly.

"Sorry it's just that you do seem pretty dumb sometimes Gohan. Anyway lets drop it, were almost to the fair. Your gonna have a blast!" At first she sounds a little guilty but then she perks up.

About ten minutes later Gohan and Videl are walking around the fair grounds. Videl can't stop smiling at how fascinated Gohan is at all of the rides and games. They walk past a dunk tank and Videl stops Gohan.

"Hey Gohan see if you can win me a prize!" She says with a giggle and pushing Gohan over to the booth.

"Do what? How do I eh?" Gohan looks at Videl and then at the man behind the booth.

"Hey there kid! Ya come to try and win a prize? Well then you've come to the right spot my man! All you have to do is hit the bulls eye with the ball and you'll be walking away from here with whatever prize ya want!"

The rather large man behind the booth yells out to Gohan excitedly. The man tosses Gohan a ball and he catches it. Gohan smiles nervously and looks from the ball, to the man, to the bulls eye and finally on Videl who is smiling.

'Well this seems easy enough.' Gohan thinks as he stares at the ball. He then cocks back. "Here it goes."

'He's never gonna sink the dummy! I tightened that down so much not even Mr. Satan himself could do it!' The booth manager thinks with a wide grin.

Gohan releases the ball as gently as possible. Gohan hits the bulls eye and the little flap snaps back, then breaks. The ball goes through the wall behind it and hits the dirt going about thirty feet deep into the ground. Gohan and Videl sweat drop and the booth manager just stares bug eyed.

"H-HOW DID YOU!"

"Hey I get a prize now right?" Gohan asks innocently.

The booth manager nods as he has yet to regain his ability to speak a proper sentence. Gohan grabs Videl's hand and they walk over to the prizes. Gohan grabs a stuffed animal and hands it to Videl. She blushes and takes the prize. Gohan smiles down at her and she stands up on her tiptoes and gives Gohan a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush. The two leave the booth and head off to enjoy the rides and other booths of the fair.

About two and a half hours later the fair is beginning to die down and Gohan and Videl begin walking back to her house.

"That was a lot of fun." Gohan happily says.

"See I told you it would be!" Videl says proudly. She then looks down at the prize Gohan had gotten her and then at her other hand that currently had it's fingers entangled with Gohan's and then at Gohan's face and says. "Thanks for the stuffed animal Gohan."

Gohan looks down at her and blushes a little as he remembers when Videl had kissed him and says. "Ya, sure, anytime Videl." He says softly.

Videl smiles. "We should do this again some time."

Gohan gets taken a little by surprise but then relaxes. "Ya definitely, although if we ever go to another fair I am not going on another roller coaster!"

Videl gets shocked a little by this. "Don't tell me your scared of them!"

"It's not that I'm scared of them, I just don't like moving around like that and not having control over where I'm going!"

"So then your scared of them, just admit it Gohan it's OK." Videl says with a smirk.

"I am not scared of them Videl." Gohan says in a serious tone.

"Ugh, your such a guy!" Videl says in mild annoyance.

"Well would you rather I act more like Erasa?" Gohan asks jokingly.

"Ugh, don't even kid like that! If you ever started acting like her then I would break up with you in a heart beat."

"Damn. Well what if I started acting like Sharpener?"

"And just how would you act like him?" Videl says, raising and eye brow and smirking.

"I guess like this." Gohan then proceeds to roll up his shirt sleeves and flex his arms with a smug look on his face.

Videl nearly died. At the sight of Gohan acting like Sharpener. It was an odd mix for her though. On the one hand it was utterly hilarious to see but on the other hand she couldn't stop staring at Gohan's muscles as he flexed them.

"G-Gohan! Stop! I can't breath!" She says between laughs.

Gohan smiles and resumes his normal nature. "Sorry I couldn't help myself."

Videl regains her composure and thinks to herself. 'Dammit! Those poses looked ridiculous but man oh man I've never seen him actually flax before. What a body! I wonder what the rest of him looks like without anything on?' Videl shakes her head and blushes brightly. 'Stop thinking like that Videl!'

"Well, it looks like were here." Gohan says with disappointment.

Videl looks up and notices that they are now in front of her house. "How did we get back so fast?" Videl says with just as much disappointment.

"I guess.. time flies when your having fun."

The two begin to walk up the long walkway to the front door.

"Hey Gohan. Why don't we go see a movie next week? Maybe we can go eat dinner afterward?" Videl asks Gohan.

"Didn't you call me lame for wanting to go see a movie?" Gohan asks in a slightly teasing tone.

Videl blushes a little. "Well do you have a better suggestion?" Gohan pauses on the walkway and puts his hand under his chin in a thinking manner. Videl stops and stares at him.

"Hmmm. Got it!" Gohan says, snapping his fingers. "Why don't you come over to my place next weekend and I can start training you, afterward we can go to the lake and swim and have a small bon fire. Just the two of us."

Videl thinks about this for a moment. 'Well, the training isn't what I had in mind but the lake does sound like fun.'

"Heck why not, that does sound like fun!" Videl says with enthusiasm.

The two resume walking up to the door as Gohan says. "Great!" I'll have everything ready the day before. Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Ya sure, we can fly to your house together." Videl happily says. The two make it up to the front door and pause in front of it. "Well, I guess this is it." Videl says in a disappointed tone. She nervously pulls out her key.

'Why am I feeling so nervous?'

"Yeah." Is all Gohan can say as he to begins to feel disappointed. Gohan looks at Videl and sees her fidgeting with her key a little.

"Videl?"

Videl looks up at Gohan and the two lock eyes. She feels her heart skip a beat. She then responds. "Yes?"

"I um." was all Gohan could say.

Before they know it they begin drifting ever so slowly to one another.

Videl's mind begins racing. 'Oh man! This is it!'

Gohan has lost most of his self control, all he knows is that right now the only thing he want's is to feel his lips pressed against hers. His heart begins to race as their faces inch closer. Videl closes her eyes and Gohan follows suit as their lips are now inches away from finally meeting. Everything seems perfect. The two are so close that they can feel each others breath. Their lips are just about to meet when all of a sudden the front door to Videl's house abruptly swings open.

Gohan and Videl's eyes grow wide and their faces turn deep red. They immediately separate from their almost kiss and stare with pounding hearts at Hercule.

Gohan is the first to speak. "H-H-Hey there M-M-Mr. S-Satan." He stutters.

Videl is next. "Hi d-d-daddy!"

Hercule stands in the open doorway with his arms crossed and a very displeased expression on his face. The three spend several very awkward seconds staring at each other. Gohan and Videl sweat drop.

Gohan finally speaks again. "Well I had a nice time Videl! Um call me if you need help fighting crime OK?"

Videl nervously says. "Yeah sure Gohan. I'll see you on Monday."

Gohan turns and not caring if anybody sees him, he takes flight and heads home. His head filled with images of what almost was. With his heart still pounding and his blood pumping it takes him very little time to get home.

Videl watches Gohan fly off, momentarily forgetting about her father standing in the door way. She smiles as she watches the demi saiyan seed off and disappear from sight within seconds. Her thoughts are swiftly interrupted however. Hercule clears his throat catching her attention. She quickly turns back to face her father.

"I ummmm" Videl searches for something to say.

Hercule turns around and looks over his shoulder with his arms still crossed and says.

"There's left overs in the frig if your hungry. I'm going to bed."

Videl gasps in surprise. 'I know he saw what almost happened. I can't believe he's not freaking out! Maybe he's just trying not to kill me or Gohan right now and were gonna hear it later.' Videl has a million things running through her head right now, but the most important thing to her, is how close she came to getting her first kiss.

"Goodnight sweet pea." Hercule says with forced kindness.

Videl barley manages to say. "Goodnight daddy." And then she heads inside.

That night both Gohan and Videl had some of the best dreams of their lives. They both slept with peaceful smiles.

**Well that one's done. I hope everyone liked it at least a little. I had a hard time with this one for some reason. Well let me know what ya'll think and leave me some reviews. The next chapter should be up soon since I work every day this week lol. R/R!**

** Chapter eight:**

** Awkward moments.**

** "That's it woman, I'm going home!"**

** "Vegeta you can't leave! Tell me what you two were talking about?"**

** Vegeta freezes in his tracks. Gohan turns ghost white and Chichi and Goku get very curious and very confused.**

** "I have - no idea what you are talking about!"**

** "Oh? I know I heard you tell Gohan not to get her..."**

** How will this end? Even I can't wait lol.**


	8. Awkward moments

** A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys it makes me happy to see a couple review alerts in my in box. Anyway keep them coming, I would like to hit 25 reviews before I finish chapter 10. Anyway here is the next chap. Hope you all like it! R/R!**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT. I only put this when I remember to do so.**

** Chapter eight:**

** Awkward moments;**

It was a cool early Monday morning. The sun was still far from rising. Gohan was still sleeping peacefully in his bed. However, his facial features begin to harden, his eye brows furrow and his smile quickly turns to a scowl then he grits his teeth. His palms start to sweat and he grabs his blanket and balls his fist. His younger brother still lies only a few feet away without a care in the world. Gohan begins to growl deeply in his sleep as he is consumed by a terrible nightmare.

Gohan tries to open his eyes but he can't, all he can see is darkness. The sounds of a great battle raging near him is all he has. His senses are weak and so is his body. He tries to move even just a finger, but he can't. His chest feels heavy, he can barley even breath.

'Whats happening to me?' His voice echos in his own mind.

The sounds he was hearing are becoming fewer and fewer, or maybe one of the fighters is unable to defend himself any longer. Gohan tries to move again but his limbs are just to heavy, he can't even budge. Then the sounds of the battle stop completely. A sickening crunch is the last sound from it and it doesn't sound more then a few meters away.

'Dammit! What the hell is going on?' Gohan grows more frustrated with his inability to even so much as open his eyes.

He struggles more and more when he hears a few low grunts coming from the body that had landed near him. Farther away he can hear some muffled laughter and it frightens Gohan.

'That.. laughing.. it sounds so.. so.. horrible!' I have to find out whats happening!'

He tries again to move but still no luck. All he can do listen so far and he can barley even do that. He begins to try and build up his strength. Before he can even attempt to though he hears an odd sound and a woman screaming. The screams send a chill down his spine.

"NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T YOU DIE TO!" A familiar voice screams.

'That sounded a lot like mom!'

The screams are followed by muffled crying and that same evil laughter. Gohan can hear some new voices now but they're just to far away and his ears feel like they are stuffed with cotton. A few seconds go by and all he can hear is the sounds of crying and laughing. Gohan begins to hear a new voice now. A female voice. One that sounds so fragile and yet so fiery. This voice isn't speaking or crying but rather a combination of the two. The owner of the voice is far but not to far away. The laughter ceases and more muffled words and then...

"PLEASE STOOOOP!" The female voice screams.

Gohan realizes who's voice it is and as if stealing his own life energy to do so, he forces his eyes open with a yell and right off the bat he wishes he hadn't. A strange figure surrounded in a crimson aura plummets down heading straight for the source of the scream. Gohan's eyes grow painfully wide and with all his remaining strength screams at the same time the female voice does.

"VIDEEEEEELLLLL!" Gohan screams with everything he has in him.

"GOHAAAAAANNN!" The female voice that Gohan finally figured out was Videl screams in total fear.

Just before whatever it was that was about to impact on top of her hits Gohan shoots up out of bed covered in sweat. He breaths heavily and balls his fists. His veins bulge as his heart rate accelerates.

Gohan hears footsteps race toward him, he braces himself for battle. His door flies open.

"Gohan!" Goku yells, his voice full of concern.

Gohan relaxes a lot when he sees his father. Goten stirs awake and rubs his eyes.

"What's going on? Why's everyone in here?" Goten asks, still drowsy.

Chichi follows right behind Goku. "Gohan whats wrong?" She almost yells in a panicked voice.

Gohan relaxes completely now. He sits back onto his bead and stares at the ground wile he tries to make some sense out of his nightmare. Goku and Chichi watch as their son sits back down.

"Gohan, what happened?" Goku asks, a bit relaxed now.

"I..had a bad dream, that's all." Gohan says wile still deep in thought.

"That must have been one hell of a dream son, your energy shot up quite a bit."

"It's nothing dad, everything's OK. I'm going.. to get some rest before school."

Gohan keeps staring down, he replays the images in his head several times. Goku and Chichi continue to stare at their eldest son thoughtfully. Goten doesn't waste any time in falling back asleep.

"I'm going to go get you a glass of water son, it may help you get back to sleep." Chichi says in her motherly tone.

Goku turns and begins to walk out to go back to bed. 'I hope a nightmare is all it was Gohan.' Goku thinks as he enters his own bedroom.

A few hours later at Orange Star High...

Gohan sits in his chair with his eyes half open. The teacher is giving a particularly boring lecture on physics and most of the class is ether chatting or sleeping. Erasa and Videl are chatting happily, Sharpener is already passed out. Gohan's eyes continue to close and he snaps them back open only for them to start closing again. Erasa glances over at him and notices his tired behavior.

Erasa smiles and asks. "Hey sleepy head why so tired?"

Gohan looks over at her and responds. "I didn't sleep to good last night." He says sourly.

"Oh? Bad dream or something?" Erasa curiously asks.

"Ya something like that." Gohan says. He then looks back down like he had done earlier that morning and thinks to himself. 'Except it felt like a lot more then a dream.'

Erasa smiles mischievously at Gohan. "Well I'm sure Videl wouldn't mind helping you sleep at night."

Gohan doesn't move for a moment as his sleepy mind takes a second to register that thought. As soon as it does though Gohan stiffens and his face begins to turn red. He turns to protest but he is greeted with a very stunned Videl.

Videl and Erasa were talking about Videl's date with Gohan. Erasa had hounded Videl about it all Sunday and Videl was telling her how it went, except for how it ended. Throughout the whole story Erasa was mostly silent, taking mental notes of certain parts of the story and how Videl was acting when she told them. To her great pleasure Videl had pink cheeks nearly the whole story. She had also noted how Videl acted so shy and doodled little spirals in her notebook when she mentioned how she had kissed Gohan on the cheek. Erasa was filled with joy, her best friend was head over heels for the cutest guy in school. Videl ends her recap and is happy to have finally done so. She braces for a squeal and an instant teary hug. It never comes. Videl looks over at Erasa in confusion and sees her talking to Gohan.

'Did she even listen to the damn story! I am not telling her again!' Videl thinks, a bit aggravated. She then looks a bit closer. 'She sure is interested in Gohan right now, a bit to interested.'

Videl feels a slight ping of jealousy and shakes her head. 'Wait what am I thinking! She's my best friend! She wouldn't flirt with MY boyfriend!'

Videl now leans closer to hear what they are talking about. The only phrase she hears though is Erasa telling Gohan.

"Well I'm sure Videl wouldn't mind helping you sleep at night."

Videl doesn't waste a second. She jumps up and proceeds to get ready and kill her best friend.

"ERASA!" Videl screams in shock as she jumps up.

As if predicting the assault Erasa leaps out of her chair and begins heading down the stairs leaving Videl completely stunned. Not even a second later the bell rings signaling the end of class. Erasa looks over her shoulder with a huge triumphant smile and calls out to the two stunned teens.

"There's the bell! Catch you two later!" She then is engulfed by the remainder of the groggy class.

Gohan and Videl watch their friend as she runs off and then back at each other. They both blush and quickly look away again. They wait in silence for the class to clear out as usual and once the last student is out the two get up and grab their belongings. Gohan and Videl begin walking down the steps still in awkward silence when Gohan once again goes against his timid nature and takes Videl's hand. Videl willingly accepts his hand and their fingers intertwine.

'He's getting more and more bold by the day.' Videl quietly thinks to herself.

"I have a question Gohan." Videl says in an attempt to break the silence.

"Gohan looks down at her. "What's up?"

"I noticed you looked pretty tired, is everything OK?"

Gohan dipped his head a little. "Yeah, I just didn't sleep to good last night." He says in a low voice.

"You want to talk about it?" Videl asks with a hint of concern.

Gohan smiles tiredly. "Nah, it's best I just try and forget about it." Gohan finishes. He then brightens up slightly and asks. "By the way, what did your father say after I left Saturday night?"

Videl blushes a little when she thinks about how close she came to her first kiss. She dips her head to hide it and says. "Freakishly well. He hasn't said anything about it. To be honest I thought that by now I would have been forbidden to even say your name."

"Wow really?" Gohan says in surprise. "I thought that he would have changed his mind about letting me date you and we would have to make up excuses to see each other. Damn I had some good ideas to."

Videl raises an eye brow. "YOU came up with ideas for sneaking around behind our parents backs?" Videl says questioningly.

Gohan rubs the back of his neck. "Well, we would only had to have done it behind your dads back, my mom actually gave me some suggestions."

Videl goes from surprised to shocked and she scoffs before she says. "Your MOM gave you help? I don't believe it!" A thought then occurs to Videl. "Hey wait, how did your mom react then after you got home?"

Gohan smiles shyly and says. "Let's just say she wasn't to disappointed."

*FLASHBACK*

_ Gohan land's near his house, still blushing from how close he had come to his first kiss. He calmly walks inside the little domed house and figuring that by now everyone had gone to bed, he decided to grab a quick snack before he heads off to bed. He walks into the dark kitchen and opens the frig. The light from it fills the kitchen and a small figure moves behind Gohan with the small amount of light. The figure moves over to the doorway and hit's a switch. In an instant the kitchen fills with light and startles Gohan. He lets out a quick yipe and in his haste he ends up hitting his head on the top of the frig causing it to lift off the ground about a foot. Gohan quickly recovers and spins around wile rubbing his soar head. His eyes widen in surprise._

_ "Mom? What are you doing up this late?"_

_ Chichi narrows her eyes at her son and says. "Gohan why are you back so early?"_

_ Gohan gets confused by this. He raises his arm and looks at his watch. "Early? I'm home ten minutes later than you said I could be gone for!"_

_ Chichi glares at Gohan and he flinches back and squeezes his eyes closed thinking that he had just reminded her about that and he braced himself for the frying pan._

_ "Gohan! When did I tell you that!" She all but yells angrily._

_ Gohan opens his eyes one at a time and carefully responds. "About two years ago, you said the latest you would mind me up was till about ten thirty because you didn't want anything getting in the way of my studies."_

_ Chichi softens up a bit. "Oh ya that's right." She returns back to her previous mood. "But that was when you were single! I was hoping you were going to stay out the whole night!" She loudly says._

_ Gohan nearly collapses. "MOM!" _

_ Chichi softens up and she sighs. "Oh well, did the two of you at least have a good time?" She asks tiredly._

_ Gohan recovers from the shock and blushes. "Yeah, were um, actually going out again next weekend."_

_ Chichi perks up and her eyes sparkle. "Really! Oh this is spectacular! You two are falling in love so fast! I'll have grand babies to spoil in no time!" She excitedly says wile dancing circles around the room._

_ Gohan simply stands still and sweat drops wile he watches his mother._

_ "I think I'll pass on the snack. I'm going to bed." He says tiredly. He then carefully slides past his mother and then quickly runs off to bed._

*END FLASHBACK*

Later at the Sons house...

Chichi stands near a small table with a phone up to her ear. She's smiling from ear to ear as she waits for someone to pick up on the other end."

"Hello?" A young man says.

"Hello Trunks, is your mother home?" Chichi asks.

"Yeah, she is. Who's calling?" Trunks asks sounding like a small Vegeta.

"Well I can tell you've been spending a lot of time with Vegeta lately." Chichi says.

"Oh hi Mrs. Chichi! I thought you may have been another one of those stupid reporter ladies. Hang on a sec I'll go get my mom."

"Thank you Trunks." Chichi says politely. She then hold the phone several inches away from her ear. She can clearly hear the conversation on the other end.

"Mom! You have a phone call! It's Mrs. Chichi!" Trunks yells out.

"Trunks! How many times do I have to tell you not to yell in the house! One more time and I'll make you spend the weekend in the GR with your father.!" Bulma screams back.

Chichi presses the phone back to her ear and waits for Bulma to pick up.

"Hey Chichi, whats up?" Bulma asks.

"Hello Bulma, I was wondering if you and your family would like to come over this evening for dinner?" Chichi cheerfully asks.

"Ya sure, I know Trunks and Vegeta won't turn down your cooking for anything. What's the occasion?" Bulma happily says.

Chichi smiles wider and all but sings. "Oh nothing really, I just want to celebrate Gohan and Videl's first date. Their going out again this weekend."

Bulma smiles mischievously and smirks. "Oh ya? Any news about them or anything?"

"Well all I know right now is that they held hands and Videl kissed Gohan on the cheek but other than that nothing. He's always so shy about that stuff." Chichi says sounding almost disappointed.

Bulma is about to bust, she can barley hold in the information she acquired and holds her breath so she doesn't blurt it out.

"Bulma are you still there?" Chichi asks.

Bulma regains control of herself. "Yeah I'm here. Hey has Gohan acted, ya know, strangely lately?"

"What do you mean strangely?"

"Ya know, has he been sneaking around or stayed out late after school?" Bulma asks.

"Well now that you mention it, there was the other week that he came home all beat up from your house. He said he passed out a school and they let him go home."

"Wait, he told you that he passed out?" Bulma all but yells into the phone in surprise.

"Ya, we got a call from the school nurse and everything. Why did you say it like that though Bulma?" Chichi asks.

"Do you guys have a caller I.D.?" Bulma asks switching to investigator mode.

"A what?" Chichi asks slightly confused.

"That answers that." Bulma says. 'Man Gohan I never thought you had it in you to disguise your voice as the school nurse and skip school with Videl.' Bulma thinks with a huge grin.

"Bulma what are you trying to say?" Chichi asks in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Calm down Chichi, I'll explain when I see you later on." Bulma says. 'I have to see the look on your face when I tell you what I heard.'

As the two woman chat about their dinner plans Gohan walks into the house from school. He calls out as he always does to alert his family to his presence, mostly his easily startled frying pan throwing mother.

"Hey guys I'm home!" He calls out in a bit of a better mood than earlier in the morning. 'Hmm, feels like dad and Goten aren't far away, I guess their training. I'll grab a quick bite and join them.' He thinks. He begins to head into the kitchen. On his way he sees his mother standing on the phone. A quick thought hits him and he says to her.

"Hey mom, I don't mean to bother you wile your on the phone but I have something important I want to tell you. I'm going to wait until dinner when dad and Goten are around though." He then disappears into the kitchen.

Chichi was just about to ask what Bulma was going to explain when Gohan stepped into the room.

"Hold on a second Bulma, Gohan just got home." Chichi turns to greet her son but she's cut off before she can even speak. Bulma listens to Gohan's statement intensely. Her eyes widen.

'Oh my God! He got her pregnant! He's going to tell them at dinner and I'm going to be there! I can't believe it!'

"Oh, OK son." Chichi says, slightly confused. She then yells out to him. "Oh by the way Gohan were going to have company for dinner! Bulma and her family is coming over!"

"That's fine mom!" He yells back.

Chichi goes back to her phone conversation. "Sorry about that. I should have dinner ready around seven if you want to get here a little before then." She says kindly, forgetting all about her previous question.

Bulma excitedly says. "You bet, I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Wow, you sure are excited."

"Oh ya, well you are a great cook Chichi." Bulma says wile laughing nervously. "Well I got to go tell the boys! By Chichi, see ya soon!"

"Bye Bulma."

The two women hang up. Chichi happily heads into the kitchen to start dinner and Bulma shakes in excitement.

'I can't believe this is happening! And I get to be there when he breaks the news!' Bulma thinks. She then takes off out of the room and runs over to her office. She grabs a small microphone and presses a button.

"Vegeta! Trunks! Get yourselves cleaned up! Were leaving for Goku's house in one hour for dinner with his family!" She excitedly yells.

Trunks was in the kitchen taking a sip of his soda when his mother came over the intercom. He spits out his drink and grabs his aching ears. He squats down as his knees shake. A small robot appears to clean up the spilled drink. It takes him a few moments to regain his bearings. He stands back up and rubs the inside of his ears with his fingers to try and reduce the ringing.

"Jeez! What has her all wound up!" Trunks says in an annoyed voice.

Vegeta was in the gravity room and powered up to super saiyan. He's in the middle of a series of kicks when Bulma's shrill voice echos in the GR. He gets distracted by the sudden pain in his ears and throws his last kick to hard and falls to the floor, hard. He clutches his ears and curses under his breath. The only words he could make out were Goku, dinner and, family. As annoyed as he is from his mates yelling and his ears pounding he can't help but feel somewhat happy about the chance for such a good meal. He powers down and shuts the GR off.

'It's about time I get a decent meal.' He thinks as he makes his way to the shower.

Two hours later...

Bulma lands her jet car a little ways away from Goku's house. Vegeta still has his usual scowl, Trunks is doing his best to imitate his father and Bulma is smiling from ear to ear. Goten is the first one out the door to greet the family closely followed by Goku then Chichi and finally Gohan. The jet car's door opens and the three occupants make there way out.

"Hey guys!" Goku says cheerfully with a wide grin.

"Hey Goku how have you been?" Bulma asks happily.

"Well not much has changed since Trunks birthday."

Goten looks up at his mom and gives her a pouty face. "Momma, can we go eat now. I'm starving."

Chichi looks down at her son and frowns. "Goten!" She says sternly.

Vegeta huffs. "I agree with the brat. It's time to eat." He says.

Bulma turns and glares at him. He simply smirks and stares back with crossed arms. "Vegeta! Don't be so rude!"

Chichi glares at Vegeta as well but relaxes with a sigh. "You saiyans will never change. All you ever do is eat, sleep, fight and help with making kids." She says.

Bulma quickly perks up when Chichi mentions making kids. "Speaking of kids." She says with a smile wile looking in Gohan's direction. "How are you and Videl doing Gohan?" She asks slyly.

Gohan gets a mix between confusion and embarrassment. He flinches back slightly. "Um...? Were fine I guess." He says. He then tosses a suspicious look over at his mom and she hears his unasked question.

"I invited them over to celebrate dear." She says as if it were nothing.

Up to this point Gohan had just figured that his mom just wanted some company. Now he was sure it was more. He knew it was something to do with him now.

"Celebrate what Chichi?" Goku asks in slight confusion.

Chichi smiles at her husband. "Gohan and Videl's first successful date." She finishes proudly.

Gohan turns red and Vegeta snickers, clearly amused at his embarrassment and discomfort.

"Why me?" Gohan says to himself as he sighs in defeat. Without another word he turns and mopes his way into the house. It would take more than that to ruin his appetite. Much more.

A short time later and already there is a three foot pile of dishes. Nothing is being said between the saiyans, it's actually hard to even tell if they breath during these frenzy's. Over the past years though, Bulma and Chichi have learned to ignore the beast like behavior and are chatting happily to one another. The two woman look up when they hear a loud sigh.

"Ahhh! Now I'm full." Gohan says with a wide smile as he grips his stomach.

Bulma and Chichi glance over at him and smile.

"Well it's about time. Now what was so important earlier?" Chichi says.

Gohan blushes a little bit. "Oh ya, about that." He says shyly.

Bulma smiles wider. 'Oh wow, here it goes!'

The others finish their meals and begin to chug their drinks to wash everything down.

"Well see, it's really only important to me, it's got something to do with myself and Videl."

'Oh my God! I was right!' Bulma's hands tremble in excitement.

"Well it's just. Videl is coming over this weekend to train and then her and I are going to spend the evening by the lake. I wanted to tell you guys so that way you don't end up wandering over there by accident and spoil our date." Gohan says shyly.

Bulma's face drops in an instant and she nearly falls out of her chair. Everybody curiously turns and looks at her in confusion. She recovers quickly and with the ferociousness of an angry shark she points a finger at Gohan and screams.

"THAT'S what you wanted to tell us that was so important!" She shrieks.

Gohan takes an involuntary step back in both shock and confusion. Goku flinches back, raising his arm up in defense. He lets out a quick "Yikes!"

Gohan nervously says. "Well, yeah. Why are you so mad Bulma?"

Bulma turns her glare to Vegeta who, up till he began to get glared at, had rather been enjoying his after dinner show. He looks at his mate from the corner of his eye.

"You!" She screams.

Vegeta turns his head slightly and does a low grunt sound.

"You know something! Don't you!"

Vegeta grits his teeth. What are you talking about woman?" He says angrily.

"When Gohan had that half day of school last week, what did he want with you!" She screams, turning red from anger.

Vegeta flinches slightly as yet another shrill voice proceeds to pierce the air.

"WHAT?" Chichi screams. Causing Goku to leap out of his chair and back as far away from the angered wives as possible.

Goten and Trunks also leave the table and begin to low crawl out of the room to watch from the safety of the other room. Gohan begins to tremble. He forgot how he had told Bulma he had a half day and his parents that he got sent home early. His life was about to become pure hell and he knew it. He could only form two words.

"Fuck me."

Just as Gohan finishes his short sentence his mother turns to glare at him.

"What does she mean a half day! You told me you fainted!" She screams.

Vegeta realizes where this could go and he gets up from his seat and begins to walk out. On his way he says over his shoulder.

"That's it woman! I'm going home!" He says with forced anger to hide the awkwardness as he huffs off with exaggerated steps.

Bulma looks at him, and using the full power of her glare and all the authority she has she yells.

"NO! Vegeta! You can't leave until you tell me what you two were talking about in the gravity room and why!"

Vegeta freezes in mid step with his right foot hovering off of the ground. Gohan turns ghost white as all of the blood drains from his face. Chichi switches from anger to curious and Goku switches from fear to confused. Vegeta takes a moment and finally says.

"I have-no idea what you are talking about woman!" He says in frustration.

Bulma places her hands on her hips and continues to glare.

"Oh ya!" She says knowingly. "Vegeta! You can't lie to me! I know I heard you tell Gohan not to get her-" She gets cut off before she can finish by Gohan.

"FLOWERS ON A FIRST DATE!" He franticly screams.

All eyes turn to Gohan and he begins to sweat bullets. Chichi angrily asks.

"You went there to ask Vegeta of all people about flowers!"

Goku, having enough of the female attack, edges his way along the wall until he finds a window. He quickly opens it and leaps out. He wastes no time in sprinting miles away.

"I don't know what has those two all wound up... and I don't care!" Goku says as he runs away, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"I uh just figured I would ask him since I was there mom! Really!" Gohan holds his hands defensively. He tosses a pleading look over to Bulma and her angry face relaxes some.

"OK fine! Now explain why you lied to them about fainting at school!"

Gohan begins to get a little panicky when Bulma speaks up for him.

"I'm sorry Chichi, I think I may have misheard him. Looking back on it I think he did say that he had passed out. But he said he was fine so I didn't think much of it at the time." She says with an apologetic smile.

Chichi buys into her story but still keeps some of her suspicions. "Well then if that's the case then I'm not as upset. Still though Gohan the next time you have a question about what to do on a date just go to Bulma or I. I'm sure we can give better advice on that kind of thing then your clueless father or that arrogant Vegeta."

Gohan sighs in relief and relaxes having just dodged a huge bullet. The three turn for a moment when Vegeta angrily stomps out of the room mumbling something about world destruction. Bulma glances down at her watch and says.

"Well I hate to eat and run but I have a conference in the morning so I have to get going." Bulma says.

Chichi turns to her friend and when her back is turned Gohan mouths the words "Thank you." to Bulma who simply smirks in reply.

'You have some explaining to do kiddo.' She thinks as she bids her friend goodbye and call for her son.

'That was way to close! I have a feeling that Bulma isn't going to let me keep this to myself for long though.' Gohan thinks as he recovers from what could have been the most awkward moment of his life.

After a few more minutes and a few more goodbyes, the family of three departs from the home of the family of four.

Meanwhile, back at Capsul corp...

Scrappy paces around the front door impatiently. Every so often she paws at the door. She whimpers and wines wile she waits for her family to come home. For a moment she lies down and puts her head between her oversized puppy paws and she takes in a deep breath. After a few seconds she wines again. A noises catches her attention and she jerks her head up. A moment passes and she hears the noise again so she gets up to investigate. She rounds a corner and pauses when she sees a few robots busily going to and from the gravity room with cleaning utensils. She sits down and turns her head sideways in curiosity of the little robots. One of the robots carrying a large pile of towels turns a little to sharp and a towel falls from the top. Scrappy wastes no time and pounces on the rag and quickly begins playing with it by throwing it in the air and catching it again. Another robot leaves the GR and Scrappy dives in with her play towel. As soon as she's in the GR she stops and looks around at the somewhat familiar room. She looks at all of the weights and blinking lights without a clue as to what they are. She sniffs around some and get frightened by one of the speedy robots as it finishes it's job and proceeds to leave and almost runs over the small puppy. She lets out a yipe and leaps away, having an accident after she lands. She shakes for a moment and then bolts around the room trying to find a safe place to hide. Since the robots just moped she quickly looses her balance and slides into a door. She shakes her head and the door opens with a nice whoosh sound. Scrappy tilts her head back and clumsily falls backwards. A computer voice makes her fix herself.

"Welcome prince Vegeta." The computer voice says.

Scrappy tilts her head and pants. She looks at all of the full body spandex sets hanging neatly. Her puppy side kicks in and she leaps into the closet which closes shorty after. Various sounds of a puppy at play emanate from the closet for a few more hours before she finally falls asleep.

**A/N: Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know what ya thought! I've had over a thousand people read this story and only a hand full of those reviewed. I'm going to finish writing this no matter what but reviews help motivate me to write faster, longer and possibly even a bit better. So every review counts. Thanks. Oh and let me know what you guys think of Scrappy, she has a small serious role later on but for right now she just here for humor. Well until next time, take care!**

** Chapter nine:**

** Gohan's unintentional revenge;**

** Gohan and Videl conclude their training for the day and head off to the lakes edge. Videl looses her breath at the sight of how the sun and light breeze give the lake a sparkling look. She gets so taken by the sight of the water that she doesn't notice the sight right beside her at first. Finally an orange blur catches her attention and she glances over to a now shirtless Gohan. Her jaw drops and her mind races. She has to use every ounce of her self control to keep herself from pouncing on top of him right then and there. She feels herself giving in though, she's about to loose it. She finally gives up and in one motion she...**


	9. Gohan's unintentional revenge

** A/N: Hey everyone here's the next chap. It took a wile to write and I'm so happy this one is done. It was a real pain to write. I hope it's good enough for everyone. Let me know what y'all think!**

** Chapter nine:**

** Gohan's unintentional revenge;**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

The remaining days come and go quickly and, in a flash, Saturday has arrived. Gohan and Videl stand in an open field not far from the lake. Videl has her eyes closed in deep concentration with her hands cupped in front of her wile Gohan stands relaxed with his eyes glued to her.

"That's good Videl, just like you did last time except this time I want you to try and push the energy away from your body." Gohan speaks as if he were her coach and not her boyfriend.

Videl keeps her eyes closed as a small ball of light forms in her palms. She trembles slightly in an attempt to push the small ball forward. After several tries the ball slowly begins to fade as it withdraws back into Videl. She leans forward and rests her hands on her knees wile breathing heavily. Gohan forces himself from embracing his exhausted girlfriend. He looks down at her with and says.

"That wasn't bad, your stronger than the last time you did that." He encourages.

"Dammit.. How can you make this look so easy?" Videl says wile catching her breath.

"Well to be honest Videl it wasn't easy when we all first started ether. It's just like walking or flying. When you first start your shaky and often fall, but the first thing you do is pick yourself up, dust yourself off and try again and then before you know it, your doing it without thinking. It just takes practice." Gohan speaks softly yet with a voice full of wisdom and confidence

Videl leans back up and with one last deep breath and no reply she resumes her concentration. Gohan breaks her focus for a moment.

"Hold up a sec Videl."

Videl opens her eyes and looks up at Gohan. Once he sees that he has her attention he continues.

"This may help you some. Instead of trying to push the energy forward try to leave it where it is and move yourself away from it. Kind of like when you learned how to fly, you had to learn to levitate first, it's kind of similar."

"I don't see how it's any different but I'll give it a shot." She closes her eyes and resumes her concentration.

Within a few moments she reforms the little ball of light. She focuses for a few moments and Gohan's calm voice begins to echo in her mind.

'Good Videl, now use your ki to hold it there and slowly take an easy step back.'

Videl squeezes her eyes tighter as she concentrates harder. She slowly begins to slide her left leg back as she continues to listen to the voice inside her head.

'Your doing great, now for the other leg. Make sure you keep your elbows close to your body.'

Slowly she slides her right leg back. She pauses for a moment when her legs are even but she then moves her right leg back behind her.

'Very good your doing just fine. Now instead of dragging your legs start slowly walking backwards. Just two steps and then slowly open your eyes.'

Sweat begins to slide down Videl's face and drips off her chin. She listens to the voice and slowly takes her two steps back. She pauses and then slowly opens her eyes. She gets them half way open and then her frown from intense concentration turns into a wide smile in accomplishment. Gohan is still standing where he was with a proud grin on his face. Videl was now almost four feet away from her ki ball. Her ki ball floats for only a few seconds before it vanishes and Videl feels the drain of the exercise. Gohan darts forward as Videl stumbles back. He catches her and lays her down gently on the grass. She looks up at him and smiles.

"I..did it." She weakly says.

Gohan smiles back at her. "Yeah, you did. Relax for a bit now you exhausted a lot of energy for that. Don't worry though, it gets easier with practice."

Gohan lays down next to her on his side and looks into Videl's eyes. The two hold their stare for almost a minute but to them it only feels like a second.

Gohan is the first to break his eye contact with Videl and she gives him a slightly confused look as Gohan quickly stands up and says.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go grab you some water. You should have enough strength to continue in about an hour."

Videl sits up on her elbows and looks up at Gohan. "Fine, just hurry up OK."

Gohan nods and smiles. "You got it. I'll be back in a flash."

Gohan turns and takes flight. He speeds back to his house for the water and a few other items. Videl is left on the grassy field as she stares off at Gohan. For a moment she just has a blank expression but a smile quickly forms on her face and she lets herself fall back onto the soft grass. She stares at the sky in deep thought.

'I guess maybe I do really like him... more than I even thought I could like a guy.'

Videl doesn't move and just lays there enjoying the cool breeze and the sounds of the peaceful wildlife around her. Just a few minutes later, Gohan returns with the water and Videl happily sits up. She smiles the instant she sees Gohan who is setting down the water and two towels. Videl raises an eye brow.

"Hey what are the towels for?" She asks.

Gohan looks at her in mild confusion and says. "For later when were at the lake."

Videl lowers her head. "I forgot about that. Gohan I'm not going to lie, I've.. I've never worn a bathing suit before." Videl hesitantly says wile looking away with a slight blush.

Gohan looks up at her in surprise and bluntly says. "What? But you could model with that body!" Gohan quickly covers his mouth and blushes.

Videl looks up in shock and blushes harder but then turns her head to the side in slight embarrassment.

Gohan uncovers his mouth and looks at Videl with a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out that way."

Videl keeps her eyes to the ground. "It's OK. I don't mind.. if you look at me like that. Your allowed to look.. if you want." Videl says nervously as her face turns brighter.

Gohan begins to blush now as well. Unsure of what to do he simply rubs the back of his neck and nervously says. "I um... thank you? I promise I won't make it a habit to stare.. ya know.. like that.

The two stand where they are in awkward silence for a few more seconds before Gohan finally speaks up.

"Hey, let's get back to your training, you've been doing great but you still have a ways to go before you can move on to actually engaging targets." Gohan says quickly, happy to have changed the subject.

Videl looks back at Gohan and their blushes fade into light shades of pink. She smiles and gives Gohan a nod. Gohan throws her a bottle of water which she quickly drinks half of and then tosses the bottle on the ground. She resumes her concentration but Gohan interrupts her.

"Hold up a second Videl."

She opens her eyes and looks at Gohan. "Huh?"

"I think that for today you better just focus on sustaining ki outside of your body. Right now it's taking everything from you just to do that. You'll be able to focus on moving it from you a lot better when your not struggling just to form it."

"How long do you think it'll take before I can control my ki better?"

"Well it just depends on the person, but I would say about a week from now you'll be able to form an energy ball in each hand without a second thought." Gohan speaks in his teachers tone again.

Videl smiles a little. 'Wow, I thought it would take me much longer. OK then, here I go.'

Videl resumes her concentration with a new goal. Gohan and Videl spend the next couple hours in the field until the sun has moved across the sky and is only an hour or so away from setting.

Gohan smiles in satisfaction at Videl. "Very well done! I think that's enough for today though Videl."

Videl looks up from her still cupped hands and smiles despite being completely exhausted at her progress. Her only verbal response is a shy giggle.

Gohan looks over to where the sun is. "Well I think it's about time we move over to the lake, it's going to be dark in about an hour and a half."

Videl nods and Gohan grabs their things and they begin walking over to the lake. The two walk in silence at first but then Gohan remembers something that he had been meaning to ask Videl.

"Hey Videl I have a question for you?" Gohan says softly.

"Whats up Gohan?"

"Well I was just wondering, about your hair."

"Ugh, Gohan if you say it would be better shorter I'm going to find a way to kill you and then do it." Videl says in an attempt at humor.

Gohan stiffens up a little and then continues. "Uh, not exactly. I was just curious though, did you cut it short because I suggested it or did you do it because you wanted to do it?"

Videl smiles. "Gohan I cut my hair like this when I fought in the Jr. division. Although I have been keeping it short because." Videl lowers her head slightly feeling a bit embarrassed. "I thought you liked it like this."

Gohan smiles slightly and responds. "If you want to grow your hair back out then do it. I think you looked very good in those pigtails." Gohan begins to blush lightly.

Videl tugs on the bottom of her shirt and after a moment of silence she says. "Thank you Gohan. I think I might just do that."

Before Videl knows it, she's standing on the beach surrounding the lake. Videl looses her breath at the sight of how the sun combined with the light breeze give off the effect of a million tiny sparkles over the top of the lake. She is so stunned by the beauty of the lake that she at first fails to notice the sight right next to her. Finally she sees an orange blur in the corner of her eye. She snaps her head over to the source of the blur and instantly her jaw drops.

'Wow! I've seen him in his gi before and I knew he was built nice but...'

Gohan pulls off his shirt and tosses it to the ground next to the things that he had brought for the day. He's completely unaware of the effect of what he did is having on Videl who's mind is now racing and filling with dark desires. She tenses up and uses every ounce of her self control to keep from pouncing on top of Gohan. Try as she might though she can feel herself begin to loose it. She knows what she wants and anytime she has ever wanted something she always went out and took it. This time though was different, she wanted Gohan but she couldn't have him, not like that. She struggles internally. Gohan is oblivious to her at the moment. Finally Videl snaps and, in one motion she tackles Gohan. Gohan gets caught by surprise so badly that he inadvertently flips Videl over him and she lands on the sand and skids a few feet. Videl lays there for a moment and Gohan pushes himself up to one knee. He stares at her in both shock and horror. Videl slowly pushes herself up and sits with her hands buried in the sand, her face turning eight shades of red in embarrassment.

'How could you be so stupid! Loosing control like that! I bet he's never going to want to see me again after this!' Videl begins to have tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she can't bring herself to stare at Gohan, she already knows what he's thinking.

"Videl! Are you alright? Ooh man I'm so sorry I didn't mean to throw you like that!" Gohan fearfully yells as he races over to her.

Gohan slides like a baseball player into the sand next to Videl and he places his strong hands gently on her shoulders. She drops her head in shame.

'Damn him! Doesn't he know what I just tried to do! What I still want to do.'

'Oh no, I must have hurt her. I'm so dumb! Dammit!'

Gohan takes Videl by complete surprise as he pulls her into his arms. He softly says.

"I'm sorry Videl, I didn't know you were to tired to stand, I didn't mean to toss you like that it was just reflex."

Videl almost can't believe her ears. 'I never thought I would be so happy about how naive he is.' She thinks as she returns his embrace. Her blush quickly begins to vanish and her tears begin to vanish. She responds to Gohan in a low but happy voice. "It's alright Gohan, I'm, not upset with you."

Gohan smiles at her words and the two hold their embrace for several seconds. Gohan finally speaks.

"So, do you wanna go swimming now?"

Videl happily says. "Sure." She gets up and dusts some of the sand off and asks Gohan. "Um, do you know where I can change into my bathing suit Gohan?"

Gohan scratches his head. "Oh, yeah, um, I guess right over there behind those bushes."

Videl looks over to the bushes and then back at Gohan. "Ugh, I was hoping for something a bit more private." She then glares at Gohan. "Don't even think about trying to peek got it?" She says seriously.

Gohan holds his hands up defensively and laughs nervously and says. "I wouldn't dare!"

Videl smiles evilly. "You better not, we haven't gone out long enough for that yet now have we."

Gohan's breath catches in his throat and he gives out an odd sound before saying. "I-I guess not."

Gohan rubs the back of his neck inadvertently flexing his arms and without his shirt on the stretching motion cause the muscles in his side to show quite well. Videl can't help but notice and once she does her mind begins to become filled with thoughts once again that she would rather not be there. Videl quickly looks away before she has a repeat of before. Gohan watches her as she hurries off to the bushes. He then quickly turns his back and fights his own lusting desire.

A few moments later Videl emerges from behind the bushes shyly. She looks over at Gohan and can't avoid her thoughts this time.

'Damn! I never thought someones back could look so hot! I wonder what it would feel like to rub my nails down his back.' Videl shivers at her thoughts and then shakes her head. 'I have to keep myself in check this time.'

She creeps up to Gohan hoping that he doesn't react badly when he sees her. His sensitive ears picks up her footsteps in the sand and he turns around. He can't help but stare. Videl gets very self conscious and folds her hands over her chest. Gohan sees the way she is acting so he closes the last few feet between them and he grabs her hand with a warm smile. Videl doesn't argue as he begins to lead her out into the water. Once they are about waist deep Gohan looks at her and asks.

"How well can you swim?"

Videl quietly responds. "Pretty good but I haven't swam since before the whole Buu thing happened."

Gohan smiles and Videl glances up at him. "Wait a minute I know that smile. Gohan what are you about to DO!"

Without warning, Gohan wraps his arm around Videl's waist and he leaps over to a deeper part of the lake. The two submerge for a moment but then they break the surface. Gohan laughs wile Videl glares at him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She says wile glaring daggers at Gohan.

"Sorry but it just didn't seem like we were ever going to make it very far into the water so I just decided to give you a little boost."

"A boost huh? Your so dead Gohan." Videl says with a grin.

She propels herself through the water and pushes down on Gohan's head. He tries to say something but his mouth fills with water. Videl smiles in satisfaction but then shrieks when Gohan grabs on to her leg and flips her over. The two continue to cut loose and have fun like a couple of kids until the sun finally sets.

Gohan and Videl make their way out of the water grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't think I've ever had so much fun swimming before." Videl says cheerfully.

"Yeah that was a lot of fun, except for when that fish tried to eat me."

"Oh don't lie, you know that was your favorite part." Videl says as she pokes Gohan in the ribs.

Gohan leaps off to the side and grabs the spot that Videl had just poked wile laughing wildly. Videl's eyes go wide and she begins to smile brightly and says.

"Oh your kidding me! Your ticklish!" She says in disbelief.

Gohan recovers after his moment of uncontrollable laughter. "N-No! Me? Ticklish? Don't be ridiculous Videl!" He says nervously.

Videl slants her eyes but keeps her smile and says. "You can't hide it Gohan. I'm going to get you again before this day is over."

Gohan steps back and laughs nervously. 'Oh great, now she knows I'm ticklish in my ribs she's gonna be aiming for those until she has me begging for mercy. I'm not sure which is worse, Vegeta trying to kill me or Videl trying to tickle me into submission.'

Gohan tries to change the subject. "Uhh, so about that bon fire."

Videl eases up a little. "Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. How long will it take to get the fire started? The breeze coming down from the mountain is making me kinda chilly."

Gohan looks at Videl. "I can tell."

Videl quickly looses her smile and she glares at Gohan. "And just what makes you say that Gohan?"

Gohan feels a shiver go down his spine and he looks away. "Uhhh, nothing. I'll be right back. I'm going to go grab some wood to burn."

Gohan doesn't wait for a response, he jumps off into the woods. Videl continues to glare for a few seconds more but soon after Gohan leaves her frown turns back into a smile.

Sure enough only a few minutes later Gohan returns with a large tree.

"I'm back!" He calls out as he lands.

Videl looks away from the lake and up at Gohan. If she was standing she would have fallen over. Not only does Gohan have a whole fully grown tree on his back, his muscles are bulging from the weight. Videl notices every detail of Gohan's body.

Gohan lands near Videl who is still awestruck and he tosses the huge tree on the ground like a twig. The tree causes the ground to shake under it's weight and Videl snaps out of her daydream.

"This should be more than enough to last over here for a good wile." Gohan says happily.

"Gohan! Is there anything you can't lift!" Videl says as she stands up.

Gohan looks up and thinks. "Hmmm... I'm not sure, I guess there's some things that are to heavy."

"Yeah like planets probably." Videl says under her breath. "So, how are you going to cut that tree into fire wood?"

"Like this."

Gohan says as he jumps up and chops down on the base of the tree effectively cutting a large piece of it off. He then repeats the same motion to the cut piece until he has several decent sized pieces. He then tosses a few pieces off to the side and holds his hand out to them. Videl watches in amazement. Gohan shoots off a small ki blast and keeps feeding energy into it until the wood ignites. Within a few minutes the two have a decent fire.

"There, all done." Gohan says as he dusts his hands off.

Videl shakes her head. "Your to much Gohan."

Gohan laughs and rubs his neck. "I guess I was showing off a little there."

Gohan plops down onto the ground near the fire and Videl joins him. The two sit in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each others company and the warmth of the fire. About thirty minutes pass and Gohan leans back onto his elbows.

"Ya know Gohan, I've been having a lot of fun with you." Videl says.

Gohan looks over at Videl. "Really? I was honestly a little worried that I was boring you."

"Believe me I've been far from bored."

"Oh ya? What makes you say that?"

Videl smiles and squints her eyes slightly.

"Wait, whats that look for?" Gohan asks in genuine curiosity.

"This is one reason why I don't think I could ever get bored around you Gohan."

Without warning Videl leans over and to Gohan's complete surprise she begins poking him in the ribs. Gohan is powerless to do anything except kick his feet and try to roll away but every time he tries Videl grabs him and pulls him back down.

"Oh no you don't you!" Videl says with a huge satisfied smile.

"Vi-Videl! S-S-Stop! Please! I Can, I can't-breathe!" Gohan barley spits out as he struggles for his breath.

Gohan continues to laugh and kick and grab at his sides and Videl laughs almost as hard. Finally Gohan reaches over and grabs onto Videl's lead arm and jerks her towards him. Before ether of them know what happened Videl is laying on top of Gohan. The two cease all laughter immediately and stare at each other. For a few moments they stay frozen like statues just looking into each others eyes. As if being controlled they begin to move closer to each other. Gohan reaches up and places his hand gently on Videl's face. His fingers becoming tangled in her hair. He gently begins pulling her down and Videl slowly lets her weight drop her further down. All other movement seems to come to a stand still. Videl's soft breasts are now pressing firmly against Gohan's solid chest. Their hearts begin to race and pound at their chests. Their lips are only an inch away and all thought stops between them both. They both close their eyes and close the final gap between them. Their lips finally connect and as if being fueled by their passion for each other, the bon fire erupts. Their hearts skip several beats as they loose themselves in their first kiss. A few seconds pass and the two finally break their lips away from each other. The both begin to blush. They don't break their eye contact, they just continue to breath heavily as they catch their breath. The two smile at each other.

"Wow, that was..." Videl says between breaths.

"Amazing." Gohan finishes for her.

The two begin to lean towards each other for another kiss when a beeping sound catches their attention. Videl brings her wrist up to her face and looks at her watch.

"Dammit, I didn't think it was this late already." Videl says in a very disappointed tone.

"You have to go I take it?" Gohan asks in a just as disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry, but if I'm home late then my dad will freak."

"Yeah, I know."

Videl pushes herself up and Gohan follows her.

"I'm going to change back into my other cloths. Do you think you can fly with me home?"

"Of course I can. Wile your changing I'll put the fire out."

"Thank you Gohan." Videl smiles as she hurries off to change her cloths. Gohan puts the fire out and puts his shirt back on. The weight of what happened still hasn't set in on the two. To them at the moment it feels more like a dream then anything.

Videl emerges from the bushes and walks up to Gohan who's just finished packing up the last of the things.

"Ready to go Gohan?" She asks with a smile and rosy cheeks.

Gohan nods with a smile of his own. "You bet."

The two look up and take off. Neither one having noticed the two sets of eyes watching them as they go.

Bulma and Chichi sit off in the bushes dressed down in camouflage and even camo face paint. Bulma has her hands wrapped firmly around Chichi's mouth. Once she notices Gohan and Videl have finally flown off and are well out of sight. Bulma releases Chichi and she falls forward. She catches herself and breaths heavily from the lack of air the past few minutes. Bulma looks at her and asks.

"Chichi are you OK?"

Chichi looks up with tears in her eyes. "Am I OK?" She asks. "I'm more than OK! I don't think I've been this happy in years! Did you see that Bulma! They kissed!" She over excitedly says.

"I know, I saw. I gotta admit, I didn't think Gohan had it in him." Bulma says calmly.

"Oh my! This is cause for a celebration!"

"Chichi I think it may be best to give those two some space. They seem to do better that way."

Chichi looks at Bulma and calms down a good bit. "Oh your right. I'm just happy for Gohan."

"Well hey I never said we couldn't watch them still, I just doubt that ether one of them would want us around when they are trying to have some alone time." Bulma says with a wink.

Chichi smiles. "I still can't believe this. Oh gosh at this rate I'll have to be planning a wedding by the end of the month!"

Bulma doesn't respond at first. She just stands back slightly nervously and sweat drops. She then looks down at her watch.

"Oh wow, hey Chichi I should be heading out. It's getting late and I need to see if Vegeta has damaged the GR again, you wouldn't believe the mess he made after Scrappy got in there last week."

Chichi stops her fantasizing and looks at Bulma. "Oh, OK. Well come back soon. I should probably get home to before Gohan sees me like this. It might raise a few questions to say the least."

"Ya at least a few." Bulma de-capsulizes a jet car and hops in. She waves bye on her way out and Chichi waves back as she runs back to her house excitedly.

'My boy is becoming a man.'

A little wile later...

Gohan and Videl land in front of her house. They walk up to the door hand in hand. Videl smiles up at Gohan and the two lean in for a quick kiss. They straighten out and look at each other lovingly.

'I know he has to go but I don't want him to leave.' Videl thinks.

'Man I've never had such a hard time saying bye before. It's not like I won't see her again.'

Gohan's senses pick up Hercule's ki moving toward the door. Gohan decides he should leave before he gets to the door.

"Your dads going to be at the door in a few seconds. I should head out." He says with a twinge of pain in his voice.

Videl nods. "Ya your right. I'll see you on Monday then?" Videl asks.

Gohan smiles and says. "I'll be at school waiting for you."

Videl smiles and blushes lightly. Gohan slowly begins to float away, their hands stay connected until he's out of reach but their eyes remain on each other until Videl's front door swings open. She turns back around still smiling and says.

"Hi daddy." She kisses him on the cheek and then walks in the house.

Hercule doesn't even have a chance to ask any questions. Videl greets him and walks right in with a bright smile.

'Wow, I've never seen her so happy. Maybe Gohan isn't such a bad kid after all. Not if he makes her this happy.'

Hercule closes the door and walks off into the house.

Videl goes up to her room and showers and changes into her night cloths. She lays down across her bed and touches her lips.

'I can't believe I had my first kiss. I wish Gohan was here so I could kiss him like that again... maybe more...'

She adjusts herself on her bad and continues to fantasize until she falls asleep.

Gohan speeds home. Although he hasn't eaten all day food is the farthest thing from his mind. He gets home and is relieved that his mother isn't awake this time. He hurries off and takes a shower. He quietly walks into his room so not to wake his brother and he creeps into his bed. He folds his hands underneath his head and stares out his window at the stars.

'That was the most incredible thing I've ever done and it actually happened without anything bad happening. I can't wait to see her again.'

Gohan's eyes slowly drift closed as sleep claims him.

** A/N: This chapter was very hard to write for me at first. Sorry if it took a bit to long but I was just swamped with things to do and the lack of any real comedy or fighting made this a toughy to write. I know there are some things from this chapter like when Videl could hear Gohan in her mind. I'll explain that a bit later. As for what happened with Scrappy and Vegeta, well that's also coming probably in the next chapter. I hope the next one doesn't take near as long but we will see. R/R! Thanks!**

** Chapter 10:**

** Riot in Satan City;**

** No Spoiler this time. I may add it later.**


	10. Riot in Satan city Pt One

** A/N: Here it is, enjoy. Thank you to those who are reading and enjoying this story. I've gotten two PM's about it and so I must thank those two for the added attention. Thanks for the reviews as well, I hope to keep this story as good as it has apparently been. As long as y'all keep reading then I'll keep writing. This next chapter was only going to be one chapter however I got a few ideas to spice it up a bit add to the attitudes of the characters. It's going to be at least two maybe three chapters instead of just one now so I hope everyone likes it. Enjoy!**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT. I only put this when I remember to do so.**

** Chapter 10:**

** Riot in Satan City;**

"Can you believe it Videl? Senior prom is tomorrow!" Erasa happily cheers.

Videl and Erasa sit in their usual spots before class. It's only a few minutes before class and the last minute students are now arriving. Videl keeps her eyes glued to the open door way excitedly waiting for Gohan to arrive. Erasa snaps out of her day dream and looks at her friend. She smiles knowing the reason why she had been ignored. She pokes Videl on the shoulder with her pen to get her attention.

"Yoohoo? Anybody home?" She jokingly asks.

Videl gives out a "Huh?" And then turns to her friend. "Oh, sorry Erasa I zoned out for a minute there." Videl turns her head back to the door.

"Zoned out huh? Come on Videl I know you better than that!"

Videl turns back to her friend. "What are you talking about Erasa?"

"Girl your like an open book to me, I can read you with no problem. You were thinking about Gohan." Erasa says with a big smile.

Videl can feel her face get warm but to her relief she hadn't blushed yet. "I was not! I was just watching everyone as they come in is all!" She defends.

"Videl you know you never used to watch as everyone came in until Gohan showed up."

Videl says nothing. Instead she just dips her head and hopes that her friend will just drop the topic, she hoped but she knew it was pointless.

Erasa continues pushing her point. "Not only that but now when he shows up you don't glare at him, now you smile."

Videl remains quiet and groans. Finally she half way turns to Erasa and says in a very low dull voice.

"What is it going to take for you to just drop it?"

Erasa brightens up a little bit more. "Well, for starters you can tell me about those last two dates that you and Gohan went on." She winks at the end.

Videl gives out a small gasp, her eyes widen a bit and her face flushes.

"That's non of your business Erasa!" Videl all but yell's out. Catching the attention of everyone in the class room and causing the eye brows of a certain spiky haired teen to go up.

Videl's rant seemed to have had the opposite effect on the bubbly blonde. Erasa squeals and tightly hugs her friend.

"You two finally kissed didn't you!" She sings.

Videl's face seems to turn redder and redder with both anger and humiliation as her friend not only managed to once again guess something private from Videl's personal life but she was also singing it to their entire class. Videl breaks her friends grasp and restrains herself from breaking the girls neck. Instead she plops back down into her seat and sinks as low as she can.

'What else could possibly go wrong today?' Videl muses as she rubs her fore head.

Gohan enters his class room with only a minute to spare. He pivots as soon as he enters and turns his attention to the top row where he on any other day would be seeing a bright blue eyed raven haired beauty beaming back down to him. Instead today she is half way turned to their ever hyper, gossiping friend. Gohan slowly begins walking up towards the two with an unsure expression.

'Uh oh, that doesn't look to good. I bet Erasa is all but interrogating Videl.'

As if in response to his thought Gohan hears Videl harshly say. "That's none of your business Erasa!"

Gohan all but stops in his tracks and his eye brows go up in surprise. All eyes move to Videl. Gohan swallows hard and slowly continues fearing the worst.

'This can't be good.' He wines in his mind. And sure enough, for him and Videl it wasn't good.

Only a second or so after her rant Gohan hears Erasa squeal and and sing out.

"You two finally kissed didn't you!"

Gohan was on the final step when Erasa blurted out that comment. In complete surprise he loses his footing and falls forward letting out a quick. "Gahh!" A few students turn to him but the majority are fixed on the two girls. Videl is being hugged and swung around a bit by the blonde. The class notices the shade of red and the evil glare that Videl is emitting and in fear of getting smacked around they all turn back to the front of class. Videl breaks free and sinks into her seat wile bringing her hand up to her head. Gohan finally manages to recover from his shock and tries to make his way to his seat unnoticed.

"That's weird."

To Gohan's delight Erasa hadn't began her teasing yet and even seemed fixated on something else. Gohan's curiosity gets the better of him and he turns to her.

"What's weird?" He asks.

"The teachers not here yet. She's never ever been late in five years." Erasa says with mild concern.

"Huh, well maybe she hit some bad traffic or something?" Gohan reasons.

"Who cares? It's less time to have to listen to another one of her boring lectures." Sharpener says as he takes his seat.

Videl finally breaks her silence. "Where were you at?"

"I had a late workout, the P.E. Instructor never showed up ether and the janitor had to let us in."

"The P.E. Instructor never showed up ether? He practically lives here!" Videl says in slight shock and mild suspicion.

Videl looks around at the class and notices something else that's odd. "Hey Sharpener, since you were the last one here did you notice if any other students were walking to any of the other classes?"

Sharpener leans back and puts his hands behind his head with his eyes closed and responds. "Nah, I was the last one in the halls." He says without a clue or care.

"I see." Videl says as she begins to nibble on her pen cap.

Gohan recognizes her questions and switches from carefree and curious to focused. He remains quiet, he knows Videl always was better with gathering information. After all it took her less the two weeks to discover that he was the great saiyaman. He watches her carefully and absorbs each question she asks and each answer she gets. Videl turns to Gohan.

"Gohan, when you got here did you notice any traffic jams or anything that would be holding half of the school back?" She asks quietly so that only the two of them, Sharpener and Erasa can hear.

"No, I didn't notice anything. Actually everything seemed pretty quiet. Now that I think about it maybe a bit to quiet."

"What are you saying guys?" Erasa asks as she begins to worry.

Videl looks forward again. "I don't know yet. But something seems very off right now."

"I wouldn't worry about it to much, after all if it was anything to be concerned about then the principal would have made an announcement by now." Sharpener lazily says.

For a moment the four teens sit in an uncomfortable silence. Suddenly the intercom comes to life with a high pitched screech that causes everyone to wake up and hold their ears, especially Gohan. After a moment the schools principal begins to nervously speak into the intercom.

"Attention students. I have just been informed that there are riots taking place all over the city. The police have asked that we all stay calm and remain inside the school building. Lock all doors and stay away from any windows and stay down. We will have several staff members stop by each class room with food and water shortly. I will be keeping you all as informed on the situation as I can. Please keep calm. Thank you."

At first the whole class room is so quiet a pin would sound like an explosion. Every student holds their breath waiting for another transmission saying that it was all a joke. The transmission never comes. A sudden beeping noise causes every student to flinch and shriek. A few even grab onto their heads and close their eyes. They all swiftly turn to Videl as a somewhat familiar voice begins to desperately speak.

"Videl! Videl! Come in Videl!" The voice says.

"I'm here chief! Whats going on? The principal just told us that there are riots!"

The video on her watch remains static. "There are! All over the city! It just happened a little wile ago!"

Videl looks up and notices the eyes of every student on her. Fearing a small riot in the class room if they heard the wrong things Videl glances at Gohan and nods. He says nothing and nods in return.

"Hold on a second chief, let me get somewhere more quiet."

Her and Gohan get up and head off to the door. All of the students watch, unable to form any words as the crime fighting duo make their way outside.

"OK chief I'm away from the others, now whats the situation?"

"It's those gangs again! The Black Devils and the Red Shark Gang are claiming territory all over the city! To make matters worse some civilians are ether looting the stores in all of the confusion or are being held hostage by one of the gangs to keep us away!"

"How many are we talking here?"

"To many to count! Videl the main places they have is the Satan nursing home, all of the banks, two car dealerships, four restaurants, the airport, a daycare and even the police station is under attack! Videl, their executing hostages left and right! We need your help more than ever!"

Videl stares blankly for a few seconds as she processes the information. "My God." Is all she can say.

Gohan's fists are balled up and his frame begins to shake.

"How in the hell did those fools let this happen again?" Gohan says through grinding teeth.

Videl looks at him curiously. "Gohan whats wrong?"

"Whats wrong is that this city's law enforcement is a complete disgrace! They rely on a couple of teens to clean up the mess every time!"

"Gohan?"

"After this, Saiyaman is going to have a talk with the police chief."

"Gohan, we have to get moving! From the sounds of things the riots are spreading and people are dying."

Gohan takes a deep breath. He then turns to Videl.

"Videl, there's to much going on at once for us two to handle without countless people getting slaughtered."

Videl looks at him and raises an eye brow.

"So what are you saying Gohan?"

"I'm saying... give me your phone, I need to make a phone call."

Videl becomes completely confused and curious. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone. As she hands it over she can't resist the urge to ask.

"Who are you calling to help?"

"My father."

Videl gasps and Gohan takes her phone. He dials the number and waits for an answer. After a few seconds, a female voice answers.

"Hello?" Chichi greets.

"Mom, it's me Gohan. I need to talk to dad."

"Gohan? Where are you calling me from? Why aren't you in school?"

"I am sorta, look it's a long story but we need dads help."

"No! I am not sending you to school just so you can fight Gohan!" Chichi angrily says.

"Mom! The school is shut down! There's riots all over the city and innocent people are getting executed! We need dads help and fast!" Gohan pleas.

For a moment it's silent on the other end but, after a few seconds Gohan can hear the sounds of the phone switching hands.

"Yellow?" Goku says cheerfully.

"Dad! We need your help in the city. There's some gangs that are trashing the place and killing off good people left and right." Gohan says in an eerily calm voice.

Goku switches from happy to focused. "I understand, I'll be there in a few seconds. Should I have Goten come?"

"No, it's to much for him right now. He's already seen to much for his age."

"Alright then, I'm on the way."

"One more thing dad."

"What is it?"

"Don't come here in your base form, to many people may recognize you. Can you come here as a super saiyan three?"

Goku get's taken by slight surprise but since time is short he makes his decision quickly.

"You got it."

Gohan closes Videl's phone and hands it back to her.

"Gohan I..." Videl can't seem to form an intelligent sentence so Gohan answers her most probable questions.

"Yes, my dad is coming, Yes he's going to be in the third level, No he won't do anything to damage the city."

Videl manages to find her voice again. "Where is he going to meet us?"

Gohan turns away. "On the roof, he's powering up now so we have a few seconds. Let's get going."

The two head off for the roof as fast as they can. It only take the two about thirty seconds to make the trip and as soon as they do Gohan presses the button on his watch and transforms into the great saiyaman. A second later, Goku appears right behind them with his fingers still touching his head. His long golden hair swaying in the wind. Gohan and Videl turn around to face his as he turns to face them.

"So, where do I go to first?" Goku asks in a deep rough voice.

Gohan smiles. "I'm glad you could come. Can you feel the ki signatures over in that direction?" Gohan points over Goku's shoulder.

"Yeah, I can feel over fifty ki signatures that are unfriendly to say the least. I can also feel more than a hundred that are terrified"

"Good, if you can take out those guys over there then we can focus on the ones on this side."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll meet you guys back here when this is all said and done."

Goku places his fingers back to his head and in a few seconds, he vanishes. Gohan's smile turns back into a scowl. He looks down at Videl.

"OK, are you ready?"

Videl nods. "Yeah, let's get em good."

"My dads got two of the banks and the airport. Looks like our first stop is the retirement home."

The two take off and speed to their first location.

It only takes a little over a minute and they are hovering right outside the home. Videl nearly pukes and Gohan grits his teeth. Down on the ground are the bodies of half a dozen senior citizens, some of which they saved from a hijacked bus. All the casualties have a single gunshot wound to the head.

"This is disgusting!" Gohan growls. "Their holding them all hostage in there because they know that they can't fight back."

"I've seen enough! Gohan I can see a group on the roof, I'll handle them. You get the ones inside since your faster."

"I don't like leaving you like this Videl, you better not get hurt!" Gohan demands.

"You just worry about yourself." Videl says as she dives to the roof.

Gohan watches for a moment and then makes his move. Today he would not be nice, not at all.

Videl lands quietly on the roof behind two red shark gang members. The fail to notice her as she sneaks up behind them. One of the men is so relaxed that he's smoking a cigarette. Videl is so close she can taste the smoke in the air. She gets a few feet away and launches forward. The man without the smoke turns just in time to see Videl catch his friend in the back of the head with a strong right hook. Before he can react Videl uses her momentum and transitions from a punch to a round house kick. She connects with his jaw, breaking it and knocking him out.

Videl quickly surveys her area, there are at least fifteen more thugs all in groups of no less than four. She knows she won't stand a chance if she just rushes in so instead she decides to combine her training with some tactics of her own.

One group of six is only just about twenty feet away. Videl quickly grabs her first two victims and positions them so that they look more like their sleeping. She then hurries behind a large rooftop A/C. She picks up a rock and throws it about half way between herself and the group of six. It lands and on of the thugs turns to it.

"What was that?" He turns and points his pistol at the rock, the others all jump at his reaction.

"You dip shit! There's nothing there!" One of the other thugs shouts.

"Like hell there isn't! Look over there! Those two are sleeping!"

"Hey your right. The boss would kill us if something happened because of them. C'mon guys, lets go wake em up!"

The six thugs all walk over to their two supposedly sleeping friends. They all have sadistic smiles and a few crack their knuckles.

"Wake up sunshine's." One taunts.

Videl smirks a little, her plan was working perfectly. Nothing could go wrong right now.

'Just a few more feet.' Videl thinks as she readies herself.

The thugs are all but standing over their friends when the first one notices their actual condition.

"Hey what the?"

He doesn't have time to finish as Videl springs out from where she is. She slams her knee into the first thug's chest breaking two ribs. She moves right to the next. The thugs all reach for their weapons. She catches the next one with a one two combo followed by a kick to his thy, he falls and she finishes him with an uppercut. The next thug gets his rifle shouldered but Videl grabs his barrel and shoves it so that it now points at the thug to his right. She swings her left leg around and knocks the last thugs weapon in the air. It discharges catching the other nine thugs attention. Videl moves fast, she jerks the rifle out of the thugs hands and uses it like a bat. She knocks him upside the head and then swings it at the shins of the one to his right. A harsh crack and pain filled cry tell her that his shin is snapped. She ends his pain for now with an elbow to the top of his skull. Before she can get to the last one shes face to face with nine guns and one knife.

'Shit! Now what!" She thinks as she takes a step back. She can feel sweat dripping down her cheek. Suddenly, a thought hits her.

_'Videl, your ki can do more than be used as just an attack. It can be just as easily be used to defend.'_

'I guess I don't have any other choice.'

The thugs all smile. One laughs and calls out.

"Goodbye bitch!"

Videl holds her hands up in front of her and focuses. With a yell the thugs all open fire, Videl screams as she releases her ki. After a few noisy seconds the gun fire ceases. At first the thugs are smiling and quietly laughing however, the sounds of expended rounds landing on the ground causes the thugs to stare in disbelief. Videl still has her hands up however at the moment a thin semi clear green sphere is surrounding her. Aside from some heavy breathing and sweating, she is perfectly fine. Videl can't help but smile. She repositions herself into her fighting stance and with an attitude full of confidence she mocks the thugs.

"Is that all you creeps have?" She mocks with a smile.

One of the thugs flinches back at the comment and yells back.

"You piece of shit, were going to beat the fuck outa you!"

He and three others all rush towards Videl as the other six reload. Videl braces herself as her training comes to her.

_'You can use it to create diversions, distractions and, help conceal yourself.'_

Videl draws some energy to her hand, as the thugs come close enough she raises her hand up and then blasts a small hole in the roof causing a small smoke screen. The thugs rush into it blindly and get taken by surprise. They cough and struggle to see through the small smoke screen.

"Where did she go!" One of them yells out between coughs.

Videl responds to his question as she brings her hand down in a chopping manner on the back of his neck. He hits the ground with a dull thud and Videl rushes to the next one.

The others who have finished loading their weapons watch as they can only make out brief flashes of body parts and listen as the sounds of agonizing shrieks and snapping bones fills the air. They bring their weapons up as the sounds cease and the dust begins to vanish. They squint their eyes and a small amount of light begins to shine through. Before they can even react Videl shoots out another weak ki blast at their feet creating another smoke screen. This time though the thugs don't stay in it, they try to run out of it. Before they can all make it out a pair of small strong hands wraps around one of the slower ones and pulls him back into the smoke. One of the thugs chances a look as this happens and turns ghost white. They watch as their fellow thug gets tossed out of the dust carelessly.

"Fuck this! Eat led!" One thug yell's as he fires his weapon blindly into the dust. The remaining five follow his example.

After they all run dry they all smile thinking they finally killed her. The failed to notice the small figure hovering just behind them.

'Man this is much easier with what Gohan's taught me over that last few weeks.' Videl thinks with a confident smile.

She lands behind the thugs and scares the wits out of them when she begins to speak.

"Give up wile your still awake you inbred assholes." She says confidently as she drops from her fighting stance and crosses her arms.

The thugs all jump back and stare at her in disbelief. One manages to finally say.

"YOU! BUT HOW DID YOU GET OVER THERE! WE JUST SHOT YOU!" His voice is filled with fear and confusion.

"You goons haven't even touched me yet! Now drop your weapons and surrender before you get hurt."

"You shouldn't confront us head on bitch, it's still five on one and we have guns. You don't stand a chance!" The thug says with as much confidence as he can muster.

Videl scoffs and drops her hands as she resumes her stance. She continues to smile and says.

"Pu-lease, you guys are choosing a path of pain... and I'm looking forward to escorting you down that path."

"Enough of this you stupid whore!"

The thug tenses up and wildly rushes at Videl with his pistol brought back. Videl holds her ground as the man swings at her. She ducks under the attack and drives a strong uppercut into his gut. The thugs eyes go wide and spits as the air from his lungs get driven out violently. He stumbles forward a few steps before Videl drives her elbow into his head. He hits the ground in a heap. During the scrap Videl keeps her eyes focused on the last four, as their comrade lands face first they all take a step back.

"I'm outa here!" One thug yells.

He turns and runs, the other three don't waste much time and follow suit. Videl takes a deep breath and with a strong effort she dashes at them. She catches the slowest one and kicks him in the back of his knees then as he falls forward he drops his rifle and Videl brings her other leg across and kicks him upside the head. Videl grabs his rifle and flings it at the next thug. It strikes him in the lower back. Videl leaves him for the moment and darts to the last two. They have no time to react as Videl leaps in front of them, they try to stop but fail and Videl grabs their heads and easily smashes them together. She then calmly walks over to the last thug who is still trying to recover from her blow to his back. She kneels down by him and cups his head in her hand, she makes him look at her as she says.

"I told you to give up."

Videl raises her free hand and then drops it down across the thugs chin. He goes limp as consciousness leaves him.

"Whew, that was exhausting. I wonder how Gohan is doing?" Videl says as she stands back up and wipes her forehead with her forearm.

She runs over to the edge of the roof and quickly jumps off. She lands back on the front lawn and checks her surroundings.

'Man it's quiet, I wonder if Gohan is already done.'

Videl begins to ask herself as she tiptoes up to the front door. She presses her ear to the door to see if she can hear anybody. Instead she nearly leaps out of her skin when a body crashes through a nearby window. Videl assumes her fighting stance by reflex but once she realizes that it was on of the thugs she quickly yet cautiously hurries over to the now busted window. She presses against the wall and then peaks in just in case another body gets tossed. What she sees causes her eyes to grow wide and she looses her voice. Of all the things she would expect from Gohan this was by far not one of them.

'He's... He's...'

A/N: Well I hope y'all enjoyed it. Honestly it was a bit difficult trying to combine Videl's training with her usual fighting style to make a new one but in the end I think what I came up with should do just fine. In case your wondering this takes place a few weeks or so after Videl and Gohan's second date and they have went on a third since and she's also learned a bit more ki manipulation. Writing about high school is hard as well since I never went to high school. If anybody has any questions or anything then feel free to leave it in a review or a message. Thanks!

Chapter Eleven:

Riot in Satan City Pt. Two

No spoiler at this time. I'm sorry guys.


	11. Riot in Satan city Pt two

** A/N: Well I got some good reviews from my last chapter. I hope this one will be just as good. I got asked a question as to where the bad guy of this saga is. The answer is that at the moment he is flying through space to earth but he's so far away that it's taking him a wile to get there. I still have a good number of chapters to write to set the table before he arrives. Please be patient, he will land soon enough and then the real action will begin. As for right now though I just want to show the personality changes and how Gohan and Videl get together. It will all come together soon. The more reviews I get, the faster I write. It's not a bribe attempt, reviews just help motivate me.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT. I only put this when I remember to do so.**

** Chapter eleven:**

** Riot in Satan City Pt. 2;**

"This is disgusting!" Gohan growls. "Their holding them all hostage in there because they know that they can't fight back."

"I've seen enough! Gohan I can see a group on the roof, I'll handle them. You get the ones inside since your faster."

"I don't like leaving you like this Videl, you better not get hurt!" Gohan demands.

"You just worry about yourself." Videl says as she dives to the roof.

Gohan watches for a moment and then makes his move. Today he would not be nice, not at all.

'I can feel at least thirty ki signatures in there that aren't elderly and I don't think they belong to very many workers.'

Gohan circles the large nursing home once before deciding where he would enter. If it was just the thugs in there then he would just blast through a wall, knock them all out and go eat dinner. Unfortunately since there are innocent people he would have to do things a bit differently. He notices an open window on the top floor.

'I guess that's my best bet.'

He flies over to it and feels for anybody that may be in the room.

'Only two. I guess they must not really be expecting someone to just float on in.'

Gohan doesn't waste much time, he doesn't want to give them one second to be able to warn the others so for these two he takes the direct approach. Gohan dives through the window and rolls onto his feet. The two men get taken by complete surprise, they never expected someone to fly in like this and their complacency is their downfall. Gohan springs to his left where the first thug is and gut punches him. He disappears from there and reapers behind the second man. The thug doesn't have a second to turn around as Gohan drives his knee into his back. The force of the blow forces all air from his body. Within three seconds Gohan manages to take out the first two. Now for the next bunch.

Gohan carefully moves over to the door and slowly opens it. He peaks his head out.

'Good, nobody's guarding the hall.'

Gohan steps softly into the long hallway. He feels around for ki signatures. He can feel half a dozen in a room that is just up ahead.

'This must be where their keeping some of the hostages. I should let them know I'm here to help calm them down some.'

Gohan creeps up to the door and opens it. As he enters the room he fails to notice a thug rounding the corner just as he walks in. The thug jumps back, immediately recognizing who he just saw. He reaches for his radio and presses a button on the side.

"Boss your not gonna believe who's here right now!" He speaks semi franticly.

A deep voice responds. "Let me guess, saiyaman and his little whore?"

"Y-yeah! Well, I only saw saiyaman. How did you know?" Surprise replacing the thugs worry.

"Who in the hell else would be up there without us knowing?" He says harshly.

"Boss... what should I do?"

For a moment the radio stays silent as if the man on the other end is trying to think. He then speaks again.

"Distract him, I'm going to have to change the plans a bit."

"Right... sure thing." The thug says nervously. He puts his radio back on his hip and sneaks over to the door that saiyaman went in. Almost as soon as he gets into position the door opens again. The thug swallows hard and raises his weapon...

Six elderly men and woman sit huddled in the middle of the room. At first they all brace themselves for the worst but as soon as Gohan steps inside and they can clearly see his red cape and green tunic they all breath a long sigh of relief.

"It's...it's..." One of the men begins to speak.

Gohan walks up to them and holds his index finger over his lips in a shushing manner. He kneels down next to them and whispers.

"I haven't cleared the building yet. I'm going to have to leave you all here but don't worry, these guys aren't going to bother you any longer."

Gohan smiles to them and stands. He walks away from the elderly people and his smile turns back into a scowl as he heads out of the room. As soon as he steps foot out of the room though Gohan gets a gun pointed at his head.

"D-D-Don't Move!" The thug stutters.

Gohan freezes. "Do you honestly believe that weapon will do anything to me?" Gohan's voice is cold and emotionless.

The thug sweats and shakes a little but keeps his gun pointed at saiyaman. "If I pull the trigger, then you'll die. You may be strong but your still only human." The thug reasons.

"If that's what you believe then..."

Gohan turns around faster then humanly possible and grabs the thugs hand that is holding the gun with one hand and he wraps his other hand around the thugs mouth. The thugs eyes initially grow wide with shock but then they take on a look of pain and fear as saiyaman begins to squeeze his hand.

"Your only half right you know? I'm half human but to people like you... I'm also half monster." Gohan speaks as he slowly tightens his grip. He watches as the thugs face fills with pain and fear as saiyaman crushes both his gun and his hand at the same time. Gohan says one last thing to him.

"Now... Sleep."

Gohan releases his grip on the thugs hand and with his other hand still wrapped around the thugs mouth he flicks his wrist and the thugs head slams into the wall knocking him out.

"I guess they all probably know I'm here by now. It feels like half of them are all gathering with the hostages downstairs and the other half."

Gohan smiles. "Their heading towards me."

Goku appears in the bathroom of one of the banks. He figured this spot wouldn't have anybody in it at a time like this and he was glad to see he was right. As Goku makes his way out and into the main area where he can feel about ten thugs all anxious and nervous he can't help but notice himself in the bathroom mirror.

'Man I didn't know my hair was that wild.'

Goku may be a world savior however even he wasn't to familiar with situations such as these. The last time he was in anything close to a hostage situation was when Cell was aiming a Kamehameha wave at the earth. Goku pushes the swaying door open and immediately all eyes snap to his direction. Goku emerges and the door behind him sways back and forth a bit. The thugs in the bank all turn and face him wile the hostages stay glued to the walls in fear. One of the thugs looks across the room to another one.

"Hey stupid! I thought you said there wasn't anybody in the bathrooms!"

"I swear there wasn't anybody! I checked everywhere!"

"Well not good enough! Go tie him up and sit his long haired ass down."

The thug holsters his sidearm and pulls out some twine. He walks over to Goku with a smile as Goku continues to glare at him.

"Your one unlucky bastard ya know that. You would of been better staying in there."

Goku's eyes slant a bit as his eyes begin to move around the open area of the banks lobby. He can feel his blood boil slightly as the sights of over a dozen innocent people cowering in complete fear begin to register in his mind.

"These people have done nothing to you, and yet you choose to hurt them for your own selfishness."

"What are you a negotiator? We couldn't care less about these people or you. We do what the bosses want when they get what they want then we get what we want. Now turn around!"

The thug grabs Goku by the arm and tries to force him around but Goku doesn't even sway.

"What the!"

The thug tries again a few times but still no effect. He growls and pulls his pistol back out.

"Alright wise guy! Ether you turn around and put your hands behind you or I'll blow your brains all over the wall!"

Instead of turning around Goku raises his arm and in a flash he swipes the thugs gun right out of his hands. The thugs eyes get wide as he stares at his empty hand. His eyes move back to Goku who is staring at the useless weapon in disgust. Without a word Goku simply closes his hand around the gun effectively turning it into a ball of metal. Goku turns his hand over and lets the remains of the gun fall to the floor. The thug stumbles back and falls to hit butt. The hostages begin to feel a glimmer of hope at the golden haired man, and then it hits one of them.

"IT'S THE GOLD FIGHTER! HE'S COME BACK!"

At these words the thugs that weren't paying attention all turn to Goku and look at him nervously. Goku just continues to glare at the thugs as he squares his shoulders off to them. The thugs all hesitantly take aggressive stances and raise their weapons.

"I don't care who this guy is, he's dead. Shoot him!" The leader of the thugs shouts out.

As the last words leave his mouth he is knocked forward by a powerful fist. Even Goku gets somewhat surprised when it happened but not because of what had happened but rather who had happened. After the thugs slams into the wall across from him the remaining thugs all turn toward the source the punch. They watch as another man dressed down in black spandex bottoms and no shirt descends to the floor with his arms crossed and a menacing scowl. Goku half smiles at him.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting to see you here Vegeta."

Vegeta touches down and glares at Goku.

"Well what did you expect Kakarot? You power up to the third level and then show up in the middle of a city! I thought there may have been a good fight, but I can see that I was clearly mistaken."

"I'll explain why I ascended to the third level later, I'm just glad you came here in the second level."

One of the bolder thugs standing near Vegeta gets a good idea he thinks and points his gun at Vegeta. It was one of the worst moves of his life.

"I don't know who YOU are but you better not do anything else got it?"

Vegeta looks at the man from the corner of his eyes and the man cringes slightly at the type of glare he's receiving. Vegeta then looks back at Goku and smiles.

"So, your playing hero again eh Kakarot?"

"Yeah something like that, it's more of a favor for Go- The great Saiyaman."

"Ha! I knew it would have something to do with your brat and his mate. I think I might join you though."

Goku gets taken by slight surprise.

"Are you serious? You want to help us stop these bad guys?"

The thug watches the two men converse as if he isn't even there and his frustration builds. He stiffens up his arms and pulls the trigger. The gun goes off and without even looking at it, Vegeta's hand snaps up and catches the bullet out the air. The thug can't believe what he's seeing. Vegeta responds to Goku's comment.

"Sure, why not? It should be fun."

"Awesome, thanks Vegeta."

"I'm not doing this for you Kakarot, I just want to do something different for training."

"Heh, sure thing Vegeta. Oh one more thing, try not to harm any of the hostages."

"Fine"

Vegeta turns to the thug who had just shot at him and smiles. The thugs entire frame shakes at the sight of the saiyan prince and the hostage from before speaks back up.

"There's two gold fighters?"

One of the thugs closer to the hostage gets aggravated. He points his rifle at the hostage.

"Shut up!"

The hostage closes his eyes and squeals in fear. The thug starts to pull the trigger but before he can pull it back far enough someone jams their finger behind it thus preventing him from shooting. The thug looks to his right and is face to face with Goku. Goku puts his other hand on the front of the rifle and easily pushes the barrel down and away from any living thing. The thug doesn't even try to pull the gun away, instead he reaches for his knife. He swiftly pulls it out of it's sheath and tries to slash at Goku's head...

Vegeta casually begins to walk up to the thug who shot at him. His cocky smile never leaving his lips as he enjoys the fear he's striking into the man. The thug empties his magazine at the still smiling saiyan prince in the hopes of at least wounding him. Vegeta's smirk grows...

"Alright men listen up. Saiyaman is upstairs and apparently the bitch is on the roof. We already lost contact with our radio man of the roof and by now our three guards upstairs with our reserve hostages are out of the fight as well."

The leader of the thugs at the nursing home speaks as calmly and confidently as he possibly can. After receiving word that saiyaman had arrived he knew things would get tough so he decided to split his men.

"I want half of you to head upstairs and distract him, the rest of us are going to stay back and get things ready just in case he make it past you all. Oh and don't worry about taking him hostage, just kill him."

Half of the thugs move quickly to the stairs wile the other half stand around their boss and wait for their next instructions. The boss looks to his waiting men and smiles.

"Now, here's what were gonna do..."

Gohan can feel the ki signatures of about thirteen thugs running up the stairs. He doesn't move forward to meet them but he doesn't try to avoid them ether. Instead he gets a better idea. He would have some fun with them and let them feel as helpless as the ones they are trying to hurt.

The first of the thugs makes it to the top floor, he rounds the corner where saiyaman will be waiting for them. As soon as he's there he sees saiyaman with his back turned.

"There he his!"

The thug shouts out to the other thugs who are close behind. His next move is simple. He raises his gun and starts shooting. The other thugs catch up and join in. They empty every round they have into the back of saiyaman. During all of the excitement none of them bother to look behind them. Gohan silently drops from his spot on the ceiling and touches down behind the thugs. He gently taps the one farthest back on the shoulder. The thug turns to Gohan and gasps. Gohan doesn't give him any time to yell. He grabs the man around the mouth and brings him in close. He looks the man in the eyes and takes note of how fearful the thug is, and then he headbutts him and tosses him to the side like a rag doll. Gohan crosses his arms and waits for the thugs to be done.

The thugs shoot then reload then shoot some more until every round is gone. The thug who started the shooting looks over his sights.

"Did we get him?"

The rest of them look at the still floating red cape. One of the thugs carefully walks over to it. Once he gets closer his eyes grow wide.

"You guys! It's not even him! It's just his cape!"

He calls out, he then notices someone behind the rest of his gang. The last person he wanted to see. He points to his gang members.

"He's...he's..."

The rest of the thugs stare at him in confusion. Then they all hear a voice behind them and swing around.

"It's about time you cockroaches finished, I was beginning to get bored."

The thug that had began to fire at Gohan first speaks up for everyone's thoughts.

"When did you? How did you get behind us?"

Gohan smiles as he lets his arms drop to his side. He was enjoying this a little to much.

"I floated of course."

"Don't you fuck with us kid!"

"Why don't you stop acting tough and actually show me what your all made of. It's still twelve against one."

Gohan drops into his fighting stance and nods his head behind him, the rest of the thugs look behind him and at their unconscious comrade. The anger inside them begins to rise and replace the fear.

"I'm sick and tired of his tricks and games! Kill him!"

The thug closest to Gohan rushes at him and each one follows his lead like a domino effect, one right after the other with a few foot gap between each.

The knife whistles through the air toward Goku's head. To the thug it's the fastest he's ever swung the blade but to Goku it seems to crawl at him. Goku decides he's seen enough. He raises his index finger just like he did when Trunks first arrived from the future and the blade strikes his finger. The thug never even saw Goku's hand move but he sure as hell noticed the fact that he just blocked it with one finger and didn't even get cut. He pulls the knife back and goes to stab Goku. Goku side steps and lets the thugs momentum carry him forward. The thug almost falls until Goku grabs him by the collar and pulls him back up. The thug stares at Goku and swallows hard.

"Please have mercy."

Goku squints his eyes.

"I'm not the one who's going to decide your fate like that. But I will make sure your not awake for the ones who will."

Goku gently tosses the man up in the air and connects with a round house kick that send the thug flying through one of the glass walls of an office. He then turns back to the rest of the shocked thugs. Most of the thugs raise their weapons at Goku and one pulls the pin to a grenade. Goku's eyes grow wide, he knows what the thug is trying to do and he has to stop him before he can do it...

Vegeta smiles wider as the thug fires his weapon dry at him. He lazily catches all of the bullets and crushes them. He then tosses whats left over his shoulder like a waded up ball of paper. He slowly steps closer and closer to the thug who at this point is stumbling over his own feel trying to get away. He finally trips and begins to fall backwards but is caught. He looks behind him to see who had caught him and yell's when he realizes that Vegeta who was a good ten feet away, just appeared from nowhere and caught him. Vegeta scoffs at the mans fear and raises his hand up. He all but gently flicks the man in the side of the head, launching him through a wall and outside onto the sidewalk.

'This is more fun then I remember it to be.'

Vegeta turns his attention to the rest of the thugs just in time to see one of them fly into a glass wall. Wile some of the thugs have their weapons pointed at Kakarot the rest have their guns pointed at him. Vegeta laughs to himself as he watches the pitiful display. A bit of movement to his left catches his attention. He looks over and sees one thug kneeling behind a desk with a rocket launcher aimed at Vegeta. If the thug fired the rocket inside the bank then both hostages and hostage takers would be hurt and killed. As much as Vegeta tries to hide it he doesn't want anybody to get killed, at least none of the hostages anyway. Vegeta starts to move towards the rocket wielding thug. Vegeta never expected the thug to fire the rocket without saying something stupid and pointless first, but he did. Vegeta does the first thing that comes to his mind.

One after another the thugs charge saiyaman in a rage fueled craze. Saiyaman doesn't wait for them. Instead he dives forward, shooting past the first three thugs and rolls forward. He springs up and over another thug and lands back on his feet right in the middle of the now spread out easy targets. The thugs closest to saiyaman try to both throw a punch at him but end up slamming their fists into each other as saiyaman ducks underneath the punches. He holds his own fists out and jumps up, catching them both right under the chin and sending them head first into the ceiling. They bounce off the ceiling and land back on the floor. The next thug throws what would normally have been a well placed kick but saiyaman catches it and the flings the thug into three of the closer ones. Although they aren't out of the fight for good they are out of the way for a moment. Saiyaman doesn't waste any time, he immediately lunges for the next thug, he spins around him and catches the next thug with a right hook, then he grabs the thug he just spun around by the shoulder and slams him into the floor hard enough to send a decent sized crack out several feet to the wall. The next thug tries to kick saiyaman in the face wile he's on one knee from slamming the last thug down but saiyaman catches the mans kick by the ankle. He takes his other hand and puts it on the thugs upper thy and presses in opposite directions. The thugs legs makes a similar sound to that of a two-by-four breaking and he screams out in agonizing pain. He may not have been unconscious but he wasn't going to be a threat to anyone so saiyaman decided to just leave him awake to wallow in pain until someone got there to help him. Saiyaman stands up after breaking the other thugs leg and the last thug to his front desperately tries to throw an elbow at him. Saiyaman reaches out and intercepts the thugs elbow. The thugs eyes go wide as the air leaves his lungs from saiyaman's uppercut. He then tosses the man into the wall.

Before saiyaman can turn around one of the thugs behind him manages to finally catch up to him and swings a rife by the barrel into saiyaman's back. He smiles when his weapon actually lands but his smile turns to a frown when saiyaman acts as if he never even got hit. Saiyaman turns around slowly and looks at the remaining six thugs and takes note oh how their expressions have gone from rage to disbelief and fear. Everyone including saiyaman get caught off guard when a small hole gets blown in the roof. The thugs look at it in confusion but saiyaman instantly recognizes what it is.

'Videl must be using her ki. She must really have her hands full up there. I better make this quick.'

Saiyaman seizes the opportunity. Wile the thugs are distracted he grabs the rifle the closest thug had just used to swing at him with with his right hand and with his left leg he kicks the thug in the side. The rest of the thugs look back down and try to defend themselves as saiyaman begins to move so fast that his limbs begin to blur.

After saiyaman kicked the closest thug he kept hold of the rifle. He uses his momentum to rotate with the rifle and swings it out at chin level and catches two more thugs with the butt of the rifle. The last three thugs try to run but saiyaman throws the rifle at the one in fronts legs and he goes down. The other two trip over him. They turn around and see saiyaman lung toward them. They all panic and begin to try and crawl away. Saiyaman grabs one of them by his feet and the thug gives out a terrified cry as saiyaman drags him back. The thug drags his nails on the ground until saiyaman stops dragging him. The thug looks over his shoulder just in time to see the white of saiyaman's glove. The last two thugs scamper to their feet and almost make it to the door but before they can make it out saiyaman catches them and bashes their head together. They fall back to the ground in a heap.

Saiyaman turns back around and takes note of the sight at hand. The unconscious bodies of twelve thugs, the one thug still groaning in pain as he clutches his leg and thousands of empty shell casings little the long hallway.

"These guys are turning this city into a war zone." Gohan's voice is filled with acid.

Gohan doesn't waste another second, he takes of running down the stairs where he can still feel the ki of the remaining thirteen thugs plus about another sixteen hostages. He gets to the last set of stairs and he slows down. If he can he'll use what little surprise he can.

"Come on out saiyaman! We already know your there!"

The boss of the thugs calls out. Gohan stops in his tracks in surprise.

'How did they know I was coming?'

"If your wondering how we know your there, just look up!"

Gohan slowly looks up on the wall above him and notices a small mirror that's angled down and slightly to the side where another mirror is placed giving anybody downstairs a perfect view of the stairs. Gohan mentally kicks himself for being so careless. Now he had to think of a way to disarm the thugs without getting any hostages hurt.

"If your not out where we can all see you in the next five seconds then I'm going to blow one of these old fuckers heads off!" The thug angrily calls out.

Saiyaman begins walking back down the stairs with his hands up in a surrender fashion. He steps down the last step and rounds the corner.

"OK, I'm here, now let these people go."

Saiyaman pleads to the thugs in the hope of getting the innocent people out of the way. His response is laughter.

"Oh yeah, I bet you would just love for us to do that wouldn't you? Well your not fooling any of us!"

Saiyaman begins to sweat as he looks around the room and notices something different from every other time he's ever fought anybody in Satan City. Instead of the thirteen remaining thugs pointing their weapons at him, they all have a gun pointed at one of the hostages.

"I see you looking around the room so I take it you've noticed where our guns are all pointed then."

Saiyaman turns all of his attention back to the thug leader. A frown showing clearly on his face.

"See were not as dumb as we look. We may not know how you do all those fancy light tricks or how your able to hide that jet pack so well but we do know you won't put any of these hostages in danger. That being said, if you try any of your tricks then were going to paint the walls red you got me?"

"Your plan has a flaw, how do you plan on stopping me if you execute these people?"

Saiyaman tries to find a flaw in the thugs plan but to his regret they had already thought of that.

"There is sixteen hostages and thirteen of us so even if we blew the first batch away we would still have just enough to buy our escape."

Saiyaman grinds his teeth and the thug leader smiles evilly. Saiyaman looks around the room one more time as a last ditch effort plan comes to his mind. He looks at each and every thug left in the room and his jaw relaxes slightly. He's relieved to see that all of the thugs are missing one piece of equipment that would make this useless.

'Here goes nothing.'

Saiyaman turns back to the thug leader and a smirk forms on his face. The thug leader looks on at him curiously as saiyaman's fingers slowly spread apart over his face.

"If you take one more step closer then I'll let this grenade go and all of these people will be dead!"

The thug threatens as he holds up the small but deadly object. The other thugs hold their ground and keep their weapons pointed at Goku.

'I could just take the grenade from him but that would still put the rest of these people at risk if his friends start shooting everywhere. Vegeta seems to have his hands full over there. Dammit! If only there were two of me I could... wait a second.'

Goku relaxes and smiles as he squats with his arms crossed in front of him.

"I haven't had to use this technique in a long time."

The thugs look at Goku in curious confusion. And then Goku calls out.

"Multiform!"

The thugs watch in amazement as the long haired fighter slowly splits into two fighters. Their jaws all drop in disbelief. The two Goku's smile at the speechless attackers. An explosion and some dust catches some of the thugs attention and the two Goku's make their move. The Goku one rushes the man with the grenade and Goku two goes for the four pointing their guns at him/them. The thug drops the grenade as soon as he sees the golden haired fighter rush to him. Goku one dives for it and holds it to his stomach. Everyone turns their eyes away as the grenade goes off. Goku two grabs the first two rifles he can and yanks them from the thugs hands. He then bends them around each other and wile the two thugs watch in horror as Goku two turns back to them. He chops down on their necks and watches as they sink down. He moves to the next one just before he can get a shot off and ducks down. He sweeps the thugs feet from under him and he quickly gets back up. A loud explosion erupts next to him but he ignores it. He drops his foot down onto the still falling thug and then lunges for the last one. The thug only gets off one shot before another body slams into him just as Goku two was about to reach him.

The dust finally settles around Goku one and as he slowly stands the hostages all look at him expecting to see his intestines hanging out. Their jaws all collectively drop.

"There... isn't a scratch on him! Only his cloths are torn!"

One of the hostages manages to say. Goku one just tosses him a smile. A body flies right in front of him and catches his attention. He watches as it slams into another thug just as Goku two was about to finish him and the two thugs crash through a wall. The two Goku's look over to see Vegeta...

Vegeta watches as the thug fires the rocket and with little time to react Vegeta does the first thing he can think of. He raises his hand to the ceiling and blasts a hole in it. He then reaches out just as the rocket reaches him and grabs it out of he air and with amazing speed he hurls it out through the hole he created where the rocket safely detonates high above the bank. He looks back over to the petrified thug and holds his hand out to him.

"My turn."

Vegeta happily says as he fires the weakest ki blast he can at the thug. The blast hits and the thug flies back and slams into a wall. Vegeta smiles his evil smile as he turns to the remaining thugs. The all cower in fear at the sight of the short frightening shirtless man. If it wasn't bad enough that he was the most cut man that any of them had ever seen the fact that he had just blown a hole in the roof and threw a rocket out of it made things even worse. Vegeta begins to walk to them and the four thugs open fire. Vegeta flairs his ki in front of him and laughs as he slowly walks to the thugs. They watch in horror as their rounds seem to disintegrate before they even touch the saiyan prince. They cease fire and all but cry. Vegeta having his ki flared the way he does looks as if he is being consumed by a golden fire. The thugs look to each other.

"What should we do now?" One fearfully says.

The thugs jump forward as Vegeta suddenly appears behind them.

"I think you should just surrender, the more you fight the more pain I'll put you in."

Vegeta was eating this up. It had been so long since he could do this and to him it was one of the greatest pleasures he could imagine. One of the bolder thugs tries one last time at being brave.

"No way!"

He yells as he throws a wile punch at Vegeta. The thugs eyes go wide as Vegeta easily catches the punch. Vegeta throws the man over his shoulder into the safe door behind the desk. He turns back to the remaining three. They stay frozen in fear. Vegeta laughs as he lunges at one of them and takes satisfaction as he slams his leg into him hard enough to break a few ribs. He then reaches out to the second to last thug and simply jabs him in the face, both knocking him out and breaking his nose. The last thug comes to his senses and tries to run. Vegeta smiles even more at the sight and back hands the man off to the side which sends him flying into the last thug in the bank. The two thugs slam into a wall and go right through. Vegeta looks on in satisfaction when he notices the two Goku's.

"Pull yourself together Kakarot!"

The two Goku's look at Vegeta and smile.

"Glad to see you were able to handle that without killing anyone."

Vegeta frowns at the two fighters. "You have no idea how annoying it is seeing just one of you, I can barley stand there being two!"

The hostages all stare at the three fighters in awe. One of the Goku's holds out his hand to the other Goku. The two touch and begin to glow. After a second or two the two fighters become one again and the now freed hostages gasp and their jaws drop even further.

"There's plenty more fighting going on right now if you wanna join in Vegeta."

"Fine, but let's get one thing clear Kakarot, I'm not doing this as a favor or to help these pitiful humans, I'm doing this for the pleasure of getting to pulverize some of these cowards!"

Vegeta makes sure his intentions are clear and Goku just continues to smile. He then turns around and looks back to Vegeta.

"Hey, grab onto my shoulder. I'm going to go to where Saiyaman is. I've got an idea that should help speed things up here."

Vegeta growls as he unwillingly walks over to Goku and places his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Here we go."

In an instant the two vanish from view and the freed hostages gasp. One of them finally manages to choke out.

"They...just...vanished!"

He then passes out from the overall stress and confusion.

"You guys are much more organized then before."

Saiyaman speaks as he angles his hands a bit. The thug leader gives him a quizzical expression. All of the thugs look at saiyaman and are all taken by complete shock.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Saiyaman shouts and then a blinding light fills the room blinding both the thugs and the hostages. Saiyaman takes his chance and moves around the room as fast as he can. He moves to each thug before they get a chance to regain their vision.

"Enough with these stupid tricks! Why can't you just fight like a man!"

The thug leader calls out as he franticly rubs his eyes. He has no idea that saiyaman has already taken all but him and his right hand man. Slowly the blurry image of saiyaman comes in to view and the thug leaders eyes grow as wide as dinner plates. Saiyaman has his right hand man held up by his shirt collar as he glares down to him. But what really has his attention is what saiyaman has in his other hand. Saiyaman flings the thug leader's right hand man out the window carelessly and then walks up to him. The thug leader tries to run but saiyaman just appears in front of him from nowhere. The thug leader falls backward and lands on his butt and tries to lean away from saiyaman as he kneels down next to him. Saiyaman grabs the thug by the top of his head to hold him there and even the hostages can't believe their eyes. Saiyaman glares at the thug as he takes the gun he took from the thug leaders right hand man, and pushes it into the thug leaders mouth.

"Since all of you seem to think what I do is just a bunch of tricks I guess I'll have to start using things that make sense to you all."

Saiyaman watches as a tear begins to flow down the mans cheek.

"Now the only question that remains, is if I should kill you, or if I should give you one last chance."

The thug begins to whimper as saiyaman pulls the hammer back on the weapon. Just then a voice calls out to him.

"Saiyaman don't do it."

Saiyaman turns his attention to Videl who is watching him through the window he had tossed the thug through. She begs him not to do it, her voice filled with worry. Not for the thug, but for saiyaman. She didn't want to see him do something that he would eternally regret. To her great relief her words did not fall on deaf ears. Saiyaman looks back to the thug and pulls the weapon out of his mouth. He then crushes it.

"You were lucky."

Saiyaman slams his fist down on top of the thugs head. He stands back to his feet and walks to the window where Videl is waiting. He easily hops out of it and looks down to Videl.

"I'm sorry you saw that Videl."

Saiyaman speaks to Videl as he looks down at her but without meeting her eyes. Videl reaches up to saiyaman and cups his face.

"It's OK, I understand. We all get carried away sometimes."

Saiyaman keeps his eyes away from hers in shame. The reality of what he almost did finally settling in. Videl reads the pain on his face and stands on her tiptoes and gives him a quick kiss. Saiyaman blushes as he finally meets her eyes. He's relieved to see that they aren't filled with the disappointment that he was expecting. The two stand there for a moment just looking at each other. They are brought back to reality when two men appear from thin air right next to them. The two teens turn to the two adults.

"Dad, Vegeta?"

"I'll explain later son, right now we have more important things to worry about."

Vegeta lets go of Goku's shoulder and crosses his arms. Videl and saiyaman look at Goku and saiyaman nods in agreement.

"Your right, but, why are you back here?"

"I've got an idea that should help speed things up a bit."

"You? An idea?"

**A/N: That was by far the longest chapter I have written and probably the longest that I will write! It's very hard to stay original with the fighting when its super saiyans vs. humans but hopefully what I have and what I have yet to write in future chapters will satisfy everyone. After this whole mess is resolved I will be continuing with more Gohan and Videl and their relationship trials when this is all done. What I'm doing right now isn't pointless writing, it has a purpose it just may take a bit to reveal it. Well let me know what you all think and as always, leave me a review to let me know. Also since this chapter was so long I'm going to take a day or two off before I start the next one lol.**

** Chapter twelve:**

** Riot in Satan City Pt.3;**


	12. Riot in Satan city Pt three

** A/N: OK guys my break is over, my fingers don't hurt from typing anymore lol. Before I start the chapter I have to address a slight issue. I hate saying this because I feel like I'm just complaining and I really don't want to sound like that however, after that seven thousand word chapter I received four reviews. I would really like to get at least five reviews or more before I post the next chapter, I'm starting with five because I don't believe I have received even that many for one chapter yet. So please take the time and leave a quick review about whether or not you like the story and a special thanks to those who have reviewed almost if not every chapter, y'all are awesome! Also I'm sorry if anything in that last chapter was strange or just plain didn't fit, I may go back and tighten it up a bit later on. Now, on the the chapter! Enjoy!**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT. I only put this when I remember to do so.**

** Chapter twelve:**

** Riot in Satan City Pt.3;**

"You? An idea?"

Saiyaman looks over to his father and tilts his head to the side. Vegeta holds in a laugh. Goku holds his gaze at his son.

"Yeah, it's very simple. There are four of us now so why don't we all split up and take different sections of the city?"

Saiyaman shakes his head in disagreement. Videl looks up at Saiyaman. She's almost certain she knows why and she dips her head slightly as she glares at Saiyaman. Instead of immediately speaking up though she chooses to wait and see what saiyaman's reasons are.

"Not an option dad, I'm not going to allow Videl to fight kami knows how many of these creeps alone."

Saiyaman voices his reason with a firmness and glare that almost makes his father abandon his plan before he even tries to press the issue. Fortunately for Goku, he doesn't have to argue with his son one bit as the raven haired girl behind Saiyaman makes her presence very well known to everyone there. Vegeta watches her and saiyaman's actions curiously.

"Your not going to what?"

The three saiyans cringe at the angry females voice. Saiyaman doesn't bother turning around. Videl walks in front of him with her hands balled into fists that she has firmly planted on her hips. She glares up at saiyaman. Sweat begins to become visible on his face as he stares back down at the female fighter.

"Well! I'm waiting! Explain to ME what you mean by your not going to allow me to fight alone!"

Saiyaman swallows hard as he summons up all his resolve. He speaks to her as softly as he can despite his current anger with the situation at hand.

"Videl, I know your more than capable of handling this situation but, I would never be able to forgive myself is something were to happen to you."

"I don't care how worried you are about me! I can and damn sure will take care of myself!"

Videl spins around, closes her eyes and crosses her arms. She takes a few steps in Goku's direction. She stops and opens one eye.

"You and I are going to have a long talk about this."

Saiyaman holds his bearing but chooses not to speak. He knew there was no talking her out of this.

'I'm not going to like this.'

Saiyaman thinks as he begins to mentally prepare himself for the verbal thrashing he knew he was in for. Videl opens her other eye and she directs her attention to Goku. She aggressively yet somehow at the same time curiously asks him.

"So, what section are you two taking?"

Goku holds his composure despite the fact that he would rather be back fighting cell again. He looks up from Videl at saiyaman.

"Saiyaman, you take the East section. I'll take the West and Videl you can take the North. Vegeta you'll want the south since there seems to be a large group acting more aggressive then the others."

Vegeta looks at Kakarot and smiles.

"You know me too well Kakarot. I'm sure I'll be finished well before you however."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, I guarantee you that I will be done well before you."

"Well. We'll just have to see about that."

The two saiyans stare competitively at each other for a moment when Videl speaks up.

"Fine, you two go have fun. I'm heading to my section, meet back on the school roof after you've all cleared your sectors. I'll call the chief and let him know one of the banks and this place are clear so they can come arrest these guys before they wake up."

Videl begins to levitate as she finishes. She begins to fly off when saiyaman briefly stops her. His voice is sour and his posture is restraining.

"Videl... Please be careful."

Videl can't help but let a small smirk grace her lips.

"Stop worrying about me so much. Besides, if I die just wish me back."

She then takes off towards her section of the city. Saiyaman grits his teeth as he restrains himself from going after her. Goku walks up to his undercover son and places his hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry to much, I made sure to give her the easiest part of the city. All she has over there is a bunch of rioters and the daycare."

Saiyaman relaxes a little but he still cant shake the concern for Videl.

"I'm heading out, the sooner I deal with these rejects the sooner I can go make sure Videl is alright."

Saiyaman powers up and blasts off toward his section of the city. Goku watches for a moment and then turns his attention to Vegeta.

"Well, I'll give you a head start since you don't know how to use the instant transmission."

Vegeta laughs. "I don't need a head start Kakarot. I'll see you when your done, try not to take all day."

Vegeta blasts off toward his section hard enough to break apart some of the ground and send it flying. Goku places his fingers to his head, he then vanishes from the property.

Goku:

Goku re-appears in the middle of the street just behind a few police officers who are taking shelter behind their cruisers. The other side of the cars are covered in hundreds of bullet holes. Goku looks down at the defeated cops and squints his eyes. One of the cops looks up at Goku.

"Hey you! Get down before you get shot!"

The cops barks orders at Goku not knowing who he is or what he can do. Goku says nothing, it wasn't really his place to say anything to the ones who were supposed to be the peace keepers in the area. Instead he looks back up at the bank and reads the ki inside.

'Good, it feels like they don't have any hostages, this will make things much quicker.'

Goku walks forward toward the bank despite the orders from the police to stop. Goku walks past the squad cars and crosses the sidewalk. Almost as soon as he's about half way between the squad cars and the bank one of the thugs inside steps just outside the front door and aims at Goku. Goku continues to walk slowly to the bank and the thug. The thug smiles as he squeezes the trigger. The cops try to jump in and save Goku but before they can even move, BANG! The thug fires one shot, the thugs smiles quickly forms into a frown as the thug realizes that ether he had missed or the bullet had passed right through Goku.

"What the!"

The thug nervously pulls the trigger three more times at the advancing Goku but every round seems to have no effect. Before the thug knows it, Goku is standing right in front of him. Instead of remaining frightened the thug smiles.

"I wont miss this close."

The thug holds the gun inches from Goku's head and just as he pulls the trigger the cops that had their heads up all closed their eyes not wanting to see the man with long hair get a hole blown in his head. The shot rings out and the cops slowly open their eyes. Their eyes nearly jump out of their heads. Goku stands in the same spot he was in except now he has the bullet in his left hand. Goku rolls the tiny object around in his fingers before he crushes it into dust in front of the thug. Goku sets his sights back on the thug who flinches back.

"There's... No way!"

"You guys just wont stop. Your all fools."

Before the thug knows what happened he's back in the bank and covered in glass. Goku is still where he was but now his left hand is balled into a fist and is angled up from the uppercut he just dealt. He straightens back up and then he makes his way into the bank. Once inside he is greeted with seven more guns pointed at him. He eyes his targets and gets ready to take them all out when an eighth man steps out of one of the offices. As tall as Goku is the man easily stands a good foot and a half over him. Goku eyes the unarmed man. The large man looks Goku from top to bottom.

"Vell, it looks like zose pathetic pigs actually sent somvone who knows hot to fight a bit eh?"

Goku remains quiet, he knows the man looks familiar but he just can't quite figure it out.

"Venever you're ready feel free to attack me."

The large man with a thin mustache grabs on to his white button up shirt and his strange dome hat and with a tug he rips the shirt clean off and he removes his hat and tosses it to the side. And then it hits Goku who this big guy looks like. Goku drops into his fighting stance as he smiles at his large opponent.

"I've fought someone before who looked just like you. He was a lot stronger though."

The large fighters smirk turns into a slight frown as he eyes Goku with suspicion.

"Somvon stronger then me? Don't be stupid, I'm von of the strongest in za red shark gang!"

"Well, if your one of the strongest then I have less to worry about then I thought." Goku taunts.

"You talk to much, now, feel the might of Appan!"

'Appan? Wow now I know he's got something in common with Nappa somehow.'

The man now known as Appan dashes forward and throws a heavy right hand punch at Goku's head. Goku watches the punch with mild interest. Appan lets out a deep yell as he puts all of his energy into the single punch. Goku doesn't move, he lets the punch land. It doesn't do anything to Goku except push his skin in a little however, as soon as the fist strikes Goku's face the bones in Appan's break from the sheer force. Appan's eyes bulge as he clutches his broken hand, the huge man falls to his knees before Goku as he cries out in pain. Goku looks down at him.

"You should just call off your gang now, none of you will walk away from this today unless you surrender."

Appan glares up at Goku wile still clutching his broken hand, he growls then turns to the thugs watching in amazement behind him. He calls out to them with so much intensity that the veins in his eyes all but burst.

"ARE YOU IDIOTS JUST GOVING TO STAND ZER! SHOOT ZIS PUNK!"

The thugs hesitate for a moment as they recover from the impossible sight. They snap out of their daze and raise their weapons. Goku looks up at them and holds his fists up at his sides. Appan rolls off to the side and a yellow sphere begins to emanate from Goku. The thugs open fire and move on line with one another. As they shoot the sphere grows larger. Finally the sphere begins to rub against the barrels of the thugs weapons. The thugs watch in confusion as their weapons seem to melt when they touch the sphere. The thugs all abandon their weapons as they leap back. Goku draws the sphere back to him.

"Looks like you lose."

On the outside of the bank the cops all look at each other when the gunfire rings out. Unsure of what to do they remain rooted in place. Shortly after the gunfire ceases though a variety of strange sounds begin to come from the bank. The cops keep their eyes glued to the bank doors when a certain long golden haired fighter emerges from inside the bank dragging behind him in his left hand a large group of thugs and in his right hand the massive Appan. Goku drags them over to the cops.

"I think you'll know where to bring these guys."

Goku lets the group go. The cops nervously begin to move over to this strange man when suddenly he vanishes as if he was never there.

"Wha? What, just happened?"

"Was that... the gold fighter?"

The cops try to make some sense out of the incredible situation as they begin to detain the thugs.

Videl:

Videl speeds off to her section of the city in deep thought.

'I can't believe Gohan would hold a gun to that thugs head. If I didn't know any better I would say that if I hadn't shown up when I did that he would have shot that guy. But why would he need a gun? I hope all of this fighting hasn't started making him lose himself. Still, I have to admit, seeing Gohan act like a bad-ass was kinda hot.' Videl shakes her head at that last part. 'What am I thinking? Oh man I gotta lay off the action movies.'

As Videl flies to her section of the city she looks around at some of the smoke clouds rising to the sky and all of the flashing lights from the fire trucks, police cars and, ambulances. She clenches her jaw as her anger begins to rise. Then she notices something else.

'This is where I live! Don't tell me...'

Videl pushes her speed a little. Soon she sees her house. Once she gets a little closer she gasps.

'Their rioting outside of my home? But why?'

Videl descends just around the corner of her home. Once she touches down she runs to the crowd. Emotions of anger and sorrow, hurt and confusion racing through her as she races to the angry crowd. As she nears it one of the rioters sees her. He points an angry finger at her and shouts.

"Hey! It's Videl!"

Videl gets close to the majority of the mob.

"Why are you people doing this! What's wrong with you!"

"You and your father are our problem! We never used to have this much crime until you jerks moved here!"

The mob begins to chant and cheer on the mans words. Videl glares at the mob. After everything she has done for them and now they act like this. It was like someone had just punched her in the gut. Finally the crowd quieted down enough for her to yell over them.

"What are you talking about? I've been helping to fight crime in the city since we got here!"

A different man steps out from the mob and addresses Videl in a bitter tone.

"That's the thing you stupid girl! You came here and started fighting off all the crime, now the police are so soft they just handed over the city to a couple of gangs!"

"So your mad at me and my dad because I started fighting the crime in the city?"

"If it wasn't for you then the police could have already stopped these thugs! We don't want you or your father here any more Videl!"

Videl opens her mouth to protest but before she can an object catches her attention. One of the mob members tosses a Molotov cocktail at her house. She watches as the bottle strikes the left corner of her home and erupts into a ball of fire. The mob cheers at the sight. A few of the mob members toss bricks and large rocks at the house. Videl wants to stop them but she knows that even she can't stop such a large group of people. A group of about ten of the mob members begin walking toward Videl.

"If you won't leave our city willingly then we'll make you leave!"

The mob begins advancing toward Videl, some of the people are tightly gripping weapons such as pipes and pieces of wood. As much as it pains her Videl does the one thing she can do, she turns around and runs. She turns the corner again and then takes to the sky. She flies as fast as she can until she's safely away from her home. She can't believe what had just happened and a few tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She doesn't want to just leave her home to burn so she does the one thing she can think of. She presses a button on her watch communicator and the voice of the police chief comes through.

"Videl?"

Videl takes a deep breath as she regains her bearing.

"Chief, do you have any men you can spare?"

"Well yeah, thanks to you, saiyaman and those two gold fighters we actually have a lot of men that are available. What do you need?"

"There's a large group of rioters outside my home, their very hostile. One of them threw one of those burning bottle things at my house and there were to many for me to stop alone. Saiyaman and those other two are busy in other parts of the city. Can you send a riot control squad and a fire truck to my home?"

"Damn, I never thought I would see the day. Don't worry Videl, were on it."

"Thanks chief."

Videl presses the button on her watch again. She then takes back off to her next destination, the daycare. It only takes her a few minutes to get to the daycare, it was only about a mile from her home when she flew. When she arrived at the scene she was surprised at how quiet it looked.

'Maybe they gained a conscience and left the kids out of all of this.'

Videl lands near the day care and although everything looks alright she knows that looks can be deceiving so she creeps up to the building and presses her body against the wall. She moves over to one of the windows and carefully peeks in.

"Wha?" She says in surprise. "There's nobody in there!"

Videl looks through the window, not even trying to hide herself from view of anybody who might be inside. A small scream catches her attention and she spins around. She quickly but cautiously makes her way to the corner of the building. She peaks her head around the corner and sees a man with a long pony tail wearing a pink robe. The man is standing in front of the daycare kids facing them with only two other thugs at his side. These thugs are wearing all black with ski masks on.

'These must be some of the black devils.'

As Videl continues to size up her opponents a male voice behind her causes her to jump.

"Peekaboo."

As Videl jumps away from the voice she is caught in the chin by a strong right cross. Videl looses her balance and stumbles back into view of the other three thugs. Videl rubs her sore jaw with the back of her hand as she mentally curses at herself for being so careless. She looks at the thug who had snuck up on her and hit her. The other three thugs turn to her as well and smile. Then she notices something about the one who hit her and the others.

'Wait, why aren't they armed?'

The man wearing the pink robe eyes Videl curiously. Videl looks at him and gets a curious look of her own.

'Where have I seen him from before? And what is that over his face?'

The strange man holds his hands behind his back as he takes several steps forward. Finally he speaks up with a smile.

"Ah, so your the female crime fighter I've heard so much about?" The man says in a high pitched voice.

Videl drops into her fighting stance. "Maybe I am. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm glad you ask little missy. I'm sure you've heard of me before. My name is Tao, General Tao."

"General Tao? Wait didn't you fight in the world martial arts tournament a wile back?"

"Why yes I did, although I didn't win then but that was the past, I'm much stronger now."

Videl smiles. "I don't care. You won't be able to beat me."

"You sure talk tough considering you are outnumbered. I guess I'll just have to shut you up."

Tao assumes his stance as well and the three other thugs all drop into the same stances. Before they begin Tao looks over at the largest thug there.

"Hey, after we beat on this girl for a little bit why don't you have your fun with her instead of those younger ones? I'm sure this one would be more fun."

The thug keeps his eyes on Videl. "Nah, I like em smaller than this bitch, I would like to hear her scream though." The thug speaks in a deep voice.

"Suit yourself."

At fist Videl is unsure of what the two are talking about but as their conversation progresses she catches on. She looks over at the kids huddled together in fear on the ground and notices the girls are separated from the boys. Videl can feel anger burn inside of her. She grits her teeth and tightens her fist. This was one fight she would not lose, this was one fight she could not lose. Videl watched the four thugs smile as if what they were doing didn't bother them at all. Finally her anger takes control and she lets out a fierce yell as she dashes at the closest thug.

Videl leads her attack off with a kick. The thug blocks it at the last second and throws a punch which Videl ducks under. He then throws a kick of his own which Videl blocks and then a strange feeling in her gut convinces her to shift to her right slightly. Just as Videl moves, a fist flies over her left shoulder where her head was a split second ago. On reflex she grabed onto the fist and throws the owner of the fist several feet to her front. The thug lands on his feet and digs his hand in the dirt to stop his skid. Realizing that these thugs were different from the others and that at the moment she was at a disadvantage Videl leaps off to the side and flips over to her hands, then she springs up and lands back on her feet in an attempt to put some distance between herself and the thugs. She spins around to face the thugs thinking that she had at least a few seconds before they would be near her however, as soon as she turns around the largest thug sends a crushing blow right across Videl's chin. Expecting Videl to clutch her face and start crying the thug back off and smiles. Videl stumbles back from the blow, a small trickle of blood flows from the corner of her mouth. She regains her composure and calmly wipes the blood away and then drops back in her stance. She smiles at the thug and his respons is a frown.

"Thanks, I'm glad you knocked my sense back to me. I'm glad your to stupid to follow through like a real fighter would though." She taunts.

General Tao watches as Videl fights and makes a decision. He stands up straight.

"You three have at her, show me what you have all learned."

The other two thugs look at their sensi and nod wile the big one keeps his eyes fixed on Videl. The large thug leaps at Videl. He draws his right arm across his body and tries to back hand Videl. The other two join in. Videl ducks under the attack and before the other two can get to her she slams her knee into the big thugs stomach, he leans forward as the air leaves his lungs and Videl grabs him by the back of his head with one hand over the other. Within seconds she drives three more powerful knees into his gut alternating between her right and left knees. The other two are almost on top of her so Videl changes her hold on the large thug. Instead of a hand over hand grip she keeps her right hand behind the thugs head and hooks under his right arm with her left arm. She throws one last knee at the thug, right in his face. As the thug falls backward she releases him and crosses her arms in front of her just in time to block a high kick from one of the other thugs. Although she blocked the high kick she was unable to stop the one aimed at her legs. The third thugs kick strikes her in her thy. Videl immediately shrieks in pain and begins to fall over. She had never been kicked so hard before. Despite the immense pain Videl manages to catch an elbow aimed at her neck. She rolls to her left and struggles to stand.

'Dammit, these guys are tougher than any other creep I've had to fight. I guess I need to step up my game then.'

As the thugs rush at Videl again she calms herself and focuses. She holds hands out in front of her again and a small ball of light forms in each hand. General Tao raises an eyebrow.

'Hmm, it seems she knows a bit more then I gave her credit for. I guess I'm going to have to get my hands dirty after all.'

'OK, please let this work!'

The thugs run toward Videl and see what shes doing. One of the thugs eyes go wide, he stops and holds his hands in front of him defensively wile the other continues to charge. Videl pulls her arms in to her sides and then with a yell she pushes them back out in front of her. From each hand two small energy beams shoot out. The thug who continued charging is unable to block and takes the attack right in his face. His cries of pain are muffled by the sound of the blast impacting. The second thug takes the blast as well and is knocked over.

Videl ceases the attack and drops to a knee breathing heavily. She grits her teeth and then says.

"Did I get em?"

Videl looks at the two fallen thugs and at first she begins to think it worked. Until one of the thugs begins to slowly push himself up to his feet. Videl grits her teeth again and growls.

'Dammit! I put a lot of energy in that attack! I don't know if I have enough to finish this guy, not to mention that Towel guy.'

The thug turns and faces Videl with blood dripping from both corners of his mouth.

"That was one hell of an attack girly. I haven't quite learned how to do that just yet."

Videl pushes herself to her feet as well and drops back into her stance although thanks to the fact that her lead leg is so damaged she is forced to lean on her rear leg more than normal. The thug cautiously advances at Videl and she begins to move closer as well. Soon the two are only ten feet apart and the same thought crosses their minds.

"Now."

The two fighter lunge at each other and both throw hard rights. The thug lands on one knee and Videl hits the ground on her side and skids a few feet. She pushes herself to one knee and her jaw drops. The thug stands back up and turns around, he smiles for a moment and then he slowly begins to fall back as consciousness leave him. He hits the ground and doesn't move. Videl smiles as she pushes herself back up to her feet.

"I did it!"

As Videl begins to celebrate her small victory she momentarily forgets about the fourth and last thug. Her smile quickly turns to a gape as her expression turns from joy to shock. Videl falls to her knees as the cold blade in her back is jerked out. As tears flow down her face she turns her body to see her attacker.

"You should not have forgotten about me you little brat! Those were some of my best men you just took out."

Tao speaks to Videl as he wipes his blade-hand with a rag. He tucks the small piece of fabric in a pocket and then looks back down at the speechless female.

"Forgetting about me is a mistake that will cost you your life."

Tao disconnects his right hand and points it at the stunned Videl. He begins to laugh maniacally as he begins to charge his attack. Videl can only seem to process one sentence in her mind.

'Gohan, I love you.'

"Super Dodon Ray!"

Tao yells out the name of his attack. Just before he's able to launch his attack an energy beam pierces through his chest and blasts through his back leaving nothing but an empty hole. Tao falls back with a simple look of shock on his face. He's dead before he even hits the ground.

Videl slowly looks up to see who had saved her. She is unable to make out who it is since her vision is blurry from the loss of energy and blood. At the moment though she couldn't care less, she was alive... For now. She can't help but smile as the figure touches down in front of her, and then she looses consciousness and falls face first on the ground...

**A/N: There you have it. I know it's taking me longer to post chapters now and I'm sorry. I'm working close to 70 hours a week now and I'm dog tired. Also I know I said I would finish this story even if I didn't get a single review and I will but, after looking at just how many people have read this ff so far and then comparing it to the reviews I have to admit I'm disappointed. I am grateful that so many people are reading my story but I would really like some more reviews, if y'all haven't noticed I seem to write better when I get a bunch of reviews and I also can pump chapters out faster. Well, I'm off to start on the next chapter, hope you guys enjoyed this one!**

** Chapter thirteen:**

** A threatening promise and restoring the peace;**

** "This was the final straw." saiyaman's voice was cold and cruel as he held the chief by the collar to his face. "If you and your men don't start dealing with these situations on your own then mark my words, these little gangs will be the least of your worries."**


	13. A threatening promise and restoring the

** A/N: I don't think this chapter will be quite as long as most of the others but I promise to keep it long enough to satisfy everyone. This chapter will finish off these damn riots and should help begin the next segment of this story. I'm getting close to some of the more intimate scenes with Gohan and Videl so I hope everyone is ready for it lol. If anybody has any questions or anything then please leave it in a review. Keep the reviews coming they always help me to write better. Well enough of my senseless babbling, enjoy the chapter!**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT. I only put this when I remember to do so.**

** Chapter thirteen:**

** A threatening promise and restoring the peace;**

/-/-/-/-/-

The Great Saiyaman:

Saiyaman lands just outside of a large fancy restaurant. This was the last area in his section of the city that was left and then he would go find Videl. A cluster of about eight cop cars are all parked a good fifty feet away. Saiyaman walks over to one of the cops and taps the man on the shoulder. The cop jumps and squeals like a girl as he spins around and aims his gun at saiyaman. Almost as soon as he does this action he regrets it when he not only notices that it is saiyaman but he also gets a good look at the expression on the superhero's face. His expression is cold and hard and his lips are pressed together in a thin line as he glares daggers at the cop. He's not thrilled about being so far away from Videl knowing that she would be fighting and the fact that now he had a cop pointing a gun at him wasn't helping. The cop freezes like a statue in fear.

"Get the gun out of my face before you loose it."

The cop finally snaps back and he pulls the gun away.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes S-Sir."

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have your job to do."

The frightened cop steps to the side as saiyaman proceeds to walk to the restaurant. The other cops notice him now and at first they become excited with his presence but once they see the look on his face then they too shy away. None of them had ever seen saiyaman look so angered before. Saiyaman walks up to the restaurant and pushes on the door gently. He's mildly surprised though when the door does not budge. He pushes on it again, this time slightly harder and the door opens but only slightly. Saiyaman is on a short fuze and this door is not helping. Normally he would try to figure out why the door wouldn't open and then go from there but, today was far from normal. Saiyaman growls under his breath as he brings his left hand up and begins to charge a weak ki blast. However before he launches it a voice sounds off from inside the building.

"It's no use great saiyaman! We have the windows nailed down and the doors barricaded!

Saiyaman drops his hand and stares at the door for a moment.

"Is that so?"

Saiyaman says in an oddly calm voice. Silence is the only response he receives from the thugs. Saiyaman calmly brings his leg back and with little effort he swings it forward and slams his leg into the door. The door cracks down the middle and the sound of a heavy object crashing into something on the inside of the restaurant can be heard clearly.

On the inside of the restaurant the thugs all stand behind what cover they could find. They had just informed saiyaman of how any action would be useless and now they wait for his response. One of the thugs who is clearly nervous looks over to his buddy who is at the moment smiling like a mad man.

"Do you think he'll get in here?"

"Even if he does he won't get very far. The boss has something special for him if he does manage to get in here."

The two thugs turn their attention back to the door just in time to watch as it gets demolished by something, or someone.

Saiyaman wastes no time, he dashes into the building and begins searching for the thugs. They make it fairly easy for him as the six thugs open fire. Saiyaman charges his energy and creates a protective aura around himself. As the bullets near him they disintegrate. He eyes his first target. A thug with a semi-automatic weapon that's taking cover behind the bar table. Saiyaman fazes out of sight and the thugs all cease fire and stare at the spot where saiyaman once stood. The thug behind the counter is unable to react as saiyaman fazes back in behind him and he gently chops down on the back of the thugs neck. As he falls forward saiyaman fazes back out before the other thugs even realize whats happening. The thugs all look at their comrade as he hits the bar and then slides down to the floor in a heap. The two thugs that were talking before search the area for any sign of saiyaman. Saiyaman fazes saves them the trouble and fazes back in right in their faces. Their eyes grow wide when he does so. Saiyaman speaks in a cocky tone.

"Looking for someone?"

The thugs don't even have enough time to form a solid thought before saiyaman grabs the two by their heads and 'gently' bashes their heads together. The other thugs turn their attention to saiyaman and one of them takes his chance and dives behind an overturned table. Saiyaman then grabs the two unconscious thugs by their collars and before the two other three thugs have time to raise their weapons, saiyaman throws the two unconscious thugs into them with a good amount of force. Within fifteen seconds, saiyaman had single handily finished off five of the six thugs.

"Just one left."

Saiyaman turns and faces an overturned table and crosses his arms.

"I know your hiding behind that table over there. Just come out and surrender."

At first the thug doesn't do anything. A few seconds pass though and finally he rises to his feet. To saiyaman's relief the thug has neither a knife or gun in his hands although, they aren't empty.

"Is that a... remote?"

The thug smiles as he holds the small device close to himself.

"You could call it a remote if you want kid. But I prefer to call it a remote detonator."

Saiyaman lets his arms drop to his side and his face turns to a scowl.

"A detonator for what?"

"Behind you is the kitchen for this shit stain. Inside are something around fifteen people along with thirty pounds of C4!"

Saiyaman's jaw drops slightly and a cold chill goes down his spine.

"That's enough to kill everyone on this block!"

The thug begins to laugh like a crazy man.

"Yes it is! You may somehow be bullet proof but there is no way you can survive a bomb like that!"

The thugs smile widens as he brings the remote detonator up to head level as he speaks. Once he's done talking he presses a button. Saiyaman yells out to the thug."

"NO! DON'T DO IT!"

"You might want to hurry great saiyaman. It's only a twenty second fuze!"

Saiyaman bares his teeth as an angry growl rumbles through his clenched teeth. He walks over to the thug and as he does so the thugs face takes on one of a horrified man. He begins to stumble back.

"W-What are you doing? You don't have much time!"

"You think so? Your intention all along was to kill me even if it meant killing all those innocent people!"

"SO GO SAVE THEM!"

Saiyaman lunges to the man and grabs him by the arm as he lifts him off the ground. He looks at the mans terrified face and smiles.

"Why don't you save them. Or better yet, save yourself."

"What the hell do you mean?"

Saiyaman turns and runs to the kitchen. His anger rises when he sees the hostages all tied up and gagged. Fear is plaguing their eyes. In the middle of the floor is a large drum with a timer on it. Currently the timer reads twelve seconds. Saiyaman runs over to the bomb with the thug still struggling to break free. With his free hand he blasts a hole in the roof and then grabs the bomb. Ten seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU INSANE!"

"Just so you know, this bomb won't kill me. But if you don't act fast, it will kill you."

"WHAT!"

Saiyaman looks up and then blasts off at great speeds towards the sky. Both cop and hostage alike stare in wonder at the caped hero as he speeds into the sky with both a bomb and a thug. Eight seconds."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"YOU BETTER HURRY! ONLY A FEW MORE SECONDS! I WOULD DISARM THE BOMB IF I WERE YOU!"

"I CAN'T! IT DOESN'T HAVE A WAY TO BE DISARMED!"

"WELL THEN IT LOOKS LIKE THIS IS REALLY GOING TO SUCK FOR YOU THEN!"

At this point the thug begins to cry as he realizes that in just a few seconds, his life will be over.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

"YOUR SORRY? DID THE PEOPLE YOU KILLED BEG YOU NOT TO KILL THEM LIKE THIS?"

Three seconds.

"I'LL CHANGE!"

"TOO LATE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! GO TO HELL!"

Zero seconds...

With a massive explosion thousands of feet above the ground the thug gets blown into oblivion. From the ground the blast looks rather small. The police down below stare up at the spark in the sky with wide eyes. High in the air bits and pieces of the bomb begin to fall to the ground along with saiyaman. He wasn't lying, the bomb wasn't enough to kill him however, it was enough to knock him out. His cape is almost non existent and his tunic and spandex is now cut and torn. A large gash is visible across his right cheek. He plummets to the ground for well over a thousand feet. Before his limp figure can even become visible to the eyes of the humans below though another caped figure swoops in and catches the unconscious hero. The other figure is none other than Piccolo. His white cape whipping behind him as he flies off wile carrying saiyaman. He stares down at the young hero with a worried expression.

'Gohan, I've never known you to be so unforgiving. Whats going on with you?'

As Piccolo continues to speed off he stops and looks off into the distance over his shoulder. He tenses slightly as he feels another ki signature rise suddenly and then fade to almost nothing.

'What or who was that?'

Piccolo begins to sweat as he looks into the direction of the new ki signal.

'Guess I should go check it out wile I'm here.'

A white aura surrounds Piccolo as he prepares himself to dash off to the area of the strange ki signal. It would only take him a few moments to arrive on the interesting scene.

Vegeta:

Vegeta makes his way to his last objective in the city with a sour expression on his face.

'Damn you Kakarot, I thought you said this was the part of the city where these weaklings were acting more aggressive! If this last spot doesn't provide me with something more interesting then I swear I'll blast Kakarot so hard that he'll be coughing up smoke for a weak!'

In all actuality Goku did give Vegeta the area with the most aggressive group of thugs. Vegeta arrives to his destination and watches as a skirmish unfolds below him. A slight smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as he watches.

Below, a group of nine cops all take cover behind their cars. Normally they would be cowering behind them wile they waited for Videl or saiyaman to arrive but, today they had no choice but to fight back. The black devils weren't playing as nice as the red sharks. Every time a cop would show even a tiny bit of themselves then they would take at least a half a dozen shots in their direction. Vegeta watches the black devils as they fight.

'Their ruthless.'

The smile finally wins and spreads across Vegeta's face.

"I think I could have some fun with these clowns."

One of the cops below sees one of the black devils and takes a shot. To his misfortune he misses and the thug he shot at gets a clear shot of his own. The thug aims his rifle at the cop and smiles as he squeezes the trigger. The trigger clicks, the firing pin is hit and strikes the primer of the round. The thugs gun recoils and to the cop everything just seems to move in slow motion as the hot piece of led cuts through the air at him. He hears the sound of the shot and slams his eyes shut. After a moment he falls back and begins to pat himself down expecting to feel blood. When he feels nothing he opens his eyes and sees the reason why he hadn't been killed. Standing before him dressed in nothing but a pair of blue spandex pants and gravity defying golden spiked hair is Vegeta with the same smile that he had before. His right hand is about mid waist level balled into a fist. Vegeta turns and looks over to the cop.

"Hey, wheres the source of power for this building?"

The cop stares at Vegeta for a moment before he responds.

"Uh, there's a generator on the far side."

Vegeta turns back away from the cop and stares at the large airport.

"Good. See that the power to this building is turned off. I'll be out shortly."

Vegeta begins to walk to the building and the cop stands up and calls out to the saiyan prince.

"Wait! Who are you?"

Vegeta doesn't respond to the question, he instead flicks his right wrist over his shoulder.

"Here, I believe this was mean for you."

The cop cups his hands in front of him more out of reflex then anything. He catches the small warm piece of led and looks at it in amazement. He then looks back up in time to watch as the mystery man begins to glow brightly and the sound of many gun shots begin ring out. The cop gets behind his car and shakes as he expects to hear the rounds impact his car. When he hears nothing he chances a glance over his hood and watches as Vegeta just continues to walk forward despite the barrage of bullets that he is receiving. He quickly regains his senses and looks over at his shocked co-workers.

"Alright, I guess we should do what he wants."

The thug watches in disgust as his kill is stolen from him by this new comer. He and the other thugs inside all watch as this short man stands, bare chested, in the open just begging for someone to send some rounds into him. They eye him with a sort of mild curiosity as he calmly talks with the cop.

"Who does this guy think he is?"

"I don't know but I say we make him our new target."

"Hey! He's headed this way!"

"Kill this son of a bitch!"

As Vegeta walks toward the airport the thugs inside all open fire. Vegeta continues to smile as he raises his energy level. A gold aura surrounds his body and as each bullet nears him it immediately disintegrates. After several seconds the thugs finally cease fire.

"Great, he's one of those guys!"

"What now?"

"Everyone! Fall back to the main lobby! We'll fight him in there!"

The group of thugs all immediately grab their weapons and head into the depths of the airport in the hopes of using it's open area to gain the advantage. In reality, it's the worst thing they could have done.

Vegeta walks up to the front door to the airport and stops. The automatic door fails to slide open.

'I guess those screw ups finally managed to do something right.'

Vegeta raises his hand and blasts the glass door into a million pieces with an invisible ki blast. He walks in as if nothing was happening. The only light in the large airport is coming from the fading sun outside. Vegeta simply strolls deeper into the darkness. He pauses for a moment and closes his eyes as he searches for the thugs ki signal. In a few moments he locks on to them.

'Now, time to have some fun with these humans.'

Vegeta slowly levitates off the ground and then heads off to the thugs ki signal.

"What the fuck happened to the lights?"

"I don't know but I can barley see my hand in my face."

"How are we supposed to fight when we can't see?"

The thugs all try to figure out what to do. They all go on alert when an unfamiliar voice echos in the large room.

"Your making this so easy."

The thugs all clumsily turn and face the direction they think the voice came from. With Vegeta's voice echoing off of the walls though it's making it almost impossible for the thugs to figure out just where he is. They begin to panic slightly in fear as Vegeta's menacing laugh attacks their ears. One of the thugs whispers to himself.

"Where is this guy at?"

His jaw drops and his eyes grow wide as someone whispers back to him.

"Not as far away as you'd like."

The thug tries to turn around and defend himself but he is unable to. Vegeta grabs the man and throws him over his shoulder and into the hard tile floor. Vegeta jumps to the side.

"Hey, I'm over here."

The remaining seven thugs all turn to Vegeta's voice and open fire. Vegeta simply stands where he is and continues to smile. The thugs begin to feel immense fear at what they are witnessing. The flashes from their weapons are creating a strobe effect. They watch as their bullets literally bounce off the shirtless man. Vegeta begins to laugh to himself at the pathetic attempt. He slowly begins to step towards two thugs that are standing side by side. The only thing they can think to do is continue to pull the triggers of their weapons. When Vegeta is only a few feet away they run out of ammo and the area once again goes dark. The two thugs are frozen in fear. The other five thugs franticly run to separate areas to hide despite the fact that none of them can really see whats going on. They hope that the frightening man is ether dead or at least gone. Two screams tell the thugs otherwise. Vegeta gets right in front of the two thugs.

"Boo."

He scares them with with the simple word just before he knocks them both out. Vegeta then holds out his hand and creates a small ball of light. The glowing orb floats a few feet above the ground and creates a small amount of light in the area. The thugs watch as the orb casts shadows on the saiyans face and a cold chill goes down their spines as Vegeta slowly steps back and away from the orb. He fades into the shadows. One of the thugs swallows hard.

"Great, now what?"

"You could scream."

The thugs eyes go wide as he hears Vegeta right behind him. He swings around and becomes even more afraid. Vegeta is nowhere near him.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"I heard him behind me!"

One of the thugs taking cover behind a row of chairs that is being lit up by the orb. He watches the two others as they talk. A light tap on his shoulder catches his attention. He flinches and quickly turns around and his face meets Vegeta's fist. He falls forward and slumps over the row of chairs. Only his upper half is visible from the light. The four thugs turn and watch in horror as their comrade is pulled into the darkness.

"Fuck this! I'm outta here!"

The four thugs all drop their weapons and take off. They run as fast as they can through the darkness in the direction of the exit. Despite the fact that they continue to trip over everything in the airport they still manage to run at a decent pace. One of the thugs looks behind him and notices the orb disappear. He turns around and something heavy lands on him. As he pushes the thing off he realizes what it is. Vegeta had dropped the thug that he had dragged from their view before onto him. As he begins to franticly push his comrade off a low chuckle causes him to stop all movement. Before he can even blink again, Vegeta kicks him across the face both knocking him out and breaking his jaw. The last three thugs stop running for a moment to catch their breath.

"I think... we lost him..."

"I hope so... how far is the exit?"

"Only a few hundred feet farther... not that it matters though."

The thugs all go pale as that all too familiar voice speaks up just a few feet away.

"Better hurry, I'm almost on top of you."

Without a word, the three thugs take off again. Vegeta smiles as he dashes at the closest thug and kicks the thug across his back and sends him flying past the other two. Although they couldn't really see it, they pretty much knew what happened and so they begin to run just a little bit faster. Vegeta flies next to his next victim and then spins in the air and knees the thug in the gut. The thug fold over around Vegeta's knee as all air vacates his lungs. Vegeta finishes him off with a simple chop to the head. The thug hits the ground and doesn't move. Vegeta eyes his final target. He fazes out. The last thug is beginning to feel a small sliver of hope, he can see the exit now, although just barley. He begins to smile with this new found hope. Then he hits a wall and falls flat on his back. He rubs his face as he wearily gets up.

"Mother fucker. Where did that damn wall come from?"

"Try again. I'm not a wall."

The thug almost cries when he hears the voice.

"W-What in the world are you?"

Vegeta laughs. "I... am the prince of all saiyans!"

Vegeta smiles wide as he boasts his heritage to the clueless thug. He then holds his hand out at the thug and flicks him in the head. The thug flies backward and lands on a near by magazine stand.

"Well, that was fun."

Vegeta turns and begins to walk out of the airport when he feels several abnormally high ki signatures flare up.

"Seems like the brats mate is having some fun as well. Guess this could be amusing to watch."

Vegeta fazes out of the airport and then back in right outside. The cops outside watch as he blasts off leaving only a gold trail behind him. It doesn't take him long to arrive where Videl is fighting. He hovers above and watches as she fights.

'Interesting. These humans are much stronger then the others and yet, shes still handling them better then any other human could.'

He watches as Videl catches several attempted strikes but still has one that slips through to her leg. The fight continues to wear on and Vegeta become more and more interested. He raises an eye brow when he notices her next offensive move. Videl shoots out two ki blasts and strikes both thugs.

'When did she learn to control her energy like that? I guess maybe the brats been doing more then just homework.'

Videl and the last thug charge at each other and throw their final punches. They put everything they have left in them to finish the other off. As the thug lands on his knee and Videl hits the ground Vegeta already knows who had won.

'The girls got heart. Lets see if she realizes that last human sneaking up behind her.'

Videl watches as the thug hits the ground. She smiles when she realizes that she had beaten the three thugs. She doesn't see the attack from behind though. Tao draws back and thrusts his blade into her back. Vegeta clenches his jaw.

'I guess not. Looks like I'll have to step in. Damn humans, such fragile beings.'

As Tao begins to yell out his final attack Vegeta raises his hand and points his finger. He sends a ki blast through Tao's chest. Vegeta watches as Tao falls back as all life leaves his body. He watches as Videl looks at him with a blank expression as he lands. She then falls forward. The back of her shirt quickly turning red from the oozing blood. He looks down at her.

"Looks like I'm stuck with bringing you to that green been on that giant cereal bowl."

Vegeta carefully scoops Videl up and turns around. Just before he takes off Piccolo lands just behind him with a still unconscious Gohan. Vegeta turns and looks over to Piccolo.

"Vegeta, what happened here?"

"She happened, and if we don't hurry she won't live long enough to know just hos pathetic she did."

Piccolo dips his head slightly. Vegeta turns back and blasts off into the sky. Piccolo follows suit and takes off as well. It would take them close to fifteen minutes to make the trip from Satan City, to the lookout.

Once they arrive there they are greeted by Mr. Popo and Dende. At first the guardian and his helper are happy to see the two but when they realize that they are both carrying someone with them then their faces become worried expressions.

"Dende, we need you to heal Videl quickly."

Vegeta lands and gently lays Videl on the ground, her blood begins to stain the white tiles.

"Oh dear, II just cleaned out here. I'll go get a mop."

"What happened to these two?"

"I'm not sure about her but I'll explain what I know later. She doesn't have much time."

"Right."

Dende hurries over to Videl and places his hands inches over her. A yellow aura envelops Videl as the stab wound slowly begins to close. The other bruises and scrapes on her body heal quickly as well. After a few moments she is fully healed but she does not wake up. Dende stands up and looks at Piccolo.

"There, she's healed. She lost a lot of blood though, I can't replace that. She's going to have to rest for a wile."

Piccolo smiles.

"That's fine. Now do you think you can heal Gohan?"

"Sure, will you tell me what happened to them after?"

"Sure."

Piccolo sets Gohan down and Dende repeats his healing ability. Within seconds the cuts and bruises on Gohan vanish and the gash on his cheek closes. After a few seconds, Dende stands back up. Gohan slowly blinks his eyes a few times as his vision clears. He sits up and looks over at his friends.

"Oh man, what happened?"

Piccolo glares at Gohan.

"You were blown up kid."

At first Gohan looks around somewhat confused, but then the memories of the last few seconds come back to him. Gohan looks remorseful at first for his actions, until he sees Videl.

"Videl! What happened to her!"

Vegeta looks over at Gohan.

"Calm down! She's fine!"

"If shes fine then why is her shirt stained with blood!"

"She was stabbed. I brought her here for Dende to heal her. She just needs some rest now."

Both Piccolo and Vegeta can feel Gohan's energy sky rocket.

"Gohan, she's going to be fine, just relax."

Piccolo tries to calm Gohan down and it almost seems that it's working. Until Gohan glares at both him and Vegeta. They both feel a small chill go down their spines from the glare.

"I'm taking Videl to one of the guest rooms here and then I'm going to go pay someone a short visit."

Gohan scoops Videl up bridal style and brings her to one of the many guest rooms. Piccolo and Vegeta watch as he fades away into the innards of the lookout. As they continue to stare they get surprised by Goku who appears a few yards in front of them still in his third level form. He looks over at the two and with a sigh he descends into his base form.

"Man... staying at that... level for so long... it's exhausting!"

"Kakarot! Why are you here?"

"I got done in the city... and felt Gohan's ki flare. So I came here to see why."

"Well, I guess we'll explain what we know to the both of you since your both here."

Goku stares at Piccolo dumbly and Dende waits patiently for the information. Meanwhile in the lookout. Gohan gently sets Videl down on a bed. He looks down at her thoughtfully and then back at her blood stained shirt.

'I won't let their incompetence go unforgiven this time Videl.'

Gohan brushes the side of her face with the backs of his fingers. He then leans forward and kisses her forehead and turns to leave the room. As he stands in the doorway he gives one last quick look at Videl before he leaves. He runs outside and dives off of the lookout. He free falls for a little wile before he finally blasts off back toward the city. After a little wile he lands outside of the police station. The police outside smile when they see him and all begin to run up to him to thank him for his help. As soon as they get near him and see the cold expression on his face they wisely back away. They all watch him as he walks into the police station. Saiyaman walks up to the chiefs door and doesn't even bother knocking. He grabs the door knob and barges in.

"Hey who the! Oh! It's you Saiyaman."

The police chief jumps out of his chair at first but once he sees it's saiyaman he relaxes and smiles.

"I'm glad your hear! I wanted to thank you for your help! Why, I don't know where this city would be if it wasn't for you and Videl."

Saiyaman tightens his jaw and he closes the door behind him.

"This city wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us."

The chief is oblivious to the meaning behind saiyaman's words He has his back turned to saiyaman as he looks up at a map of the city.

"I know! Between you two and my men this city will be the safest in the world!"

"Wrong."

"What?"

The chief turns around and is surprised when he realizes that he's now face to chest with saiyaman. Only now does he realize the condition of saiyaman's costume.

"Saiyaman, what happened to your costume?"

Saiyaman reaches up and grabs the chief by his collar. The chiefs eyes grow wide with surprise as he gets lifted off the ground.

"Hey! Whats the big idea!"

"Quiet!"

The chief tries to struggle until saiyaman shuts him up. The chief becomes shocked at just how cold saiyaman's tone is.

"This was the final straw."

Saiyaman's voice was cold and cruel as he held the chief by the collar to his face.

"If you and your men don't start dealing with these situations on your own then mark my words, these little gangs will be the least of your worries."

Saiyaman takes a step back as he drops the police chief on his back side. The chief rubs his back side for a moment and then he looks up at saiyaman as he casually walks back to the door. Saiyaman pauses with his hand resting on the door knob. He looks over his shoulder at the stunned chief.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise."

Saiyaman opens the door and heads out of the police station. As he walks past the police in the building they all watch him curiously. Saiyaman goes outside and takes back off toward the lookout.

Gohan arrives back at the lookout a little wile later. Goku, Vegeta, Dende and, Piccolo are still at the lookout When Gohan lands he is immediately greeted by his father.

"Gohan! Piccolo and Vegeta told us everything. Are you alright son?"

Goku speaks to Gohan in a worried tone. Gohan keeps his head down. At the moment he is unable to even look his father in the eye.

"I have to go see Videl. Is she awake yet?"

Goku shakes his head.

"Not yet, but Dende said she'll be awake soon."

"Good, I'll be with her until she wakes up."

"I'll head home then. I'm sure your mother and brother are worried sick."

"Thanks dad. I'll be home as soon as shes awake and I get her home."

Gohan runs back into the innards of the lookout. Within a few seconds he's back at Videl's bedside.

**/-/-/-/-**

** A/N: I'm so sorry that took me so long to post this chapter! Between working 40 hours in two days in another city and then getting some random cold and doing my own training I was just dead to the world for the better part of a week. I hope this chapter is good enough, honestly I just wanted to end these riots and get on with the rest of the story. For those of you who like romance then the next chapter will suit you well haha. Anyway thanks so much for the reviews! I was very happy to see that I had gotten a good number of reviews from the last chapter. Hopefully I can get as many if not more for this chapter. I know Gohan's actions are a bit out of character here but I am going to explain some of that in the following chapter or two. And I haven't forgotten about Scrappy, I had to finish these riot chapters before I could go into what happened with that little situation. Lets hope I keep everyone enjoying this ff! Well once again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always please for the love of God R/R lol.**

** Chapter fourteen:**

** Forgiveness;**

** Gohan's lips collide with Videl's with more intensity then ever before. Videl's eyes go wide in shock for a moment but soon her eyes close as her hands come up and wrap around Gohan's hair. Their kiss grows more intense as Videl slips her toung into Gohan's mouth. Gohan begins to feel his heart pound as blood begins to rush to other areas. He leans into Videl and the two gently fall over. Gohan is now on top of Videl, their kiss still becoming more fiery...**


	14. Forgiveness

** A/N: And so the next chapter begins. I was pleased to see on the first day of posting that I had received something like four reviews. Although it's been three days now and I haven't received anything else I still don't mind. I hope that I can get (and I know this is seriously pushing it) ten reviews from this chapter. I am going to be explaining Gohan's Vegeta like behavior and the remedy for it. Most of you can probably already figure out where I'm going with this. I am not sure how many more chapters it's going to be before the bad guy finally shows up but I'm leaning towards one hundred thousand words or so. Once again keep reviewing and if you haven't reviewed yet then hop to it! I've already started on the sequel to this story although it won't take place till after the end of the GT series. Go check out my profile for it's summary and the poll. Well here goes the next chapter, ENJOY! R&R!**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.**

** Chapter Fourteen:**

** Forgiveness;**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Goku watches as his son hurries off into the lookout. Once Gohan is out of sight he turns and heads over to Piccolo and Vegeta.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys around. I have to head back."

Vegeta simply glares at Goku and Piccolo turns too face him.

"Goku, when Gohan gets back I think you should keep an eye on him. At least until we can figure out why he's been acting so violent these past few weeks."

Goku opens his mouth to respond but Vegeta beats him to it.

"That won't be necessary."

Goku and Piccolo both turn to Vegeta slightly surprised since he normally never speaks up during such conversations. Goku speaks up next.

"What do you mean Vegeta? You've seen how Gohan's been acting."

"Yes, I've been watching him ever since that fiasco at my home. Kakarot haven't you made the connection yet?"

Goku tilts his head to the side and rubs his neck. "Uhhh, no."

Vegeta face-palms and mutters several unrecognizable profanities into his palm. Piccolo just silently stands back and curiously listens.

"You moron, anytime he's lost his temper it's been that girl that's calmed him down! Even at my home, although it wasn't as obvious then."

"Oh, so your saying that Videl is what keeps his anger in check then right?"

"Yes, that's precisely what I'm saying."

Goku places his hand under his chin in a thinking manner. Piccolo breaks his silence.

"If that's the case then what started all of these outbursts? Sure he's gotten angry before, but that was in serious combat! Not little skirmishes like today."

Vegeta smirks.

"Simple. Now that he's found himself a suitable mate his natural saiyan instincts are kicking in. Kakarot and I don't have the same problem as him because our women don't engage in direct combat like his does. The fact that he has human blood also makes it more difficult for him to control his anger. Not that he really needs to, his woman seems to have a fairly decent amount of control over him."

Goku drops his hand and speaks up again.

"But, will she always be able to keep him calm like this?"

"I've never seen anyone with the amount of power as him so it's difficult to say. My guess though would be that once the two of them have joined as one then unless something major were to happen she would be able to keep him completely in check."

For a moment the three stand there in silence in their own thoughts. Once again Goku is the first to break the silence.

"Hey Vegeta, what did you mean by the two of them joining as one? Are they supposed to fuse or something because I don't see how that would work."

Both Vegeta and Piccolo fall over anime style. Vegeta shoots back up with his fist balled in front of him and a huge sweat drop on the side of his head.

"KAKAROT YOU IDIOT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU AND YOUR WOMAN MANAGE TO REPRODUCE!"

Goku leans away from Vegeta with his hands up and palms out in a defensive posture. Piccolo rises back to his feet and calmly says.

"You know Goku, sometimes I wonder about you."

Goku places his hand behind his head. His goofy grin and light chuckle is all he can seem to manage at the moment. Meanwhile inside the lookout.

Gohan sits on the bed next to Videl. His turban and sunglasses are off in a corner of the room. He watches her intently waiting for the slightest sign of her waking up. He had only been in the room with her for a little over fifteen minutes and to his great relief she begins to stir awake. He grabs her hand and gently squeezes as her eyes slowly break open.

"G- Gohan?"

Her voice is weak and cracks on the last part of his name. Still Gohan smiles wide. It was music to his ears.

"It's me Videl, I'm here."

Videl's vision begins to clear up and Gohan's figure comes into focus. Videl smiles weakly.

"I thought... that I wouldn't get to see you again."

"Videl... I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you. To protect you."

Gohan's voice is shaky. Remorse and regret is evident on his face. Videl places a finger over his lips to stop him from talking.

"Stop that. I'm fine now Gohan."

Gohan removes her finger from his lips so he can speak again.

"But you could have died Videl. If it wasn't for Vegeta you probably would have died."

"Vegeta's the one who saved me?"

"Yeah, I was knocked out."

Videl's eyes go wide. Her strength is returning swiftly to her so she quickly sits up and looks at Gohan's torn costume.

"How did you get knocked out? What happened to your cloths?"

Gohan looks away, regret is written all over his face. Videl notices his sudden change and remembers the incident back at the nursing home where Gohan had the gun in the thugs mouth. She puts two and two together.

"Gohan, what happened to you? Tell me, please."

Gohan remains silent for a moment. He tightly balls his hands into fists as he fights back tears. Finally he begins to confess his troubles.

"I... might as well have killed a man today Videl. I didn't have to do what I did but."

Videl cups her hand on Gohan's cheek as she looks thoughtfully at him and softly says.

"Hey, it's OK. Just tell me, it'll help. I promise you I won't freak out."

Gohan takes a deep breath and continues.

"He had a bomb. Instead of just knocking him out and tossing the bomb I decided to take the bomb and him into the sky. He said he was sorry but I didn't listen. The bomb blew, all it did was knock me out since I just let the concussion hit me instead of shielding myself from it. The guy on the other hand... I doubt there was anything left."

The two sit in silence for a few moments. Videl is quite shocked that Gohan would ever do such an act but it doesn't affect her feelings for him in the least. She turns Gohan's face so that the two can look in each others eyes.

"Gohan, don't beat yourself up over what happened. The things we do Gohan, we do for others. You can't always save everyone. Sometimes you may get carried away but that's going to happen. Look at what you've been through already!"

"But I."

"Stop. Gohan I forgive you for what you did today. Isn't that enough?"

At Videl's words and the sincere look in her eyes Gohan slowly begins to feel a large weight being lifted off of his chest. He finally begins to smile a little and Videl smiles back.

"Oh and one more thing. I decided not to fight crime in the city alone anymore. I'm not like you guys, I can't dodge bullets and catch rockets. I guess I would be safer if I stayed by you."

Gohan really begins to smile now.

"You mean it Videl? You won't go off on your own anymore to fight?"

Videl crosses her arms.

"Yup, under one condition."

"Name it!"

"You don't fight alone ether. If you fight crime, then I fight with you."

"Deal. Although I'm not sure if were gonna be needed any time soon."

Videl raises an eye brow.

"What do you mean?"

Gohan smiles as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Well I uh, I kinda went and spoke to the police chief."

"And...?"

"Well long story short. I threatened him to get his men straightened out."

Gohan nervously chuckles several times. Videl is shocked.

"You threatened the chief of police?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Gohan! You can't just do that!"

"Well, I did. I think it worked too."

"But why would you do that?"

Gohan's face turns serious again. He motions to Videl's blood stained shirt.

"Because of that. Videl, although I know you love helping to protect the city you shouldn't have to. That's their job and at some point they're not going to have you or me to fall back on every time the smallest crisis occurs. I don't want to see this happen to you ever again Videl."

Gohan grabs Videl on each side of her face. His dark eyes piercing into her blue eyes. Videl gets taken slightly by surprise. She returns Gohan's gaze. The two hold that position for only a second in silence before Gohan continues.

"I care for you too much to see this happen to you again."

He pauses again as he begins to build up his courage. The words are on the tip of his toung. Finally he blurts them out as if they would be the last words of his existence.

"Videl, I love you!"

Videl's eyes go wide as she gasps. She was so surprised that she didn't even react at first as Gohan's lips collide with hers with more intensity then ever before. Videl's eyes go even wider for a moment but soon her eyes close as her hands slide up Gohan's back and her fingers wrap around his hair. Their kiss begins to grow more intense as Videl brushes her toung against Gohan's lips. Gohan presses himself against Videl and her breasts press firmly against his chest. Taking this as a good reaction Videl boldly slips her toung into Gohan's mouth. Gohan begins to feel his heart pound as blood begins to rush to other areas of his body. The two begin to feel as if the entire room is heating up. Gohan leans more into Videl and the two gently fall over onto the soft bed. As the two fall Gohan's mouth shifts from Videl's and he begins kissing her neck. Videl can't fight the small moan that escapes her lips. With his right hand Gohan reaches up and begins to rub Videl's breasts. Videl slides her hands to Gohan's chest and gently pushes him off of her. He looks down at her in slight disappointment. Videl breathlessly and reassuringly smiles.

"Before this goes on any further I have something I need to tell you Gohan."

Gohan braces himself for a major let down. He asks as calmly as he can at the moment.

"What is it?"

Videl's heart rate picks up a little more as she speaks to Gohan.

"I love you to Gohan."

Gohan smiles and a single laugh slips out. Videl slides her hands onto Gohan's back and pulls him back down to her. They lock lips again and begin to, for the first time, explore each others bodies with their hands. As they're hearts beat harder and their blood begins to flow through them like never before; they begin act almost out of instinct. Videl opens her legs and Gohan moves himself between them. As Gohan shifts himself more comfortably between Videl's legs Videl can feel him as he begins to grow harder. Videl slides her hand down Gohan's abs slowly. Her hand soon finds it's intended mark and she pulls Gohan's pants away from him and dives her hand under the fabric. Once her hand feels the hard flesh she smiles in satisfaction and anticipation of it's soon to be destination. She wraps her hand around it and slowly begins to stroke it.

Gohan arches his back up slightly and scoots his lower body closer to Videl's so that she has better access to him. At the same time he slips his hand under her shirt and traces his finger tips across her stomach. Videl feels a cold shiver go down her spine from the foreign contact. Gohan stops when he reaches the under wire of her bra. The last of his typical modest behavior fighting a losing battle to stop him. For a moment he simply runs his fingers across the under wire but soon his lusting desire wins over his modesty and shyness and he tucks his fingers underneath her bra and raises her bra up allowing her breasts to fall free. He moves his hand to one of her breasts and begins to gently rub and squeeze it. He catches her nipple between his fingers and lightly squeezes. Videl moans slightly. She motions to sit up and Gohan leans back and pulls her with him. They break their kiss when Videl reaches up and pulls her still blood stained shirt off. It gets a little stuck on her head though and Gohan reaches up and helps her out a little. Once the shirt is off the two giggle a little as Gohan tosses the shirt off to the side. Gohan leans back a little as he eyes Videl's shirtless body. He smiles as a single thought crosses into his mind.

'Damn, those are nice!'

Videl blushes at the way Gohan is staring at her breasts. Still she reaches back and unclasps her bra and slides it off and tosses it somewhere by her shirt. Gohan's smile broadens a little at her action.

"Well? Are you just gonna stare at them?"

Videl speaks in a sensual voice that Gohan had never heard before. It sends goosebumps all over him. He leans back down and speaks in a low deep voice.

"Not exactly."

Videl watches as Gohan reaches up and cups her breasts. Her eyes close and she makes a noise similar to a squeak as Gohan begins flicking and swirling his toung on her nipples. She bites her lip as she reaches down and grabs Gohan's shirt and tries to pull his off as well. The tight fabric of his shirt is reluctant to go however so Gohan helps as he in the heat of the moment leans back and grabs his shirt at the chest and rips it clean off. Videl damn near tackles Gohan at the sight. The two lock lips again and lean back this time with Videl on top of Gohan. Videl rubs her hands over Gohan's chest and down his abs and finally back to his pants. She tucks her fingers under the fabric and begins to pull them down. Gohan arches his lower body up and Videl gets them down past his hips but can't get them down any farther. Gohan sits up and Videl leans back. He finishes what Videl had started and pulls his pants off the rest of the way and tosses them to the ever growing pile of cloths. Videl leans the rest of the way back and looks over her chest at Gohan who is kneeling in front of her now. She smiles and bites her lip at the sight. Her body trembles slightly with anticipation. Gohan blushes a little. This was the first time he had ever been naked in front of someone while still conscious. Videl pushes her hips up as she begins to start sliding her pants off. Gohan reaches down and begins to do the same with Videl's pants. Gohan scoots in and helps Videl. He grabs Videl's pants at the hips and slides her pants off completely. He tosses the last piece of clothing to the pile of discarded cloths and he looks down at Videl's tiny waist and his eyes travel further down. He grabs Videl by her hips and pulls her closer to him. Before he penetrates her he glances at her face and is confused when he sees tears beginning to form in her eyes. He stops his action and speaks to Videl in a concerned voice.

"Videl?"

She turns her teary eyes to his. Gohan doesn't wait for her to speak.

"Whats wrong? Why are you crying?"

She reaches up and wipes her tears. Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink as she looks away.

"Gohan, this... this is my first time."

Gohan can feel a wave of relief wash over him as he begins to understand the reason for her tears. He reaches over her and tilts her face so that it's once again facing his. He genuinely smiles and softly says.

"If you don't want to do this Videl I'll understand."

Videl shakes her head from side to side.

"NO! I want to do this Gohan! Believe me I do. I'm just..."

Gohan finishes her sentence.

"Scared?"

Videl nods as her cheeks begin to turn a little redder.

"It's my first time too Videl. I'll take it easy if you still want to do this."

Videl smiles as she sniffles a little. Her desire for Gohan is stronger then her fear of the possible pain. Finally she says.

"OK, thank you Gohan. I love you."

Gohan smiles warmly at her. His stomach fills with butterflies as those three little words really sink in.

"I love you too Videl."

Gohan leans back up with the same smile. Videl watches as Gohan gets himself into a better position between her legs. She helps a little as she brings her knees in a little and lifts her legs to about Gohan's hips. Gohan's face begins to change from his warm smile to one of mild concentration. Videl's eyes widen slightly as she now feels the tip of Gohan begin to rub against it's destination. He slowly begins to work his way in. He grits his teeth in anticipation and Videl leans her head back and closes her eyes. Gohan begins to slowly push further in Videl and he begins to feel Videl's warm fluids cover him and allow him to slide in without much resistance. The two spend the next while becoming one person as they give they're innocence and hearts to each other...

A while later:

Videl and Gohan lay in the bed together under the covers. Gohan is on his back with his arm around Videl's waist wile Videl is laying on his chest. The two of them have happy smiles seemingly glued to they're faces. Videl speaks up.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I can't believe we just did that!"

Gohan looks down at Videl in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I just. I'm happy is all. Although this isn't quite how I expected our first time to happen."

Gohan looks back up and smiles wider.

"Yeah, I never exactly imagined our first time happening right after a fight. Then again I guess it really shouldn't surprise me."

"Yeah really."

Videl closes her eyes and the two lay in silence for a moment. At the moment the two are the perfect image of peaceful. Suddenly Videl's eyes shoot open and she pushes herself up.

"Oh crap! Gohan what time is it!"

Gohan sits up in surprise. He turns his head from side to side looking for a clock.

"I don't know, Mr. Popo didn't put a clock in here and my watch is broken. Why whats wrong?"

Videl scoots out of bed and franticly begins to throw her cloths back on except for her blood stained shirt.

"Gohan! My dads probably worried sick right now!"

Videl puts her bra back on and holds up her blood stained shirt and looks at it for a second. She scrunches up her nose and throws it to the ground.

"Gross, I can't put this back on!"

Gohan chuckles as he also scoots out of bed and begins to get dressed. "Well you can't fly home wearing that Videl."

Videl opens her mouth to respond when the memory of the last time she had seen her home comes back to her. The mob of citizens, the Molotov cocktail igniting on her home, the many objects being thrown. Videl sits down on the floor and stares at her shirt. Gohan leans forward and looks at Videl with concern.

"What's wrong Videl?"

"My home... The last time I was there was during those riots. They threw one of those bottle bomb things and bricks at my house Gohan. I don't think I can go back there for a little wile."

Gohan walks over to Videl. He reaches down and tilts Videl's head up so her eyes can meet his.

"That isn't whats upsetting you is it?

Videl can feel the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She turns her head and looks off to the side.

"How could they? After all we've done for them?"

Gohan pulls Videl up to him and tightly embraces her. She buries her face in the space between his neck and shoulder as her tears begin to drop down her face.

"Videl, it's going to be OK. The ones who did that were wrong and I'm sure they feel terrible for what they did. Sometimes... people can loose sight of whats important and end up doing things they don't mean to. I'm sure that they'll apologize eventually."

Videl's sobs begin to slow down a bit as Gohan speaks. Her smile returning despite her watery eyes. She hugs Gohan a little tighter.

"Thanks Gohan. But what am I going to do about a place to stay? I know my father can just get a hotel until the repairs are finished but I don't think I can handle having to stay that close to him all the time for that long."

Gohan gently pushes Videl away so he can look at her. He smiles at her.

"I may have an idea. I'm sure Bulma has a few rooms available. You and your dad can probably stay there. How long do you think it would take for the repairs to be finished?"

"Um, I guess about three or four weeks."

"Ha, I know she wouldn't mind you staying there. Plus I bet Vegeta would be happy to have Scrappy occupied with Bee for a wile. We'll just have to tell Buu not to eat his sweets around Trunks."

"Are you sure Bulma won't mind?"

"I'm positive. Heck your practically family to her! Now lets get you a shirt so we can get going. I'm sure it's pretty late by now and I told my dad that I wouldn't be home to late."

Videl and Gohan lean forward and give each other a kiss. A few minutes later they emerge from the lookout still smiling from their experience. Videl is wearing a purple gi similar to the one Gohan wore during the Cell games. As soon as they step outside they are surprised to see that Goku and Vegeta were both still waiting outside. Gohan unconsciously grabs Videl's hand and whispers.

"What are they still doing here?"

Videl nervously smiles and whispers back.

"I don't know but I don't like the way they're looking at us Gohan."

As they get closer they see Vegeta standing in his usual manner with his arms crossed and Goku sitting on the edge of one of the plant holders. The fact that they are still there is bothering the two teens enough as is but whats making it worse is the fact that they are both smiling at them. The two walk up to the eldest saiyans and the namek. Gohan nervously speaks up.

"Um, hey dad. Why are you still here?"

Goku speaks cheerfully.

"Well I could as you two the same thing. Didn't you say that you were going to come home as soon as Videl woke up and you got her home?"

Gohan flinches back and becomes as stiff as a board as both he and Videl begin to brightly blush. Gohan tries to say something to explain himself. Unfortunately the best he comes up with just digs him a deeper grave.

"Uh well I er um ya see..."

As Gohan struggles to find the words and Videl struggles just to be able to breath Vegeta speaks up next.

"Shes been awake for quite some time, we felt it when she woke up. Care to explain what the cause for those sudden spikes in both of your energies were?"

Gohan and Videl nervously begin to back up. Their facial features begin to twitch nervously. All they want at the moment is to just disappear. Goku jumps up from where he was sitting all too cheerfully and walks past his son still smiling. He looks over his shoulder as he heads for the edge of the lookout.

"Don't worry Gohan, I'll fly home instead of using the instant transmission. It'll give me some time to make up an excuse for what took you so long to get home."

Neither Gohan or Videl can believe it. They both remain still like red statues. Goku looks forward and hops off the edge of the lookout. Vegeta remains where he is for a moment until Goku is out of sight. He walks up to the two embarrassed teens. His smile turns back into his usual scowl.

"Alright enough with the teasing. I couldn't really care less what the two of you do."

Gohan begins to get a bit defensive.

"Hey! Who said we did anything huh? You can't just go jumping to conclusions just because our energies fluctuated a little bit."

Vegeta just looks at Gohan as if were an idiot.

"Right."

Videl begins to finally shake off her embarrassment and gets defensive as well.

"Hey jerk! What business is it of yours anyway?"

Vegeta looks down at the female fighter with a careless expression. He looks back up at Gohan.

"Gohan, I need to speak with Videl. Alone."

This catches both of the teens by surprise. Vegeta never really wanted to have much to do with anybody to begin with. Videl speaks up in a voice just barley above a whisper.

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

Gohan curiously and coldly asks.

"Better yet, why alone Vegeta?"

Vegeta growls in aggravation.

"Because I have something I want to ask her and I don't want you hovering over her to answer for her. Got it?"

Most of the coloration has returned to Gohan and Videl's faces by now. Gohan begins to fume a bit over Vegeta's words. He takes a step in front of Videl and toward Vegeta with his arm in front of Videl.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some kind of control freak Vegeta."

Vegeta's eye twitches slightly.

'His emotions are a bit worse then I thought.'

Videl places her hand on Gohan's bicep and pushes down. Gohan looks at her and relaxes a bit. She steps in front of him and looks him in his eyes. She speaks softly to him.

"It's OK. Don't worry about it. I'll tell you everything we talk about just relax OK?"

She leans up and kisses him on the lips.

Gohan noticeably calms back down. A small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

'Impressive. Shes able to calm him down quicker then I thought..'

Videl turns back to Vegeta and walks over to him. She crosses her arms and walks past the saiyan prince.

"Well, lets go for our little chit chat Vegeta."

Gohan can't help but smirk at how Videl talks to Vegeta who just glares daggers at her. Still, Vegeta turns around and walks behind her until they are far enough away from Gohan who continues to watch the two like a hawk. Videl turns around to face Vegeta with her arms still crossed. Vegeta just continues to glare at her.

"Well? Whats so important Vegeta?"

"Listen here. I know your going to blab this to Gohan as soon as you get near him but I didn't want him interfering with your choice."

Videl's eyes widen a little in genuine curiosity.

"Choice? What do you mean by my choice?"

"If you'll shut up for longer then five seconds I'll tell you."

Videl goes back to glaring back at Vegeta.

"You are the strongest woman on this planet. You have a large amount of potential that you will never reach wile training with Gohan. He's much to soft on you. That's one of the reasons why I'm offering to train you."

Videl's eyes go wide in shock. She never expected Vegeta to offer such a thing.

"You? Train me?"

Vegeta simply nods. Videl loosens back up a bit.

"Get outa here."

"Look, I'm not going to offer this again so ether take it or leave it but choose now. I don't feel like waiting around here any longer."

Videl looks up for a moment at the sky then back to Vegeta. She slants her eyes in a confident manner.

"OK, your on. Just name the time and place."

"Good. I'll come get you when it's time and take you to the place from there."

Vegeta turns and begins to walk away when Videl asks him one last question.

"Hey Vegeta? You said one of the reasons you want to train me is because Gohan is to soft on me right?"

"Yes."

"Well, whats the other reasons?"

Vegeta smiles and lets out a "humph"

"If you make it an entire day without passing out then I'll tell you."

Videl scoffs at Vegeta's cocky comment and is about to call out to him again when another gruff voice startles her.

"Just so you know, Vegeta won't be the only one training you."

Videl spins around quickly and sees Piccolo standing under a tree with his arms down at his sides. He walks up to the surprised female teen and she nearly falls over trying to look up at the tall alien.

"What do you mean Vegeta won't be the only one?"

"Wile you two were 'waking up' in there we were discussing a few things."

Videl flinches and begins to turn red again. She asks in a shaky voice.

"Who else then?"

Piccolo smiles as he watches Videl's reaction.

"Well, you already know Vegeta will train you but you also will be receiving training from Goku and myself. We each have our reasons for doing this and we will tell you our reasons at the time we see fit."

Videl shakes her head.

"Wait! You and Goku?"

"Yes, believe me when I say it'll be the hardest thing you've ever done."

"But, what about school? And my job helping to protect the city?"

"I doubt you'll have to worry about school for a few weeks and as for the city. Well I think Gohan already took care of that."

Videl scoffs. "How do you know that?"

"I have my ways."

Videl dips her head as thoughts of uncertainty begin to flood her mind. Piccolo picks up on this and places his hand on her shoulder. He speaks to her in a reassuring tone.

"Hey, don't worry about it to much. You'll survive it and come out much stronger then before."

Videl feels a slight smile grace her lips as she looks up to the Namekian warrior.

"As strong as you guys?"

Piccolo just dips his head a little.

"We'll see."

Piccolo releases Videl's shoulder and begins to walk over to a very curious Gohan. He stops a few feet from him. Gohan looks up at his old mentor.

"Gohan, I've known you since you were a small child."

Gohan tilts his head to the side.

"Um, yes you have. Why bring that up now Piccolo?"

Piccolo looks behind him at Videl and Gohan looks around Piccolo at her as well. Piccolo looks back at Gohan and Gohan looks back at Piccolo.

"Don't go making any little Gohan's any time soon. I don't think I can handle another one of you."

Gohan falls over anime style. Piccolo just smiles as he walks away.

'Sorry kid but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease you some myself.'

As Piccolo walks away Videl races over to the still stunned Gohan. She kneels down and begins to pick him up.

"Gohan! What happened?"

Gohan says in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry about it. Just some friendly advice."

Videl looks over to Piccolo then back to the still shaky Gohan.

"That's some serious advice Gohan."

"Tell me about it."

Gohan finally makes it back up to his feet. He looks down at Videl.

"So, what was that all about?"

Videl looks up at Gohan and gives him the good news.

"Nothing really, except your dad, Vegeta and Piccolo are going to be training me is all."

Gohan flinches back in surprise then yells.

"WHAT!"

Videl folds her arms and sticks her lead leg out.

"You heard me. The three of them are going to train me. They just won't tell me why yet."

"But. You could get hurt!"

"Gohan relax. I can handle it."

Gohan folds his arms and turns away from Videl.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you Videl. I'm sure my dad won't do anything to rough but I know Piccolo and Vegeta will."

Videl rolls her eyes and begins to walk over to the edge of the lookout.

"Don't worry so much Gohan. I'll be just fine. Now come on it's late enough as is. Lets get going so we can talk to Bulma and get my dad up to speed."

Gohan sighs and lets his hands fall limply at his sides. He walks over to Videl. His face showing his uncertainty. Videl stands on her tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek and smiles.

"If your good maybe we can have a repeat of earlier soon."

Gohan blushes a little as he begins to smile widely. Videl giggles and winks at him. The two walk over to the very edge of the lookout and just before they dive off they join hands. For now the two just forget about the days events and simply just enjoy knowing the love they share for one another.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

** A/N: Well there it is. Trying to explain most of this was a lot harder then I thought it would be. That was the first time I ever even tried to write a sex scene and believe me it was not easy. I have no clue what people normally use to refer to characters private parts so I just did what I could. I pretty much wrote this whole thing in one day then spent a week editing and re-writing it. I hope that this chapter helps to explain a few things and satisfies everybody's hunger for some different action haha. Also I know Videl getting trained by Vegeta is probably getting old but don't worry, although she is going to get much stronger she won't be as strong as the saiyans. You will all see what I have in mind later on. And yes there will be one or two more sex scenes. Let me know if my chapters are to long, not long enough or just right. I was extremely disappointed with the lack of reviews I got. It really didn't make it any easier to write with how few reviews I received. Come on guys show me some love here. Anyway that's all for now. Make sure you check out my pool for the squeal to this story and as always R&R!**

** Chapter fifteen:**

** Training day with Vegeta;**

** "You think you're worthy of the opportunity to bear the offspring of a saiyan?"**

** Videl growls at the saiyan princes remarks. Nobody had ever been able to get under Videl's skin quite like this. Her vision begins to cloud over with anger. No longer did she care about the gap between her strength and Vegeta's. All she cared about was making him eat his words...**


	15. Training day with Vegeta

** A/N: OK so mostly everybody didn't see Gohan and Videl's little moment coming there and that was what I wanted. I didn't want their first time to get interrupted because I know that if their first time was barged in on it would take them a long time to try again. Also I am trying to respond to reviews a lot more now so like I said before if there is something you would like to know or don't understand then just PM me or review and I'll answer it to the best of my knowledge. On the first day I got something like 400 views and I think 4 reviews. Not bad, one for every hundred lol. If you guys haven't noticed yet I'm trying to do things that aren't expected, I want to bring some new things to the fan fiction world or put a new twist on some old ones. Anyway I believe I've kept you waiting long enough, here's the next chapter.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.**

** Chapter fifteen:**

** Training day with Vegeta;**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Gohan and Videl begin to near their destination. The sun has set long ago but the city is still flowing with all of the night traffic and late night workers. As they fly Videl enjoys how the cool night air feels on her skin but more than that, she enjoys the warmth from Gohan's hand which she has yet to part with. At the same time Gohan squeezes Videl's hand just a bit tighter as the two land in front of the Briefs house. They both stare at it for a moment and Gohan realize something.

"Huh, the lights are still on. I guess Vegeta must have woken them up or something."

Videl looks over to Gohan once more with concern in her eyes.

"Gohan are you sure this is OK?"

Gohan looks down at her and smiles.

"Hey, don't worry so much. It'll be fine I promise."

Videl turns her head back to the Briefs house and smiles. The two walk up to the house. Gohan rings the bell and the two wait for a brief moment. A series of yaps erupt along with the bell. The door slides open and Bulma, still dressed in her mostly white lab coat along with some dark smudges on it and her face, greets the two teens wile tightly gripping a leash. As soon as the door opens Scrappy begins to give Gohan and Videl the sniff down. Gohan and Videl look down at the slightly larger puppy until Bulma's voice brings their attention back up to her. She speaks with slight concern.

"Hey you two! What on Earth happened today? They stopped broadcasting the news over five hours ago!"

Gohan looks at Bulma in slight confusion.

"Vegeta didn't tell you anything?"

Bulma's expression changes to a frustrated one and she give out a "Humph!"

"Vegeta didn't tell me a thing! All he said was that you all finished hours ago but you two were busy. Then he just stormed off to bed and that was all."

Gohan and Videl both cringe slightly and turn a bit pink. Bulma notices their change in coloration and raises a curious eyebrow.

"Gohan, why are you turning red? Videl is there something I should know about?"

Gohan all but yells.

"NO!" He shakes his head and chuckles nervously. "I mean, no nothing special happened right Videl."

Gohan turns his head to Videl and she folds her arms over her chest to help her regain her composure.

"Nope nothing."

Scrappy finishes giving the two the sniff down and begins pouncing in her usual manner. Gohan reaches out and grabs the little ball of fur in mid jump and the overly hyper puppy bombards the demi saiyan with licks. Videl scratches her between the ears and then looks back over to Bulma.

"Um Bulma I hate to ask this but um, well, ya see."

Bulma cuts her off.

"Sure you can stay here as long as you like."

Videl's breath catches in her throat and she quickly asks.

"How did you know that's what I was going to ask?"

Bulma smiles.

"The last thing they showed on the news was the riots outside your home. It's not as bad as it could have been though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well as soon as the police cleared the area Buu came out and put out the flames."

"Speaking of Buu, is it OK if my father, Bee and, Buu stay here as well?"

"Of course silly, I can't just take you in and make your dad stay at a hotel or something."

Videl smiles wile Gohan wrestles with Scrappy.

"Thank you Bulma. I'll go tell my dad and grab some stuff from my house"

Bulma turns to the side and Gohan sets Scrappy down.

"Hey no problem, our door is always open to you Videl."

Bulma smiles mischievously.

"Just make sure you grab some of your own cloths, that outfit seems a bit big on you."

Videl gasps and looks down at her cloths. Up till now she had forgotten that she was wearing a gi. Gohan turns red once again.

Bulma walks inside all but dragging Scrappy behind her. Before the door closes she glances over her shoulder.

"Stay safe you two."

The door shuts and Videl looses the feeling in her legs. Gohan catches her.

"Videl!"

"I'm fine, I just need to sit down for a few minutes."

Videl speaks weakly as the blood drains from her face.

'Great, there is no keeping secrets from these people is there?'

Early the next morning.

Videl was laying in her temporary bed. Once she finally regained the feeling in her legs her and Gohan flew to her house so she could grab some cloths and other things and change. Wile they were there they were able to get a hold of her dad and although he wasn't to happy to see Gohan he was more then happy to find out he would be staying with the Briefs until their house gets repaired. Videl had fallen asleep before her head even hit the pillow. She had been enjoying the soft bed and figured she would just sleep in since school was pushed back for a month due to the riots. She was very wrong. It was early, too early, the sun had yet to rise over the horizon and the city was still graced with the cool night air. Videl snuggles closer to her pillow when a bright light startles her awake. Videl slowly and reluctantly opens her eyes. She notices a dark silhouette next to her bed but her eyes were still adjusting to the sudden light. She pushes herself up to her elbow and rubs her eyes. A gruff voice alerts her as to who it is.

"You have five minutes to be ready. Get what you need and lets go."

"V-Vegeta?"

Videl's voice breaks as she says his name. She reaches over to the nightstand and squints to see the time on the clock.

"It's four fifteen!"

Vegeta turns around.

"And were already long overdue. Now hurry up, we have a good distance to travel and I don't feel like wasting any more time."

Vegeta storms out of the room and calls out to Videl from the hall.

"I'll be in the kitchen, get moving!"

Videl rolls over onto her back and stares at the ceiling.

'This is gonna suck so bad.'

Videl takes a deep breath and kicks the covers off. She tiredly rolls out of bed and gets dressed. Seven minutes latter she meets with Vegeta in the kitchen. He looks over to her from where he's sitting at the kitchen table.

"Your late. I told you five minutes, it took you seven."

Videl scoffs and yawns. "So? It's just two minutes over Vegeta."

"Fine, but that only leaves you three minutes to eat so I suggest you eat quickly."

Videl's eyes go wide. "What? Your only giving me five minutes to eat!"

"No, I'm giving you three minutes. Tomorrow you'll have five if you get ready in time."

Vegeta stands up and heads out the kitchen. "You'd better hurry, I'll be in the next room, if your not in there in three minutes I'll be back in here to come and get you." Vegeta glances over his shoulder. "Do not make me come in here to get you."

Vegeta leaves the kitchen and Videl wastes no time. She grabs the only thing she can think of that won't take to long to eat. An apple and a banana. She inhales the banana and devours the apple faster then she ever thought she could. She knew Vegeta was serious so she made sure not to waste any time breathing between bites if she could help it. As she was still chewing her last bite she headed for the room where Vegeta was. As soon as the door opens she nearly falls backwards. Vegeta was in the doorway and he was not what she expected to come face to face with. She swallows her food.

"Hey jerk did you have to scare me like that?"

Vegeta's just glares at her and responds.

"Another five seconds and I would have had to help you finish you food. Now follow me."

Without another word and before Videl could respond Vegeta begins to head for the garden area. As soon as he enters with Videl right behind him he looks up and takes off into the dark sky.

"Hey! Hold on!"

Videl takes off and flies as fast as she can in an attempt to keep up with Vegeta.

"VEGETA SLOW DOWN! I CAN'T FLY THAT FAST!"

Vegeta just continues on at his same pace. At this speed Videl is struggling to keep her eyes open. The fact that she was letting her hair grow back out wasn't helping ether as it continued to get in her eyes. Still though Videl could barley see Vegeta, he clearly wasn't flying at his top speed.

By the time Vegeta stopped the sun was half way over the horizon. The sky was a mix of colors ranging from pink to orange. A few seconds later Videl finally catches up. She hovers a little ways away from Vegeta and leans forward and puts her hands on her knees as she tries to catch her breath. Vegeta turns around and grunts.

"I hope you aren't planning on quitting."

Videl leans back up and smiles confidently.

"You kidding me? Not a chance."

Without another word Vegeta begins descending. Videl follows suit. Up till now Videl hadn't noticed where they were but as she gets closer and closer to the ground she realizes where she's at. In the distance she can see a large formation of mountains and rock pilings. No water in sight, no trees, no real life, just a vast and seemingly endless sea of sand.

'Figures he would pick a damn desert.'

The two fighters finally touch down in the loose cool sand. Videl squares her shoulders to Vegeta who still maintains his glare. A cool breeze blows through and stirs up some of the sand. Vegeta breaks the silence and Videl knows the hardest training of her life is soon to begin.

"Alright, before we start I need to see where your at. Power up as much as you can."

Videl relaxes and smiles. "You got it." She confidently says. She then bends at the knees and closes her eyes. Her body slowly begins to tense up as she focuses on raising her energy as high as she can. Vegeta watches her carefully as her hair begins to wave unnaturally and some of the sand around Videl begins to float. Videl begins to grunt as she nears her full power. She grits her teeth and with a final push she is at her full power. She opens her eyes and smiles at the saiyan prince. She speaks confidently to him.

"Well? Hows this?"

Vegeta closes his eyes. "Is that it?" Vegeta looks bored and unimpressed.

Videl flinches back and angrily shouts.

"Whadya mean is that it!"

Vegeta opens his eyes and with little emotion he responds.

"I mean your power is pitiful! I don't see how you lived through yesterday."

"So then why are we still talking?" Videl drops into her fighting stance and smirks at Vegeta. "I thought you brought me here to train."

Vegeta smiles for the first time in the day.

"Fine. If your in that much of a hurry to see just how weak you really are then I'll be more then happy to show you."

Vegeta slides his right foot back and Videl tenses up for his move. Before she can blink Vegeta vanishes from her sight. The next thing Videl knows Vegeta is tapping her on her shoulder. Her eyes go wide with shock and she takes in an involuntary deep breath. She forces herself to turn around. When she does she slants her eyes slightly in confusion. Vegeta was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for someone?"

Videl's eyes go wide once again and she spins back around and looks up in the sky. There hovering above her still smiling is Vegeta.

"Had I followed through with that simple move you would be dust. Now, show me what you can do. If your not to scared that is."

Videl grits her teeth as her anger rises. She had only been in Vegeta's presence for about thirty minutes not counting the flight and he was already getting under her skin.

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP!"

Videl squats down and blasts off toward Vegeta with her fists balled and ready to attack. Vegeta looses his smirk as Videl draws closer to him.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Videl screams viscously as she clears the final distance between her and Vegeta. She throws a solid right punch at him and he turns to the side. Videl glances at him and throws a hard kick at his side. Vegeta ducks under it and is mildly surprised when Videl uses her rotating momentum to spin all the way around. As she finishes the spin she brings her left leg back and kicks at Vegeta's head. Vegeta smiles as he fades out leaving an after image. Videl hits the after image and gets confused.

"Wha?"

In her confused state she fails to notice Vegeta re-appear next to her in time. Vegeta connects his fist with the side of her face and Videl plummets down to the sandy earth. She slams into the sand creating a small cloud of dust. Vegeta watches from his spot in the sky. The dust begins to settle and Videl is lying motionless in a small ditch from her impact. Vegeta slowly descends and lands near her and looks down at her curiously.

'That was almost the weakest punch I could throw.'

Vegeta spits off to the side and growls. "What a waste of time."

As soon as the words leave Vegeta's mouth Videl's body begins to twitch. Vegeta watches intently as Videl begins to slowly push her way to her hands and knees. She coughs several times and then slowly stands back up to her feet. Without a word spoken she turns around and faces Vegeta with a look of icy determination.

'Perhaps shes not as weak as I thought.'

Vegeta sets into his stance and once again Videl takes the offensive. She dashes toward Vegeta with her hand across her body. Vegeta leaps back as Videl slashes at his face. He lands on his toes and darts back forward at Videl and uppercuts at her with his left fist. Videl back flips away from the attack and as soon as her feet touch the ground she darts to the side just in time to avoid a crushing overhand right from Vegeta. The two hesitate for a moment and in that time they lock eyes. Vegeta can see the sheer determination on Videl's face and she can see the joy of the fight on his. Vegeta smiles and Videl doesn't wait, she takes flight.

'I know that smile.'

Vegeta fazes out and re-appears behind Videl just as she takes off leaving him in a small cloud of dust and sand.

'Excellent, she's learning faster then I expected.'

As Videl ascends into the sky she sees Vegeta's silhouette in her dust cloud. She smirks as she changes her course and now begins plummeting down to earth and Vegeta. She cocks her fist back and swings with all of her might. Her fist connects but not with it's intended mark. Vegeta catches her punch and smiles at the struggling female. Vegeta swings his leg and kicks Videl back into the sky. She lets out a yell from the force of the blow. Before she reaches her peak Vegeta zooms past her and back hands her back down to earth. Videl yells again as she careens to the now hot sand. She strikes the ground much harder than last time and a larger dust cloud appears. Vegeta keeps his place in the sky observing his pupil.

'Now that was more like it. I doubt she'll be getting up from that though.'

Vegeta smiles triumphantly. Suddenly and much to Vegeta's surprise from out of the cloud of dust Videl blasts off toward the saiyan prince. Despite the gash across her forehead and the loss of the use of her left eye due to the dirt and blood Videl launches a ferocious attack. Despite her effort Vegeta ducks, dodges and blocks her every punch, knee, kick and elbow. She breaks away and the two descend. Vegeta keeps his place without moving a muscle. Videl breaths heavy as sweat and blood begins to drip from her chin. She grits her teeth and growls deeply. Despite her best efforts Vegeta had easily evaded her attacks and landed several of his blows. Videl begins to build up her strength, she was determined to do something to Vegeta, even if all it would be was a small scratch. Vegeta's eyes widen slightly as he realizes what shes up to.

'Foolish move.'

Videl brings her hands to her hips as she focuses her energy to her palms. Slowly two small orbs begin to appear in her palms. At the last second Videl brings her arms back a few inches more and with a cry she throws her hands forward and then brings them together forcing the two small beams to join as one large beam. As the large yellow beam nears him Vegeta raises one hand up. The beam strikes his hand and Vegeta easily holds it at bay. Videl grunts as she struggles to keep up her attack. Seeing how Vegeta is simply toying with her pushes her over the edge.

"You won't make such a fool outa me Vegeta! HAAAAA!"

With one last push Videl forces her all energy into the attack. The sudden surge erupts out of her and engulfs the still calm Vegeta. Videl holds the attack for a moment longer before her body finally gives out. She falls to her knees and then falls over sideways into the sand. She spent her last ounce of energy on that attack. After several moments the dust finally clears and Vegeta still stands where he was with his hand up and a smirk on his face. He lowers his hand and a sudden warm sensation on his cheek catches his attention. He raises his hand and rubs the spot where he could feel the warmth. He stares at his hand disbelievingly.

'How absurd, that attack was pitiful! How did she manage to cut me with such a weak attack?'

Vegeta walks over to Videl and looks down at her in slight admiration. He scoops her up and unceremoniously tosses her over his shoulder. He takes back off and begins heading back to his home. He had only made it a mile or two when a sudden visitor catches Vegeta's attention. He stops in mid flight with Videl still draped over his shoulder and stares off into the direction of the ki signal. He grits his teeth and growls deeply.

"Figures he would come to the rescue."

Within a few more seconds Vegeta spots a glimmer off in the distance. A short time later and a silhouette comes into view. Vegeta squares himself to the visitor. Gohan stops just a few feet away from Vegeta. When he sees Videl's limp body draped over Vegeta's shoulder like a rag his anger rises. He glares at Vegeta.

"What did you do to her?" He says harshly.

Vegeta smirks. "I trained her, what else?"

"Trained her? Is that what you call training Vegeta?"

"Calm down. She'll be fine. I'm going to put her in the rejuvenation tank for a few hours then she'll be as good as new."

Gohan grinds his teeth as he glances at Videl once again.

"Vegeta, if you let anything happen to her then so help me I'll..."

Vegeta laughs at Gohan's unfinished statement.

"You'll what? Hurt me? Kill me?" Vegeta's expression hardens as he locks eyes with Gohan. "You might frighten the others brat but your threats mean nothing to me. Now stand aside! The sooner I get your mate back in good health the sooner she can resume her training."

Gohan reluctantly bites his toung. Vegeta stares Gohan down as he floats past him and Gohan glares back at him. Vegeta looks over his shoulder at Gohan and calls out to him once more.

"One more thing brat."

"What now?"

Vegeta smirks. Gohan notices the small scratch on his face for the first time and eyes it curiously but doesn't get the chance to point it out.

"Don't be expecting to get any action from your mate until her training is complete."

Gohan's face hardens a little more and he can feel a small amount of sweat forming on his burning face. Before he can even speak Vegeta takes back off. Gohan stares off into his direction for a few minutes. He pushes Vegeta's last comment out of his mind for the time being and goes back to the small cut on Vegeta's face.

'Where did he get a cut from? It couldn't have been from Videl... could it?'

Four hours latter.

Videl slowly begins to open her eyes but snaps them shut as a strange liquid seeps in and burns her left eye.

'Where am I?'

She exhales and feels something rub against her face.

'Was that... bubbles? Am I under water?'

Videl slowly raises her hands up and begins patting down her head and face.

'What the hell? What is this stuff? What happened to me?'

Videl begins patting blindly in front of her trying to find her way out when a voice begins speaking to her.

"Calm down Videl you still have another hour before your completely healed."

Videl halts her movements as she now begins to try and figure out where the voice was coming from. She turns her head from side to side as if searching for something despite her lack of vision.

"If you need to talk then go ahead, the thing over your face supplies you with oxygen but it also allows you to speak to us on the outside.

Videl takes in a deep breath and exhales sending a large flurry of bubbles up. She flexes her jaw and then finally begins to speak.

"Where am I?"

Her voice comes through a speaker and sounds as if she is in a fighter jet. The female voice responds.

"Your in a rejuvenation tank."

Another flurry of bubbles.

"Why am I in here? Who are you? I can't see anything."

"It's Bulma silly, who else would it be? And the reason your in there is because of your training with Vegeta and the reason you can't see anything yet is because your left eye got a little scratched from some of the sand."

"How long have I been in here for?"

"About two and a half hours, like I said just one more and you'll be as good as new."

"How do I get out of here?"

"Once the computer reads you at full health it'll automaticly drain and the door will open up and that's it. Now get some rest until then and when your outa there just meet us in the kitchen for dinner."

Bulma leaves the healing room and Videl just quietly floats in her rejuvenation tank. About an hour later and the the flashing red light shuts off and the green one next to it comes on. The fluid in the tank quickly begins draining and the door locks release. Videl slowly begins opening her eyes. The light from the room shines through the glass window of the door causing her to squint. She reaches up and pulls the mouth piece off of her face. The door automaticly opens and Videl carefully steps out. She shivers as the sudden cold air hits her still wet skin. As her eyes adjust she looks around the room and finds a change of cloths and a towel sitting on a table nearby. She quickly discards her wet cloths, dries off and puts the dry ones on. She then heads off to the kitchen in the hopes of finding out what had happened with her final attack. As soon as she enters the kitchen she sees Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta eating their dinner. Vegeta looks up at Videl.

"We resume our training in the morning, at least try to last a little longer this time got it?"

Bulma looks over to Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Would you be nice for once!"

Vegeta doesn't respond to Bulma, instead he goes back to his feast. Videl crosses her arms and glares at Vegeta.

"I was hoping my last attack would have shut you up for a wile."

Trunks responds to Videl's statement.

"Come on Videl who are you trying to fool? You know you can't beat my dad."

Videl turns her glare to Trunks.

"We'll see."

Bulma decides it's time to change the conversation.

"Videl, why don't you have a seat? I know your hungry."

As if planned out Videl's stomach growls fairly loudly for a human. She looks down at her stomach and then back up to Bulma with pink cheeks slightly embarrassed by the sound.

"Ya I'm starving. I feel like I haven't eaten in a week!"

Videl walks up to the table and pulls out a chair.

"I know, it's a side effect from the rejuvenation tank. It heals wounds that would normally take weeks in just a few hours but the sudden healing also sends your metabolism in overdrive resulting in sever hunger."

As Bulma speaks Videl tells a servant robot what she would like to eat. She looks back to Bulma.

"So, that thing I was in can heal any wound?"

Bulma smiles wile holding up a fork full of food.

"Yep, it can heal broken bones, the deepest cuts, bruises, internal bleeding, torn ligaments."

Videl's jaw drops and her eye brows rise in amazement.

"That's incredible Bulma! How did you ever come up with that?"

"Well I can't take all the credit. I got the idea from Vegeta actually."

Videl's face falls in disbelief and she says in a monotone voice.

"Vegeta gave you the idea? You mean he thinks of something besides fighting?"

Trunks all but spits out his food and Vegeta begins choking on his. Bulma begins laughing lightly. Vegeta quickly rises to his feet and chugs a glass of water.

"Why you! How dare you make fun of me in my own home!"

Bulma looks over to Vegeta.

"Oh calm down Vegeta, can't you take a joke?"

Vegeta crosses his arms and begins to stomp his way out of the kitchen.

"Fine, but I'm not going to go as easy on you tomorrow, that you can count on."

Vegeta leaves the kitchen and Trunks turns to Videl.

"You know, if your going to be training with him you might not want to get him to mad."

Videl turns to Trunks.

"Humph! Why shouldn't I? I can handle him."

Bulma speaks up next.

"Normally I would say to insult him all you want but if your going to be training with him I have to agree with Trunks. I wouldn't get him to worked up."

The servant robot arrives with Videl's meal and sets it down in front of her. Videl glances at it and then back up to Bulma.

"Look I appreciate the advice guys but I'll be fine. I don't plan on changing my attitude just because someone is stronger then me."

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn ya. I'll keep a clean towel and fresh change of cloths ready for you in the healing room."

Videl begins digging in her food and Bulma makes one more complaint.

"Gosh this was so much easier when Vegeta was training in the gravity room."

Videl looks up from her meal.

"Yeah I meant to ask about that. How come he's taking me way out in the desert?"

Bulma looks back over to Videl and chuckles as she speaks.

"You mean you didn't hear about that?"

Videl takes another bite and quickly chews and swallows.

"No, what happened?"

Bulma leans back with a large grin on her face.

"Well what happened was..."

_Vegeta heads into his gravity room. He walks over to the computer to get his training started when he notices a towel laying on the floor._

_ "Those damn trashcans are starting to get lazy."_

_ He walks over and picks up the rag and makes his way over to the closet. He stops in front of it and a moment later a computed voice speaks._

_ "Welcome prince Vegeta."_

_ The door opens and Vegeta begins to motion his arm inside to drop the rag inside it when a huge mess catches his attention. His eye twitches and he slowly looks down on the floor. There on top of all his spandex suits is Scrappy on her back sleeping. A low growl begins to build in Vegeta's chest causing Scrappy to stir slightly. Vegeta's body tenses as his anger builds. Scrappy turns her head to the side and sneezes on Vegeta's foot. Vegeta begins to inhale deeply and once his lungs are filled with as much air as they can hold he screams out as loudly as he can._

_ "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

_ As Vegeta screams Scrappy quickly flips over onto her feet and takes off away from Vegeta. As she runs past him she steps on his foot and her claws dig in to the saiyan princes flesh and she launches across the room. Vegeta spins around and squares off with the hyper puppy. Scrappy stares Vegeta down with her front end pressed to the ground and her butt in the air, tail wagging and her eyes wide and wild. Vegeta lunges at her but she outsmarts him and dashes to the side. Vegeta slides across the wet floor where Scrappy had her accident earlier and slides head first into the wall. To add insult to injury Scrappy pounces on his leg and pinches it with her front teeth then leaps back off just as Vegeta kicks his legs. Vegeta then pushes himself up and slowly turns around, his eyes glazed over in anger. Scrappy pounces from side to side as she enjoys every minute of her 'play time' with Vegeta. Vegeta's veins in his head begin to bulge. Scrappy stops her pouncing and pants as she stares at the saiyan prince with her head turned to the side in curiosity. Vegeta throws his head back as he powers up to super saiyan and turns his enraged glare back to Scrappy. The puppy rolls over and leaks a little at the sight. Vegeta takes a step toward her._

_ "I've had enough of you!"_

_ Vegeta begins to gather energy in himself. Scrappy quickly flips back over and runs as fast as she can for the exit. As she drifts around the corner of the doorway Vegeta yells as he lets loose his built up energy. After a few moments when the dust clears Vegeta is sitting in the spot that used to be his GR. Covered in smudges he powers down and simply stares at the ground for several moments before he yells in the loudest voice he can._

_ "WOOOOMAAAAN!"_

"And that's pretty much the whole story."

Videl sits motionless in her seat, a fork full of food in her hand and her eyes wide. She drops her fork back to her plate and covers her mouth as her eyes begin to water. She struggles to hold her laugh in but after only a moment of resisting her laughter burst out.

"HAHAHAHA! THA THAT'S THE FUNNIEST HAHA THING THAT IVE HAHAHA HEARD ALL YEAR!"

Videl clutches her sides as her laughter increases. Bulma and Trunks both have large sweat drops on the side of their heads as they slowly get up from the dinner table and back away from Videl.

Three weeks later...

Videl and Vegeta float high in the sky as they train. Videl is bloodied and bruised from head to toe wile Vegeta is relatively untouched aside from sweating due to the heat. The sun is starting to set and the sky is tinted with a heavenly orange hue. Videl's attacks are now moving so fast that her limbs are begging to blur. Vegeta continues to hold his cocky smirk as he easily doges each of Videl's attacks. Videl throws a wild overhand right at Vegeta and he raises his left arm to block it. Videl's eyes go wide slightly just before Vegeta punches her across the face with his left hand. Videl flies back from the blow and twirls through the air. She slowly opens her eyes as she flies just in time to see Vegeta appear above her with both of his fists brought back over his head. Videl sees an opening for an attack and withing the blink of an eye she fixes herself in the air and brings her fist back. She has the perfect opportunity to deliver the first blow to Vegeta that she ever would have. Vegeta's eyes grow wide when he notices her about to attack him but something happens. At the last second Videl hesitates. Her eyes twitch and her heart skips a beat. Vegeta takes the moments hesitation and delivers his blow.

The next thing Videl knows, shes back in the rejuvenation tank. Just as she wakes up the fluid drains and the door opens. By now she could probably find her cloths and towel with her eyes closed. Every day that shes trained with Vegeta she would wake up in that room. Today however Videl took a little longer then normal as she replays the final event of the day over and over again.

_Videl sees an opening for an attack and withing the blink of an eye she fixes herself in the air and brings her fist back. She has the perfect opportunity to deliver the first blow to Vegeta that she ever would have. Vegeta's eyes grow wide when he notices her about to attack him but something happens. At the last second Videl hesitates. Her eyes twitch and her heart skips a beat._

She focuses intently on that one moment.

'Why didn't I attack him? What stopped me?'

_Her eyes twitch and her heart skips a beat._

"I wasn't scared... was I?" She whispers to herself.

Videl pulls her clean dry shirt over her head and leaves the healing room still in deep thought. She turns the corner and heads to the kitchen not noticing Vegeta leaning against the wall behind her.

"Hey."

Videl stops and slowly turns around to face Vegeta. She doesn't speak, she doesn't know what to say. Vegeta pushes himself off the wall and walks over to her.

"Why did you hesitate today?"

Videl dips her head slightly. She knew why although she would never admit it.

"Oh I get it." Vegeta says in a cocky voice. "You saw the opening but got scared. Humph."

Videl snaps her head up and defensively yells.

"I didn't get scared you ass!"

"Then why didn't you take your shot!" Vegeta snaps.

"Because I-I!"

Vegeta leans forward and roughly grabs Videl's hand. She initially tries to pull away but Vegeta holds his firm grip. Vegeta holds her hand near his face.

"If your not afraid then hit me right now!"

Videl's eyes grow wide.

"What? Let go of me you jerk! I'm not hitting you right now!"

Vegeta bares his teeth and growls.

"HIT ME DAMMIT! SHOW ME HOW TOUGH YOU ARE! OR ARE YOU JUST TOUGH WHEN FACED AGAINST SOMEONE WEAKER THEN YOU!"

Videl flinches back for a moment. She balls her fist as her anger builds and her eyes begin to water.

'He's letting you me him... so why can't I? Maybe he's right. Maybe I am only brave when I know... NO!'

Videl shakes her head and pushes the thoughts away. She screams as she brings her fist back. Just as she is in the motion to throw it someones voice behind her stops her in mid punch.

"HEY! Whats going on in here?"

Vegeta looks over Videl's shoulder and Videl turns around. Bulma stands in the hall with her hands on her hips glaring at the two. Vegeta stands up straight.

"This doesn't concern you woman."

Bulma's face changes as she gets more angry.

"Like hell it doesn't concern me! I told you before Vegeta, no fighting in the house!"

Videl quietly speaks up in a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry Bulma, it's my fault."

Bulma's face switches from anger to curiosity.

"Don't be silly Videl, I saw the whole thing. I know Vegeta started that."

Videl looks up at Bulma, her eyes sparkling with the tears shes fighting back.

"No, it is my fault, I shouldn't have hesitated."

Videl walks past Bulma.

"If it's alright, I'd like to skip dinner tonight. I just want some rest."

Vegeta watches her as she disappears around the next corner. Bulma walks up to him.

"OK Vegeta, what the hell was all of that about."

Vegeta looks to Bulma.

"The girl is near the end of her training with me. She just doesn't know it yet."

The next day...

Videl and Vegeta land in their spot in the desert. As usual the two simply drop into their fighting stances and as if reading each others minds they begin. Videl charges at Vegeta and reaches out to try and grab his lead arm. Vegeta doesn't even give her the chance. He throws a hard right and knocks Videl back. She skids and bounces across the desert sand. On her third bounce she pushes herself up and takes flight. She stops and searches for Vegeta. Who has yet to move from his spot. Videl hovers for a moment where shes at.

'Damn that hurt. I didn't expect him to hit so hard so soon. I wonder why he hasn't moved yet.'

Videl gathers a little energy and throws a weak ki ball at Vegeta. Vegeta simply backhands it away and looks up at Videl.

"Is that it? Are you still to frightened to attack me?"

Videl flinches back. She was not afraid to attack him, she just knew it. So why was she holding back then? As these thought raced through her head she could feel her energy rise slightly. She swallowed hard as she prepared to attack Vegeta. She angled herself and took off. She brings her leg back and kicks at him and for a second she thinks shes hit him until her leg passes right through him. She gasps.

"An after image?"

Before she can react Vegeta drops an elbow onto the side of her head. Videl slams into the sand and creates a small hole. Dazed, she lays there for a moment but Vegeta was impatient today. He reaches down into the hole and roughly pulls her out by her wrist and holds her up in front of him. A trickle of blood is already running from the corner of her mouth and she has a small cut above her right eye. Vegeta looks at her in disgust.

"Your a disgrace. You have wasted my time."

Videl's body tenses. She gathers a large amount of energy in her free hand. With blinding speed she opens her eyes and holds her hand up to Vegeta's face and lets loose her energy. With a flash Vegeta's upper body is engulfed in the blast. Videl holds her hand where it is and hopes to see Vegeta at least singed from the attack. Her eyes go wide and her jaw drops. Vegeta remains where he is completely unharmed, not even a simple smudge.

"Pathetic."

Videl's voice cracks for a moment as if she was about to speak. Before she can though Vegeta throws her over his shoulder into the sky. As she tumbles out of control in the sky Vegeta fazes to where she will soon be. He holds his hand out and grunts as he sends out a ki blast of his own. It strikes Videl and she yells as the attack burns her skin. The ground seems to blur as she speeds to it. She hits the ground with incredible force and the ki blast explodes over her. Vegeta descends with his arms crossed. He stares over to the impact site.

'That was much to weak to knock her out just yet. Shes almost there.'

As the dust begins to clear Vegeta can clearly see Videl already pushing herself to her feet. The small cut over her eye is now a large gash and blood is trickling from both corners and the center of her mouth. As she stands up and slums over breathing heavily she winces as sweat burns her many cuts and scrapes. Vegeta grits his teeth and calls out to her.

"If this is all you have to offer after all the time you have spent training then you might as well give up now!"

Videl bares her teeth. She drops into her stance once again but once again she hesitates to attack Vegeta.

"I don't see why Kakarot's brat puts up with someone as weak as you."

Videl's body begins to tense as her anger rises. She dashes toward Vegeta but still holds back. Vegeta backhands her away from him and she skids across the desert sand. She digs her fingers into the sand as she slowly pushes herself back up. She makes it up to a knee and spits out a brown mix of spit, blood and sand. Vegeta's next words hit Videl deeper then any other comment anybody had ever made.

"You think you're worthy of the opportunity to bear the offspring of a saiyan?"

Videl grits her teeth and growls deeply at the saiyan princes remarks. Nobody had ever been able to get under Videl's skin quite like this. Her vision begins to cloud over with anger. No longer did she care about the gap between her strength and Vegeta's. All she cared about was making him eat his words. She slowly stands back up to her feet and Vegeta looks curiously at her.

'Her energy is rising higher then before now.' Vegeta smiles. 'I guess that last comment did it.'

Videl balls her fists, her hair begins to rise around her as well as the sand and rocks. A light blue glow envelopes her as she pushes all fear and restraint to the side. She slowly looks up to Vegeta with an icy glare. She begins to mutter under her breath.

"You, have no right."

Vegeta's eye brows rise slightly as Videl's energy rises.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

Videl screams. Vegeta's arms fall to his sides just as Videl blasts off toward him screaming the whole way there. Before Vegeta can react Videl slams her fist into his face sending him flying across the desert sand. Videl dashes after him and grabs him by his foot. Vegeta looks down the length of his body in shock. Videl takes off dragging him behind her into the sky. She peaks and then plummets back down and flings Vegeta over her toward the earth. Vegeta slams into the ground. Videl begins to focus her energy into her palms as she brings them back.

"I AM THE ONE FOR GOHAN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY OTHERWISE YOU SON OF A BITCH! HAAAAAAA"

With a final yell Videl throws her hands forward and brings them together and sends an intense ki blast at Vegeta just as he begins to push himself to his hands and knees. Vegeta looks behind him just as the blast strikes his back and he lets out a loud grunt. The sky lights up as the blast explodes and a large gust of wind blows out in every direction. Videl descends back to the ground and instantly falls down to a knee. Her face is covered in fresh sweat and her breathing is heavier then ever.

"That should shut you up."

For a moment in the crater there is no movement. The sand in the middle begins to rise and Vegeta bursts through and leaps into the air and out of the crater and lands several feet from Videl. She looks at him and grits her teeth.

'Hes not even out of breath!'

Vegeta glares at her and reaches up to his cheek. Videl stops gritting her teeth and smiles.

'Wait a second, I cut him!'

Vegeta turns around.

"Our training is complete for today, were going back."

Videl slants her eyes confidently as she unsteadily pushes herself to her feet. She stumbles over to Vegeta.

"Hold on a second Vegeta, you said if I made it a whole day without passing out then you would tell me why you decided to train me."

Vegeta stays silent for a moment.

"Hey! Did you lie to me?"

"Don't insult me girl!"

"Then tell me!"

"Fine. Before I began training you if you were to have gotten pregnant from Gohan then his offspring would have surely killed you. Your body was to weak to handle a child from one as strong as him. Are you happy?"

Vegeta turns around when Videl doesn't respond.

"HEY! Whats the matter with you?"

Videl stands where she is frozen like a statue and her face is almost as red as her blood. Her face twitches.

"Vegeta I think your going to have to carry me back again."

With that Videl slowly leans back and passes out. Vegeta stands where he is in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Vegeta walks over to her and sourly scoops her up and unceremoniously tosses her over his shoulder and takes off.

"I will never understand the female species."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

** A/N: Wow, almost an eight thousand word chapter if you don't count the authors notes. If your wondering why it's taking me longer to post chapters it's because I keep getting writers block and I won't even try to write when I'm like that because it won't be worth it. Thank you to those who have read this fic to this point and a special thanks to those who have reviewed. I couldn't have come this far without you all. Anyway my next chapter should have some interesting things happen and I'll try to bring the bad guy in briefly. I mentioned before that I had a poll so I could see if anybody would find my next story to be on any interest. Nobody voted on it, I don't really care that much but I would like it if you guys did vote, the summary is at the bottom of my profile. Also I want everyone to know right now that Videl is not going to get anywhere near as strong as the saiyans. Any damage done to them will be explained in one of my following chapters. Anyways let me know what you guys think so far or if you see something I left out, did wrong or that just plainly doesn't make since. R&R!**

** Chapter sixteen:**

** Training day with Piccolo;**

** Videl and Piccolo stand across from each other. Videl drops into her fighting stance but Piccolo holds a hand up.**

** "Hold on a second."**

** Videl relaxes and curiously looks to the Namek.**

** "What? I thought you were ready to start."**

** Piccolo smiles. "Not yet, first of all were in the wrong spot for the training I have in mind for you and second off your dressed all wrong."**

** Videl's face droops.**

** "What?"**


	16. Training day with Piccolo

** A/N: Sorry this took so bloody long, detailed AN at the end of this chapter.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.**

** Chapter sixteen:**

** Training day with Piccolo;**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

On a distant planet in a grassy field an old man stares off into the distance with a look of intense concentration. A taller more husky and much younger man walks up behind him.

"I sense a disturbance in the west galaxy."

The older man doesn't move but calmly speaks in his frail voice.

"I know, I've been tracking it for about two months now. I'm not sure what it is though."

"Do you think it could be trouble?"

"I do. Whatever this thing is it's already destroyed over a dozen planets. The strange thing about it though is that I could only sense it when it first appeared and just before it destroyed a planet."

"What should we do then?"

The old man opens one eye and half way turns to the younger man.

"Your a Kai. What would you do?"

Kabitoshin looks down with several small beads of sweat on his face and remains silent for a moment wile he thinks.

"Well I guess we should wait and see where he shows up next. When he resurfaces I'll go to him and see who he is and why he's doing these horrible acts."

"That's using your head. There's hope for you yet."

"Thank you sir."

Kabitoshin turns and begins to walk away wile the old Kai remains where he is.

'I just hope that whatever this thing is it's not much stronger then what I've felt.'

Back on earth...

Videl's eyes snap open with excitement as the fluid in the rejuvenation tank drains and the door opens. In a flash she leaps out of the rejuvenation tank, dries off and throws on her cloths. At the moment she couldn't look any more ridiculous with the way her hair is sticking up in every direction causing her to closely resemble a female Goku. She runs down the halls as fast as she can drifting around the sharp corners. A wide smile is carved into her face as she turns the last corner, and there sitting in his chair inhaling massive quantities of food sits her target. Vegeta glances up at Videl as he eats. He nearly chokes on his food when he sees the way Videl looks. He beats his chest several times and then spits out.

"What do you want?"

Videl excitedly blurts out.

"Did I actually do it? Pass your training I mean?"

Vegeta grabs a napkin and wipes his face before standing up.

"Yes, you completed your training with me."

Videl smiles widely. "Do you know when I start training with Piccolo?"

"The Namek wont be here until next week. You finished earlier then expected with me."

Videl relaxes a little. "Great! That gives me some time to see how all my friends and Gohan are doing."

Vegeta walks over to the sink and rinses his hands off wile Videl speaks. When shes done Vegeta calmly as ever says.

"You won't have to wait long to see your mate. By now he's sensed you. I estimate he'll be here in no more the thirty minutes."

"Really? How do you know that?"

"Your a lot stronger now then you were before I trained you. Gohan can sense you much easier now."

"How do you guys sense people? Will I ever learn that?"

Vegeta begins walking out of the kitchen.

"Kakarot will be the one who teaches you that ability."

Videl tries to ask another question but before she can Vegeta leaves the kitchen. Videl can't help but keep smiling though. Not only had she passed her training with Vegeta but he had even complimented her even if it was unintentional and she would be getting to see Gohan in just a short wile. Videl turns to head out of the kitchen but before she gets to the door it slides back open and Bulma walks in. Right off the bat Videl can see that Bulma isn't looking to good and she gets a little concerned.

"Bulma are you alright?"

Bulma looks over to Videl and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a little nauseated is all."

Videl leans against the counter.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Just since yesterday. I probably just have a weak stomach virus is all. I'll be better by tomorrow."

"I hope so, you look miserable."

Bulma smiles weakly.

"It's not to bad. Oh by the way, Chichi called a few minutes ago. She said Gohan was heading over here to check on you."

Videl couldn't help but smile and even blush a little. She pushes herself off the counter and crosses her arms.

"He is?"

"Yup. He should be here in about a half an hour which gives you just enough time."

Videl looks at Bulma in slight confusion.

"Enough time for?"

Bulma giggles lightly and then points over to the reflective surface of the microwave.

"Have you seen yourself yet?"

Videl rolls her eyes in the direction of Bulma's pointing finger and then she turns her body and walks over to the kitchen appliance. She leans forward and takes a good look at herself. Her face flushes a little and then she leaps back as if she had just seen a spider.

"Yuk! I look horrible! I can't have Gohan seeing me like this."

"Then you might want to hurry. I'm sure Gohan isn't wasting any time getting over here."

Videl turns on her heels and begins running out of the kitchen.

"I'll see you later Bulma, get better!"

Videl darts through the door and runs as fast as safely possible to her room. Bulma watches the female fighter and smiles as she disappears out of the room.

'Ah to be young and in love.'

Videl pushes her door open and closes it quickly causing it to make a loud thud. She immediately begins stripping off all of her cloths and hops into the shower. She doesn't even wait for the water to get at a comfortable temperature. After her fifteen minute freezing shower she hurries and brushes her teeth and hair. With nothing but a towel on she leaves the bathroom and as she makes her way to her closet.

"Knock, knock, knock."

Videl's heart beats extra hard and she freezes where she is.

'He's early!'

Gohan lands right outside of the Briefs home. He walks over to the door but before he's even half way to the door it slides open. Gohan smiles.

"Hey kiddo, you here to check on Videl?"

Gohan blushes a little and he smiles a bit wider.

"Yeah if it's alright."

Bulma smiles and steps off to the side so Gohan can go inside.

"Of course it's OK Gohan. Shes upstairs right now."

"Great, I'll see ya later Bulma."

Gohan waves as he runs through the Briefs house to the guest bedrooms. Bulma tiredly smiles as Gohan makes his way to Videl.

'I guess I should tell Trunks to stay out of the hallway for tonight.'

Gohan arrives in front of Videl's room within just a few seconds. He wastes no time and excitedly knocks three times on the door. He waits a few moments but nothing happens.

'I hope shes awake. I wonder if I'll be able to hear anything if I press my ear to the door.'

Gohan leans forward and is about to press his ear to the door. Before he can react though the door opens and Gohan falls forward through the door.

"Whoa!"

"Ahh!"

Gohan and Videl both let out a small yell as they both get taken by surprise. As they fall into the room the door shuts behind them but doesn't lock. As Gohan falls forward onto Videl his hand catches her towel and pulls it off. The two stumble back a few feet more and land on the bed. Gohan and Videl open their eyes and look at each other for a moment. Gohan pushes himself up a few inches and Videl blushes a little. Gohan smiles the goofy smile of his wile chuckling and Videl growls before pushing him off.

"Gohan get off of me!"

She pushes up and Gohan falls off of the bed causing a loud thud and letting out an "Ooph". Videl leans over the bed and smiles.

"Woops, I didn't mean to push you so hard."

Gohan looks up at Videl with one eye open wile laying flat on the floor. He reaches up and rubs the bump on the back of his head. Gohan notices Videl's bare shoulders and shyly asks.

"Um, Videl?"

Videl curiously responds.

"What?"

"Why are you naked?"

"Huh?"

Videl looks down at herself and flushes deep red. She quickly flips back onto the bed and covers up in the sheets. Gohan stands up and looks at the mumbling lump in the bed.

"This is so embarrassing."

Gohan rubs the back of his neck wile blushing a little.

"Um well, I just wanted to stop by and check on you. I guess I'll leave now."

Gohan turns and begins to walk toward the door when Videl quickly blurts out.

"No don't go!"

Gohan stops and turns around and looks back at Videl. Shes has just her head uncovered and is looking at him with her wide pleading blue eyes. Gohan softly says

"I thought I made you mad."

"No, you just surprised me."

Gohan smiles a little.

"Do you want me to leave so you can get dressed?"

Videl shifts under the covers of her bed and pats the empty space next to her. Gohan looks at her dumbly and Videl rolls her eyes.

"Gohan I want you to lay next to me. I don't want you to go, I haven't seen you in three weeks!"

Gohan smiles wider wile still blushing a little. He still hadn't gotten used to being in the same room as Videl when she was naked, even if she was covered. Still, Gohan cautiously walks over to her and lays down on top of the covers next to Videl. He turns his head to face her. The two lean toward each other and give each other a hug. Videl closes her eyes and in a happy voice.

"You have no idea how much I've missed this Gohan."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Videl."

The two push away a little and then lean back in for a passionate kiss. Before long the two begin to once again become lost in their kiss. Videl leans back onto the bed and pulls Gohan down with her. She slips her hand under the front of Gohan's gi and slides it down his muscular back wile making sure to feel his muscles tense slightly as her soft hands brush against his skin. Gohan leans up and pulls his arms out of the sleeves. Wile he's leaned back Videl grabs his cloth belt and pulls it off. Gohan steps off of the bed and lets his gi slide all the way off and onto the floor leaving him in just his boxers. Videl bites her lip with a seductive smile spreading across her face.

Back in the main room of the Briefs house Trunks and Scrappy are heading to the kitchen for a bite to eat before bed. Scrappy stops and looks behind her curiously. Trunks stops and looks down at her.

"Hey come on girl I'm hungry."

Just as soon as the words are said Goku arrives using his instant transmission which scares Scrappy half to death. She lets out a "Yipe!" and tucks herself behind Trunks at first. Trunks looks at Goku in curiosity and Goku turns around and says.

"Hey Trunks, sorry to barge in on everyone like this but I'm looking for Gohan. Do you know where he is?"

Scrappy realizes who the man is and happily bolts out from between Trunks legs straight for Goku. Goku giggles as the hyper puppy runs up to him and he kneels down to scratch her on the head.

"Yeah, he's probably in Videl's room checking on her. Mom told me not to go bother them but I don't think she would mind if you checked on them."

Goku stands back up and Scrappy begins running in circles around him.

"Great. Thanks Trunks, I'll see you later!"

Goku turns and walks toward the guest bedrooms. Wile on his way he sees Bulma walking down the hall.

"Hey Bulma!"

Bulma turns around and smiles at Goku.

"Hey Goku, What are you doing here?"

"Chichi wanted me to stop by and tell Gohan that were going to bed and his dinner would be on the table."

Bulma leans against the wall and Goku looks at her with some concern.

"Well the last I saw him he was heading to Videl's room. It's just around the corner."

"Thanks Bulma. Hey you don't look so good, are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just an upset stomach is all."

Goku smiles at her.

"Oh well in that case get better soon."

"I will don't worry."

Goku begins walking toward Videl's room.

"Well, see ya later Bulma."

Bulma pushes herself off the wall.

"Alright Goku, take care."

Goku makes his way down the hallway and soon finds Videl's room.

"Ah, here it is."

Without knocking Goku grabs the doorknob and opens the door. He takes one step in and.

"Hey Gohan your mother wanted me to BLAH!"

Goku steps in the room and looks straight ahead and instantly wishes he would have just stayed home. There, on the bed, Gohan is on top of Videl with the covers only half way up his back. Goku may have been dimwitted but even he knew what was going on. Startled, Gohan flips off of Videl, looses his balance and falls head first on the floor and Videl turns bright red and screams.

"DAD! WHAT ARE YOU!"

"AHHHH!"

Without hesitation Goku brings his hand to his head and vanishes from sight. Gohan hurries over to the door, closes it and locks it. Videl grabs the covers and pulls them over her head.

"I can't believe that just happened!"

Gohan goes back over to the bed and gets in next to Videl. He covers his face with his hand.

"There's no way I'm going back home tonight now."

Videl pulls the covers down so her head is exposed. With her back to Gohan she asks.

"Do you... want to sleep in here? With me?"

Gohan turns his head to the side and looks at Videl through his fingers.

"Do you want me to?"

Videl rolls over and looks at Gohan.

"Honestly after that interruption yeah I don't really want to be alone. Hell even without that just happening I was kind of hoping you would spend the night. I didn't like not seeing you for so long even though I was training with Vegeta."

Gohan smiles warmly as the normal coloration returns to his face.

"Then I'll stay here as long as you want. Besides I don't think my dad would want to see me at the moment."

Videl smiles and kisses Gohan on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Gohan relaxes and Videl snuggles up to him and lays her head on his chest.

"Hey, where do you think your dad went anyway?"

In the rebuilt gravity room Vegeta is finishing his late night training at two hundred times earths gravity. As he sets into his final set of kicks Goku appears just above him. Vegeta is only able to catch a glimpse of him before Goku gets overwhelmed by the sudden increase in gravity.

"What the?"

Goku slams on top of Vegeta so hard they crack the floor. The gravity shuts off and Vegeta and Goku push themselves to their feet. Vegeta instantly glares daggers at Goku.

"What is the meaning of this!"

As soon as Vegeta shouts his question his facial expression changes from angered to curious. Instead of his normal goofy grinning self Goku was beat red and breathing so heavy Vegeta swore he had spent the whole day training. Confused Vegeta in a slightly calmer voice asks.

"Kakarot? What the hell is going on? Tell me this instant!"

Goku, still grasping his chest over his heart, spits out between breaths.

"I just... saw Gohan.. and Videl...and they were..."

Vegeta's eye brow raises slightly and a small smile begins tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You saw them having sex didn't you?"

Without responding Goku just simply shakes his head up and down vigorously. Vegeta couldn't fight it any longer. He broke down and began laughing so hard he had to take a knee.

"AHAHAHA! This is priceless! Oh I wish I could have been there to see the looks on all your faces! HAHAHA!"

Goku stiffens up and scolds Vegeta.

"Hey! It wasn't very funny for me Vegeta!"

"That's what makes it even better for me Kakarot!"

Goku crosses his arms and turns his back on the hysterical saiyan prince.

"Well that's just not very nice Vegeta."

Six days later...

Early in the morning, Bulma wakes up and steps out of bed. She stretches, yawns and rubs her eyes before she steps off for the bathroom so she can get ready for the day. As she walks in she pauses in front of her medicine cabinet. She looks at herself in the mirror for several moments before resting her hand on the mirror and takes a deep breath. She opens the mirror and pulls out a small long object. A few minutes later and she is standing back in front of the mirror holding the small object and staring at it impatiently wile tapping her foot. After a last few seconds drag by she gets the answer. Instantly her body tenses as she goes through every emotion in a fraction of a second. Finally she throws the object in the trash and barges out of the bathroom. Still dressed in her night gown she walks into the garden first.

"MOM! DAD! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!"

Almost instantly Bulma's mother comes walking up with a flower pot in hand followed closely by her father riding up on his bike. Bulma's mother looks at her daughter and smiles.

"What is it dear?"

Bulma's father pulls up on his squeaking bike, stops and curiously asks.

"Yes, whats all of this yelling about?"

Bulma closes her eyes and snaps them open. She tries her best but after about one second she breaks out into a wide smile and proudly declares.

"I'm pregnant again!"

Bulma's mother drops her flower pot and happily giggling she runs up to her daughter and hugs her. Bulma returns the hug. Her father smiles proudly.

"Congratulations Bulma. Have you told Vegeta yet?"

Bulma's mother releases her and just as soon as Bulma opens her mouth to respond.

"Tell me what?"

Bulma spins around and smiles at Vegeta who curiously turns his head slightly to the side. Bulma puts her hands on her hips and takes a reassuring breath.

"Vegeta, I'm pregnant again."

For a moment everyone remains silent as the news sinks in for Vegeta. The last time Bulma had told Vegeta she was pregnant he had brushed it off as if she was telling him she was going shopping. But now that he has lived on earth for so long and come to embrace it as home his reaction was different. Vegeta dips his head slightly and a small smirk crosses his face.

'Is he actually smiling?'

Vegeta turns back around and crosses his arms as he is no longer able to hide his proud smile.

"So that's why you've been so slow lately."

Vegeta could feel Bulma burning a hole in the back of his head with her glare. He decided it would be best not to wait for her to boil over.

"I'll be in the GR."

Vegeta begins walking away and by this time Bulma is gritting her teeth and growling, her fists are balling up tight. Just as she is about to give Vegeta the earful of his life he looks over his shoulder and says.

"Keep my child safe woman. I will not allow you to be as reckless as you normally are."

Almost instantly Bulma cools off and she looks at Vegeta in complete shock. Vegeta takes his chance wile Bulma is speechless and leaves. Bulma's mother simply watches the conversation between the two and says in her Brooklyn accent.

"Oh my. He looks happy for once."

Bulma nods. "Yeah. I know."

'I can't believe he said that.'

"Well, I guess I should start getting things ready for the new one then."

Bulma's dad rides off whistling a happy tune. Bulma's mom looks at her.

"Have you told Trunks yet? I bet he's gonna be real excited to have a little baby brother or sister."

Bulma shakes off her shock and smiles at her mother.

"No I haven't told him yet, he's visiting Goten at his house right now so I'll have to tell him when he gets home. Videl and Gohan are here right now though so I'll go share the good news with them."

"OK then dear take care. Don't over exert yourself."

Bulma excitedly makes her way to the kitchen where she finds Gohan and Videl. She bursts into the room wearing a huge smile and Videl and Gohan look over to her blankly.

"Hey you two! Guess what!"

Gohan asks curiously. "What?"

Bulma blurts out. "I'm pregnant again!"

Both Videl and Gohan smile brightly. Videl runs over to Bulma and hugs her.

"Congratulations Bulma! Wow, I hope you have a girl!"

Gohan moves closer to Bulma.

"So that's why you've been sick then!"

Bulma all but pry's Videl off of her.

"Yep! I thought I was just sick but nope, I'm pregnant! I'm so excited! I need to go call Eighteen and Chichi!"

Bulma doesn't even tell the to bye as she darts out of the kitchen leaving just Videl and Gohan by themselves once again. The to still hold warm happy smiles as they glance to each other. Gohan looks down to Videl's stomach and Videl follows his eyes. They both blush and snap to other sides of the room and find something to do. The same thoughts crossing their minds.

'Babies... oh man. I wonder if I could be a parent one day sooner then expected!'

The next day...

Videl was packing her things back up wile Gohan laid on her bed lazily. Her home was finally repaired and although her time with the Briefs was fun she was more then ready to get back to her home. Videl opens up her closet and grabs a white bag on a hanger. She pulls it down and turns to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, did they ever make a new date for senior prom?"

Gohan turns his head.

"Yeah, they made it for next week actually."

Videl spins around looking disappointed.

"Next week? Man this sucks!"

"Whats wrong Videl?"

"I can't go if I'm going to be training with Piccolo Gohan."

Gohan smirks at Videl and she raises a curious eye brow.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh no reason, except I already spoke to Piccolo and he said the day of and the day after prom you could take a breather from the training."

Videl's face lights up with a smile.

"Gohan are you serious?"

"Yep, sure am!"

"Alright! Thanks Gohan!"

"Hey no prob."

Videl packs up her dress and Gohan sits up.

"Oh ya, speaking of him training you, he said he wants you to meet up with him in the place that you and Vegeta were training by sun rise tomorrow."

Videl drops what shes doing and excitedly turns to Gohan.

"He did! Gohan that's great! I can't wait to get my training started again!"

Gohan smiles lightly.

"I wouldn't get to excited. I trained with Piccolo before and it was no walk in the park."

Videl crosses her arms and smirks at Gohan.

"What, you think I can't handle it or something?"

Gohan sits still for a moment in thought. Videl begins to grow impatient and is about to speak when Gohan speaks.

"I'll make sure Bulma sends a rejuvenation tank to your house."

Videl glares at Gohan.

"Thanks for the confidence."

"Anytime."

Gohan goes to lean back onto the bed with his eyes closed. Before his head hits the pillow a large box slams into the side of his head. Gohan instantly sits back up wile clutching the side of his head.

"OWCH! Hey what was that for!"

Videl has her back to Gohan with her nose in the air.

"For being a jerk."

The next day...

Videl is sitting on a large boulder in the area where she had trained with Vegeta. She quietly watches as the sun slowly begins to illuminate the sky with orange and pink rays. A cool breeze blows by causing Videl to get goosebumps. She leans back and inhales the morning air when a gruff voice gets her attention.

"Good, I see Gohan gave you my message."

Videl calmly looks over her shoulder to Piccolo. She pushes herself off her boulder and squares her shoulders to him.

"Yeah, he told me yesterday."

The wind blows again and howls in the distance. Videl smirks at Piccolo.

"So, are you ready to start?"

Piccolo half smiles at Videl.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Videl drops into her fighting stance but Piccolo holds a hand up.

"Hold on a second."

Videl relaxes and curiously looks to the Namek.

"What? I thought you were ready to start."

Piccolo smiles. "Not yet, first of all were in the wrong spot for the training I have in mind for you and second off your dressed all wrong."

Videl's face droops.

"What?"

Piccolo turns around wile still smiling.

"You'll see. Follow me and try to keep up."

Piccolo leaps off the ground and takes off into the orange sky. Videl doesn't even bother calling out to him, she hurries and blasts off in the same direction. She flies as fast as she can but Piccolo is flying just a little bit faster and is slowly pulling away.

'Dammit! Why can't they ever go slower!'

After only about twenty minutes of flight Videl notices Piccolo has stopped and is hovering in the sky. Videl hurries over to him and finally stops several yards away from him. Although she isn't as visibly exhausted as when she first flew to the spot where her and Vegeta trained she was still breathing rather hard and sweating. Piccolo holds his smile.

"So, are you sure you want to continue?"

Videl steadies her breathing and relaxes. She looks at Piccolo confidently.

"I didn't back down from Vegeta's training, I wont back down from yours."

"Fine, suit yourself."

Piccolo descends and Videl follows. She quickly notices that they are no longer over land but are now over the ocean. Piccolo stops his descent about twenty feet above the water. Videl catches back up and curiously asks.

"What are we doing over the ocean?"

Piccolos smile fades and is replaced by his usual frown.

"This is where you will be training for the next month. When you trained with Vegeta you only had to make it one full day without loosing consciousness correct?"

Videl nods.

"Well with me things will be a bit different. All you have to do is make it a whole day without touching the water and your training will be complete."

Videl looks at Piccolo questioningly.

"That's it? There has to be more, that's to easy."

Piccolo smiles evilly at Videl.

"Your right, as of right now it would be to easy. That's why your going to get a change of cloths."

Videl's face changes to utter confusion.

"Say what?"

Before Videl can blink Piccolos eyes seem to sparkle and Videl notices a strange aura surround her body. She looks at the strange glow curiously and before soon her cloths begin to change. A purple gi similar to the one that Gohan wore began to appear on her body with the exception that hers came with a white under shirt that covered her breasts. Before she even knows what happens, her cloths change completely and she begins to plummet down to the water as if someone was dragging her down. She yells as she unwillingly descends and struggles to regain control. As the blue ocean quickly comes closer Videl's descent is halted but not by her. Piccolo swoops down and grabs her by her arm and pulls her back up into the sky. Videl looks up at him in frustration.

"What on earth did you just do to me! I feel like I weigh a ton!"

Piccolo looks down at her.

"Not a ton, you weigh three hundred pounds more then you used to with those cloths."

"THREE HUNDRED POUNDS!"

Piccolo stops and holds Videl out in front of him.

"Yes, three hundred pounds and it will only get heavier each week. I already know you have the strength to at least hold yourself up on your own so you might want to get ready to do so."

"Wha?"

Before Videl can even form a single solid word Piccolo lets go of her wrist. Once again Videl finds herself plummeting back to the ocean. She only panics for a moment before she begins to focus on her singular goal of simply staying dry. As the water comes closer and closer Videl focuses as hard as she can. She grunts the majority of the short time but finally, just before she hits the ocean she manages to slow herself to a halt. She opens a cautious eye and notices that she is only a foot or so away from the water. Her face instantly changes to shock as she notices just how close she had come. She swings her head back up and sees Piccolo still hovering in the place he was when he had let her go. Videl clenches her jaw and tenses her body as she begins to slowly force her way back up. It takes her a good five minutes before she finally manages to make it level with Piccolo. She pants as sweat pours down her face and soaks into her new cloths. She glares at Piccolo.

"Just how in the hell am I supposed to train when I can barley even hold myself up?"

Piccolo remains expressionless as he responds to Videl's complaint.

"You may be strong but that's about all you are, you may think your fast and agile but your severely lacking in those areas. Each week you will add fifty pounds to your new cloths and you will keep them on at all times minus when you sleep and obviously when you shower. Your training with me will be at a much faster pace then when you trained with Vegeta and you'll have to think on your feet at all times. After you complete your training you'll be faster, more agile, tougher and even smarter then you are now."

Videl listens closely and as Piccolo speaks her face changes from her typical glare to genuine curiosity.

"So why are you training me? I know what your trying to do now but now I want to know why?"

"If you simply stay dry from start to finish then I'll tell you."

Videl relaxes as much as she can.

"Well when do we start? Do I at least get a day to adjust to the weight?"

Piccolo smiles at her.

"To answer your second question no you don't get any time to adjust, you'll do that wile training and to answer you second question you start right now!"

Videl flinches back slightly as Piccolo charges at her.

"AHH!"

Piccolo slashes horizontally across his body at Videl's head. She manages to dodge it by dropping down but soon finds herself in another wild tumble toward the ocean.

'Shit! I'm not going to be able to stop myself this time.'

As Videl struggles to come out of her tumble she feels a strange change in the wind. Before she knows it shes heading back up but not the way she would have liked. Piccolo had zipped past her and just before Videl struck the water he knocked her back up into the sky. Videl only yells upon the initial impact from Piccolos kick. As she zooms higher in the sky she hurries and begins trying to regain her balance. At her peak she finally manages to regain control and immediately begins searching the area for Piccolo.

"Never trust just your eyes."

Videl's shocked expression only lasts for a split second. She tries to look up but before she can Piccolo drops an elbow on top of her head and she sinks down over ten feet before she can stop. She looks back around with one teary eye open as she grits her teeth.

'Dammit! That one hurt like hell! How am I supposed to fight him if I can't even see him?'

"I told you, this will be much faster then when you trained with Vegeta. You'll have to learn to trust your instincts if you want to have any hope of success."

Videl turns around quickly to the source of the voice but is confused when she notices that Piccolo wasn't there. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her stomach turns just slightly. Without hesitation she darts off to the side and watches as Piccolo materializes in the spot she just was. Videl stops and pushes herself as fast as she can back to the same spot with her fist drawn. She throws a punch at Piccolo who effortlessly catches it. Videl tries a kick but once again Piccolo catches her leg by the shin. Videl tries to pull her leg back but her efforts are in vain. Piccolo can't help but chuckle as he brings his head back and then snaps it forward into Videl's head. She grunts as her head painfully snaps back. Piccolo releases her hand but keeps a firm grip on her leg. Wile Videl is still stunned he begins to spin her around in the air gaining speed with each turn. Videl looses the air in her lungs as the world around her begins to blur.

"Enjoy your swim!"

With the momentum of the spin Piccolo launches Videl to the ocean. In her dazed and dizzy state she is unable to stop herself or even realize that she had been let go. She slams into the water hard sending a large wave into the air. Piccolo stares down at her fading silhouette until it's gone from sight.

"Oh come on, don't tell me she cant swim."

After a few more seconds Piccolo growls.

"So much for staying dry."

Piccolo dives into the ocean and fishes out the still conscious, coughing and very dazed Videl. He holds her around her waist like a piece of luggage as he flies back toward the shore.

"Alright kid that's enough for today. I'll be bringing you back to Gohan on days where your to weak or tired to fly home yourself. Be sure your back here tomorrow at the same time."

Videl holds her hand to her head with a shaky voice responds.

"Sure... no problem."

Piccolo glances down at her.

'Not bad, if she keeps pushing herself like this then she just might complete the training.'

Piccolo sets his sights ahead and speeds off toward Gohan's house.

Six days later...

Videl and Piccolo charge toward each other. Videl is full of bruises and scrapes but has a smirk non the less. Piccolo is unharmed and his expression is serious. The two collide in the sky with a bang and a large concussion wave explodes from the two. Videl throws a knee and Piccolo crosses his arms at his waist to block it. Videl backs off for a split second and then charges back in and drop kicks at Piccolo who moves off to the side and shoves her kick out of the way.

'Amazing. For a human shes improving much faster then I expected.'

Piccolos thoughts get interrupted as Videl launches a powerful horizontal elbow right at his head. His eyes grow wide as he just barley manages to duck out of the way. Piccolo goes on the offensive and throws a strong punch and strikes Videl in her stomach. Videl's eyes go wide from the impact and all the air is forced out of her lungs. She coughs and spits out saliva and blood. Piccolo doesn't waste any time, he grabs Videl by her hair and throws her even higher into the sky. Videl yells as she soars up into the sky. She just begins to regain control of her ascent when Piccolo comes from out of nowhere and slams both of his fists into Videl's stomach. Videl speeds back down toward the ocean with great speed. About half way down Videl manages to flip herself over so that she is facing the water. Videl focuses all her energy and slows to a halt a decent distance from the waters surface. She breathes in one deep breath and moves as quickly as she can off to the side anticipating an attack from Piccolo. She glances behind her for a moment. Before she knows whats happened she slams into a solid object. Videl pushes herself away and complains wile she rubs her head.

"Ow."

She looks up at what she had slammed in to and becomes surprised.

"H-How the..."

Piccolo looks down at her and frowns.

"Your to predictable. You'll learn the hard way it seems."

Videl hurries and flies backwards wile facing Piccolo. She raises her hand up and fires three weak blasts at him. Piccolo grunts as he waits for the blasts to reach him. He holds out his hand and as each one reaches him he easily slaps it away. He remains where he is and with one quick motion he throws his elbow backward and slams it into Videl's face. Videl had shot the blasts out and tried to maneuver behind Piccolo but once again he had predicted her attack and she painfully paid for it. Piccolo turns around to see Videl clutching her left eye.

"Your attacks never change. You need to learn some other tactics and then mix them up from time to time. Otherwise you'll always be like you are now, beat."

Videl clutches her teeth and lowers her bloody hands. With her one good eye she glares at Piccolo as her anger builds.

"Hey! You haven't beat me yet!"

Videl begins building her strength and charges at Piccolo with an angry yell. Piccolo remains still as Videl nears him. Videl brings her fists to her sides as she nears her target. She throws out a strong punch but Piccolo moves out of the way. Videl is stunned at his speed and is now completely open to attack which Piccolo takes advantage of. Piccolo brings his knee up and drives it into Videl's stomach. He then brings his elbow down on her back and Videl zooms down right into the ocean. Piccolo stares down at the spot where she impacted. Her training for that day was over.

Videl swims her way to the surface and painfully floats back up in front of Piccolo.

"Same time tomorrow?" Her voice was low and full of disappointment.

Piccolo moves closer to her.

"No, you have tomorrow and the next day to yourself. You'll be back here in three days."

Videl looks up in surprise.

"Oh I forgot about all of that."

"Well I didn't. Just make sure you get some rest before you return, you'll need it."

Piccolo turns and takes off without another word. Videl watches him as he leaves.

"I don't like the sound of that."

Videl then slowly begins flying back to her house where she would spend some much needed time in the rejuvenation tank that Bulma had loaned her. A few hours later and she's completely healed. She takes a shower and gets dressed then heads down to the kitchen for a nice dinner. She eats and then heads back upstairs to her room. She opens the door and steps in.

"It's about time Videl."

Videl jumps in shock and yells.

"What the!"

She looks off to the corner of her room and notices Gohan leaning against her wall with his arms folded. She glares at him.

"Why are you in my room Gohan?"

Gohan smiles at her.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, I know today was your last day of training for the week."

Videl points over to her discarded weighted cloths.

"Thanks to those cloths I'm doing pretty good."

Gohan looks over at her cloths.

"How much has he started you with."

Videl smirks. "Just three hundred pounds."

Gohan's jaw drops. "Three hundred pounds! Already!"

Videl smiles even wider. "Yep, and it's only gonna get heavier he says."

"That's insane!"

"That's what I thought at first to but every time I take them off I feel like I weigh nothing at all."

Gohan looks Videl up and down and smiles. Videl looks at him curiously.

"Well, you can definitely see the difference."

Videl blushes a little. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

Videl becomes more curious.

"Gohan, you better tell me."

Gohan looks at Videl playfully.

"Or what? You can't threaten me with discovering my secrets anymore."

Videl smirks and Gohan can feel a shiver creep down his spine.

"I may not have that to hold over your head but I do have something else."

Gohan's skin begins to feel oddly cold.

"Like what?"

Videl smiles an evil Vegeta like smile.

"Think about it Gohan. What do I have that you want."

The low blush was evident on both of their faces. Gohan's jaw drops.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Too bad. Until you tell me what you meant you are not allowed anything."

Gohan lowers his head in defeat.

"Oh alright. You win. I meant you looft rrlly gd."

Videl squints her eyes. "What was that? Stop mumbling Gohan."

Gohan's cheeks begin to burn. "I said you looked really hot."

Videl can't fight the smile or the blush on her face.

"Thanks Gohan, was it really that hard to say though?"

Gohan only responds with a whimper. Videl sighs.

"Your to much fun to mess with Gohan."

Gohan smiles slightly.

"Gee thanks Videl."

"Hey, why are you in my room anyway?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing, I kinda missed you."

Videl blushes and giggles. "Is that the only reason you wanted to see me?"

Gohan looks up at Videl and seems slightly disappointed.

"Actually, well um. I know how much you've been looking forward to prom and everything but I was wondering if you would maybe, not want to go tomorrow?"

Gohan watches for Videl's reaction from the corner of his eye. To his surprise and delight Videl didn't have the reaction he expected of crying and depression but rather she smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't mind not going Gohan. I only go to those sorts of things when I have to. I was only going this time because I thought you wanted to go."

Gohan looks up to Videl happily.

"You thought I wanted to go? I was only wanting to go because I thought you wanted to go."

"Nope, face it Gohan I'm a fighter, not a party girl. I like get togethers but not dances and banquets and such."

Gohan begins laughing excitedly now and his posture changes to happy.

"This is perfect! I figured you were gonna cry or at least get mad or something."

"Nope, like I said, I'm happy you don't wanna go."

Gohan lets out a sigh of relief and then cheerfully asks.

"So, since you have tomorrow and the next day off, is there anything you wanna do?"

Videl looks at Gohan playfully and seductively says.

"I can think of something you and I could do Gohan."

Gohan looks at Videl curiously.

"Whats that?"

Videl begins to become slightly aggravated.

"Gohan, please, think of what we could do together... alone."

Gohan looks up in the air for a moment before he looks back down at Videl.

"Train?"

Videl falls over anime style and Gohan looks at her in complete confusion.

"Videl? Are you OK?"

Videl claws her way back up and glares daggers at Gohan.

"Gohan, I'm giving you to the count of three to get out before I kill you. One!"

Gohan raises his hands defensively. "What did I say Videl?"

"TWO!"

"I don't even know what I said! Come on Videl tell me!"

"THREE!"

Gohan just barley misses getting smacked in the head with a lamp as he dives out the window. He quickly flies home with the same question running through his mind.

'What did I do?'

Videl watches Gohan's flying leap out of her window and glares at him until he is far enough away that she is satisfied.

'I never knew someone could be so clueless!'

Three weeks later...

The sun is beginning to descend as the day draws to a close. For Videl today was her final day of training with Piccolo. Her cloths now weighed a total of four hundred and fifty pounds yet she was moving through the sky as if they weighed an ounce. Piccolo was on defense as Videl began throwing a series of punches and elbow strikes. Her limbs moved with such speed that they blur at the ends. Piccolo begins to sweat heavily as he struggles to block every attack. The two break away briefly and stare each other down. The two breath heavily and remain in their stances. Piccolo bares his teeth at Videl and she half smiles. Piccolo tenses up and then launches at Videl. Videl is unable to react fast enough and her chin catches the heel of Piccolos foot. She is sent soaring through the air for several hundred feet. She stops herself in mid flight and darts back. Before she even reaches Piccolo he vanishes from her sight. Videl's eyes go wide as her target disappears from her sight. Before she stops her forward motion Piccolo re-appears off to her side and kicks Videl down toward the ocean. Videl screams as she slams into the ocean. Piccolo lowers himself to the water and looks down into the spot where she had hit.

"I guess it was to much for her. A pity."

He stares down in the same spot waiting for Videl to resurface. Several moments pass but she never comes up. Piccolo glances from side to side looking for any sign of her when he suddenly senses something behind him. He turns around quickly with wide eyes. Videl broke the waters surface still completely dry. A sphere of energy surrounding her. She drops her shield and glares at Piccolo.

"I'm not outa this fight yet Piccolo."

Piccolo squares off with Videl once again.

"Don't think that just because you learned a new trick that you've won."

Videl smiles. "I know I haven't won yet, but I also know that today, I won't loose!"

Videl charges her energy to it's max, her hair moving unnaturally and wildly. She blasts off at Piccolo with her fist puled back in a head on attack.

'Predictable, as usual.'

Just as Videl nears Piccolo he reaches out to catch her punch. At the last second however she vanishes from sight leaving Piccolo surprised.

"What?"

"Ha!"

Piccolo looks up in shock as Videl launches a strong ki blast down to Piccolo. He throws both of his hands up to block the attack. As the blast reaches him he gets taken off guard again. Videl had flew past her own attack and as Piccolo left himself open to attack from all sides Videl slammed her knee into his ribs. Piccolo drops his hands to clutch his ribs instinctively but in doing so he allowed Videl's ki blast to strike him. The blast explodes and Piccolo falls from the cloud of smoke in the sky. He quickly catches himself and begins searching the area for Videl. He spins around expecting an attack from behind but it never comes.

'Where is she?'

As if to answer his question Videl appears behind him.

"Looking for someone?"

Piccolo spins around and is face to face with Videl. She smiles as she flings her knee up and smashes it into Piccolos chin. Piccolo grunts as he flies backward. Videl flips back herself and uses her momentum to flip all the way over. When she is level with the earths surface she launches at Piccolo. Before he can recover from her attack she reaches out and grabs him by his cape and blasts off toward the ocean. Piccolo is recovering from Videl's last attack when he realizes what is happening, but by now it's to late. Videl throws Piccolo over her shoulder toward the ocean but does something unusual as well. Piccolo tumbles end over end and at the last second he regains control and stops himself a few feet above the water. He smirks and turns to face Videl.

"Game over Piccolo!"

Piccolos eyes grow wide. Videl had anticipated he would stop himself so she did what he never expected. She had never let go of his cape when she threw him to the ocean. Piccolo turns around but it's already to late for him. Videl double ax hammers him over the head and sends Piccolo for a swim. The day was over, Videl had passed.

Videl ascended about ten feet higher and soon Piccolo joins her in the sky with a frown.

"Congratulations, you passed my training."

Videl smiles tiredly at him and proudly declares.

"Oh Id say I did more then just pass, I actually beat you!"

Piccolo glares at her.

"Well don't let that get to your head. Remember that I'm not using my full power on you. If I did, you would be dead."

Videl frowns. "Thanks for blowing my mood Piccolo."

"Hey, your already much stronger then I was when I was your age, you should be happy."

"Ya I know." Videl frowns for a moment longer when she remembers something. "Hey, by the way. You said that once I beat you that you would tell me why you trained me."

Piccolo smirks. "Yeah, and I guess you still wanna know why, don't you."

"Well yeah"

Piccolo smiles a bit wider and pauses for a moment. Videl moves closer in anticipation.

"I trained you because your the only person who can keep Gohan's emotions in check."

Videl looks at Piccolo in disbelief.

"That's why you trained me? Are you kidding me?"

Piccolo glares at Videl. "I don't kid, kid. I trained you because you and Gohan have a bond now and if at any time you can't stop him from blowing up then you'll need to be fast and smart. Two things that you certainly were not before you began your training with me. At least now, if he gets mad then maybe you'll just be able to knock some sense into him."

Videl smiles lightly.

"Well, I guess it's better then the reason why Vegeta trained me."

"Well, that's none of my business. Your training with Goku will begin the day after tomorrow. Talk to Gohan for the time and place."

Piccolo turns and gets ready to blast off. Videl reaches out and quickly yells out.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?"

Piccolo looks over his shoulder.

"Your training with me is complete, I have no reason to stay here."

Piccolo doesn't give Videl a chance to respond. He looks back forward and blasts off. Videl watches him speed away and silently marvels at just how fast he is. Once he is out of sight, Videl faces the direction of Gohan's house and takes off.

'I hope he's still up by the time I get there.'

A short wile later and Videl lands just outside the Sons house. She is pleased to see that all of the lights are still on. She begins walking up to the front door when it suddenly swings open violently.

"Chichi! I didn't mean it like that! I swear!"

Goku's voice cried in desperation. Videl watches in curiosity. 

"Then what did you mean by it huh!"

Chichis angered voice was all to familiar. Goku suddenly comes bolting out of the house with his eyes wide. Close behind him was Chichi waving her frying pan in the air.

"I just meant that a little training couldn't hurt! I didn't mean you were getting fat Chichi! Honest!"

Goku makes a quick turn and begins heading straight for Videl. Chichi cocks back with her pan. Videl's eyes grow wide as Goku is now on a collision course with her. She desperately yells to the distracted saiyan.

"Hey! Watch out!"

Goku looks forward and notices Videl standing in his path. Goku quickly disappears from sight. Videl relaxes for a split second but her moment of relaxation is shattered when a frying pan slams into her head with a loud 'bong!' Videl's world goes dark from the impact.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

** A/N: I hated this chapter with a passion. I'm sure you have all noticed that this chapter took my about three weeks to post and that it was not one of my better chapters. I apologize for the wait and the probable lameness of this chapter but I just could not get into this one. The next one should be a bit easier for me though. A few things here: I originally intended to have a prom scene but between never having a prom r even a dance myself and the guaranteed boredom of writing it I just decided to not do it at all, plus I really can't see Gohan and Videl going to a prom. Second: I am speeding up Bulma's pregnancy here for certain reasons. Third: This chapter started off with the first characters from the show realizing that there is a threat in space, the reason they haven't informed Goku and the others yet will be explained in the next chapter. Fourth: I know my fight scenes sucked ass this chapter but trying to compare Videl against Piccolo in the environment that I did was very hard, once the bad guy arrives the fights will get much better. And finally Fifth: For those who are wondering, this chapter took soooo long for another reason besides my heart not being in it. I'm moving from one house to another and the new house needs some major work so I have been investing all of my time in that plus working about fifty five to sixty hours a week so my time is non existent and my energy is gone. I hope this chapter doesn't ruin the whole story for anybody and I promise that my next one will be much better. I would say it's maybe three more chapters at the most until the bad guy lands. Anyway, R&R. Thank you!**

** Chapter seventeen:**

** Training day with Goku;**

** "Well, I've survived Vegeta's training and passed Piccolos with flying colors. Goku's training can't be too hard right?"**

** Gohan looks at Videl in concern.**

** "Videl, don't start thinking that just because my dads the nicest of the three that he'll be the easiest. If anything I would say that your training with my father will be the hardest training you have ever done and will ever do."**

** Videl looks at Gohan in complete surprise.**

** "There's no way! How could his training be so much harder Gohan?"**

** Gohan's face hardens as he flexes his jaw and swallows hard. Videl patently waits for him to respond...**


	17. Training day with Goku

A/N: Here goes the next chapter. Leave some reviews on this one and let me know what you all think. Thanks!

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.**

** Chapter seventeen:**

** Training day with Goku;**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Videl feels a sudden cold sensation on her head and hears several familiar muffled voices. At first she can't make out who they are but she can already tell that one of them is angry. She squeezes her eyes together before she gently cracks them open. She tries to focus on the source of the voices as she silently listens in.

"This is all your fault Goku!"

"I didn't know you had thrown the frying pan Chichi, I was just trying to avoid running Videl over is all. I swear!"

"Oh ya? Like I'm supposed to believe that!"

"Mom! Dad! Can you guys keep it down. I think shes coming to."

"Goku you better hope shes alright because if she can't have kids now I'm holding you responsible!"

Videl eases her eyes open enough to where her vision blurs in and out. Shes able to make out three people now that are hovering over her.

"Go-Gohan?" Videl's voice was weak.

Gohan quickly responds. "Yes, it's me Videl. Are ya alright?"

Videl carefully sits up and winces in slight pain.

"What happened? I feel like I just got hit in the head with a bat or something."

Gohan half smiles. "Not exactly, more like a frying pan."

Videl looks up to Gohan in confusion wile she rubs the knot on her head.

"A frying pan?"

Chichi violently pushes Gohan out of the way and Gohan makes an odd sound just before he hits the floor with a thud.

"Oh Videl I'm so sorry! I hope your not to angry with me. I meant to hit Goku not you! Please forgive me."

Chichi leans forward as she begins crying and bear hugs Videl and swings her from side to side. Videl's eyes go wide and her mouth shrinks as she looses all the air in her lungs. Her face begins to turn purple before Goku steps in.

"Chichi! Your smothering her!"

Chichi stops her frantic begging and looks at Goku blankly then at Videl. As soon as she notices Videl's purple coloration she releases her and once again begins to apologize.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry dear!"

Videl holds up a hand at Chichi as she gasps for air and breathlessly speaks out.

"No... Don't worry... I'm fine."

Gohan finally recovers from his mothers shoving and sits on the bed next to Videl and puts an arm around her. He asks in curiosity.

"Videl, why did you come out here so late anyway?"

Videl looks at Gohan and smiles as she continues to recover from her pounding headache and near suffocation.

"I passed my training with Piccolo today and he told me to talk to you for where and when I start training with your dad."

Gohan looks over to Goku and receives a nod from his father. He looks back at Videl.

"Well first of all I'm impressed with your success. It's incredible that you were able to just survive Piccolos training and it's unreal that you passed it. My fathers training will begin the day after tomorrow just after breakfast. Just meet him here and he'll take it from there."

Videl opens her mouth to respond but gets cut off by Chichi.

"Hold on a second here. I won't have Videl flying all over the planet everyday. Videl, your going to stay here with us if your going to train under my husband."

Videl and Gohan's eyes both become wide in surprise.

Videl speaks up before Gohan can even seem to comprehend what his mother had said.

"Chichi I can't! I don't wanna be such a bother to you!"

Gohan finally registers his mothers words and is next to speak right after Videl.

"Mom even if Videl would want to stay here there's no way her dad would let her!"

Chichi glares at the two teens and folds her arms in front of her as she turns to them. Both Gohan and Videl flinch back. They know that look all to well. Chichi takes an intimidating step toward the two and all but yells.

"Gohan you leave her father to me! Videl this isn't a discussion, ether you stay here in the guest bedroom wile you train with Goku or you don't train at all!"

Goku chimes in from the sidelines.

"Hey wait, don't I get a say in this?"

"NO!"

Goku raises his hands in front of him and his expression becomes frightened. He all but squeaks in fear from his wife as she yells back at him. Videl sits on the bed and looks to her side where Gohan was. She looks around in confusion for a moment before she looks behind her and on the other side of the bed. She stares in disbelief at Gohan who was hugging his knees to his chest in fear of his angry mother. She looks back in front of her at Goku's fearful expression and she sighs.

'I can't believe the universes strongest warriors cower in fear of a regular woman wielding a frying pan.'

"Well Videl?"

Videl looks back up to Chichi.

"OK fine. But please let me pay for my own food wile I'm here at the very least."

Chichis angry expression changes instantly from angry to cheerful. She holds her hands together in front of her and with gleaming eyes she cheers.

"Oh wonderful! You'll get to sleep under the same roof as your future husband for the first time ever."

Videl blushes as she watches the insanity of Gohan's mother. Her eye twitches as she thinks.

'Oh boy if only she knew what Gohan and I have already done.'

Goku cautiously walks up to Videl and whispers to her.

"If you hurry then you can sneak out wile shes distracted. Be here the day after tomorrow with everything you need."

Videl nods and quietly gets up and creeps over to the window. She hops out and looks over at the still cowering Gohan and smiles.

'I guess if Chichi has this much control over those two then I'll have a similar effect on Gohan.'

Videl giggles to herself as she looks up to the sky and then takes off.

One day later...

Videl lands outside of the Sons house with a capsule in her hand containing all her stuff for the months stay. She walks up to the little houses front door cautiously. She didn't want a repeat of her last visit. She reaches the wooden door and knocks. After a few seconds later and the door opens and Videl is greeted by an excited Goten.

"Hi Videl! Are you really going to live with us for a whole month?"

Videl smiles at Goten's enthusiasm.

"Ya I am. Your mom didn't leave me much choice in the matter."

"Yay! My big sister is going to live with us!"

Videl is almost knocked over when Goten leaps on to her leg and hugs her leg. She braces herself on her other leg as Goten chants happily.

"Videl's living with us! Videl's living with us!"

A female voice from inside the house gets Goten's attention.

"Goten! Leave Videl alone!"

Goten releases Videl's leg.

"Uh oh! Gotta go! I'll see ya later Sis!"

Without even looking back Goten blasts off into the sky just as Chichi emerges from the house.

"Oh that boy!" She looks at Videl and smiles apologeticly. "I'm sorry dear, he's just excited about your visit."

Videl returns her smile reassuringly. "It's OK, I thought it was kinda cute actually."

Chichi stands off to the side and holds the door open as she invites Videl in.

"Come right in Videl. Goku's almost done eating and Gohan's in the near village getting groceries. Just set your capsule down in your room and I'll unpack everything for you."

Videl walks in to the house and turns to Chichi.

"I don't mind unpacking later on Chichi. I'll just do it after training."

Chichi looks at Videl and smiles a fake smile.

"Videl dear, I know you trained with Vegeta and Piccolo but you really shouldn't underestimate training with Goku. He's not going to go as easy as you think."

Videl smiles confidently. "Ah I'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

Chichi opens her mouth to speak again when Gohan comes in the front door. He looks at his mother and Videl and smiles.

"Hey mom. I got everything you asked for except for the five gallon bucket of butter. They ran out yesterday and wont have anymore till tomorrow." Gohan turns to Videl. "I'm glad I got here before you started training, I wanted to wish you luck."

Chichi reaches up to Gohan's arm and quickly spins him around. Videl watches in confusion and curiosity and Gohan looks at his mother with the same expression plus a little shock. Chichi looks at Gohan in concern and whispers to him.

"Gohan, you have to talk to Videl. She isn't taking training with Goku seriously at all."

Videl tries to listen in but can't hear anything. She begins to get a little frustrated.

"Just what are you two whispering about?"

Chichi looks around Gohan and tries to smile reassuringly as she waves Videl off to her room.

"Oh nothing Videl. I'm just telling Gohan that he needs to go back to the store tomorrow and pick up some other things for me is all. Just head to your room and Goku will get you when it's time to start."

Gohan remains still in thought. Videl looks at chichi quizzically and hesitantly turns towards the guest bedroom.

"Oookkk, I'll be waiting then."

Videl steps off toward her room and glances back at Gohan and Chichi before she turns the corner to her room. Once shes out of sight Chichi turns back to Gohan.

"Gohan you have to tell her that Goku is going to be training her much differently then the others did."

Gohan places his hand on his mothers shoulder. "Have you asked dad to tell her yet."

"Oh you know him. He wouldn't even know how to tell her to take him seriously unless he's about to blow her up!"

Gohan does his best not to smile despite the truth to his mothers words.

"Yeah I guess your right. Tell you what, why don't you go tell dad to give me and Videl a few minutes so I can talk to her."

Chichi smiles in relief. "Oh thank you Gohan. You'll make a great husband for her!"

Gohan rubs the back of his head and laughs with a fake laugh. "Gee thanks mom."

Chichi turns on her heels and marches into the kitchen where Goku is. Gohan sighs and then heads to Videl's room. He gets to the door and knocks as he walks in.

"Hey Gohan, come on in."

Gohan closes the door behind him and looks at Videl as she unpacks her things.

"Videl, I wanted to talk to you about your training with my father."

Videl looks over at Gohan with an excited smile as she hangs up some of her shirts.

"What about? I can't tell you how excited I am! I never thought Id get the chance to train with someone like him."

"Videl, I don't think you understand how dangerous this is going to be."

Videl turns her whole body to Gohan and frowns. "Gohan I'll be fine. Besides, your dad is way nicer then Vegeta and Piccolo." Videl says with a relatively care free tone.

Gohan walks up to Videl and looks her in her eyes.

"Videl, my dad won't be the gentle man you know him so well to be when he's training you."

Videl laughs lightly as she places a hand on Gohan's cheek.

"Well, I've survived Vegeta's training and passed Piccolos with flying colors. Goku's training can't be too hard right?"

Gohan looks at Videl in concern as he reaches up and grabs Videl's wrist and lowers her hand. She looks at his hand as he lowers hers and then back up to his face. She looks Gohan in his eyes and shivers at his cold expression. Gohan looks back into Videl's eyes.

"Videl, don't start thinking that just because my dads the nicest of the three that he'll be the easiest. If anything I would say that your training with my father will be the hardest training you have ever done and will ever do."

Videl's expression goes to complete surprise at Gohan's words. She all but yells.

"There's no way! How could his training be so much harder Gohan?"

Gohan's face hardens as he flexes his jaw and swallows hard. Videl patently waits for him to respond. Gohan closes his eyes as he explains to Videl.

"Before the Cell games I was much weaker then I am now. Me and my father went to the room of time and spirit where we were able to train for and entire year in just one day."

"Yeah you told me about this room Gohan."

"That's where my father could have and almost did kill me."

Videl's breath catches in her throat. Gohan opens his eyes and stares back into Videl's again and he can see that he has her full attention.

"No matter what I did I couldn't transform into a super saiyan. I knew my dad was going easy on me and I thought it was just because he was waiting for me to transform, but I never did. One day I broke down finally and told him if he wanted me to transform then he was going to have to give me everything he had, even if it killed me. At first he didn't want to, but after a few more words he gave in. I survived his attack but it was only because I transformed, had I not then I wouldn't have had a chance. He's been different ever since. He doesn't go easy anymore and hope the person he's training will find the strength they have on their own. Now, he trains them as if they were in actual combat where the choices are simple, win or lose, live or die. Videl, my father senses great potential in you and he knows the only way that you'll bring that potential out is if you have those two options of living or dying."

The worry in Gohan's eyes was almost as evident as the fear in Videl's. She was no longer care free about this next month. Now, she was scared. The two look at each other in silence for a moment before a knock at the door catches both of their attentions. They look at the door as it slowly opens and Goku steps in with his hand over his eyes.

"Yoohoo! Are you ready to start Videl?"

Videl and Gohan both blush at Goku's obvious discomfort at entering a room where the two of them are alone together. Videl walks over to Goku.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Goku splits his fingers apart and peaks out to make sure the two teens are still clothed. Once he sees they are he smiles excitedly at Videl.

"Great! I can't wait to get started. Follow me."

'Here we go.' Videl thinks in the back of her mind.

Goku quickly turns and runs out of the room and Videl calmly follows. As she walks out of the room she glances back to Gohan and he gives her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Videl rolls her eyes, sighs and walks up to him. Gohan watches her curiously. Videl stops in front of him and then quickly she throws her arms around his neck and presses her forehead to his.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you how to say bye to your love?"

Gohan tries to respond but Videl doesn't give him a chance. She forcefully presses her lips to his and the two become lost in their kiss. After a few seconds Gohan breaks the kiss and looks at Videl with a pleased smile.

"You should train here more often."

Videl returns his pleased smile.

"I'm here for the next thirty days, guess you'll have to make the most of it."

Videl winks at Gohan. "Gotta fly, I'll see you tonight."

As Videl releases her arms from around Gohan and heads out the door with renewed confidence Gohan says.

"You can count on that."

Videl hurries through the house with her smile plastered on her face the whole way. Once she gets outside she finds Goku already beginning his warm up stretches.

"Well, are you ready to begin?"

Videl readies herself. "As ready as I'll ever be. Go ahead and take off so fast I can barley keep up."

Goku looks at her in confusion.

"Why would I do that?"

Videl all but mirrors Goku's confused look.

"Well Vegeta and Piccolo both flew so fast I could barley keep up. Your doing the same thing right?"

"Why would I? Were only training a mile away. I thought we could just walk there, it would only take a little wile."

Videl becomes happily surprised.

"Are you serious? No insane flight?"

Goku smiles. "Yep"

Videl smiles brightly. "That's great! How about the reason why your training me? I have to finish for you to tell me right?"

Goku shakes his head from side to side. "No, I don't mind telling you why I'm training you now. I know Vegeta and Piccolo didn't tell you because it would have distracted you wile you trained with them."

Videl takes an eager step forward. "Well why are you training me then?"

Goku smiles at Videl's eagerness. "Because your the strongest living human on the planet. I want to see if you can be the strongest human to exist."

Videl's eager face drops slightly. She had been expecting something more inspiring but she quickly changed her mood back to excited. After all, one of the greatest warriors the universe had come to know said that she was already the strongest human which meant she was stronger then Krillin and Yamcha. An evil smirk spread across her face.

'Payback time for those two.'

As Videl schemed and thought of ways that she could inflict pain on the two humans Goku interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, lets get a move on. We don't wanna be late for dinner!"

The excitement in Goku's voice was evident but whether it was for the training or dinner was not. Videl smiles with her own excitement and nods. Her bangs covering her eyes for the moment she dips her head. Goku turns and begins walking off to the place he had picked for their training and Videl follows. Goku looks over his shoulder wile walking.

"Each day we train were going to walk to and from the field we train at. Wile were walking there I want you to focus on your energy and how it moves through your body just as your blood. Once you've done enough of that we can go from there. On the walk back I want you to think about the techniques that I'll be teaching you and how you can make them work better for you and ultimately, create your own techniques."

Videl listens intently on her final teachers words.

"Sure thing Goku, that doesn't sound to hard."

Goku turns his head back and continues walking. It takes a little less then twenty minutes to walk to the spot he had picked out at their pace.

"Well here we are."

Videl stops and looks around at the grassy field with rolling hills and wild flowers all over.

"Wow, this place... it's beautiful!"

Videl turns her gaze from the landscape to Goku. She can feel fear invade her body, Goku had turned from his care free self to a frightening almost evil looking one. Goku speaks to her in a deadly serious tone.

"Videl, I know you've been expecting me to be easy on you and I can understand why but despite the warnings from Gohan and Chichi you still think in the back of your mind that if I push to hard that I'll just let up."

Videl couldn't speak, the sight of Goku's calm yet tensed posture was the most threatening thing she had ever laid eyes on. She could barley breath.

"What Vegeta taught you was strength, both mental and physical and you did quite well. Piccolo taught you greater speed, agility, endurance, toughness and how to be a better tactician. However none of that is as dangerous as what I'll be teaching. Videl your going to master your ki in a way no other human ever has. When your done the closest human to you in terms of ki manipulation will be Tien. If your not careful, your energy can overwhelm you and the result is death."

Goku's last words come out with more seriousness then the rest. Videl swallows hard as she silently takes in each word with a growing sense of panic.

"I won't be going easy on you Videl, the moment you walk on to this field to the moment you walk off, I am your enemy and if you want to live, your going to have to try and kill me."

Videl flinches back at Goku's words. She had never heard him talk like this before and to here it now was frightening her to the point where she could barley stand. Her breath catches in her throat and she lets out a shocked sound. Goku brings his hands up to his hips balled up in fists. He grits his teeth and all but yells.

"Now, Power up to your fullest! Do it now!"

Videl can't move, her fear gripping her tightly wile something in the back of her mind slowly begins to respond. Videl tries to ball her fists but her hands are shaky and her eyes twitching. Goku squints his eyes at her as his eyes turn from onyx to teal and his hair changes to blonde. For the first time ever, Videl was facing off against a super saiyan, and that's when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

She would have to fight past the limits that she had never met, or die.

As the golden aura surrounds Goku and wisps his hair in all directions Videl begins to self-consciously raise her power. Her fear beginning to be replaced with a desire. The desire to survive. Her hands ball into fists and her body tenses. Her hair rises slightly and her own light blue aura begins to appear. She begins to growl deeply as she pushes herself to her max power. She breaths heavy through clenched teeth. Goku watches her closely.

'That's it Videl, let your instincts guide you.'

As Videl nears her max she begins to do something that not even Goku had expected to see her do, Videl began to cry. Goku begins to get slightly confused.

'Shes... Crying? I didn't see this coming.'

Videl pushes herself to her max and screams an ear piercing scream as she finds her max, or so she thought.

'I knew it, she won't go past that level. Her instincts are forcing her to hold back to keep her from causing herself damage.'

Videl turns her half crazed glare to Goku no doubt in an effort to strike some shred of fear in him.

'Lets see just how far she can really go.'

"OK Videl, this is where you need to give me everything you've got!"

Goku brings his hands up in front of him and touches them together at the wrist. "KAAAA." He begins speaking the words of his favored attack. He brings his hands to just below hip level as he squats down. "MEEEEE." Videl holds her ground despite her rational side screaming in protest. She brings her firsts to her side and touches them to her hips as she squats slightly. She grunts as she does her best to focus her energy to her hands. "HAAAA." A blue light forms in Goku's palms. Videl's hands begin to glow. The two fighters lock eyes. "MEEEE." Goku's voice begins raising with his final words to his attack. Videl's hands become glowing orbs. With a swift motion Goku throws his hands forward and yells the final word to his attack. "HAAAAAAA!" As the blue beam screams toward Videl she slants her eyes as she forces her hands forward and she shoots her attack at Goku's. Her yellow beam meets Goku's KA-ME-HA-ME-HA and the two beams become a large ball of energy in the center. Goku feeds more energy into his attack and it easily begins to overwhelm Videl's.

'No! I... can't! Not this easy!'

Videl squeezes her eyes together as she digs deeper within herself for more power. Without realizing it she feeds energy into her attack that she never knew was there and holds off Goku's attack.

'That's it! Just like that! Bring that power out!'

Goku pushes more energy into his attack and once again Videl's attack becomes overwhelmed.

'NO! THAT WAS EVERYTHING I HAD!'

Videl holds her position but doesn't add any more power to her attack. Goku's eyes grow wide as his attack consumes Videl's and his attack crosses the point of no return.

"VIDEL! STOP DOUBTING YOURSELF AND LETTING FEAR CONTROL YOU! THIS ATTACK WILL KILL YOU!"

The tears in Videl's eyes flow down her face as she stares death in the face. Her body begins to get pushed back as Goku's attack draws to a few feet away from her She squeezes her eyes closed tightly.

'I can't let him beat me! I can't let him beat me! I-I-WON'T!'

Videl snaps as her eyes snap open. Her light blue aura becoming dark blue as she taps into the power her body has kept hidden. She digs her feet into the ground and lunges forward into the attack. She screams as she blasts her way through Goku's attack. Goku's eyes grow wide as he watches Videl cut through his attack. Before he can react, Videl is in front of him. She raises her hand to his face and with one last scream, she hits Goku with the last of her energy right in his face and drops to the ground and slides across the soft grass. A large cloud of dust covers the area where the two had been locked in combat. As the dust settles Goku's golden spiky hair peaks through the dust first. As the rest subsides it reveals the full figures of the two fighters. One unblemished standing figure and one slowly pushing herself to a knee. Goku watches Videl as she struggles to rise to her feet with great interest. Videl gets to one knee and pauses as she catches her breath. As she breaths heavily she watches as her sweat drips down from her nose and chin. She grits her teeth and grunts as she forces her screaming muscles to push her to her feet. Her shoulders are slumped forward as she turns to face Goku, expecting her day of training to be complete. Shes quickly disappointed. Goku holds one hand in front of him and charges yet another ki based attack. Videl's eyes blur as she watches his actions in disbelief.

"There's no way... no way I can stop... another attack."

Goku hears her words and in his same dead calm voice.

"If you keep telling yourself everything you can't do then you'll never discover what you can do."

Videl listens to Goku's words but in her current state she can't find the truth in them. Goku charges his next attack and without hesitation, he fires it right at Videl. She quickly dives out of the way and rolls back to her feet. Before she can even stand all the way back up, Goku comes out of nowhere and drills his knee into Videl's gut. The single blow is hard enough to instantly break one of her ribs. Videl's eyes bulge as the air is forced from her lungs as well as blood and spit from her mouth. Goku looks down as Videl falls forward clutching at her ribs. She coughs and groans as tears of pain unwillingly flow from her eyes. Goku reaches over onto his belt as he powers down and pulls off a small brown bag. He reaches in and pulls out a single senzu bean and he breaks it in half. He kneels next to Videl and in his old warm friendly voice.

"Here Videl, take this. It'll heal most of your wounds."

Videl cracks an eye and when she sees what Goku has she opens her mouth and lets Goku place the bean half in. She chews and swallows and almost instantly she recovers. Her rib no longer hurts near as bad and her energy is almost completely restored. She stands up quickly and looks up at Goku.

"Wow, I feel exhausted still but I also feel a lot... stronger."

Goku smiles. "Yeah, taking even half a senzu bean will bring you back to almost full health. I actually have seven of them plus Bulma let us borrow a rejuvenation tank for days that you don't get to banged up."

"Well I won't complain about that. Goku, that was insane. Would those attacks really have killed me?"

Goku rubs the back of his head, a motion Videl had not only seen Gohan do a thousand times but also one that she had begun to pick up.

"Well to be honest, yeah."

"Goku! How do you expect me to advance if you kill me?"

Goku becomes serious and that same chill returns to Videl.

"I warned you Videl, I hope that after today you'll take this more seriously. You had way more energy then you thought and you could have easily blocked my last attack, but instead you allowed yourself to become filled with doubt and you paid for it. It's only going to get harder and harder from here on out. If you don't learn when to let your instincts guide you and when to let them go and stand your ground, even when the odds seem impossible then, I'm afraid you will die."

Videl presses her lips together as she tries to find something to say back but comes up with nothing. Goku finishes.

"You can quit at any time."

That does the trick for Videl. Her glare returns and she aims it at Goku.

"Quit! Are you kidding me Goku! I've never quit before and I damn sure wont start now! I don't care how dangerous this training is, I-will-not-give-up!"

Videl shouts at Goku who continues to hold his own Icy stare. Once Videl finishes her shouting he smiles happily.

"Great! I was hoping you wouldn't quit! I think we've trained enough for today. Lets head back home, I'm starving!"

Videl leans back and slaps her hand to her head and grips her hair.

"You almost killed me and your hungry! Is there any time your aren't hungry Goku?"

Goku giggles and blushes lightly as he rubs his head again.

"Well, not really. Funny thing though, Chichi says the same thing a lot."

Videl can't help but smile. Goku's cheerful attitude was contagious. The two head back to the house and Videl thinks back to the days events as they walk back. She replays that last attack and the first one over and over again.

'I know I didn't have the energy to block that last attack. Then again I didn't think I had near enough to do what I did to the first one ether. Oh, this is so frustrating. Goku says I'm holding back but I can't feel anything. Maybe after I spend some time in the rejuvenation tank I'll be able to figure some of this stuff out.'

Videl continues to replay the events time and time again even during dinner. Still, she is unable to make any sense of Goku's words. As Videl lays down for bed and begins to close her eyes a light coming on in the kitchen catches her attention.

'That's odd. Everyone was already in bed by the time I got out of the shower. Who could be up this late?'

Videl's natural curiosity gets the better of her and she slides out of bed and tiptoes over to the doorway and cracks the door open. She peaks out but is unable to see much of anything so she eases the door open and steps out into the short hall. Videl gently walks over to the kitchen and peeks her head around the corner. She steps out when she sees who it is.

Gohan was sitting at the kitchen table with his hand over his eyes. He was slouching over the kitchen table as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Gohan, why are you up so late?"

Gohan looks up at Videl as she takes a seat across from him. With tired eyes he responds.

"Hey V, it's nothing I just had a bad dream."

Videl leans forward on the table. "Wanna talk about it?"

Gohan does his best to smile but Videl can see through it. She could tell Gohan was disturbed by this dream.

"Nah, it's stupid. I'll just grab a glass of milk and go back to bed."

"Gohan, I can tell your lying."

Gohan slants his eyes at Videl. "Oh yeah? How?"

Videl smiles. "Because you suck at it."

Gohan becomes slightly defensive. "Hey I've gotten better at it! Sharpener has rubbed off on me some ya know."

Videl shudders. "Please don't say that. Sharpener may be a good guy but he's still a creep. Before he found out that you and I had officially gotten together he would always try to put his arm around me or there was that one time he tried to grab my ass."

Videl could see the sudden change in Gohan's posture.

"He... Tried to grab your butt?"

Videl was happy at just how jealous and protective Gohan was but she also knew that if she didn't pick her words carefully that they would be wishing Sharpener back soon.

"Uh, well. He tried but I already took care of him. Remember that week he missed school because he had a sprained shoulder that he said was from benching to much?"

Gohan slowly nods. Videl continues sheepishly.

"Well his shoulder was sprained because of me. That and his wrist and elbow."

This caused Gohan to chuckle and smile. Videl giggles as she speaks.

"What? Whats so funny?"

Gohan shakes his head. "Nothing. Just never thought Id end up with a girl like you."

Videl blushes and all but whispers. "What do you mean?"

Gohan smiles warmly and tiredly. The need for sleep was obvious for both teens at this point.

"Your smart and beautiful. Determined and proud. Strong and fast. Your perfect."

Videl is taken by slight surprise. She looks down to try and hide her blush. She fights to find something to say in return but can only think of one word.

"Gohan."

Gohan holds his smile for a second longer before he rises to his feet. Videl follows him with her eyes as he walks over to her.

"Come on. Lets get you to bed, you've got a long day tomorrow."

"K."

Videl stands back up and walks with Gohan back to her room. He opens the door for her and she steps in. Videl pauses just in front of Gohan.

"Hey, do you think you can lay with me until I fall asleep?"

Gohan looks unsure as he responds.

"Well gosh Videl, I don't know about that. What if my mother happens to walk in or something?"

Videl gives Gohan the best puppy eyes she can. As soon as he sees those it's over. Videl could get anything from Gohan with those eyes. Just for good measure though Videl wines.

"Please? Just till I fall asleep?"

Gohan submits.

"Oh alright. Just for a few minutes though."

Videl smiles and the two walk over to the bed and get under the covers and relax. Videl cuddles up to Gohan and lays her head on his chest and listens to his beating heart. Gohan looks down at Videl and wraps his arms around her. He takes in a deep breath and with it Videl's scent. Before the two know it, they are both fast asleep in each others arms. Gohan's nightmare would not burden him this night.

Deep in space, the evil that has set out for the earth comes to a stop near a peaceful planet. He looks over at it with evil intentions.

"Time for a break. I need to have some fun."

He flies across the vast area between himself and the planet. As he begins to enter it's atmosphere he raises his energy.

Back on the sacred Kai planet Kabitoshin's senses pick up on the energy. He looks over to elder Kai.

"SIR! I sense it again!"

"As do I. Well lets go check it out. Maybe we'll get lucky and we can talk to it instead of fighting it."

"Yes."

Kabitoshin walks over to elder Kai and grabs his shoulder. Elder Kai complains.

"Ow! Not so hard! I'm not young anymore you know!"

"Sorry sir."

After a few seconds, the two disappear from the sacred planet and within a few seconds, they reappear on the small planet. They look up at the sky as a white light plummets down to where they are. Elder Kai looks at Kabitoshin.

"Stay on your toes, I can't tell if he's at his max power yet or not but as it stands right now your stronger."

Kabitoshin smiles confidently.

"Right, I'll be smart. Don't worry."

Elder Kai looks back up to the strange creature.

'Strange, Iv never felt an energy signal like this before.'

The two Kai's were in no way prepared for what they were about to confront. They were about to come face to face, with the end of all things.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: I wasn't going for another chapter that was over nine thousand word this time haha. There was no way in Hell I was going to be able to fit everything I want on this chapter so I just decided to split it up in to two chapters. The next one may be significantly shorter then most of my other chapters, like four or five thousand words. I'm trying to put extra thought into my writings now so it's taking longer to write but I hope it all works out. I'm starting to lose track of loose ends in my story so if you see or remember something that I seem to be ignoring that needs attention then please, let me know. If your wondering, the next chapter will have some drama in it but the end will have a nice surprise. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all enjoy the next one even more. I won't be putting a spoiler for the next chapter ether :) Also, think I can get at least a few more reviews? It would be nice if I could. Thanks everyone! R&R!

Chapter Eighteen:

Training day with Goku, Pt. Two

…...


	18. Training day with Goku Pt 2

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.**

** Chapter Eighteen:**

** Training day with Goku Pt. Two;**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

The creature rapidly descends. Kabitoshin and elder Kai watch with great interest as they wait for the creature to land. The creature roars down to the planets surface but instead of crash landing like the two Kai's expect, he comes to an almost instant halt a few feet off the surface. The rush of air following him kicks up enough dust to make his figure difficult to make out. The two Kai's hold up their arms to shield their eyes from the dust. As the winds subside and the dust begins to clear the two Kai's lower their arms to get a good look at the creature in front of them. They both shiver from the evil they can sense.

"My word! It's horrible! I haven't felt an evil like this sense Buu!"

Elder Kai points to the creature and calls out.

"You there! What is your name and why have you been destroying everything you come across?"

Silence is his initial response. The old Kai begins to get frustrated.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Don't you know who I am!"

Still, the creature simply hovers with it's eyes closed and head down. Kabitoshin looks down at his elder.

"Sir, perhaps we shouldn't yell at him. He may not understand us."

A deep, low laugh gets the two Kai's attentions. They turn to the mysterious creature curiously. The creature looks up with it's eyes closed. His red horns and white fangs are the first things the two Kai's notice. Then, the creature speaks.

"I forgot my name long ago. Not that it matters for the two of you."

Kabitoshin's jaw drops. The creatures voice seemed to rumble from his chest as he spoke. He forces himself to speak again although the nervousness in his voice was impossible to hide.

"Where did you come from then? Why does your energy feel so out of place?"

The creature smiles as he descends the last few feet to the ground.

"I came from another place. Now, I hope your a half way descent fighter. I've been so bored on my way to the planet Earth and I could use some excitement."

The creature now opens his eyes and reveals his crimson iris's. The two Kai's yelp in fear. The creatures cold stare freezes the two where they stand as the creature begins to slowly power up. As dark bolts of energy spark around him elder Kai slouches forward.

"Oh no! He's much stronger then I feared!"

"Sir! What do we do now!"

The creature answers Kabitoshin's question for him.

"You fight! That's what you do!"

As the creature continues to raise his power higher Kabitoshin does the only thing he can think of. He reaches down and grabs on to the elder Kai's arm. The old Kai looks up in shock.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

"Sir you must survive! I'll stay here and hold him off for as long as I can! You must warn Goku and the others of this evil!"

Before the elder Kai can respond, Kabitoshin flings him into the sky. Elder Kai yell's as he soars high into the air out of sight. Kabitoshin looks back down and faces the creature. Beads of nervous sweat are dripping down his face as he prepares himself for battle.

"Whatever you are, you wont be the one to cause the end of the whole universe."

The creature ceases his power up. His dark bolts still sparking around him.

"This will be more then enough energy to destroy you."

Kabitoshin grits his teeth and fazes out. He reappears on the creatures side with his fist drawn. He yells as he swings his fist forward but before it can connect, the creature reaches up and grabs the Kai by his throat. Kabitoshin grabs the creatures wrist and tries to pry himself free. The creature laughs at the Kai's effort.

"Is this it? Is this the best you can do? Whats a waste, I thought you'd at least put up somewhat of a fight."

Kabitoshin lets go with one hand and holds it out at the creatures face. He fires a blast in it's face and watches for any sign of damage. As the light smoke around the creatures upper body fades Kabitoshin is greeted by the creatures sadistic grin.

"That was useless, just like you. I'll enjoy your screams."

The creature licks it's lips as it tightens it's grip around Kabitoshin's neck. Kabitoshin tries to yell but only manages to let out a gurgle.

"What was that?"

"..."

"I guess you can't yell if you can't breath."

The creature releases his grasp on Kabitoshin's neck and watches as the young Kai collapses to the ground struggling for air. Kabitoshin holds his throbbing neck as he fights for each breath. The creature lets him get some air before he continues with his fun. He reaches down and picks the Kai up by the back of his cloths and holds his weak body up. The Kai's limbs hang limply. The creature grabs the Kai by his ankle and squeezes and the Kai's ankle begins to give a sickening crunch. He gets the reaction he wanted.

"AHHHHH! ARRRRGHHHH!"

"Ahhh, that's more like it." The creature begins to laugh maniacally.

As the Kai screams in pain the creature whips the Kai over his shoulder and slams him into the ground. The Kai coughs up a mouthful of blood. The creature lets go of the Kai's crushed ankle and reaches forward and grabs him by his long hair. He holds the Kai up at his eye level. Blood continues to drip down from his mouth. The creature cups his hand under the trail of dripping blood and catches a few drops of the thick liquid in his hand. Kabitoshin cracks his eyes open and watches in disgust as the Creature licks the blood from his hand and moans at the taste as if he were biting into a delicious steak. Whatever was keeping the Kai from vomiting failed at this sight. He empty's the contents of his stomach onto the face and chest of the creature. The creature grits his teeth at the Kai.

"Look at what you did. You weak little piece of filth!"

Just as fast as the creature was angered, he smiled again but this time, his smile was eerie.

"Just for that, I'll show you one of my favored abilities. You might feel somewhat... drained from it. Muahaha haha HAHAHA!"

"AHHHH! RAAAHHHHhhhhh!"

As the creature laughs insanely, a glow much like the one that surrounds the creature when it travels from planet to planet envelopes him. He holds his hand out toward the Kai and a white beam shoots forth and strikes the Kai. The Kai begins to once again scream in intense pain. His screams can be heard a long ways away until they slowly begin to fade into the distance.

Up in space, the old Kai is in the lotus position holding a protective barrier around himself as he floats off into space. Sensing the outcome of his battle he moves as fast as he can back toward the closest life supporting planet Unable to hold the barrier and telegraphically communicate the events back to the earth he is left with only his thoughts and sense of urgency.

'I don't know who this thing is or where it came from but if it's strong enough to kill a Kai so easily then there's only one hope for the universe. I hope I can find a planet close enough to warn them before he finds them first. Darn this old age, if only I were still young I could just use instant transmission.'

Back on Earth...

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!"

An over excited Goten bounces on his sleeping parents. They slowly wake up having gotten used to their youngest sons hyperactivity. Goku sits up and and yawns wile Chichi rolls over.

"Not now Goten, I still have another hour before I cook breakfast."

Goku scratches his head and smiles crookedly at his son.

"Yeah Goten, why don't you go back to bed. Were still a little tired."

Goten doesn't get fazed by his parents protests. He continues to bounce up and down.

"You guys have to come see this! Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeease."

Goku reaches out and catches his son in mid bounce and holds him out and calmly asks.

"Whats so important son?"

Goten's smile is from ear to ear with tears forming in the corners of his eyes from his excitement.

"It's Gohan and Videl! They-"

Before Goten can finish Chichi snatches Goten from Goku's hands and with just as much excitement she shakes her son and franticly asks.

"What about Gohan and Videl? Where are they? What are they doing!"

Chichi stops shaking Goten long enough for him to form a sentence.

"Their sleeping in the same bed! Their there right now!"

Chichi drops Goten onto the floor. He hits it with a thud. As Goten rubs his backside Chichi steps on his head and uses him as a launching pad as she bolts for the guest bedroom. She reaches the door to the guest bedroom and comes to a screeching halt in front of it. She grabs the door and eases it open quietly so not to wake the two sleeping teens. She peaks inside and sees Gohan and Videl sleeping peacefully together, both with happy smiles on their faces. Chichi begins to get so excited that she begins to shake. Just as she is about to scream grand babies at the top of her lungs, a hand wraps around her mouth. Chichi struggles at first until she realizes who it is.

"Shhhh, don't wake them up Chichi."

Goku looks down at his wife as she looks up at him. Her face full of questions.

"If you keep screaming grand babies every time those two are together then we'll never get any at all. Lets just leave them be for now."

Goku releases Chichi and she sighs happily. She turns to Goku and embraces him tightly.

"Oh Goku, our little boy grew up so fast. He's become a man and we didn't even know it."

Goku returns his wife's embrace and closes his eyes as he takes in the happy moment with his wife.

"I know Chichi, lets go back to bed. I doubt you would want them to wake up with us standing right outside the door."

Chichi gives Goku a nod and they begin to head back to their bedroom. Meanwhile Goten still lays on his back sprawled out on the floor with swirly eyes. He twitches a little here and there.

About an hour later the sun shines through Videl's window and onto Gohan's face. Gohan's eyes slowly begin to crack open at first. He doesn't initially remember where he is until he goes to sit up but feels something weighing him down. He glances down and notices Videl.

'Oh crap! I must have fallen asleep in here! I hope mom isn't up yet!'

Gohan gently begins to nudge Videl.

"Videl, Videl wake up. It's morning."

Videl cracks her eyes open and looks around the room. As soon as she notices the morning light she sits up fast.

"Oh crap!"

"That was my first thought."

"Gohan! You have to get out of here before."

"GOHAN! VIDEL! BREAKFAST!"

The two teens stiffen up at the sound of Chichi calling out breakfast. They say the same time.

"Too late."

Gohan peaks out of the room and as soon as he notices nobodies in the hall, he quickly steps out of the room. Just before he hurries to his room to change he leans back and gives Videl a quick parting kiss. He then hurries to his room and Videl closes her door so she can also get ready.

A couple hours later and Videl and Goku are outside the house stretching.

"So, what kind of lessons will you be teaching me today?"

"Well, to be honest the next six days you'll be observing for the first hour of training."

Videl goes into an upper back stretch and she curiously asks.

"Observing?"

"Yep, I want you to see what it looks like from the outside of the battle. Your at a whole different level now then where you were when you first learned to fly. It should be interesting for you. Not only that, but you will also be able to train your eyes to follow movement that's much faster then just about anyone else you'll ever face."

"Well, who are you going to fight then?"

A voice from behind Videl gets her immediate attention.

"Me."

Videl swings her body around and notices Gohan standing several feet behind her with an excited smirk on his face.

"Gohan? Your fighting Goku?"

Gohan looks over to Videl and walks up to her.

"Yep, you can't have all the fun ya know."

Videl shakes her head in disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

Gohan walks past Videl and over to Goku.

"What? You thought you were the only one that's been training this whole time? I learned my lesson after not training those seven years after the Cell games. Don't worry, this won't take long."

Goku smirks at his son. "Confident today aren't we?"

Gohan returns his fathers smirk. "You haven't beat me yet dad."

"Maybe I've just been going easy on you."

"Maybe so. I guess we'll just have to find out again today then won't we?"

Goku nods. "Your on." Goku turns to Videl.

"OK Videl. Watch us as carefully as you can. You probably won't be able to keep up with us for most of this next hour but the times you can will be important. Watch how we move and how we react to each others attacks and defenses."

Videl stares blankly at Goku. It still hadn't sunk in for her fully that she was about to watch the two most powerful fighters alive go head to head for a solid hour. Without much enthusiasm she nods and gives Goku a low.

"Uh huh."

Goku turns back to his son with his confident smirk.

"You ready?"

Gohan drops down a little. He brings one hand down to about his waist as he pivots at the hips. At the same time he brings his other hand, palm open, up to his head. Placing most of his weight on the ball of his lead foot he leans forward slightly. He grins at his father.

"Your move dad."

"Humph."

Goku doesn't waste any time. He gathers his energy as he squats down. He grits his teeth and balls his fists. A deep growl rumbles from his chest as his eyes flash teal and his hair begins to flash blond and rise up around him. Videl watches in utter amazement. Her jaw drops as she watches the legendary saiyan transformation. A bead of sweat travels down her cheek bone and her eyes widen.

Goku's hair now begins to grow in length and his eyes go from teal to blue. His hair grows past his shoulders spiking in every direction. A massive wind soon begins to swirl around his body and Videl is forced to raise her arm up to shield herself from debris. Gohan in the meantime closes his eyes as he also begins to raise his power. The rocks, large and small, begin to float up into the air slowly at first. Gohan begins to have a swirl of wind around him and the rocks that were once simply floating are now caught in the vortex's. They begin to smash into each other as they spiral.

Videl is now forced to raise her energy. She creates a shield around herself to protect her from the flying objects. Goku's eyes brows are gone and his forehead is now broader. Energy cracks around his body as he relaxes his posture and the vortex surrounding him begins to die down. He looks to Gohan and becomes slightly surprised to find him still powering up.

'That's strange. The last time we fought he was powered up before me. Wait a second.'

Goku smiles. Gohan's hair was beginning to flash blonde now as he neared the end of his transformation. Videl could only stare in wonder at Goku. She had seen him as a super saiyan three but she never once saw him transform to that level. Not only that, but this was the first time she was watching Gohan turn super without becoming angry.

Gohan's hair flashed to blond one last time and this time it remained that color. He looks up to Goku and sees his fathers smile.

"Still think your gonna beat me dad?"

Goku now drops down into his stance. With one arm low and another up high he leans forward at the waist slightly and keeps his palms open.

"I'm impressed Gohan. I didn't realize you've learned how to control your transformations yet."

"Well your in luck right now. This is as far as I can go. I still haven't learned to ascend again yet but it won't be long father."

Videl's eyes were wide as they could be. Her mouth was still open. She wasn't sure but she could swear she could feel both Gohan and Goku's power and their power was frighteningly immense.

'My gosh! I can't believe this! I'm glad those are good guys.'

Goku and Gohan lock eyes for a moment and right before Videl's eyes, they vanish. Her eyes twitch when they disappear and she franticly searches the sky for them.

"Ah! Whered they go!"

A sound much like that of a clap of thunder booms behind Videl in the sky. She swings around and only catches a glimpse of the two fighters. Goku's knee was blocked by Gohan's forearm. The two were no longer smirking, now they were frowning as they were both locked in battle.

Goku throws a punch at Gohan who moves his head to the side to avoid it. Gohan spins around and tries to catch Goku with an elbow to the face but Goku ducks under it and tries to catch Gohan's stomach with his heel, unfortunately for Goku Gohan was to quick for him. Gohan catches Goku by the foot and twists causing Goku to get spun several times before Gohan drives his knee into his fathers side. Goku spews out saliva from the impact but he realizes that Gohan has left his back open. Before Gohan can deal a second blow Goku vanishes.

"Wha?"

Gohan grits his teeth and turns around. Before he can defend himself he catches a diving overhand right from his father across his face and Gohan is sent speeding down to the Earth. Videl gasps as she sees a stream of gold speeding downward. Gohan lowers his chin back down and opens his eyes. He sees the ground coming at him fast and he quickly rights himself and comes to a screeching halt. He looks up and sees Goku already flying toward him for the next attack.

Gohan blasts off and heads straight for his father. Videl watches the two golden blazes as they speed at each other. As they near they can each be seen through the reflection of Videl's eyes. Finally, Goku and Gohan collide. Their fists each slide across each others chins and the resulting shock wave causes the clouds in the sky to be blown miles away. They each have their left eyes closed from the impact but they keep their right eye glued to each other. Gohan recovers first and he fazes out. Goku scans the area for his son but is unable to track him so he readies himself for an eminent attack. Gohan fazes back in right above Goku with his fists brought back over his head. Goku is caught off guard and Gohan delivers a double ax hammer right onto Goku's back. Goku is sent flying across the sky for a ways before he comes to a stop but Gohan was already waiting for him. Goku crosses his arms in an X to block the knee that was aimed for his face then parry's the next punch. Gohan goes with the parry and spins with his leg raised up. Goku dodges under the heel of his sons foot and drives an uppercut right into Gohan's chin. Gohan fazes out again and back in a little ways away. Goku watches Gohan like a hawk and the two size each other up as they catch their breath.

Videl's body trembles from the display of power in front of her. She cannot even form words that could describe the God like beings in front of her.

Goku smirks to his son.

"Is that all you've got?"

Gohan smirks back.

"Not even close. I didn't want to beat you to quick dad.

"Is that so? Then why don't we kick things up a notch?"

"Your move dad."

Goku swings his hand forward and with a yell he sends a blast at Gohan who just watches it come with little interest. The blast reaches Gohan and he easily bats it away. He looks to the spot where Goku was.

"Hmm?"

Goku fazes in behind Gohan.

"Ka-me-ha-me-"

Gohan swings around, eyes wide, to face his fathers palms as he launches a fully charged Ka-me-ha-me-ha at him.

"HA!"

Goku swings his arms forward at his son and launches his attack. Gohan crosses his arm in front of him in an effort to minimize the damage. The blue beam completely engulfs his body. Videl's breath catches. Her face contorts from amazement to terror.

"GOHAN NO!"

Goku completes the attack and lets his hands drop back down. With a deep breath he looks at the smoking form of his son who still has his arms crossed in front of him. Gohan slowly lowers his arms and Goku raises an eye brow.

'Man he just keeps getting stronger by the day. That attack should have at least pushed him back a good ways.'

Gohan is covered from head to toe in smudges and a few small burns and the upper half of his gi is completely burned off. Videl sighs in relief and then takes note in the way Gohan looks.

'Whew. Thank goodness he's alright. Man he looks sexy like that.' Videl shakes her head. 'Come on Videl you can think perverted later, your supposed to be focused right now.'

Gohan drops his hands down to his side as he glares at his father.

"I should have seen that one coming. You love sneaking up on people."

"Humph." Goku smiles and prepares for the next round.

"Don't blink." Gohan taunts.

Goku watches his son disappear. Before he can react Gohan kicks him in his side. Goku flinches from the impact then gets caught by a strong over hand right across his face. Gohan grabs his father from behind under his arms and tightens his grip around his father. Goku begins to struggle in an attempt to break free but is unable to. Gohan raises his leg up and to the side and stars to jab knees into his fathers side and leg. Goku flinches from the pain of each blow as his son mercilessly pounds on him.

'Damn, I can't break free! I've only got one chance at this.'

Videl watches from below as Gohan continues to beat on his father. Although she knows he could hit much harder she still can't help but feel for Goku and the pain he must be feeling. Just when she thinks Goku may be ready to concede the two fighters vanish from view.

"Now whered they go!"

In answer to Videl's question a large amount of dust rises from just in front of her and then a good deal of wind. She shields her eyes as best as she can and notices a golden aura explode from the dust and back into the sky. Soon afterward a second aura explodes into the sky. Goku stops and waits for his son to catch up. The two eye each other before Gohan chuckles.

"That was a cheap shot. You know that right?"

Goku smiles as he catches his breath.

"Using the instant transmission to slam you into the earth may have been cheap but it worked."

Goku and Gohan catch their breath for a moment longer, then Gohan notices his fathers energy spike and then Goku fazes out. Gohan fazes out as well just as Goku drops an elbow. Goku fazes out as Gohan swings a left hook. Gohan fazes out to dodge a a high kick. Gohan reappears just above his father and shoots a quick blast down at him. Goku swings around and bats it away. Gohan charges at his father with his fist pulled back, Goku flies backwards to avoid his sons attack and he heads straight for Videl. Videl can only watch as she is paralyzed in pure amazement. Goku touches down on the ground several feel in front of Videl and as Gohan finally reaches him Goku vanishes from sight. Videl finally snaps to her senses and she leaps back with a yelp. Gohan's momentum carries him through the spot where his father had been only a moment before. He yells as he drives his fist into the ground up to his elbow. Videl watches as a large gash forms in the earth and spreads right under her forcing her to take to the air. As she now hovers she can hear each fighter chanting.

"Ka-me-ha-me!"

'This is unreal! I knew they were powerful but this is just insane! They don't even really look like they're going all out yet!'

Goku had re-appeared in the sky above Gohan and was already pulling his hands back to his side. The energy in his hands was already formed and growing brighter as he pumped energy into it. Gohan rips his arm from the earth and turns around to see his father already preparing for his final attack of the hour. Gohan sets his feet and pulls his hands back behind him as he begins to voice the command for his attack. The energy forms in his palms and begins to grow.

"HAAAA!"

At nearly the same moment, the two fighters let loose the beams. The two Ka-me-ha-me-ha's connect and violently explode. The concussion wave is so strong that it sends Videl tumbling end over end a few times before she raises her energy to her max just to maintain her balance in the sky. She glares at the battle before her in aggravation. Her face relaxes when she sees two blurs speed to each other through the trails of the previous energy blasts. When the two connect a massive white light blinds Videl and she shuts her eyes tightly. A sound like that of two huge boulders smashing into each other erupts and slowly, everything begins to turn back to normal. Videl cracks her eyes open and watches as both Goku and Gohan slowly float back down to earth. As soon as the two touch down, one of them drops to a knee. At first Videl is unsure which one it was due to the fact that she was still slightly blinded from before, but after several moments she is able to recognize which one it was that had lost the fight. Her eyes widen slightly and she begins to smile as she yells out.

"GOHAN!"

Gohan stands victoriously across the field of battle from his father. He relaxes and the golden aura surrounding him dies down as he returns to his base form. He walks over to his father who has also returned to his base form and places a hand on his shoulder. Goku looks up at Gohan and smiles.

"Man Gohan. That wasn't... bad."

"I learned from the best dad."

The two laugh together when Videl finally makes it over to them. Gohan turns to face her and nearly gets toppled when Videl dives at him. Gohan braces himself on his back foot and a sweat drop makes it's way down his face.

"Um, everything OK Videl?"

Videl looks up with a wide smile.

"That was unbelievable Gohan!"

Gohan blushes lightly. "Thanks hon. I uh I'm um glad you enjoyed it." He modestly says.

Goku finally makes it back to his feet.

"Videl, are you ready to start?"

Videl backs off from Gohan. "Sure, I guess so." Her voice trembles a little. She was beginning to take things a bit more seriously then before now that she had seen Goku fight. Gohan begins floating away.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can finish training. Don't hurt her OK dad?"

Goku nods. "You bet, besides I think you wore me out to much. Videl might be able to beat me with how tired I am." Goku giggles wile he speaks.

"Thanks dad! See ya later!"

Gohan looks up at the sky with a smile and blasts off. Goku looks over to Videl with a smile.

"Well now. Lets get back to work."

Videl nervously turns to Goku.

"S-sure."

Videl drops down into her defensive fighting stance. Goku frowns at her as he charges an energy blast. Goku brings his arm back to throw the ball of energy at Videl when she does something strange. Videl sways slightly and looses balance. Her eyes widen slightly and she quickly turns around and runs away to some nearby bushes. Goku watches her in complete confusion as Videl turns and runs.

"Eh? What... just happened?"

Videl gets up to the bushes.

"Just give me one second!"

Goku doesn't even ask whats wrong, he can plainly hear Videl as she begins to puke up her last meal. Goku tries to ignore the sounds but thanks to his heightened hearing he is unable to. After a few minutes Videl emerges from behind the bushes wiping her face off a bit with her forearm.

"I'm sorry, I guess I ate something that doesn't agree with me."

Goku smiles crookedly.

"It's OK. Are you feeling alright to train though?"

Videl sighs and re-assumes her stance.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, if you say so."

Videl raises her power once again and Goku prepares his attack once again.

Two weeks later...

Large explosions erupt in the sky. Goku is based firmly on the ground as he launches many ki blasts in rapid succession. Videl ducks, dodges and swerves around each blast. Gohan watches proudly from the sidelines.

'Man shes really come a long way. If she keeps this up she'll eventually surpass Tien.'

Goku continues throwing more blasts at Videl and she continues to dodge them, until something happens. For a split second Videl slows down and grip her mid section as if something had hit her stomach. Goku and Gohan both feel Videl's energy spike for a split second. Unfortunately for Videl, it happened at a very bad moment. With her defenses completely down an energy blast collides with her. Gohan's jaw drops and he gasps in shock.

Goku notices Videl's loss of awareness a moment to late and he launches one last ki blast.

"Huh? What's she doing!"

'Damn! Whats the hell is going on with me?'

Videl's mind is pulled off her training just long enough. Goku can only watch as his blast collides with Videl. Just before it hits, Videl realizes whats happening but it's already to late.

"OH NO!"

The ball of energy explodes and sends a concussion wave in all directions. Goku and Gohan waste no time, they both take off where Videl had been hit. Gohan reaches out with his senses for Videl's ki.

'Oh no! Her energy is dropping fast!'

As the blast area clears Videl's body drops from the sky. Gohan swoops in and catches her before Goku. He looks down at her and takes note of her condition.

Her face and arms were burned and blood was running down from her mouth. A deep gash ran from her thy to her knee. Goku flies next to Gohan.

"Gohan. I'm sorry, I didn't think she would try to block any of those!"

Gohan looks at Goku. "No dad, I know Videl. She wouldn't have tried to block that, something happened to her up there. We can figure that out later though first she needs medical attention. Take her back to Bulma's, she has a better rejuvenation tank there."

Gohan hands Videl to Goku.

"Here take her, please dad hurry!"

"Right."

Goku takes Videl from Gohan and uses his instant transmission to deliver Videl to Bulma's leaving Gohan to his thoughts.

'Damn it! What happened? She was doing great up until that last moment. I know shes going to be alright but what if she wouldn't be? I wish there was a way I could always keep her safe.'

As if slapped in the face, Gohan gets an idea. A smile creeps across his face.

"Wait a second. Maybe there is a way..."

The next day...

Videl opens her eyes slowly and instantly recognizes where she is.

'What happened? Why am I here?'

_ 'Damn! Whats the hell is going on with me?'_

_ Videl's mind is pulled off her training just long enough. Goku can only watch as his blast collides with Videl. Just before it hits, Videl realizes whats happening but it's already to late._

_ "OH NO!"_

_ The ball of energy explodes and sends a concussion wave in all directions. _

'That's right, I got hit with that blast.'

The water in the tank begins to drain and the door unlocks. Videl removes her face mask and steps out of the tank. As usual she already has a change of cloths neatly folded on a nearby table. She walks over to them and picks them up.

Bulma and Gohan sit in the kitchen as they wait to hear about Videl's condition.

"Shouldn't Videl be healed soon?"

"Yeah, she should be done any minute now."

No sooner do the words leave Bulma's mouth does the kitchen door slide open and Videl walks in. Gohan jumps from the table.

"Videl! How do ya feel?"

"Aside from hungry I feel just fine. I wish I knew what happened to me today though."

Bulma giggles as she stands up.

"You mean yesterday. You got hurt pretty bad out there. I had to stitch up your leg before I could put you in the new rejuvenation tank."

"What? It took me a whole day to heal?"

Gohan shifts closer to Videl.

"Ya, it's weird. Bulma said it took twelve hours longer then it should have."

"I even took a small blood sample to see if there was something else wrong. Goku and Gohan told me about what had happened so you could have had a bad stomach virus or something."

"Well, what were the results."

"We won't know that for about another twelve hours."

"Well please be sure to let me know. The past week I've been feeling nauseated and tired."

Bulma raises a curious eyebrow.

'Tired and nauseated? Goku and Gohan said she looked like someone punched her in the gut before that blast hit her. It can't be!'

Bulma can't fight the smile that spreads across her face and Videl looks at her in confusion.

"Bulma?"

Bulma turns and swiftly walks out of the kitchen.

"I'll be right back. Stay here OK?"

Videl nods despite her confusion. "Uhh, sure?"

Bulma leaves the kitchen leaving Gohan and Videl alone. Gohan pokes Videl in her ribs.

"Hey, you sure your alright?"

Videl jumps slightly from the poke and almost squeaks.

"Yeah I feel fine."

"Good because my dads wanting to start training back up first thing in the morning."

Videl leans against the kitchen counter.

"That's fine with me, I can't wait to start back up. I can't believe I only have two weeks left of training."

"Yeah. It'll be nice to get things back to normal. I'm gonna miss having you at the house all the time though."

Videl smiles and a light blush creeps onto her cheeks.

"I'm gonna miss it too Gohan. M-Maybe I can go stay there again one day. Maybe for a longer time."

Gohan turns his head toward Videl. She keeps her head bowed slightly. She can feel the intensity of Gohan's stare.

"Videl, will you..."

Videl's jaw drops and she snaps her head up to Gohan. Just before Gohan can finish his question the kitchen door slides back open and Bulma comes back in still sporting her smile.

"Well you two should probably be heading back soon. I'm sure Chichi is worried by now."

Gohan tears his head away from Videl and he smiles at Bulma.

"Yeah your probably right, mom does tend to get worried a bit easy."

Gohan and Videl begin to walk out when Bulma stops Videl.

"Hey Videl can you hang on a second, there's something I want to give you."

Gohan and Videl stop and Bulma looks at Gohan.

"Gohan, I want to give this to Videl in private."

"Um... Okay? I'll be waiting for you outside then Videl."

"Kay, don't fly off without me."

"Not a chance."

Gohan leaves the kitchen and Bulma grabs Videl's hand and places a small object in it. Videl looks at it and immediately she forgets about what almost happened and she turns several shades of red.

"Why on earth are you giving me this Bulma?"

Bulma's smile widens. "I have a hunch you might need this. Use it first thing in the morning. I trust you already know how to right?"

Videl looks at the object then back up to Bulma. Her right eye begins twitching.

"Oh and whatever happens don't even worry about calling me. I'll know soon myself anyway. You better hurry up before Gohan shows back up in here."

Bulma winks and giggles at Videl which causes her to flinch back slightly. Videl roboticly turns around and heads out of the kitchen still in mild shock. She flies up to Gohan and blushes when she gets near him. Gohan looks at Videl and notices her coloration.

"Videl? You okay?"

Videl ignores him.

'There's no way! I-I just can't believe this is even a possibility.'

"Hellooo. Earth to Videl?"

Videl snaps out of her thought and skittishly looks up to Gohan.

"Sorry. What did you ask me?"

"Why is your face so red? You look like you just spent a week out in the sun."

"Uh, it's um, it's nothing. Nothing at all."

Gohan looks forward. 'I wonder if she knows what I was about to ask. Damn. It took me all night to work up the courage to ask that question. How could I fight an intergalactic warlord, take on a monstrous creation the was designed for the singular objective of killing the most powerful fighters on the planet but I can't seem to ask a simple question without almost passing out? This is so unfair!'

The two begin the flight back home in an uncomfortable silence. Each one swimming through a sea of thoughts and worries. Videl still had the object that Bulma had given her clutched in her hand.

'I can't use this thing tomorrow. If it gives me THAT answer then I won't want to train and I can't let that happen!'

The next morning...

Videl was standing across from Goku in the field where they had been training. Videl was powering up wile Goku stood across from her measuring her progress.

'Shes come so far in such a short time. I didn't even think humans had the potential to get this strong so fast. Then again I guess anything is possible.'

As Videl reached her full power her aura began to flare brighter then normal. Videl's hair was pulled back in a pony tail since her hair was now almost as long as it was when she had first met Gohan. Her body began to tremble and Goku watched her curiously.

'I've never seen this before. Strange.'

Without warning Videl charges at Goku leaving him slightly surprised. Videl attacks him with a series of punches and kicks that Goku was dodging with relative ease. Videl throws an uppercut at Goku which he bats away but then Videl grabs onto his wrist and hip tosses Goku to the ground. Goku hits the ground hard but takes no damage aside from his complete surprise, he had no idea where this sudden burst of aggression and power came from but he was sure of one thing, that was Videl's heel screaming down to his face.

"Blah!"

Goku rolls off to the side just as Videl's heel cracks through the earth. Goku quickly pushes himself off the ground now and takes to the sky, Videl watches him and contemplates her next move.

'Damn he's just to fast! I have to outsmart him.'

"Man what got into her?"

Videl gathered a small amount of energy into her palms and quickly shoots one up at Goku. As it nears him he gets ready to bat it away. Videl smiles.

"That's it, just a bit farther... NOW!"

Videl closes her hand and causes her weak blast to explode brightly right in front of Goku. As the blast got closer to Goku he raised his arm in a backhand manner. Just before the blast got to him however it exploded releasing a bright flash of light. He raises his hands up to attempt to shield his eyes from the bright light and is somewhat successful however he was unable to shield his eyes from all the light.

'Uh oh, I guess I'll have to fight without my eyes for a little bit.'

Goku closes his eyes and focuses on the energy around him. He searches for Videl's ki and soon after he feels her energy speeding towards him.

"Ha! Gotcha!"

Goku goes for a simple punch in the direction of Videl's energy but as soon as his fist makes contact with her, her energy vanishes and Goku can feel a tiny bit of pressure.

"What?"

Suddenly Goku's senses pick up Videl's energy once again although this time shes behind him and he can feel her energy shooting up rapidly.

Videl launched her second weak blast at Goku as soon as the first one was set off. She aimed it right for Goku's face and it would have been a good shot had Goku not sensed it. Ether way it didn't matter, it was simply a distraction. Videl crept her way up behind Goku and quickly began to channel all of her energy into one attack.

Goku spun around as soon as he could feel Videl's energy but before he could defend himself in any decent way, Videl launched her attack. Goku could feel the immense surge of energy that was on top of him. Thinking quickly he fazed out of it's path at the very last second.

Videl was pushing as much energy as she could into this attack. She knew it wouldn't be enough to kill Goku or even really hurt him but, she hoped it would be enough to knock him down. After a few seconds she lowered her hands and began to breath heavily, it was now a challenge for her just to stay floating.

"Did... did I get em?"

Soon after Videl asked the question did a ki blast slam into her unguarded back. The heat from the blast burning through her shirt and searing the exposed skin was causing Videl to scream in agony. Videl fell from the sky, all her energy had been spent now and she had lost consciousness from exhaustion.

Before Videl hit the ground a strong pair of arms gently caught her. Goku had used his instant transmission to evade the attack and get behind Videl. As soon as he saw Videl's attack complete and her energy gone he fired a small blast of his own. Once it connected and he saw Videl falling after her screams of pain he dove in to catch her. As soon as he had her he gazed down at her.

'Man she almost had me that time. Id better watch it or else sooner or later I may have to go super on her. A few hours in the rejuvenation tank will have her good and ready for tomorrow'

The following week...

Videl's training was on it's final day. She had learned the concept of sensing ki and how to channel her energy better however it still wasn't perfect. She and Goku were now in a stand off. Goku was sweating but otherwise he was just fine. Videl on the other hand was a series of bruises and burns as she fought to catch her breath.

Goku began to levitate backwards into the air above Videl, his gaze locked onto her. Videl meanwhile was raising her power once again but this time, she was holding some back, not much but some non the less. Goku had already transformed to the first level super saiyan even though he really didn't need to to beat Videl right now. He was simply keeping true to his word that he would not be going easy on her. Goku finally stopped his ascent and brought his hands back for the days final attack.

"Videl! If this blast hits you, it will kill you! Understand?"

Videl's response was not audible. Goku could feel the added rise in her power.

"Ka-me-ha..."

The blue light formed in Goku's palms. Videl smirked as she watched Goku's attack.

'I refuse to lose! I've come all this way, I can't lose now! I hope this works though.'

Videl raises her right arm up at Goku and points her fingers at him like a rifle. She reaches up with her other hand and grabs her aimed arm at the wrist. Goku watches her unusual new attack but what really catches his attention is her massive increase in energy.

'Wow, when did she figure out how to focus all her energy into a single point? This could get interesting. I just hope she doesn't overdo it.'

"Meeeee!"

Videl begins to growl as focuses her energy to her hands. Her fingertips begin to glow a silvery type color as she shouts.

"PIERCING HOPE!"

"HAAAA!"

With each fighter shouting they launch their attacks at each other. The two beams connect and at first Goku's attack easily pushes Videl's beam back. Goku is surprised by Videl's technique but is disappointed at how weak it is.

'That odd, I figured it'd be a bit stronger of an attack. Unless shes holding back.'

Videl watches her attack get pushed back with clenched teeth.

'That's it! Just a bit closer!'

Goku begins to feed his attack with a little more energy and it pushes Videl's back farther.

'That's it. Any more and I could really kill her.'

Goku's attack was all but on top of Videl now. Videl tilts her head slightly as the heat from Goku's attack was bearing down on her. Suddenly Goku could feel Videl's energy peak to dangerous levels. His eyes go wide, he knows this much energy for her is dangerous. His intent was never to actually kill her, he only said that to ensure that she would give him all she had but now, she was on the verge of killing herself. Before Goku could form a complete thought however he saw the uniqueness of Videl's attack.

With a final yell Videl pushed every scrap of energy she had within her into her new attack. It quickly began cutting through Goku's Ka-me-ha-me-ha like a hot knife through butter and the split parts of his beam were now impacting the earth on each side of Videl. By the time Goku noticed this however it was to late. Videl's beam struck him dead on.

Videl's attack erupted into a massive explosion in Goku's face. Videl ceased her attack and fell to a knee. Sweat was pouring from her face as she struggled to stay awake. As it stood, she could not even stand and her vision was a haze but, she noticed one thing. She could see Goku falling from the sky like a rock and a small weak smile began to creep onto her face.

"I...did it..."

Goku fell to the ground with a thud. A few moments passed before he finally got up. He shook his head and then looked over at Videl proudly. His gi was now torn to shreds and a small trail of blood was running from his lip.

'Incredible! Shes not quite at Tien's level yet but with a little training on her own she can pass him up in no time.'

Goku starts to walk up to Videl when he feels he ki suddenly drop. He pauses in his tracks. Videl sways back and forth and then finally she sways all the way back and falls over. Goku can feel her energy fading and fast.

"Oh no! She won't make it if I bring her to a rejuvenation tank. I better get her to Dende and fast!"

Goku runs up to Videl and as soon as he places his hand on her shoulder the two vanish. A second later, they re-appear on Kamie's lookout. They show up right in front of Mr. Popo as he was watering the plants. The moment he sees them he becomes worried and drops his water pot.

"Oh dear! What happened?"

Goku stands up and with a determined glare.

"I'll explain later. I need Dende to heal her and fast, she doesn't have much time."

Mr. Popo takes a shaky step back.

"Yes, right away."

Mr. Popo takes off in the direction of Dende and Goku glances down at Videl.

'You did great Videl. In just a few minutes you'll be good as new and stronger then ever I bet.'

A short wile later and Dende arrived. He didn't even stop to ask what had happened, he simply went straight to healing. Within a few moments of him beginning to heal her, she began to wake up.

"Did I... Did I pass?"

Was all she managed to say at first. Goku smiled warmly.

"You passed, no doubt about it."

"Good."

Despite Dende's healing, Videl was unusually exhausted. Her energy was now at a healthy level but she remained asleep after she heard the good news. Once Dende was completely finished he stood up a looked at Goku.

"Mind telling me what happened to her?"

Goku began to rub the back of his head and laugh out loud. A loud growl echoed through the lookout.

"Well sure. But can I eat first? I'm starving?"

Dende could only stare with bug eyes bulging from his head and a large sweat drop. He would never get over how much Goku could eat and how often he would eat.

A hundred dishes later...

"And that's about it. From there I took her here and that's all."

Dende stands near Goku in thought.

"So then, shes not the strongest human on the planet yet but chances are she will be?"

Goku leans back wile rubbing his stomach.

"Yep. Tien is still stronger but that's mostly because he's been controlling his energy a lot longer. I'd say in about a year Videl's going to be much stronger then Tien. Heck I bet shed even beat Frieza if she met him again."

Goku pushes himself away from the table and mountain of dishes. He stretches and then turns to Dende.

"Well guys, thanks for the food but I gotta run. Gohan and Chichi are probably worried sick about us right now."

As Goku walks over to Videl Dende and Mr. Popo wave goodbye to them. Goku turns and looks at them one last time before he departs.

"Oh hey yeah I almost forgot. Chichi and Android Eighteen are throwing this baby shower party thing tomorrow evening on master Roshies island and everyone's invited. Including you guys if you wanna come."

Dende giggles as he speaks. "No thanks Goku, I should stay up here. Thanks for the offer though."

Goku turns back to Videl. "Suit yourselves then! More food for me!"

A moment later and Goku vanished.

Back at the Sons house Gohan was pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"Where could they be? I felt Videl's energy spike and then it fell so low I couldn't even find it. Then dad faded pretty quick to. I hope nothing bad happened."

As Gohan paced Goku appeared in the kitchen. Videl ended up on the kitchen table. Gohan instantly turned and all but yelled.

"Where were you? What the hell happened?"

Goku looks over at his son in calmly explains everything that had happened during the day.

"She's learned how to control her energy now. All she needs now is some rest and practice."

Although Gohan knew everything was going to be fine he still couldn't help but feel guilty for not being there to help her. As Goku was telling him the story of what happened Gohan could feel his blood boil.

'That's it! I don't care how nervous I get, tomorrow I will ask her!'

Goku looks at Gohan blankly.

"Um? Gohan?"

Gohan relaxes some. "Yeah dad?"

"Videl should be waking up soon. Why don't you bring her to her room. You know we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Oh right. I forgot about that. I'll go put her in bed and stay there with her until she wakes up. I'm sure shes going to have a lot of questions when she wakes up."

Gohan scoops Videl up bridal style and carries her to her room. Goku watches his son with a smile.

'If only you knew just how proud of you I really am son.'

Gohan set Videl down and pulled the covers over her. Almost as soon as he had a chair pulled up next to her she began to stir. Gohan watched her intensely as her eyes cracked open.

"Go-Gohan?"

"I'm here Videl."

"What... happened?"

Gohan smiles warmly. "You finished you last day of training today. I heard you used a new technique."

Videl smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, I came up with it wile you were fighting you dad. Did it work?"

"Yeah! You knocked my dad right out the sky before you passed out yourself."

"Wonderful. Gohan?"

Gohan leans in close to Videl. "Yes?"

Videl blinks slowly. "Will you sleep in here... with me again?"

Gohan nods. "Sure."

He then climbs in her bed and she snuggles into him. Before long Videl is fast asleep and Gohan is soon to follow.

The next day...

Everybody was gathered at master Roshies home for Bulma's baby shower. Everybody was enjoying themselves with everything from bar-b-que to Krillin and Yamcha having a karaoke contest. Even Vegeta was having a good time as he and Goku had a food eating contest which ended up in a tie. The evening was being enjoyed by all, except for Gohan and Videl.

The two teens seemed lost in thought once again. Gohan was getting nervous about his question once again and Videl was worried about something totally different. Something she had discovered that morning.

_ Videl woke up after Gohan. It was already a bit late in the day when she had finally managed to get enough strength to get out of bed. She gently tossed her legs off the side and stepped off. A sudden wave of nausea came over her and she rushed into the bathroom. After about five minutes she stood up, rinsed her mouth out, and then it hit her wile she was looking at her tired form in the mirror._

_ 'That's right. I said Id wait till after training.'_

_ Videl slightly stumbled into her room and searched through her bag where she kept her feminine products. It didn't take her long to find what Bulma had given her two weeks prior. She held it up and stared at it._

_ 'Well, here goes everything.'_

_ She went back into the bathroom and used it. A short time later and she had her and Bulma's suspicions confirmed._

_ "Oh my God!"_

_ She leaned onto the cold bathroom wall._

_ 'I can't believe this! What if- What if Gohan doesn't?'_

_ Videl shakes her head and fights back her worried tears._

_ 'No! I know him! I just have to tell him and everything will be fine! I just know it!'_

_ She pushes herself off the wall._

_ 'It just has to be.'_

_ Without thinking she tosses the object into the small trashcan and leaves the bathroom._

The party had gone on for a few hours now and the day was drawing near it's end. Some of the guests had begun to leave already and others decided to stay a bit late. Including Gohan and Videl. Gohan looked at Videl nervously.

'Well Gohan, you obviously can't ask her here you coward. Just ask her to step outside with you for a few minutes... away from everyone else.'

Videl glanced at Gohan just as he looked away.

'I can't tell him here. Damn! I wish we were alone!'

Suddenly Gohan stood up and looked at the remaining people.

"Hey, would you guys mind if I stepped outside for a little bit?"

Goku and Chichi looked up at their son in mild confusion. Chichi responds.

"What for Gohan? Are you feeling OK?"

"I feel fine mom, I just want some fresh air is all."

Videl stands up as well.

"I think I'll join you if that's alright?"

Gohan nods and Goku gives them the OK.

The two teen walk outside and take almost immediate flight. The remaining guests look around in confusion. Goku breaks the silence.

"I wonder whats wrong with them?"

Bulma smiles from ear to ear. "I bet I know, I'm sure you'll all know when they get back to."

Everyone tilts their head sideways except for Vegeta and Piccolo who remain like statues.

Meanwhile Gohan and Videl were pulling farther and farther away from the small island. The ocean was still, creating a mirror like reflection of the star lit sky as Gohan and Videl slowly flew several feet above it. Gohan begins to pull slightly ahead of Videl and he turns around and stops. Videl stops and floats in front of him.

"Videl, there's something I want to ask you. Something I need to ask you"

Gohan's voice was trembling, his nervous posture was completely obvious but what he didn't expect was Videl's posture. It was just as nervous as his.

Videl clearly notices Gohan's posture.

'Does he know somehow? Oh no! Please don't tell me he saw it in the trash can!'

She clenches her jaw to try to help build up some confidence.

"I have something I need to tell you Gohan."

Gohan pauses for a moment.

"You go first."

Videl blushes a little and what little confidence she had built up was fading, and fast.

"No, you go first, what I have to say is, well, it's kinda important."

Gohan almost laughs.

"Believe me Videl, what I want to ask is more important."

Videl begins to grow aggravated so she makes the only suggestion she thinks will work.

"Look, why don't we just do it at the same time? I'll tell you what I have to say and you can ask your question at the same time. Got it?"

Gohan nods. The two begin to sweat bullets and finally they both swallow hard as they voice their concerns.

"Videl, will you..."

"Gohan, I'm..."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

** A/N: Holy shit that took me forever! I have to admit I was highly disappointed from my last chapter, it only had two reviews at first! Thank you though to all of those who have read my story and special thanks to the three who reviewed it. I tried to cram a lot in this chapter and believe me, some of the shortest parts took the longest. I wanted to fix some things that came out real stupid in previous chapters and I wanted people to know that Gohan is not being lazy like he was before the Buu saga. He is training I just haven't mentioned it much if at all till this chapter. I also figured I would add some fighting between Goku and Gohan, that was more for you guys though. I'm sure everyone knows what coming next also but I figured I would leave it till the next chapter :D Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next one is where things start to heat up!**

** Oh yeah, this entire story is setting the stage for my next one. Just so everyone knows, then next one will be taking place roughly about ten years after the end of GT and it will be more involving Pan then anybody else. I'm making her less of a winy brat so everyone should pretty much like the adult version of Pan.**

** Anyway if you read this I ask that you please REVIEW! LOL. Take care!**

** Chapter Nineteen:**

** Welcome to Earth... Armageddon...**

** The Z fighters were all enjoying themselves during the baby party. Bulma was mere weeks away and Videl wasn't but a few months behind when one by one they sensed it... but by now it was to late.**

** "Oh know! I was too late! I could get here fast enough to warn them in time!"**

** The elder Kai trembled in fear as the creature made his final approach to Earth...**


	19. Welcome to Earth Armageddon

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.**

Chapter nineteen:

Welcome to Earth... Armageddon...

_Only after disaster may we be resurrected..._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Everyone looks to Bulma for some sort of explanation. After several moments of waiting Chichi grows impatient.

"Well? What do you mean Bulma? Don't just sit there! What do you know?"

Bulma giggles. "Oh, I'm sure you'll all find out here soon."

As confusion rose amongst all the remaining guests Chichi once again broke the silence like a tree crashing down.

"OH NO! DON'T TELL ME THAT THEYRE BREAKING UP!"

The saiyans and namek in the room immediately grab at their ears as Chichis shrieking voice assaults their ears.

Bulma rubs her head as a small headache creeps it's way in from Chichis insane yelling and crying.

"Chichi I doubt that those two are anything close to breaking up. Just give them a little wile to themselves."

Chichi relaxes slightly despite her sniffling and whining.

"Are you sure?" Chichi whines.

"I'm positive!" Bulma reassures.

Off in the corner Piccolo glares at Chichi from the corner of his eyes.

"Honestly I don't see how Goku can still hear anything."

As everyone sits in ether still confused or awkward silence or just plain aggravation the fighters in the room begin to sense something.

Goku shoots up and Vegeta and Piccolo each turn and face the direction that Videl and Gohan flew off to. Goku turns to Vegeta and Piccolo.

"You guys feel that?"

Piccolo squints his eyes. "Yeah, Gohan's energy just shot up and Videl's did the same right after."

Chichi stands up next to Goku.

"Goku whats that mean?"

Vegeta begins to walk out of the house. "We should go see whats happening. It could be trouble."

Bulma glares at her husband.

"Hey wait a minute Vegeta!"

Vegeta ignores Bulma and, along with Goku and Piccolo, begins to head toward the door of the small beach house.

Just as the trio makes it outside the house they spot two people flying toward them.

A little wile earlier...

Gohan and Videl floated across from each other as time seemed to stand still. They each took a deep breath.

"Videl, will you..."

"Gohan, I'm..."

With only the slightest of pauses the two finished.

"Marry me?"

"Pregnant."

All movement stopped. The two teens seemed to be frozen in place at first as even they're breathing paused and they're hearts skipped.

Finally after what probably seemed like the longest moment in history one of them moved. Gohan fell right out of the air and Videl begins calling to him in worry.

"Gohan? Gohan? Oh no! Gohan!"

Videl stops her yelling when she notices the ocean begin to swell up. She moves back a little bit and a second later Gohan comes bursting out of the water like an explosion.

"WOOHOO! YEAH!"

Videl begins to smile from his reaction. Her worry was fading fast and becoming replaced with joy and relief.

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE!"

Gohan flies in random patterns across the night sky. The news from Videl had him on cloud nine. Wile he was flying around like a mad man it occurred to Videl.

'Wait a sec. HE PROPOSED!'

Just like Gohan, Videl explodes with joy. She shoots up and grabs Gohan by the wrist which stops him in his tracks. He looks back at Videl wile still smiling and laughing almost uncontrollably. Videl looks at him with tears in the corners of her sparkling blue eyes.

"Gohan? Did you just... Propose to me?"

Gohan calms down slightly. "Yes, I did."

Gohan watches Videl's reaction carefully. Videl trembles slightly making Gohan nervous. In a flash, Videl pummels Gohan in a bear hug.

"YES! YES I'LL MARRY YOU GOHAN!"

Gohan's joyous laughing instantly returned and was now mixed with Videl's. The two flew around in each others arms for a few seconds before Gohan made a quick decision.

"We have to go tell everyone the news!"

Before Videl could even respond, Gohan was speeding back towards master Roshies home. With Videl at his side the two approached the small house only seconds later.

As soon as they land they see Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo waiting for them outside looking both concerned and puzzled. Gohan and Videl can't fight the huge grins on their faces. Goku relaxes when he sees his sons posture.

"Gohan? Mind explaining why your energy shot up?"

Gohan looks down at Videl then back up at his father. The remaining occupants of the house soon flood outside when they hear Goku talking to Gohan. Chichi tries to trample over everyone but is restrained by her father.

Gohan looks at everyone, then he puts an arm around Videl and proudly declares.

"Mom, dad. Meet the future Mrs. Son!"

As soon as the words leave his mouth, the two teens feel a tingle. Chichi all but passes out from the news, Goku smiles and all the remaining guests rush to Gohan and Videl's sides with handshakes and congratulatory hugs.

Gohan and Videl let all their friends get over the first bit of news when Gohan begins to get everyone to quiet down some.

"Hey guys, there's one more thing. Videl, why don't you tell them this?"

Videl nods and takes the floor. Everyone looks to her curiously except for the snickering Bulma who already knew.

"Well, it looks like Goku and Chichi are going to be grandparents now."

Before anybody else could even register the news, Chichi screams.

"OH MY! ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

Gohan chuckles. "Of course we are mom. Videl and I are getting married and having a kid."

Chichi finally gets over excited and faints. Her father catches her and hurries her back inside. Goku walks up to Gohan and places his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Gohan, I don't think I've ever been more proud of you then I am right now."

Gohan nods. "Thanks dad."

Goku then moves to Videl and with a huge smile on he boasts.

"And you! Welcome to the family!"

Videl blushes a little and smiles.

"Thank you Goku."

Even Piccolo and Vegeta can't help but smile at the wave a good news. Bulma looks around at everyone and she realizes something.

"Hey! We need to get everyone else back here so they can hear the good news!"

Bulma hurries back inside so she can get her phone wile Krillin volunteers to go get the ones without a phone such as Tien. The remainder of the group continue to gather around both Gohan and Videl as they congratulate the two. Within one hour, the rest of the gang had returned to the island along with a very excited Hercule.

"Well I still can't believe it! My little girl is gonna be a mommy! And shes also getting married! This needs to be on the front of every news paper! I want the whole world to know, that my sweet-pea, is gonna be getting married!"

Wile Hercule boasts his fair share of pride Videl and Gohan sneak off behind the little beach house for some privacy. Once there Gohan peaks around the corner to make sure they weren't followed. When he sees that everything's clear he slides next to Videl.

"Whew, finally. Some alone time."

Videl's cheeks had a nice rosy tint and she was still smiling despite her exhaustion. When Gohan finally got back up next to her she looks up at him.

"I can't believe how well my dad took the news about me being pregnant."

Gohan chuckles a little. "Yeah I know, I figured he'd kill me!"

The two laugh for a moment and then Gohan grabs Videl's left hand and slides something on her finger.

"I didn't get the chance to give you this before Videl."

Videl looks down at her hand as Gohan proudly slides a ring onto her finger. She holds her hand out and admires the beauty of it for a moment. She then turns her eyes back to Gohan.

"It's beautiful!"

"Without you, it's nothing."

Videl moves close to Gohan.

"Thank you sweetheart. I love you so much."

"I love you to Videl. I'll always be there for you now."

Gohan leans down and the two meet in a loving kiss. The night was near it's end but their lives together had just begun.

Seven months later...

"So Videl, have you found a dress you like yet?"

Chichi sat across the table from her soon to be daughter-in-law along with Bulma and eighteen.

"Not yet, it's hard trying to find a dress I like right now though since I can't really try any on to see how they look. The whole big belly thing makes it really awkward."

Eighteen leans on the table.

"You could just brows still. At least that way you'll have some idea of the style you like."

"Yeah, or you could just summon the eternal dragon and ask him to give you the perfect dress."

Bulma happily suggests. Chichi joins in on the joke.

"Well why stop there? Why not just wish for the entire wedding and honeymoon?"

The four woman laugh as they go over ideas and possibilities. Videl rubs her belly as the little baby inside of her kicks. Bulma and Chichi look at the little bumps that randomly pop up.

"I don't see you can take that so well Videl. When I was pregnant with Trunks he would kick me so hard that Id fall over in pain. This ones not as bad though but she still hurts pretty bad sometimes."

Chichi leans over the table a bit.

"Ya I had the same problem with Gohan and Goten. One time Gohan kicked me so hard I fell right out of bed!"

"I'm glad I never had that problem. When Marron kicked I barley even noticed."

Videl smiles at the other three women. "Well I guess it helps that I've done so much fighting. Plus Vegeta had mentioned something about how strong saiyan babies were and how Id have to be much stronger then I was just to carry one."

Bulma leans back. "Id like to know how Vegeta knows so much about female saiyans if he and Goku are the only two full blooded saiyans left. I know he was too young to have found all of this out on his planet."

"Speaking of Vegeta, where is he?" Videl curiously asks.

"Probably playing in his gravity room." Eighteen kids.

The women laugh together and continue to talk about the soon to come events. Meanwhile in space, the elder Kai finally arrives to a planet, a familiar green planet.

The Elder Kai crash lands on the planets surface near a village and a large amount of dust and dirt erupts from where he lands which grabs the villagers immediate attention. As the dust settles several Nameks curiously approach the crash site.

After a few moments the Nameks can see the silhouette of the Elder Kai through the remaining dust. The Nameks on scene squint their eyes to try and make out who it is and after a few seconds one of them recognizes the Elder Kai.

"Hey! It's that guy! The one who was with Dende a wile ago!"

As the other Nameks begin to realize that this is the same person they notice something else. As The elder Kai walks over to the Nameks, he collapses. The Nameks are at his side in moments.

"Is he hurt?"

"No, he's just completely exhausted."

"But, why is he here?"

The Nameks quickly bring the Kai to a place where he can rest from his long journey, unaware of the dangers that are quickly closing in on their friends on earth.

Back on earth everyone was gathered for the second baby party of the year. All the Z fighters had gathered for the happy celebration and were enjoying each others company.

"I still can't believe that Gohan is gonna be a dad." Tien exclaims.

Yamcha responds wile bar-b-cuing. "Tell me about it. Man it seems like just yesterday we were fighting at the Cell games with him."

"I guess we should believe it guys, our little Gohan grew up!" Krillin jumps in the conversation followed closely by a very round Bulma.

"I just find it funny how well Videl can keep him in check. I guess it's true what they say. Like father like son."

"Yeah really! Just look at those two, they look so happy together." Krillin motions over to where Videl and Gohan were at.

Videl and Gohan were standing off to the side away from everyone else to get a quick break. Gohan had his hand on Videl's swollen belly feeling for the subtle, and sometimes impossible to miss, movements of his unborn daughter.

As Gohan and Videl were becoming lost in their own little world Goku and a few other glance over at them and smile warmly at the loving display of a brand new family in the makings.

On planet Namek...

The elder Kai's eyes began to finally open. The Nameks standing watch smile wide as their friend finally returned to consciousness. They were all very curious as to why the Kai had just randomly shown up on their planet. The Kai's vision begins to focus and he sees the smiling green faces. He groans a few times as his exhausted mind brings back the memories of the events that caused him to travel to Namek in the first place.

_ As the creature continues to raise his power higher Kabitoshin does the only thing he can think of. He reaches down and grabs on to the elder Kai's arm. The old Kai looks up in shock._

_ "Hey! What are you doing!"_

_ "Sir you must survive! I'll stay here and hold him off for as long as I can! You must warn Goku and the others of this evil!"_

_ Before the elder Kai can respond, Kabitoshin flings him into the sky._

As the memories rush back to him the elder Kai shoots out of bed.

"I have to hurry and warn them before...!"

The elder Kai didn't have to finish his sentence. He could already sense it.

Planet earth...

The baby party was still going strong. Bulma had managed to take a picture of Gohan and Videl when Gohan still had his hand on Videl's stomach and Videl was looking down at him lovingly. As soon as the flash of the camera went off Gohan tensed up dramaticly. He immediately looks up with a look of immense concern. Videl looks at Gohan fearfully.

Bulma looks over her camera nervously.

"Gosh, I didn't think you would get mad if I took a picture of you Gohan."

And that's when it happened... One by one they began to sense it. Whatever it was that they had been doing moments ago they halted.

Back on Namek the elder Kai falls to his knees and his body trembles. The Nameks watch him in utter confusion.

"Oh no! I'm too late! I couldn't get here fast enough to warn them!"

In space, only a short distance from earth, Armageddon was making his final approach to earth. His lips peeled back over his fangs in a sinister smirk.

"Wha-What is that?" Krillin stuttered.

"It's... massive!" Tien noted.

Gohan growled deeply as the evil he could sense neared and he knew just as well as everyone else did that whatever it was that was giving off such a terrible amount of energy was headed straight for them.

Bulma, Chichi and the others who couldn't sense life forces looked on in discomfort. Bulma whispers over to Vegeta.

"Whats wrong?"

Vegeta's eyes were wide in disbelief. "There's a huge power coming and it..."

Vegeta stops in mid sentence as he himself can hardly believe what he was about to say. Goku manages to finish his sentence for him.

"It's on the exact same level as Gohan."

Those who are unable to sense ki all gasp in shock.

Puar floats in front of Goku and squeaks out.

"How much time do we have before this thing arrives?"

Goku tightens his jaw. Roshi calmly answers the little cats question.

"He's already here."

In the sky over West city, the people all come to a halt. A strange white glow has caught all their attentions and they all turn to the sky.

"What is that?"

"Is that a plane or something?"

"What kind of plane shines?"

As the humans of the city stare in wonder, the creature enters earths atmosphere. Like a fireball from the heavens, the creature plummets to earth right in the middle of west city. The people in the area where he is about to land all run in fear and take cover. But the massive impact they had expected never came.

One by one the people opened their eyes and peaked out from their hiding places to see what was going on. They were all stunned to see a large creature with steam from his decent to earth still coming from his body. He had landed and had taken a knee to catch his breath as his white protective aura dissipated. Nobody dared to go near it but nobody could take their eyes from it.

After a few heart stopping moments the creature looks up at the curious humans with his crimson eyes. Gasps could be heard all around as the creature glanced around his new surroundings.

'So. This is earth... It will make a fine battle field.'

The creature rises to his feet causing the crowd of people to step back and a few to fall down. The creature begins to laugh deeply to himself and those close enough to hear it tremble in fear. Without warning, the creature sends out many dark red electric bolts that begin to torch everything and everyone they touch.

Right near the tail end of the slaughter, the Z fighters arrive. They can't believe their eyes.

"All those people!" Goku's voice trembled with anger.

The creature glances up at the fighters with his sadistic grin.

"Are you the strongest fighters on this planet?"

Goten hovers in the sky and shakes his fist at the creature.

"My dad and brother are the strongest fighters in the whole universe!"

Trunks smirks. "Yeah, and my dads just as strong so if you know whats good for you you'll leave this planet!"

Vegeta grabs his son by the shoulder.

"No son. He won't be leaving. He came here looking for a fight."

Vegeta releases his sons shoulder and transforms to the first level of super saiyan.

"And it's a fight he'll get!"

"Vegeta wait!"

Just as Vegeta is about to charge off at the creature Goku calls out to him. Vegeta stops and glares over at Goku.

"What is it Kakarot?"

"We don't know anything about this guy yet, he may not even be an enemy."

"He just butchered a hundred humans! What more do you need to know about this freak!"

"QUIET!"

The fighters all turn from Goku and Vegeta's arguing to the creature.

"I have traveled from beyond the boundaries of your universe in search of the strongest fighters. Are you the strongest fighters on this planet or not?"

The creatures voice boomed and the harshness of his tone sent chills down their spines. His eyes were fixed momentarily on Vegeta before he started sizing up the rest of the fighters before him. And that's when Gohan realized something.

"Wait... he can't sense us!"

Krillin turns to Gohan, worry covering his face. "Are you sure?"

"If he could then he wouldn't be inquiring as to whether or not were the strongest fighters here." Piccolo answers for Gohan.

Krillin turns back to the large creature feeling a little more relaxed now. After all, who could be stronger then Goku or Gohan?

Goku descends and lands a few yards away from the creature. His fists balled and ready for anything he calmly speaks.

"If it's the strongest fighters your looking for then you came to the right place. Now who are you and why have you come looking for us?"

The creature smiles again and his fangs become visible for the fist time to the fighters. Krillin and Yamcha flinch back. Meanwhile the others carefully show up to see what made everyone up and leave. Only Videl and Roshi could sense the evil in the air. Goku's eyes shift momentarily to the others and that was one moment to long.

Without warning, the creature lunges at Goku and slams his fist into Goku's face. Goku is sent bouncing off the ground and into a building. The creature laughs deeply in pleasure.

"Father!" Gohan cries. The rest of the fighters are to shocked to even move. Vegeta seems to be the only one capable of even speaking.

"His energy!" His voice was wavy. "It just shot up!"

Wile the fighters in the air looked on the bystanders began to panic. Chichi watched in horror as her husband finally pushed himself to his feet. She could see the fight in his eyes and knew that once again, her husband was about to put his life at risk.

The creature glares back up at the fuming and fearful fighters still hovering in the sky and as he waits for Goku to get back up, he begins to taunt them.

"Well? Are you just going to stay there and watch your comrade die?"

Gohan growls deeply behind clenched teeth. "Not a chance."

Gohan quickly begins his descent towards the creature. He can feel several ki's flare behind him and he already knows it's Piccolo, Trunks, Goten and Vegeta. Gohan adds a sudden burst of speed and he takes the creature by surprise. Gohan drives his elbow straight into it's chin and it's head snaps back from the force.

As the creature skids back from the force he is caught now by a high kick to the side of his head from Vegeta and before he can even bounce off the ground he gets caught by a tag team effort from Goten and Trunks. The two boys drive their shoulders into his gut which sends him crashing into the once busy street.

Before the creature can even fully open his crimson eyes he's caught with Piccolos special beam cannon right in his chest. He howls as the attack blasts into him. At the last second Krillin decides to join the assault. The short fighter launches into the air, determined to keep this new threat from killing any more innocent people or his precious family. With as much energy as he can muster he throws multiple destructo discs into the smoky cloud where the creature had landed.

The fighters quickly re-group and are soon joined by Goku who was now powered up to the first level super saiyan. Close behind Goku is Yamcha and Tien who stayed back and out of the way. They watched the smoke settle intently and soon they could see the still form of this new mysterious creature. Many questions plagued their minds about this thing such as, who was he and where did he come from?

Seeing the creatures motionless figure, the rest of the group cheerfully ran over. Videl was the first to make it by them and she immediately grabs onto Gohan's arm which startles him slightly.

"Gohan! Are you alright?"

"Videl? Mother? What are you- you have to get away from here!"

"What are you talking about?" Videl questioned. "That creep is dead!"

Before Gohan could say another word the creature was slowly standing back up. Everyone's eyes widened as they noticed that with all the abuse they just dished out, nothing had happened. Piccolo stared in disbelief.

"He-he's not even scratched!"

"Oh man! This isn't good you guys!" Yamcha cried.

"That actually tickled a little bit. That's more then I've felt in years!" The creature happily taunts.

Goku glances at Tien, Yamcha and then Eighteen. They all notice his glare.

"You three, take everyone as far away from here as you can." Goku turns his cold stare back to the still grinning creature. "This things power keeps rising, Krillin you go with them."

Without arguing, everyone that Goku ordered to leave began to move out of the battle zone. Or at least they tried to.

"Where do they think they're going?"

Before any of the fighters could even think, the creature vanished. He re-appeared in front of the ones attempting to leave. They couldn't believe how fast he moved and couldn't react fast enough to prevent what would happen next.

Goku and Gohan were the first to notice where the creature had gone but weren't fast enough to stop the creatures next action.

"Scream for me." The creature sadisticly says as he reaches for his first victim.

Krillin was petrified, frozen in fear. The creatures crimson eyes seemed to have a Medusa effect on the short warrior as he evilly glared down at him. The creature calmly yet quickly reaches out and grabs Krillin by his black hair. Krillin hollers out from the stinging on his scalp as the creatures sharp nails cut into his skull.

Eighteen is the first to shake the fear off as soon as she hears her husbands scream.

"Krillin!" She lunges at the creature and punches at the creature. Before her fist can connect, he vanishes and everyone is once again left with searching for him. It doesn't take long.

"Look! Up there!" Piccolo points up to the right and everyone's eyes snap to him. Even if Piccolo hadn't seen him they would have heard him, or rather, they would have heard Krillin's screams.

"Help me!" Krillin cries as he thrashes his arms and legs in a vain attempt to break free.

"Your screams were refreshing." The creature smiles wide as he squeezes Krillin's head. As Krillin screams in agony the creature gives an expression of complete satisfaction, just as Krillin's skull is completely crushed in his large palm.

As Krillin's lifeless body limply falls to the ground followed closely by broken fragments of skull and brain matter the remaining warriors watch as they become consumed by waves of grief and anger. Words could not be formed by any of them at first, except for one."

"NOOO! KRILLIN! NO!" Eighteen sprinted off to where the horrific corpse of her husband lie. At the moment, the only thing she could be happy about was that their daughter Marron was still fast asleep next to Scrappy in capsule corp.

As Eighteen sprints to her dead husband the rest of the fighters glare back up to the creature. None glare as fiercely as Goku and Gohan. They both began to shake with anger and the ground beneath them began to shake as well.

The creature looked down at the fighters beneath him and laughed at the anger he could clearly see. He raises his bloody hand up to his face and disgustingly licks some of Krillin's blood and tissue from his fingers. Dark crimson bolts of electricity begin cracking around him once again as he readies himself for the next attack.

With an angry yell Goku ascends to the third level and he is the first to blast off at the creature. He punches at the creatures face however the creature is to fast and he fazes out of the way and back in a few meters away. Vegeta is the next to ascend and he launches a ki blast from beneath the creature which he bats away with ease.

Vegeta's eyes grow wide, this thing was toying with all of them and it was driving him nuts. Meanwhile those who were not there to fight couldn't move from where they were. The only thing they could do was pray that this new threat would be stopped and soon.

Goten and Trunks try another tag team attack. Goten comes down with his fist wile Trunks tries to hit the creature with a kick from below. Unfortunately the creature fazes out and the two children collide with each other painfully. Then before the creature knows what happens, a powerful fist collides with his face and he is sent crashing down into the base of a large building. The building collapses down onto him. Everyone quickly turns their attention to who had finally managed to make contact with this new enemy.

Gohan was descending down to earth. He had transformed into the first level super saiyan and was staring into the dust of the collapsed building waiting for any sign of imminent movement. He could still sense that this new creature was very much alive but what he didn't know was why the creature hadn't come out yet. Was it hiding? Or was it planning. Gohan wasn't about to wait to find out. This thing had killed one of his best friends and enjoyed it. To say he was mad was an understatement.

"I want everyone to back off, this ones mine." Gohan's voice was cold and confident.

"Gohan don't be ridiculous! We have a better chance if we all fight him at once." Goku stated.

"No offense dad but you would only get in my way right now."

Gohan never takes his eyes from the place where he knocked the creature to. Just as Goku is about to argue his point further Gohan takes off into the sky. His hands glow brightly as he charges a ki blast volley. With a growl he draws his arms back. His friends and family all brace themselves as Gohan throws his arms forward and sends out dozens of powerful ki blasts. His yells echoed across the quickly evacuated city streets. The ground shook violently under everyone's feet and those who couldn't fly were tripping and falling.

Videl watched as Gohan angrily blasted away at the location where this thing that had crushed Krillin's head was laying. As bad as she wanted to help him and the rest of the fighters her mothers instincts were taking over. She quickly glances over to Yamcha.

"Yamcha! We need to go right now! Take Bulma and I'll get Chichi!"

Yamcha looks over to Videl blankly for a moment. The shock from losing Krillin was still hitting him but he managed to nod in understanding. He hurries over to Bulma.

"Hey lets go! Were getting out of here before things get really bad!"

Before Bulma could respond, things did just what Yamcha had said. Things went from bad, to worse. Warm drops of blood speckled across Bulma's face. It took a second for her to realize it though. The look of panic and pain on Yamcha's face seemed to last for a silent eternity until Chichi was able to scream out his name. And then, Yamcha's screams began.

Gohan had finished blasting the area where he had knocked the creature and for a moment he smiled in satisfaction. He had believed that he had killed it. His mothers screams proved him more then wrong.

"Oh no! Yamcha!" Chichi screamed fearfully.

Videl was about to take Chichi and fly off when Chichi screamed. As soon as Videl turned around, Yamcha began to cry out in pain. Bulma seemed to shocked to move as the man she had know for so long, was being killed right before her eyes.

The creature had managed to slip away before Gohan's furious attack and he had crept up behind the others as they were about to flee. His next victim, Yamcha. As Yamcha had his back turned to face Bulma the creature snuck in for his kill. He sinks his fingers deep into Yamcha's upper back and wraps his claws around Yamcha's spine.

"AHHHHHH!"

Yamcha spits out blood as he screams in agonizing pain. The creature however, smiles sadistically. He tightens his grip on Yamcha's spine and jerks back. He rips a part of Yamcha's spine right from his back and the former fighter, falls to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Bulma was still in shock. She was less then a yard from the creature but she did not move. Her eyes were hollow and her face blank. Slowly, she raises a hand to wipe her face. She looks at her hand, and the blood smeared on it and that's when it hits her. Yamcha had died less then a foot away from her and his blood now covered her. She screams in grief and the creature delights in every second of it.

"Get away from her!"

Vegeta explodes from his position. His speed is so intense that he is carving a shallow ditch in the pavement as he heads straight for the creature. Goku takes off right behind him. The creature smirks when he sees Vegeta's enraged reaction. He jumps backward as Vegeta reaches him. Vegeta begins throwing punches and kicks so fast that his limbs give Vegeta the appearance of having six arms and six legs, however, even with such great speed the creature is still able to dodge and block every attack.

With a mighty effort Vegeta pulls his fist back and punches with as much force as he can. To his dismay, the creature catches his fist. Vegeta growls deeply in anger but the creature just smiles on.

"Is this it?"

Vegeta throws his leg around and attempts to catch his new enemy off guard. The creature moves with blinding speed and catches Vegeta's leg in his massive hand. Vegeta began to tremble slightly as he soon realized that he was now at the mercy of this new threat. The creature leans back and throws his head forward and smashes his skull into Vegeta's.

Vegeta's head snaps back and he grunts from the impact. The creature goes to do the same thing again but something suddenly appears only a few feet behind him. He turns his head just in time to meet two palms inches from his face. His crimson eyes go wide.

Goku was not far from Vegeta when Vegeta engaged this new threat. He paused for a moment to watch how this creature moved and upon seeing how it was completely absorbed in it's attack on Vegeta, Goku decided it was time he used an old time favorite of his.

Goku brought his palms together and got ready to launch his attack.

"KA-ME...HA-ME..."

The blue energy formed within his palms and then, he vanished. Just as the creature leaned back to headbutt Vegeta for a second brutal time Goku re-appears behind him. Goku doesn't waste a second, he throws his hands forward and completes his attack.

"HAAAA!"

Gohan swoops by and snatches Vegeta's stunned body from the creatures grasp just as his fathers attack envelopes the creatures entire body. The creature screams as he takes on the full forces of a super saiyan threes attack.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A/N: Hope everyone liked this one. Please read and review. I'm only getting at best four reviews a chapter here and it's driving me nuts. Guys it's simple, you read it, you like it so hot the review button and let me know!

I'm trying to update faster now as well. Hope I can update at least once a week now until the story is done. More fighting between the creature and Gohan in the next chapter and if your wondering, yes I will stop call it 'The creature' soon. I don't know how obvious it is but I kinda rushed this chapter a little. I hope everyone still liked it though. I just wanted the bad guy to land and the fighting to start.

One more thing, I will be doing some little side stories to fill in the gap between the end of this story and the beginning of the next. One will be a series of one shots and the other will be a short story 'I think' involving Gohan and Videl in high school.

Gue22: I'm very happy you like this story so much so far. As you can tell, I do like both praise and criticism. Thank you for the reviews.

Sirius potter2: Damn, I'm glad you liked that chapter so much. I hope you like the next ones just as much.

Gohanssj2x: Yeah sorry, I just couldn't find the will to write for a wile there. No matter what though, I will finish this story.

Pannybaby123: Now how did you know she was preggo hmmm? Lol.

Sierralarson: I hope this last chapter was good enough for you lol.

Thanks again to everyone reviewing!

Chapter twenty:

Living the nightmare;

"Did he get em?" Gohan asked out loud as he stared in the direction of his fathers attack. The sudden explosion of energy was all the answer he needed. Round two was about to begin...


	20. Living the nightmare

** A/N: Well, I think I got more reviews for my last chapter then I had gotten for any of my others. Anyway I have a more detailed A/N at the bottom as well as acknowledgments for those who have reviewed so from this point, enjoy the chapter!**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.**

Chapter Twenty:

Living the nightmare;

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"HAAAA!"

Gohan swoops by and snatches Vegeta's stunned body from the creatures grasp just as his fathers attack envelopes the creatures entire body. The creature screams as he takes on the full force of a super saiyan threes attack.

The wind from Goku's attack whips around violently causing those still alive to have to get down and tense up their bodies to avoid being blown away. Eighteen had her hand resting gently on her husbands back, the intense winds were blowing her hair in every direction but she never noticed. She couldn't care less about anything right now.

Videl was gripping Bulma by her shoulders to keep her from getting blown away as she had reverted to her state of shock. Bulma stared blankly in the direction of Goku's attack but could see nothing but the horrified expression on Yamcha's face.

After a few moments Goku ceased feeding energy into his attack and looked off into the distance where he pushed this new threat to and hopefully destroyed him. The destruction along the path his Ka-me-ha-me-ha went was extensive. A ditch that was at least four yards deep and ten yards across had formed and every building in that direction had collapsed from the force.

Gohan set Vegeta down and the saiyan prince shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Vegeta looks over to where the creature had been blasted, then over to Bulma. He could tell she was in shock but he didn't care. He was just silently happy that she was alright.

The rest of the group stared along with Goku but only one was able to speak what everyone thought.

"Did he get em?" Gohan asked out loud as he stared in the direction of his fathers attack. The sudden explosion of energy was all the answer he needed. Round two was about to begin.

The sky was suddenly turning dark. It looked like the eternal dragon had been summoned with how dark it became and how fast it got that way. Then the wind hit, just like when Goku had launched his attack only stronger and from the opposite direction. Along with the clouds and wind came dark red lightning that began flashing across the sky which gave it an eerie glint that came and went in the blink of an eye.

Goku could only watch with wide eyes.

"I hit him dead on with everything I had! This isn't good."

Vegeta was quickly becoming enraged. Despite all his best efforts the creature just toyed with him. Then to make matters worse he had to once again be saved by not just Kakarot, but now his offspring as well. This was the second time that his best efforts just weren't enough, the first being when he blew himself up in a vain attempt to destroy Majin Buu.

Gohan meanwhile remained oddly calm. He simply watched the area where the creature was. Vegeta glances over at him.

'It looks like I'm stuck with leaving their fate with you son of Kakarot.'

The huge energy surge was becoming to much for everyone else in the area. They were all now in danger of being blown away so with little time to spare Videl got an idea.

"Tien!"

The three eyed fighter was doing his best to hold his ground when he heard Videl call out to him. He glances over at her.

"Help me make an energy shield!"

Tien nods. "Right."

The two race to the front of the intense winds and lift their arms up and out to the sides. They each yell as they create a protective shield for their friends who could only watch as their day continued going from bad to worse.

Trunks and Goten were both hanging on to a piece of building that was basically hammered into the ground with everything they had. A large piece of rock came flying at Goten and he was unable to avoid it. He yells just as it smacks him right in his face causing him to let go of the piece of building he had and instead he now grabbed on to Trunks ankle.

"Hey! Lemme go!"

As the wind picks up a little Trunks looses his grip as well and the two are sent flying backwards into a pile of rubble and are soon covered by other debris.

Goku was racking his brain trying to think of what to do next when suddenly, the winds stopped. The dark clouds and lightning remained however. Goku hurries over to Gohan and Vegeta when he sees the creature speeding like a jet over to them. Goku can't believe his eyes.

"There's no way!"

Vegeta gasps and his jaw drops.

"He-He's not damaged at all!"

Videl and Tien drop their shield and watch along with everyone else in fear. The only one who seemed unfazed was Gohan. It didn't take long for the creature to arrive back where the Z fighters were and when he arrived he simply smiled and looked at the three warriors in front of him. A small trickle of dark purple blood oozing from the center of his bottom lip.

The creature laughs to himself lightly as he raises his arm up to his face. He wipes the blood from his lip and looks at it momentarily. His smile grows slightly wider when he sees his own blood. He slowly drops his arm and turns his attention back to the fighters in front of him.

"You are the first ones to have ever caused me to bleed. You will now be the first to bear witness to my full power!"

Goku and Vegeta tense up. Gohan remains motionless.

"Now you will see, why I am called Armageddon! The end of all things!"

Suddenly the creature now known as Armageddon tensed up. His energy once again began to rise and those who could sense his energy looked on in fear and wonder. Eighteen finally averted her attention from her dead husband over to Armageddon. She could feel the anger welling up inside of her but reason told her not to attack. She knew that at this point a head on attack would prove fatal so for now she would have to stay back.

Wile Goku and Vegeta struggled to remain somewhat calm Gohan began to smirk. As Armageddon finally began to near the end of his power up many dark red electric bolts began to surge out in every direction, some of which were beginning to strike the ground in front of Videl and Tien.

Armageddon watched from the corner of his eye as the bolts struck near the group that had not attacked him. It pleased him to see such fear and he began to grow excited as his bolts began to near the group. Armageddon focused slightly and one of his bolts shot out and headed straight for Videl. Before Videl even had a chance to realize that one of the bolts was headed straight for her, a wall of energy cut through the ground in front of her.

Chichi was on the verge of fainting when she realized that her daughter-in-law was about to become a pile of ashes along with her granddaughter. She gasped when Eighteen pulled her away from the scene believing that was about to happen and she didn't think anyone else should watch a loved one die as she had. To her relief and her amazement however, Armageddons attack was stopped short of his target.

Videl fell backwards, Tien was quickly at her side.

"Videl! Are you alright?"

Videl's face was pale and her voice steady and low.

"What... Happened?"

Tien smiled weakly. "Your soon to be husband happened, that's what."

Videl turned her head slowly and was amazed by what she saw. The ground from where Armageddon stood to close to where she was, too close for her comfort, was melted and singed. It was however, cut short. It ended where there was now a deep ditch that was cut into the earth. Videl followed it back to the source.

Gohan was facing Armageddon, his smirk replaced by a frown. His right arm however, was held up with his palm out. He had sent out a wall of energy that blocked Armageddons attack which had him glaring daggers at the demi saiyan. As a low growl of annoyance seeped through clenched teeth from Armageddon Gohan pulled his arm in front of him and pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Leave them and everyone else out of this Armageddon. Your fight is with me."

This caused a look of concern from Goku and a look of surprise from Vegeta. He wasn't used to Gohan acting so confident. Their thoughts were cut off however by Armageddon.

"So? You believe you stand a chance against me?"

Gohan narrows his eyes. "I find it more comical that you believe you stand a chance against me."

"You think that just because you stopped one of my attacks that you can beat me?"

Gohan glares at Armageddon for a moment. An eerie silence between the two fighters was causing the hair on Videl's neck to stand on end. The tension in the air grew with each second before Gohan finally spoke up once again.

"I'm going to kill you for what you've done here." The intensity of his voice was chilling, even to Vegeta and Piccolo.

Gohan dropped down as he began to charge his energy as high as it would go in his first level form. The ground beneath him began to shake as many chunks of concrete and rubble began to float into the air. He kept his eyes open and fixed on Armageddon whom mirrored Gohan's glare through his crimson eyes.

The wind that was blowing violently around Armageddon was now joined by a similar cyclone. Only this one blew in the opposite direction. Those who had hair that fell instead of stood up were doing what they could to keep it from their eyes. Goku didn't seem to have the problem for some reason but he was amazed at his sons level of strength.

Now Armageddon was beginning to sweat slightly. His new opponent was emitting similar bolts of energy like his with the exception that his didn't stray away and his were blue in color but what really surprised him was the sky.

The sky seemed to reflect the fighters hearts. Behind Armageddon, the sky was dark and violent. Crimson bolts of lightening flashing across the sky and randomly striking buildings reducing them to ash. Behind Gohan however it was much different. The sky was clearing up revealing the warm sun and pure blue sky, unclouded and innocent.

With a final yell Gohan pushed his way to the limit of his power in that form. Armageddon licks his lips and smiles.

"This may be fun after all."

Gohan responds harshly. "No, it wont be."

Gohan fazes out. Armageddon barley has time to react as Gohan throws a powerful fist down at Armageddon who managed to block the blow with his forearm. Gohan pushes down a bit harder but gains no ground so he pushes himself off. As soon as his feet touch the ground Armageddon blasts off at him sending rocks speeding in the opposite direction. Armageddon leads with a kick aimed high at Gohan's head. Gohan parries the kick away and spins with the parry all the way around. Gohan raises his leg half way through the spin, still bent at the knee. At the exact moment his spin was almost complete, Gohan snaps his leg out and is pleased to feel the flesh of Armageddons back cave slightly.

Without pausing to dwell on the pain of his lower back Armageddon turned himself over and brought his leg up. Gohan didn't have a chance to duck or dodge as Armageddons shin crashed into his ribs. Gohan was sent speeding off to the side. The force from Armageddons kick knocked the wind out of him and he was momentarily struggling to regain those precious breaths.

Armageddon wasn't about to stop his attack though. He blasts off after Gohan. He gets close to him and throws his hand out sending a blood red blasts at Gohan who had finally caught his breath. Gohan fixed himself in the air but continued flying backward. Gohan throws his hand forward as well and sends out a golden blast to meet Armageddons.

The two beams collide and the two fighters ceases their game of cat and mouse to focus on their attacks. Gohan pushes more energy into his and Armageddon responds with the same motion. Wile the two feed more and more energy into their attacks above, everyone else is left to watch the events below.

Videl held a hand over her belly as her daughter began moving around a lot. Videl looked down curiously.

'Does she know whats going on?'

Videl looks back up. Her face changing from curiosity to concern.

"Please don't lose Gohan." She whispered.

Piccolo growls as he watches Gohan fight.

"I can't take this any more! This thing is to strong! Even for Gohan! I have to help!"

"Piccolo don't!"

Just as Piccolo is about to take off, Goku stops him.

"Don't go. At this point we would only get in Gohan's way."

Piccolo could only glare at Goku. He knew it was true but he damn sure didn't want to believe it. Back in the sky Gohan and Armageddon were still at a stand still with their attacks.

With each fighter pushing a final surge of energy into the attack they both stopped feeding it right there. Armageddon followed the trail of his attack and planned to shoot past it and meet Gohan halfway. The blast exploded in the center and Armageddon emerged from the smoke in the sky first. His fist was pulled back and he smirked in anticipation. He quickly lost his smirk.

Gohan had been through this type of attack before. Although he couldn't predict anything he could use his experience with fighting to know that nine times out of ten that with an attack like this, the two fighters would end the ki based attack and meet in the middle for a physical assault. Gohan decided he would take that gamble. After he ended his attack he brought his hands to his head, one overlapping the other as he charged his second attack.

Armageddon emerged just as Gohan had hoped and he couldn't help but smirk from the priceless look on Armageddons face. Gohan then called out his attack as he threw his hands forward.

"MASENKO HA!"

Gohan's attack shot out and from what he could tell, Armageddon had taken it head on. He lowered his hands and smiled. A small flash of something caught the young saiyans eye and he glanced over to it. Just as he did though he caught a bone crushing fist from Armageddon that slid across his jaw. Armageddon then hit Gohan with a solid uppercut and an elbow to the demi saiyans upper back which caused Gohan to scream out in pain.

"Yes, that's what I like to hear!"

Gohan had hit the ground from the last blow and he could still feel the stinging in his back but it was the rage that was building up that he had to focus on. He knew ascending would make him stronger and faster, but it would mean he would be blinded by rage and in this fight that was the last thing he needed. Besides, as it stood right now he was still stronger then Armageddon. Not by much though.

Gohan's senses picked up the brute speeding towards him. Gohan quickly springs off to the side just as Armageddons foot crashes down into the spot where Gohan was. Gohan recovers quickly and blasts back at Armageddon.

Armageddon rips his leg from the ground, pulling large chunks of dirt along with him, and faced Gohan. The two quickly became locked in a fierce battle. Fists connected with fist. Knee connected with knee. Neither fighter gaining much ground at the moment. Armageddon threw a punch which Gohan managed to slip under. Gohan had an opening but was unable to exploit it when Armageddon pulled his knee up in an attempt to catch Gohan's chin. Gohan crossed his arms and caught the knee and shoved it back down. Gohan sent an uppercut at Armageddon which the monster quickly flipped away from. As soon as he completed the flip however, Gohan was right back in his face sending dozens of attacks which he barley managed to avoid.

For the first time in his existence, Armageddon was becoming worried.

'This cannot be! I am the most powerful being in creation!'

Gohan pulls his fist back and with a yell he swings wide at Armageddon. His fist connects and Armageddon is sent skipping off the ground straight for Videl. She crosses her arms and braces for impact. Gohan had other plans however. He fazes in less then a foot in front of Videl and just as Armageddon gets close enough he swings his leg up and crashes it into Armageddons face which sends him high into the air.

Armageddon yells and spits out more blood as he fights to regain balance. With a quick flip he rights himself and is completely shocked. His crimson eyes are now inches from a pair of teal eyes. He grinds his teeth as his anger builds.

'Where does this worthless thing get so much power from!'

Gohan continues to stare into the creatures eyes. His frown turns slowly into a smirk.

"Humph. I can see the worry on your face. You bit off way more then you can chew and now your scared. Aren't you?"

Armageddon doesn't respond. Gohan slowly begins to float closer to him and he in turn moves back.

"I thought you said you were the end of all things?"

Armageddon only growls in response. He wasn't used to being pushed back. Suddenly an idea crosses his mind and he chuckles lightly to himself. Gohan raises a curious eyebrow.

"You think you've won already?"

Armageddon stretches his body and arches back with his fists over his head and then with a roar he quickly pulls himself back into an offensive stance. His crimson aura blazing around him.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Armageddon taunts.

Gohan smirks again and assumes his stance again as well. For only a moment the two stare each other down once again before Gohan fazes out once again along with Armageddon. The others below struggle to track the two combatants movements but for the most part are unable to.

Gohan swings wide at Armageddon and the minor slip up in judging the distance gives Armageddon the opening he needs as he leans back and hooks his arm in with Gohan's. He pushes himself face to face with Gohan and quickly slips behind the young fighter. He then slips his other arm under Gohan's armpit and he pulls back. Gohan cries out in pain as his shoulder is put under tremendous strain.

Armageddon smiles from the sound of Gohan's cries but down below those same cries were making Videl cringe. She could feel her heart sink more and more with each time Gohan would yell but she knew that there was nothing she could do to help him... yet.

Armageddon pulls back a bit more and smiles when he feels Gohan's shoulder grind a bit from the strain. Gohan struggles against Armageddons grip but is unable to brake the grip of the monster. As the pain in his shoulder grows and his frustration rises he begins to feel his energy rise.

Goku watches with growing concern.

'Calm down Gohan. You have to focus.'

Armageddon begins to feel his victory draw near and in a foolish move, he leans in and whispers into Gohan's ear.

"I can feel your arm breaking."

Gohan's pupils snap to the corner of his eyes. He can feel the hot breath of his enemy moisten his neck.

"Once I'm through with you, I'll be free to take my time ripping the limbs from your mate down there."

Gohan's eyes widen and his body tenses and trembles. His eyes go completely white with anger and his power shoots up. Armageddon can feel his grip slipping and he watches Gohan's sudden power surge with horror.

"What the! Where are you getting all of this power from!"

Goku quickly becomes worried.

"NO GOHAN! DON"T ASCEND!"

Vegeta and Piccolo both snap their attentions to Goku. Vegeta narrows his eyes.

"So what if he ascends? He'll just kill this thing that much quicker now."

Goku responds without taking his eyes from his son.

"You don't understand Vegeta. He has almost no control when he ascends! His judgment becomes clouded so much with anger that he doesn't think straight! He may posses the power but he lacks all tactics and techniques!"

Vegeta's eyes go slightly wide.

"You've got to be joking! You mean to tell me he basically acts like Brolly?"

"I'm afraid so."

Piccolo turns back to Gohan. "We have to stop him then!"

"It's already to late." Goku regretfully says.

With a final surge Gohan's power explodes. All clouds in the area are blown away yet the entire sky seems to be covered in a haze now. Armageddon looses his grasp on Gohan and is blown backward by Gohan's incredible power. He fights to control himself although the wind that Gohan is producing it is proving to be almost to much for him at such close range.

Down below, Videl and the others are having a similar problem. Despite their best efforts they can't hold their ground much longer. Videl can feel her feet sliding across the ground when a strong arm wraps around her waist. She cracks one eye open and sees the long glowing hair and orange fighting gi of her soon to be father-in-law.

Goku and his group notice how the insane winds are overtaking everyone else and without a second thought they hurry over to them to prevent them from flying away or getting injured by debris. Goten and Trunks were just starting to push their way through the rubble that had buried them when they almost instantly become covered in tons more.

Armageddon finally manages to hold his place firmly in the air. He almost can't believe the power that Gohan was emitting. He holds his arm up to help shield his eyes from the intense winds.

Gohan quickly reached the pinnacle of his power. His eyes remained clouded white and his hair was now slightly longer and more spiked. His muscles were larger and more visible through his orange fighting gi. Large blue bolts of energy clap around him. He turns around and faces Armageddon with his shoulders rolled forward and his teeth clenched and bared.

Armageddon can feel immense fear now.

'Dammit! I should have stole his power wile I had the chance!'

Gohan held no other emotion aside from rage now. His fists were balled so tight that his palms were bleeding. Without warning he fazed out. Armageddon only had enough time to flinch back before Gohan fazed back in behind him and kicked Armageddon in the upper arm. Armageddon is sent flying in the opposite direction but before he can fix himself he is intercepted by Gohan who drives his feet into Armageddons back. Armageddon is now sent screaming toward the earth.

Once Gohan reached his full power and went on the attack the winds died down but the sky was still covered in a thick haze. Videl looks at her fiance and sees his posture, feels his energy and more then anything she can feel his burning hate. A small tear escapes from her eye. This was not the man she fell in love with and she wanted him back.

Goku notices Videl's silent torture and he looks down at her sympathetically.

Armageddon was close to impact with the earth but once again Gohan intercepts him. Gohan snaps his knee up and drives it into Armageddons chest. Armageddon coughs up spit and blood from the impact and he can feel one of his ribs crack from the force. Gohan balls his fists over his head and slams them down onto the back of Armageddons head. This time, Armageddon hits the ground but Gohan wasn't done yet.

Gohan stands over him for a moment and raises his foot over Armageddons shoulder.

"You should never have come here. You sorry weak piece of shit!"

Armageddon barley has time to register the words before Gohan stomps down on his shoulder, crushing it on impact. He cries out in pain and several thoughts race through his mind.

'This cannot be! He must have a weakness!'

Suddenly an image flashes through Armageddons mind and despite the immense pain in his side and shoulder he smiles. Gohan floats a few stories off the ground and he holds his arms out in front of him. He quickly charges a ki blast volley and with a yell he sends out dozens of blasts withing less then a minute.

Armageddon barley has enough time or energy to escape before the volley wildly strikes. He pushes himself up and fazes out of the immediate impact area but the concussion still causes him to tumble end over end. After the intense attack Gohan ceases his attack but in his current state he is unable to sense the energy being charged behind him. Until a familiar voice gets his attention.

"GOHAN! ABOVE YOU!"

Piccolos voice was unmistakeable to the young demi saiyan. Gohan angrily snaps his head around expecting to see Armageddon powering up an attack for him. His eyes go wide in disbelief. Armageddon was charging an attack alright, but it wasn't aimed at him. Armageddon was holding his uninjured arm out in front of him with a massive deep red sphere of energy. Armageddon glances over at the stunned Gohan.

"If I'm going to die then I'm taking your loved ones with me!"

Feeding the last bit of energy that he safely could into the attack, Armageddon shot the sphere down at Gohan's friends and Family. Sensing the amount of energy in the attack was more then enough to kill even his father, Gohan acted on instinct and sped down to intercept the attack. Goku braces himself and he yells out to everyone.

"Everyone! Get down!"

As the sphere is close to striking them Gohan lands among them all, right in front of Videl, and brings his arms back to his side. Without a second to spare he launches his own attack.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!"

Gohan's attack slams into the sphere and despite the massive energy fed into the sphere, Gohan's ka-me-ha-me-ha easily pushes it back and harmlessly into space. Videl and the others relax a little and Gohan turns around to check on Videl. She smiles at Gohan even though she can still see anger in his eyes but what happens next tears her heart out.

As soon as Armageddon launched his attack he made his next move and moved as quickly as he could behind his own attack so none of his new enemies could see or track him. As soon as his death sphere was intercepted he fazed out.

For Videl it all happened in slow motion. Her entire body goes numb, the screams around her are all muffled. One second Gohan was standing tall, barley touched but now... In the blink of an eye it happened. Gohan had let his guard down for just one second to check on her and in that second Armageddon had fazed in right between the two, his elbow already in motion. Gohan didn't stand a chance, he fell right into Armageddons trap. The unmistakeable snap, the shocked expression, the cries of mortification and heart wrenching pain from friends and family. Gohan was dead...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

** A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed that. This one took me a little wile to write because I wasn't sure how I wanted to do it and compared to other chapters, this one is very short but I think it will do for now. Hopefully nobody saw that coming right there at the end but fear not! For it all fits in with previous chapters! I won't disappoint you all. Anyways I did my best to include what everyone else was doing wile trying to keep up with the fighting. As for my next chapter I won't be doing a spoiler for it this time. I will however let everyone know that there will be some very sad moments in it. Anyways please read and review, I really don't want to be one of those authors that has to put a minimal amount of reviews limit in order to post the next chapter so please if you read this, and you like it even just a little then review it!**

** Chapter Twenty-one**

** Armageddons devastating attack**

** Sirius potter2: I may try to keep this story going for a bit but it may get hard after the whole thing is said and done. As you can see from the end of this chapter I intend to throw a few curves here and there. Don't worry though, I have a reason for doing what I did and I think everyone will like it.**

** SierraLarson: I'm glad you thought so!**

** Gue22: I really like the long reviews! It makes me look forward to opening my inbox lol. I'll keep trying to keep everyone as involved as possible with this story although it's harder to do then I figured it would be. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter, I wanted to end it on a sad note. The next chapter is going to get worse to! But as DBZ always goes, it's never what it seems till it's over. Anyway I hope you liked this one despite how short it was. The next one will be around 6'000 words or pure story.**

** Pannybaby123: I'm glad you like the new bad guy, he's only going to get worse to!**

** Senjecko3: 1: I will never write a yaoi lol. 2: I try to keep my chapters 5,000 words on up because I like to read stories that are about like that. The origins of the bad guy will be explained as best as I can in a few chapters so that may make the plot and all even better. If your wondering I actually envision the fight scenes myself and that's where I get some of my better ones from. I'm really glad you like this story so much and the next chapters will be better then it's predecessor. As for everything else you wrote in the review I'll be sending you a PM shortly about that and some stuff I read on your profile. Take care!**


	21. Armageddons devastating attack

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.**

** Chapter Twenty one**

** Armageddons devastation attack;**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Armageddon looks down at the body of Gohan. Despite the pain throughout his body he continues to smile. Maybe it was the screams around him. Maybe it was his victory over Gohan. Maybe it was the satisfying way Gohan's neck snapped under his elbow. Whatever it was, it gave him a wonderful tingle that only a sadist could enjoy.

Videl was empty. Her eyes were filled with tears that were on the brink of flooding out but for the sake of quickly fading hope she held them back. She could only stare now into the eyes of her dead fiance. The blood in her face was quickly draining and her knees finally gave way and she fell to the ground. Ignoring the towering killer in front of her Videl crawls over to Gohan and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Gohan... please... move...blink...anything..."

Chichi couldn't believe it, her eldest son was killed right in front of her. She only managed to shed a single tear before she fainted. Nobody even noticed it due to their own shock and horror and so Chichi simply collapsed onto the hard ground.

Goku and Vegeta were both in shock. It all seemed impossible that Gohan would fall from such a simple attack but every second that passed made it more and more believable. Gohan was face down on the ground. His lifeless face staring at everyone in a final moment of horror. His once blond hair now black again. The first person to even be able to breath though was Piccolo. His horse voice piercing the drums of every working ear around him.

"GOOOHAAAANNN!"

Despite his vast intellect and fighting experience the sight of his fist pupil and best friend laying dead before him wile this thing smiled in grim satisfaction proved to be to much for the Namek warrior. Piccolo takes off straight for Armageddon with his hand drawn back. He slashes at Armageddons head but Armageddon nimbly skips back. Piccolo yells as he charges back at him and begins to strike at him with his palms open. Armageddon dodges them all.

Vegeta is the next to get over his shock. He glares at Armageddon wile he dodges all of Piccolos attacks with ease. He charges at Armageddon to fight along side Piccolo. On his way he powers up to his max and leads with his first. Armageddon barley manages to duck under it wile avoiding another clawing attack from Piccolo.

Eighteen was in denial now. In her time she had been transformed into a literal killing machine, then hunted by some green freak and rescued by one of the same people she once sought to kill, then she fell in love with that same person only to have him taken from her not once but twice now. She knew Gohan was stronger then she could ever hope to become however all of that strength did nothing for him now. She slowly looks down at the fallen Chichi wile Piccolo and Vegeta attack this new terror. She gently takes a knee and scoops up the mother of Gohan and looks down at her with respect.

'You've had your loved ones taken from you so many times. How do you do it?'

Videl was starting to feel queasy now. She was so out of it that she didn't even notice Tien lean down and, as gently as the moment permitted, scoop her up. She could see Gohan's body become more and more distant but the whole thing just didn't register. She could only continue to replay the scene over and over in her head. One moment he was there and the next he was gone.

Tien had already collected Videl and he moved over to Bulma who was crying so hard she really couldn't see.

"Come on Bulma! We have to get out of here wile we can!"

Bulma doesn't even respond, she just accepts Tien's invitation. Tien looks over to Eighteen.

"Lets go!"

Eighteen nods and the two fly off.

Goku was still recovering from shock as well. His own anger was quickly growing but he fought to maintain some sense of clarity. Finally, he calmed himself down enough to think straight but to say that he wasn't pissed off would be a sever lie. Goku turns to face Armageddon just in time to see the effects from a huge explosion.

Vegeta was getting madder and madder. Not only had this thing threatened his wife, it had also killed one of the few beings that possessed saiyan blood and, despite it's injuries it was still putting up more of a fight then he could contend with. Vegeta's rage boiled more and more until...

Piccolo was doing what he could but Armageddon was just to fast. It was everything he could just to stay close enough to hit him, much less hit him hard enough to cause any real damage. Piccolo was cursing himself inwardly for not training harder. He had relied on the saiyans way to much. His only hope was to land a lucky blow and that is just what he did.

Piccolo swung his lead leg out at Armageddons head to which he ducked under but Piccolo followed through and spun completely around and kicked with the heel of his rear legs foot and caught Armageddon right in his crushed shoulder. The victory was short lived however.

The pain from Armageddons shoulder was incredible and the pain made his head light. He hollers out like a raging bull at a bull fight that had just been stabbed by a matadors sword. He zooms backwards but Vegeta was hot on his trail. From the corner of his eye he could see several people flying away and he could not allow them to escape.

Armageddon decided it was time to go on the offensive. He stopped so suddenly in the air that Vegeta would have probably shot right past him. Instead Armageddon simply stuck his good arm out and cloths lined the saiyan prince. Piccolo wasn't to far behind but Armageddon didn't care.

Armageddon threw his arm into the sky and yelled as he produced a massive energy bomb from his core. The explosion went off right in Piccolos face, there was nothing he could do but yell as the upper half of his body was incinerated. The lower half fell to the ground, cauterized at the waste from the intense heat. Vegeta avoided the blast but the resulting wind sent him flying backwards.

Tien and Eighteen were beginning to feel that this time they may actually get far enough away to hide from this thing, but the winds that suddenly hit them quickly overwhelmed them and they soon lost control and realized they had to land. Once again they were at the creatures mercy. The winds and rough flight began to bring Videl from her daze and Chichi began to wake back up.

Goku watched Piccolos lower half sink from the sky. He didn't want to believe any of this was possible but he had to. With a final glance at his sons body he makes his move. With an explosion of golden power he powers up to his fullest and blasts off to meet Armageddon in battle. It doesn't take him all that long to meet the snickering abomination. Goku flies right at him with his fist out. Armageddon punches at Goku's face but all he hits is Goku's after image. Armageddon only glances over his shoulder in time to receive the heel from Goku's boot right to his face.

Vegeta was now recovered from his nearly collapsed windpipe and he was already back in motion to join Kakarot in the fight. With a strained yell he charges a ki blast in each hand. As soon as Goku kicks Armageddon Vegeta is right in his path. Vegeta snaps his hands together and fires a powerful blast at Armageddon. The blast meets with him and pushes him right back.

Goku was about to follow up his attack with another when he noticed Vegeta intercepting Armageddon. He sees Vegeta's attack make a direct hit but Armageddon was holding the energy wave at bay. Without hesitation Goku mirrors Vegeta's attack and shoots out his own attack. Armageddon looks behind him with wide eyes. Had he not been injured so badly this would all be child's play but in his current state this was becoming more of a challenge then he had bargained for.

Goku's energy wave collided with Armageddon and he was trapped between the two beams. Still, he was holding them both at bay and to both Vegeta's and Goku's surprise, he was starting to push them both back. For a moment Armageddon was beginning to feel in control again. That is until he began to take the force from two other very pissed off combatants.

"TRI-BEAM HA!"

"PIERCING HOPE!"

Videl had finally come out of her daze and she shook her head. Her anger quickly began to rise.

'How dare he.' Her minds voice was thick with anger. She could feel her entire body tremble from the rage that was welling up inside her. She could feel her baby kicking inside and this for some reason made her even angrier. Tien could sense her energy rising in waves and he knew what she was about to do. He smirked as he looked back over to Goku and Vegeta who had just locked their beams on Armageddon.

"Well, this won't be the first time I attacked someone who had me out classed in strength a hundred times over."

Eighteen and Bulma glance at him in mild confusion. Then, without warning, Tien blasts off to join the fight. Eighteen was only a little discomforted at the sudden bravery but what blew her mind was when Videl took off right after him. Eighteen was now torn between helping them and staying put with Chichi who was still coming out of her faint and Bulma who was watching the fight with her hands together in a praying manner.

'Vegeta...' Was all the blue haired woman could think.

Armageddon was having the struggle of his life now. He was feeding all of his energy into a barrier that would neither grow nor shrink. It was a complete stalemate for now and the only question he could think to ask himself was who would tire first. Suddenly he could feel his barrier begin to give way at one of the points and he was shocked to notice who was breaking through it.

'That bitches attack is breaking through!'

Videl's attack was somehow breaking down the energy shield and was threatening to destroy it completely. With the last of his energy Armageddon focused on patching the small break. Finally, Armageddon began to notice one of the energy waves was dying down. He made note of which it was and decided that the instant it was weak enough, he would attack that nuisance first. To help speed that along he allowed his shield to decrease slightly.

Chichi had finally woke up and she sat up but swayed back and forth. Eighteen was at her side in an instant. Chichis eyes only crack open for a moment before they shoot all the way open. She grabs onto Eighteens collar and shakes her.

"What happened? Wheres my baby! Wheres Goha-"

Chichis questions get cut short when she notices Gohan's orange gi a little ways away. She almost faints again when she notices something else.

"Wheres Videl!"

Eighteen looks down at Chichi with regret. She doesn't say a word, only moves to the side and lets Chichi witness her daughter-in-law engaged in combat. Before Chichi can scream though a flash of light erupts from where everyone was fighting and another body is sent crashing down. Eighteen watched in the hopes it was the creature. The figure that had impacted the earth stands for only a moment but then collapses back down. Eighteen could tell from his figure that it was not Armageddon.

Goku could see Armageddons shield decrease and he began to feel victory approach. He began to feed more energy into his attack when the shield suddenly broke and everyone's attacks collided with one anothers. The resulting explosion and light momentarily blinded everyone from seeing what would happen next.

Armageddon once again slipped away just before the blasts collided with him. Wile everyone was blinded he hurried and got behind the one who's attack was weakening. He quickly spun around to gain momentum and before Vegeta can even open his eyes, Armageddon slams his heel into the side of Vegeta's head. Vegeta grunts loudly from the impact and spins several times before he finally smashes into the earth.

Bulma squinted her eyes from the blinding light. She eased them open just slightly and noticed the same as Eighteen. Outwardly she had hopped it was Armageddon but inwardly she felt as though she had just been punched. She held a hand over her swollen stomach. Her unborn child was wiggling wildly in her stomach and Bulma knew now before she even looked up that something had happened to Vegeta. She stared at the impact site and quickly had her worries confirmed.

"VEGETA!"

Bulma tries to run over to him but Eighteen catches her by the arm. Bulma glares at Eighteen with tears pouring out. She jerks her arm a few times.

"Let me go! He's hurt!"

Eighteen held firm but said nothing. There was nothing she could say.

Vegeta lies motionless for a second before he pushes himself up. His body shakes and he struggles to move. His ears feel like they are filled with cotton, his legs are weak and everything seems to go in slow motion. He climbs his way out of his crater and takes only a few steps before he collapses onto the ground, not conscious but not unconscious at the same time.

As the smoke clears from where everyone's attack had impacted blows away Goku looks over to the silhouette where Vegeta was. A small smirk crosses his face. As soon as the smoke clears he notices the crimson eyes of Armageddon staring back at him. His smirk quickly turns to a shocked expression. He subconsciously floats back.

"But... How!"

Videl was breathing heavily. She had poured everything she had into her attack and then some. But as soon as she noticed that Armageddon was undamaged by the combined attack she instantly felt a wave of fear wash over her. Tien had already noticed Armageddon as well and he did the first thing he could do despite his sever exhaustion. He fazed over to Videl and grabbed her by her arm and fled the scene.

Armageddon watched as Videl and Tien hurried away and quickly refocused on Goku. He could see the unsure expression on Goku's face and this made Armageddon feel all that much better. Goku meanwhile was racking his brain trying to come up with a plan when a large explosion got his attention. Both he and Armageddon turned just in time to see the source.

"FU-SION-HA!"

Goten and Trunks blasted their way from where they were after Trunks could barley sense his father and Goten all but couldn't sense his brother. The two tiny saiyans wasted no more time. They quickly powered up to the same level and began the goofy but deadly dance of fusion. Armageddon watched in complete confusion as the two kids touched fingers and in a brilliant flash of light became one being.

"What a peculiar technique." Armageddon mumbles under his breath.

Goku smiles as super saiyan three Gotenks floats up to him. Gotenks was smirking at Armageddon with a cocky smirk. Goku turns back to Armageddon.

"I'm glad to see you decided to join us Gotenks, between you and me, we should have no trouble defeating this guy."

Gotenks looks over to Goku from the corner of his eye.

"Whats this we stuff? I plan on killing this guy all by myself."

Goku glares at Gotenks in frustration.

"What are you talking about! He's already killed Piccolo and Gohan!"

Gotenks looks over to Goku between mild confusion and mild interest.

"Oh? I knew he killed Piccolo but I thought Gohan was just really hurt."

Now Goku is confused. Gotenks smiles at the way Goku's face turned a light shade of pale and then he turns back to Armageddon.

"I'll let you figure it out. I have an epic battle to win!"

Before Goku could stop him Gotenks was on his way. Armageddon took off as well.

Tien and Videl landed back by Chichi, Eighteen and Bulma and collapsed in exhaustion. Bulma was at Tien's side in seconds and Eighteen was at Videl's along with Chichi.

"Well... That sure as hell... didn't work..." Tien says between breaths.

Before Chichi could scold Videl for being so foolish to fight wile she was pregnant the explosion from Goten and Trunks now held everyone's attention. When the two fused it once again fueled a small sliver of hope.

"Double trouble beam!"

Gotenks shoots out a beam from each hand at Armageddon which he easily dodges.

"Atomic blast!"

Gotenks shoots another beam in an identical way that Gohan shoots the Masanko. Once again, Armageddon easily dodges the blast and Gotenks begins to get frustrated.

"Hold still!"

Wile Gotenks fires basic ki attacks with fancy names Goku stretches out his senses to Gohan. His eyes grow as wide as dinner plates and a smile crosses his face.

'Wait a second. It's faint but I'm sure of it! There may still be hope!'

Goku brings his fingers to his head and is about to use instant transmission but before he can Armageddon flies right at him with his menacing smirk. Goku quickly drops into a defensive stance but Armageddon fazes out. Goku momentarily searches the area for him but soon realizes he has a bigger problem.

Gotenks continued to fire wave after wave of energy at Armageddon and he continued to miss. His anger began to swell causing his aim to become even worse. Armageddon smiled at the child's antics.

'This brat may be powerful but he doesn't know how to fight like the others. I may be able to use this.'

Armageddon puts on a quick burst of speed and heads straight for Goku who was about to use the instant transmission.

"Now! Special fusion bomb!"

Gotenks holds his hands over his head and feeds a huge amount of energy into it. He calls out his attack and swings his hands forward sending the massive ball of energy speeding for Armageddon. Gotenks smiles and laughs to himself as the energy is right on Armageddons heels. His smile soon vanishes along with Armageddon and the attack now has a new target... Goku.

Goku takes the blast head on and it explodes sending him plummeting down. His orange fighting gi ripped and torn in every place. Gotenks rubs the back of his head with a large goofy smile.

"Uhhh, Oops."

Armageddon fazes in behind Gotenks with a wide grin. Gotenks turns around in surprise as Armageddon knees the young fighter in his back. Gotenks screams out and is silenced by Armageddons fist as he slams it into Gotenks face. Gotenks flies back a little and Armageddon grabs onto his leg and takes off to the ground. When he gets close he flings Gotenks over his shoulder and slams him into the earth.

Goku was struggling back to his feet now. A large gash over his left eye was leaking blood into his eye. He had to keep it closed but to make matters worse he was pretty sure his left arm was broken as well. He reaches over and holds it close with his other hand as he looks up into the sky where Gotenks was taking a beating of his own. He grinds his teeth a little and grows increasingly frustrated.

"Darn-it! I'm to weak to use the instant transmission now!"

Goku slowly floats into the sky and releases his arm. With a grunt he powers back up to his max and blasts off to fight Armageddon again. As he flies over two bodies, one unconscious and the other barley conscious shoot past him. He stops in mid flight and watches the two boys land and skid across the earth.

"Trunks! Goten!"

Goku turns his head back and notices Armageddon coughing up more blood.

Armageddon was enjoying beating Gotenks half to death but his energy was already low and he still had one more good fighter left. He decided that fun time was over with the kid. He raises his hand up with his palm open and smiles sadisticlly as he shoots his hand forward but Gotenks wasn't about to go down yet. Despite his broken nose and his swollen shut eye Gotenks still had some fight left.

Armageddon had his gut wide open. Gotenks took the opening and with as much force as he could muster up, he shoots his fist out and connects it with Armageddons already broken rib. His rib crushes from the blow and he doubles over in pain. He spits out blood and saliva as he struggles for breath. In a blind rage Armageddon slams his fist into Gotenks head, the force was enough to knock the two apart and they go flying.

Armageddon coughs up more blood and he can feel his limbs grow heavy.

'Damn that brat! How could a kid cause me so much damage?'

Goku flew as fast as he could over to the barley conscious Goten. As he lands Goten looks up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry... daddy."

Goku takes a knee next to him and rests his hand on Goten's back.

"It's OK. You did your best son and I'm proud of you for that. Listen, there's something I need you to do for me... if I don't come back."

Goten quickly looks up despite the pain in his body. His face was full of concerns and questions. Goku leans in and tells him what he wants him to do. After a moment, Goten nods in understanding and pushes himself to his feet. Goku stands back up and faces Armageddon. He floats back up into the air and flies over to the monstrosity.

Armageddon watches Goku curiously and he smiles when he notices Goku's arm.

"I see your in similar shape as me. This should make things rather... interesting."

Goku frowns at Armageddon. "You came to this planet for nothing good. Mark my words Armageddon, one way or another you won't live long enough to regret this day!"

"Oh really? Who's going to stop me? You? Those brats? Don't make me laugh. Even in my current condition your still no match for me!"

Goku brings his hand up and spreads his legs as he settles into the best fighting stance he can.

At the same moment the two fighters charge at one another, both keeping their injured arms tucked in close. They meet in the center and clash. They both swing and their forearms catch each others. They push against each other for a moment before they shove away. Goku swings his leg up and Armageddon leans back to avoid it. He then fazes out to avoid the knee from Goku. He fazes back in at almost the same spot and snaps his arm out in a series of jabs.

Goku barley manages to dodge all the punches and at the last possible second he notices Armageddons leg blurring at him. With reflexes born of countless battles Goku manages to get his arm up just in time to block the kick and Goku responds with a kick of his own. Armageddon finally using his tail, flings it up and wraps it around Goku's leg before it can make contact.

Goku growls just before Armageddon flings him to the ground hard. Goku skids for a good ways before he finally comes to a stop. His back was burning from the friction and he struggled to open his eye back up.

Armageddon was enjoying himself again now. In just a few moments his plan would be complete. He lands on the ground and holds his arm up in front of him like a blade. His hand glows a deep purple color. He blasts off and holds himself only a few inches from the ground and with a quick motion he flings out a razor sharp ki attack headed straight for the battle worn saiyan. Goku's senses pick up on the attack and he quickly brings his legs up and pushes himself off the ground. His body arcs over the attack by inches but as soon as Goku's feet touch the ground, Armageddon is in his face. Armageddon slams his fist into Goku's face sending the saiyan warrior bouncing across the earth.

Goku finally stopped bouncing and landed a few meters away from Gohan with a sickening crunch. His jaw was broken but his body was numb. Goku was still conscious for the moment but he wasn't sure how. He looks up and with his one good eye he looks over at the body next to him. He tries to speak but his jaw won't work and it hangs loosely to the side in a disgusting way as his spit and blood pours out.

Armageddon smiles wide in satisfaction as he marches over to Goku's body.

"Your energy will feel excellent in me."

Armageddon holds his arm out and his body becomes enveloped in the same white aura as when he is traveling from planet to planet. He grunts from the effort and yells just as he is about to shoot out his beam when suddenly a pair of knees slam into his face. He stumbles back from the blow and angrily glares at the two pests.

After watching the final blow that Goku had received Videl had decided she had enough. If she was going to die then it wouldn't be without a fight! She charges her energy to it's max and Tien is taken off guard.

"Videl stop! What are you doing!"

Videl growls deeply at Tien and she glares at him and Tien feels a chill move down his spine when he realizes something new with Videl. Her aura was still it's white silvery color but... was that a... gold aura mixed in with it? Videl turns back and Tien shakes his head. He knew she wasn't a saiyan, so where did the gold in her aura come from then? Tien pushes the thoughts back and is about to take off with her when Bulma stops him.

"Don't leave us!"

Tien looks at the blue eyes piercing into him and resigns himself with a sigh to remain behind. He felt lower then dirt for letting a pregnant woman fly off to fight but at the same time he knew he couldn't leave the last three women behind.

Goten had regained most of his senses and was making his way over to Gohan. He did his best to ignore his fathers battle, he knew what his job was and if he were to see his father hurting then he would act on instinct. His time training with Gohan since right before and the time after Buu had taught him many things. Focusing on the mission was one of them. He normally would have just flown over to his brother but the drain from fusion and getting his butt kicked left him with only just enough for the task at hand and maybe a little extra if he was lucky. As he stumbled his way over to Gohan he saw the very thing he wanted to avoid and he ducked behind an overturned car.

Goten ignored the two bodies in the car he was hiding behind and watched as his father bounced on the ground and landed near Gohan. Seeing his brother in the position he was in was bad enough but now he was looking at his father as well as Goku struggled just to lift his head. Goten balled his fists and bared his teeth. When he saw Armageddon prepare to deliver the final blow he snapped. With an explosion of golden light he blasts off at Armageddon. He is soon joined by Videl and the two blaze side by side and just as Armageddon is about to use his technique, they slam their knees into the side of his face. They both land next to each other in a fighting stance with mirror images of determination and rage on their faces.

Armageddon growls at the two fighters and straightens himself out. He squares off at the two and narrows his eyes.

"How dare you strike me!"

Goku, using the last of his strength mumbles to Goten.

"Goten..."

Goten glances down at his father and fights off teas from his appearance.

"Go Goten! Your our last...hope."

Goku then looks over to the enraged Videl and notices the same aura that Tien had noticed. If he wasn't already so worn out he would for the sake of curiosity measure Videl's power. But as it stood now it took everything he had just to speak to Goten. Videl ignored the words from Goku though and kept her eyes on Armageddon.

Goten was crying now. He had to make choices that even adults shouldn't have to make. But he did so anyway as he forced himself to turn to Gohan. He placed his small hand on his brothers shoulder and two fingers to his head and in an instant, he vanished.

Goku was smiling on the inside. His last ditch effort had to work. The future of the earth and all her people were now in the hands of his sons. Armageddon on the other hand was confused as ever.

"What does that brat think he's doing?"

He turns his focus back to Videl and Goku and smirks again.

"No matter. I'll deal with it after I'm done here."

Videl braces herself for battle and Armageddon fazed out. Videl may have had the desire but she was still no match for Armageddon as he fazed in off to her side. Videl tried to block the weak blast from Armageddon but she simply couldn't and she was blown out of the area. She landed on her stomach between Armageddon and the others.

Armageddon now holds his arm out at the barley conscious Goku and the white aura returns. He grunts as he focuses his attack and with a horrible yell he shoots out a white beam. As soon as it hits Goku the saiyan warrior begins to shake violently as if having a seizure. Despite his broken jaw Goku now screams out along with Armageddon and the white beam begins to turn slightly golden. Goku's hair begins to shorten back to it's normal state and turn black.

Chichi watches her husbands torture and breaks down. She tries to run over to him but Eighteen stops her and holds her in a protective embrace. Chichi shrikes and cries loudly as she yells.

"NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T YOU DIE TO!"

"Yes! Yes! I can feel your power surging within my veins!"

With a final yell Armageddon drains the last of Goku's energy. A brilliant flash of white light explodes out and a huge gust of wind surges from the place Armageddon was. Everyone still standing shields their eyes but as quick as it came it also went. Tien was the first to lower his arm and gaze upon Armageddon.

The winds had blown Vegeta onto his back and the saiyan prince opened his eyes. The light burnt his eyes but he kept them open. He slowly pushes himself to his feet but falls back down to a knee. His head was throbbing but he shook it off. He looks up just in time to see the horror that was now reborn.

Videl was in pain and a lot of it. She knew it was useless to attack him but she had to. Now, she could feel his power and it was incredible.

Armageddon began with a chuckle, and then a full out insane laugh that made the skin of everyone with ear shot crawl. He stopped his maddening laugh and slowly opened his eyes. No longer did they simply seem to glow, now they burned a deep red. His muscles seemed to have grown as well and his crimson aura was a shade darker. His electric bolts once again cracked around him but now there seemed to be more. He turns his attention to the few remaining fighters and they all took a step back as the quivered. He then turned his attention to Videl and he smiled revealing his slightly longer fangs.

Without warning Armageddon takes off high into the sky. Tien and the others watch him, unsure of his intentions. Armageddon then angles himself and takes off back to earth like a fireball. Only when he was about to hit did they realize his target. Eighteen shielded Chichis eyes from the sight just in time but there was nothing she could do about the sound.

Bulma couldn't tear her eyes away from what she was about to see. Tien was the same way but Vegeta was the one who's blood began to boil. He couldn't believe Armageddon was about to do what he was about to do. Until it happened.

Videl was just pushing herself up when Armageddon came crashing down onto the middle of her back. His fists sank right through her back and through her unborn baby. Videl screamed out in pain, in fear and in loss. As the blood came flooding out of her mouth Armageddon stands back up, his arms soaked in the blood of two with just one hit.

Videl's vision was going dark quick. She was in more pain then she ever thought possible. Just before everything went completely dark she felt her baby move it's last, and then everything went dark. Videl was dead and so was her baby.

Armageddon leaned back to crack his back, he couldn't stop smiling at the way this new power felt and the way the bitch at his feet screamed. His attention was turned quickly to the last four people standing.

Chichi was crying so hard she couldn't speak, for once, and Eighteens eyes were wide.

"How, how could something be so strong and heartless!"

Tien turns around and faces Bulma and Eighteen.

"Eighteen, get Bulma and Chichi out of here! I'm going to try and buy you some time wile you escape!"

"No you wont."

Tien didn't have time to turn around. He could feel Armageddons immense power behind him but he still couldn't believe he was there. Bulma also couldn't believe he was there. And then, just like he had done to Yamcha. Armageddon sank his claws into Tien's back, only this time, he pushed his arm all the way through up to his elbow. His arm explodes out of Tien's chest and covers Bulma's face in sticky blood. Armageddon smiles a wicked smile as he flexes his fingers in a "bye bye" manner at Bulma.

Vegeta's power began to sky rocket as he watched Armageddon move from Videl to Tien. He sensed the creatures energy rise a fraction but he already knew what it was for. Vegeta tried to stand up but he was still to drained and he fell back on his face. He looks up and watches as Armageddon takes his next two victims.

Bulma screams at the sight before her. Tien's face was blank but fear was written all over it. Bulma turns to run away and makes it all of two steps when Armageddon fires a large blast at her. The blast incinerates her and her baby on impact.

Armageddon yanks his arm from Tien's body and the bald fighter sinks to the ground. His spirit had already left his body. He was dead as well. Armageddon began to laugh hysterically and Eighteen was bracing herself to defend herself and Chichi. Armageddon turns his glowing eyes to the two woman and licks his lips sadistically when an eruption of golden light and winds grabs his attention. They all turn to face Vegeta, the newest super saiyan three.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

** A/N: Well I hope that was a tad better then the last chapter. I felt bad for writing such a short chapter last time and in my opinion it wasn't that good but hopefully this one will fix that. I'm sure everyone might be noticing the path I'm going here by now. I mentioned before that everything I do will have a purpose like when Goten learned instant transmission in one of my first chapters.**

** The death and carnage was planned long ago but Tien's death was my wife's idea so give her the credit for that. Anyway I should get started on the next chapter and please review! It's really depressing to get 2 or 3 reviews for a 6 thousand word chapter!**

** Chapter twenty-two:**

** Buu to the rescue!;**


	22. Buu to the rescue!

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.**

** Chapter twenty-two:**

** Buu to the rescue!;**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dende was standing on the edge of the lookout with Mr. Popo close beside him. His eyes were closed as he focused on watching the slaughter below him. His stomach was doing flops from the carnage and he was now beginning to try to formulate a plan. Although without Gohan he wasn't having much success.

The sounds of a loud thud broke the young Namek from his focus and he and Popo quickly turn around to see what had caused the noise and were completely shocked at what they saw. Goten had used the instant transmission that his father had taught him and brought himself and Gohan to the lookout. From the looks of things Goten had used all of his energy between the last blow he dealt to Armageddon and using this technique. He had taken a single step and collapsed in exhaustion.

Dende hurried over to Goten and quickly began to heal the young fighter. As the healing rays went through Goten's body he began to wake back up. The scrapes and bruises from his battle begin to fade and most of his power soon returns. As soon as Dende is done he stands up and looks down at Goten.

"There, all better."

Goten sits up, a sad expression covering his face. Dende struggles to find something to say but finds nothing until he looks back over Goten's shoulder at the body of Gohan. He points over to him.

"Goten, I hate to ask this but... why did you bring Gohan here?"

In a flash Goten's face lights up. He jumps to his feet and with all the intensity he can manage he turns to Dende.

"Quick! You have to use a senzu bean on my brother!"

Dende is taken by surprise by the demand and painfully explains.

"Goten. Senzu beans can only heal, they cant bring the dead back to life."

Goten's eyes begin to fill with tears as he glares to the guardian of earth.

"He's not dead! Me, Trunks and my daddy all sense he's not dead yet but if we don't hurry he will be!"

Dende and Popo's faces drop in disbelief. Dende turns to Popo.

"Mr. Popo can you go down to Korins and see if he has any senzu beans? And fast?"

Without hesitation or question Mr. Popo bows to Dende and in the blink of an eye he vanishes. Dende turns back to Gohan and takes a knee next to him. He places his hand on Gohan's shoulder and searches for any sign of life. After a few seconds his eyes shoot open and he grins widely.

"I don't believe it! He's alive!"

Goten smiles. "I told you! My brother is unbeatable!"

Dende stands back up. "Mr. Popo needs to hurry! Gohan's heart isn't beating and his lungs aren't working. Any normal human would have died already but Gohan's saiyan side is more resilient. Still, without a senzu bean he'll be dead in less then ten seconds!"

Goten screams at the horrifying words. He is about to make a remark when Mr. Popo re-appears back in front of them with his hand held out. Three beans in the palm.

"Hurry and give Gohan one." He says calmly.

Goten wastes no time. He snatches the beans from Popo's hand and pops one into Gohan's mouth. Careful not to move his neck around to much Dende moves Gohan's mouth in a chewing manner then focuses his mind to move the chewed up bean down Gohan's throat and into his stomach.

As the bean moves down it already begins to heal Gohan's wounds on the inside but on the outside everyone watches for any signs of life. They are pleased to see some results.

"It worked!" Dende yells as Gohan's body twitches and his jaw flexes.

"How come he's not waking up! I thought these things were supposed to make people all better no matter how hurt they are!" Goten yells in frustration.

Dende looks from Gohan to Goten then back again. He stands completely puzzled until Mr. Popo jumps in.

"It's because he was at deaths door. Even the beans have limits. Gohan has immense power and the bean could only heal his wounds. His energy will have to recover on it's own. Not even Dende can speed that up now."

Goten slouches forward. He was pouting wile Dende watched Gohan intently. Goten wanted his big brother to go down and beat the monster that had hurt their daddy and Dende wanted him to stop it before it could hurt anyone else. Suddenly the planets sky became as dark as it was over the city where Armageddon was. A massive power that was much to close to Gohan's when he was ascended began to play hell on their senses. Then Dende's eyes went wide in horror.

"Th-That monster!"

Goten, still pouting, turns to the guardian.

"Whats happening? How come I can't sense anybody but that meanie?"

Dende held his position in grim silence. He knew what was happening thanks in part to his role as the guardian of the earth and he wished right now he was clueless. As soon as the one strong ki faded quickly he turned and looked over at Gohan. He became increasingly nervous now but his senses quickly brought him back to the problem at hand. Two more ki's just vanished but what was really surprising was the sudden rise of another. Finally he mouthed out.

"It's, Vegeta!"

Goten turns his head to the side.

"What about Mr. Vegeta?"

"He's... reached the third level! Of super saiyan!"

Goten smiles widely. "Does that mean he can beat that monster?"

Dende looks at the small fighter grimly.

"I'm afraid it's highly doubtful."

Before Dende can continue a massive explosion shakes the entire planet.

The battle zone...

Vegeta was enraged. He never let on to how much he actually loved Bulma but day after day he couldn't help but marvel at her stubbornness or her beauty. Female saiyans were not bad to look at but human women made those females of his home planet seem hideous. Now his mate, his queen... his love and his second born child who was to become the princess of saiyans was gone. Blasted away as if she was some sort of insect.

Vegeta yelled as his back arched. His hair began to grow longer and arching bolts of energy encircled him. Unlike Goku, Vegeta's eyes were turning into an light reddish color, not brown but not quite red. After the second level super saiyans would begin to take on slightly different characteristics. Vegeta hunched over as this new power began to surge throughout his body. Vegeta's body wasn't used to this like Goku and he could feel every fiber burning but Vegeta fixed his eyes on Armageddon who was grinning at this new development. The burning in Vegeta's body paled to his burning rage.

Another surge of power and Vegeta arched his back again. With a final eruption of golden light his hair grew down to mid thy level, his eye brows faded and his forehead jutted out a little. Vegeta calmed himself enough to be able to stand straight as he glared at Armageddon. The monster was happy.

Eighteen took her chance and grabbed Chichi. Without any thought of covertness she blasts off at top speed. Armageddon spins around and sends out a large blast to kill the two but the blast is stopped half way. Armageddon glares for a moment at the cloud but before he can blink Vegeta comes zooming from the cloud at the monster. He drives his knee into Armageddons face and he skids backwards with a small trickle of blood from his lip. He stops himself but Vegeta is still on the offensive.

Armageddon is slightly surprised by the speed and strength of this fighter. Despite being beaten down minutes ago this fighter was almost as strong as the other long haired fighter. His thoughts were broken quickly however when Vegeta slammed his fist into Armageddons unprotected ribs. Armageddon hunches over as he realizes that not all of his wounds have fully healed.

Vegeta watches Armageddon prepare to blast Eighteen and Chichi just like he had done to Bulma. He could not allow this to continue. Without a second thought he uses all of his new found speed and intercepts the weak blast but he doesn't stop there. He shoves through it and quickly drives his knee into Armageddons face, then before Armageddon can fully regain his balance Vegeta buries his fist into Armageddons ribs. Vegeta is pleased to feel the monsters ribs are still damaged. He grabs Armageddon by the back of his head and once again he slams his knee into the monsters face. Armageddons body snaps back with blood trailing as he grunts from the force. Vegeta screams in blood lust, he fazes out from where he is and then back in on Armageddons side. He swings his leg up and crashes it into Armageddons back which sends him soaring into the sky.

Vegeta wasn't close to finished yet. With each blow he could feel his strength grow. Flashes of Bulma's last horrified attempt to escape were all Vegeta could see now and this was feeding his strength. He flew as fast as he could and soon shot past Armageddon who was still flying face first to the sky. Vegeta stops a few stories above him and then dive bombs into Armageddons gut. Armageddon howls out in pain.

Now Vegeta was pushing Armageddon back down. He held on to Armageddon by his still slightly injured shoulder and with his free hand he was pounding away at the creatures damaged rib with everything he had. The screams of pain were music to Vegeta's ears. With an earth shaking collision the two struck the ground but Vegeta was still driving punches into Armageddon.

Armageddon was hurting, bad, but he still had plenty of fight left in him. He was a good ten feet deep now and the blows from Vegeta were only making him go deeper. Summoning up as much focus as he possessed Armageddon ignored the pain of his rib and as soon as Vegeta cocked back for another blow Armageddon took his chance.

Vegeta was about to strike again when Armageddon suddenly shot up and cracked his skull into Vegeta's. The force caused the hole they were now in to cave and the two were soon covered with dirt and rubble. A few quiet moments pass by and then a tremor. A huge gash spreads from the point where Vegeta had forced Armageddon into the ground and spreads for the better part of a mile before it finally stopped.

Armageddon came roaring from the gash with Vegeta's face in his palm. Vegeta was holding on to the monstrous arm of Armageddon in an attempt to pull it off but he was having no such luck. Armageddon was laughing madly. He was recovered from Vegeta's sudden attack and now he had the saiyan prince at his mercy.

There were only a few buildings still standing in the sector of west city the two were in and Armageddon was heading straight for them. With Vegeta held straight out he proceeded to slam Vegeta's back against every building from top to bottom. By the time he was finished they were both surrounded by dust. Vegeta was sliced open all over and blood was covering most of his body yet he remained at his third level.

Eighteen and Chichi finally made it back to the capsule corp building. It was undamaged for the most part, probably because of it's occupants making the engineers work to make a building that could withstand more damage then a normal structure. As soon as the two entered Eighteen headed straight for the room where Marron was.

Marron, to Eighteens joy, wasn't frightened by the tremors outside. At the moment she was actually having the time of her life getting pummeled by a near full grown Scrappy. Although the puppy was now a dog she still had the energy of a saiyan, or so Bulma would joke. As soon as Eighteen was in the room the dog began to sprint from one end of the room to the next.

"Hi momma! Wheres Papa?"

The pig tailed blond cheerfully sang.

Eighteen felt a ping at the words but for the sake of survival pushed them away.

"He's playing with some friends sweetheart. You'll see him again, right now were leaving."

Eighteen scoops up Marron and speeds back out the door not even bothering to close it. Chichi grabs on and they take back off. Marron holds out her hand at Scrappy.

"Momma! Wait! Scrappy's gonna get away!"

Eighteen ignores her daughters worry for the dog as she blasts off. Scrappy peaks her head out the door in her direction and whines. She hated to be left alone. Suddenly she catches a familiar scent and turns to it's direction. Her K-9 senses pick up the evil from where she faces and her ears pin to the back of her head and for the first time ever she bares her teeth as a snarl breaks out. She quickly runs off into the direction from where she smelled that familiar scent, the scent of her best friend... Trunks.

Vegeta was in so much pain and his heart was still in the pit of his stomach. For so many years he had craved the power his rival had possessed for his own selfishness and then in a final selfless act he gave in to his new life style. Although not much had changed on the outside on the inside he had a new reason to train. He wanted to be there for his family, to protect them.

Now he was staring into the eyes of defeat. He had finally reached the power he had always wanted but it did him no good. Armageddon was to powerful for a super saiyan three before he took Kakarot's power but now, Armageddon could not be stopped and Vegeta was beginning to realize that in just a few minutes, he would join his family. His eyes closed... his family! Trunks was still alive!

Just as the thought hit Vegeta his eyes shot open and he began to struggle for his life once again. Armageddon laughed to himself, it delighted him to see his toys struggle. He slowly squeezed Vegeta's face. If Vegeta could scream he would but the grip was just to tight. His cheek bone began to crack under the pressure and his muffled screams were vibrating up Armageddons arm.

Armageddon was on the verge of bursting with laughter, he wanted so badly to hear Vegeta scream. With his damaged arm he slowly reaches up and grabs onto Vegeta's shoulder and then slides his other hand down to Vegeta's neck. Vegeta gasps for air and glares at the monster.

"Scream for me!"

Vegeta wasn't sure how but he knew what to expect. If he would not be able to kill this thing he would at the very least take something from it. With a tired voice Vegeta spits out the one thing he could say that he knew would anger Armageddon.

"You'll get no pleasure from me..." Vegeta smiles. "Freak."

Armageddon frowns slightly but still maintains something of a smile.

"We'll see."

Crunch...

Vegeta's shoulder is shattered under Armageddons hand. Vegeta winces and groans from the pain but he refuses to scream. The intense pain however knocks him from three to one. His hair shortens and his eyes go to the normal teal. Vegeta fights back the screams and tears. The pain from his shoulder was pounding. He cracks one eye open and takes mild pleasure at the sour expression on Armageddons face. He was doing something at the very least.

Armageddon loved the sounds Vegeta's shoulder made as it became nothing but a shattered imaged of what it was. He lowered his hand and watched as Vegeta's arm fell limply to one side. When the screams he desired did not come, his smile fell. These creatures were weak but they were tough.

Armageddon self consciously tightened his grip on Vegeta's throat and the saiyan prince began to struggle for air but could not get much. Armageddon was frustrated and he continued to tighten his grip. Vegeta kicked his legs and grabbed at the monsters arm as he fought for air. A few small trickles of blood began to flow from Armageddons nails as they pierced through Vegeta's skin.

Vegeta's vision began to blur and fade. It was over for him. He fell from his super saiyan form as his eyes finally eased closed and his arm fell. He was ready to accept his death. He could only hope now that his son would escape from the area and one day avenge everyone the way his future self had done. Vegeta could feel a cool breeze blowing past him and then, just as quickly as it began, it ended. He was dead, or, so he believed.

Goten was having a hard time sensing what was going on below. All he could sense was that monster and it was driving him nuts. He had been able to sense Vegeta for a few minutes but now he was gone to. Goten had enough.

"I'm going down there! My daddy could still be alive!"

Dende held up his hand at the young warrior. "Goten wait!"

It was already to late. Goten had placed his fingers to his head and vanished. In an instant he found himself back to the destroyed west city. He wasn't sure where everyone had gone though and he knew Armageddon was here somewhere. He swung his head from side to side and his eye caught a grim sight. He already knew who it was and he fell to his knees.

"Videl..."

Goten's eyes began to blur. His sister-in-law was dead. Her back had two holes through it. Goten didn't dare go examine it. Farther off he could see what looked like Tien. Then something began to drip onto Goten's head. He slowly looks up and another drop of blood lands just on the bridge of his nose and his jaw drops.

"Mr. Vegeta!"

He could see the monster holding Vegeta by his throat and he knew the blood was from Vegeta. Goten was frightened when suddenly a hand grabs his ankle and startles him. Goten nearly jumps out of his skin and he covers his mouth to keep from screaming. He looks down at the hand and follows it to it's owner. The first good thing Goten had seen all day.

"Trunks!"

Goten hurries and helps his friend to a seated position. Trunks was in bad shape. From what Goten could see Trunks had stuck one of the many steel bars that were in the walls of the buildings around them and had been impaled on it. How Trunks got free from it he didn't know. Goten saw Trunks needed medical attention but he couldn't leave Vegeta. Trunks could hardly see but he grabbed onto Goten's leg again.

"Goten... save... save my dad."

Trunks fell backwards again. Before Goten could say anything though a crimson blur smashed into the ground near by. Goten looks up and smiles at the welcome sight.

"It's Buu!"

Vegeta's shredded body was now falling back to earth. Goten gave one last glance to Trunks and then jumped into the air. Vegeta had fallen a few stories before Goten had caught him. Goten gently set him down near Trunks and was about to use the instant transmission when a sudden explosion sent Goten, Trunks and Vegeta flying.

Armageddon was furious, all he wanted was to make anything he came across suffer and this person that he was strangling the life from was denying him that pleasure. How dare he! Had Armageddon been able to sense power levels he would have known what was coming miles before it arrived. Vegeta was once again at deaths door when it happened.

Buu came in from Armageddons blind spot and slammed his yellow gloved fist into the shocked creatures face.

"BUU!"

The pink blob began chanting as he danced around in the sky. Vegeta fell through the sky and was quickly grabbed by Goten. Buu watched the boy as he set Vegeta down by Trunks. With a huge explosion Armageddon erupts from where he had impacted. His monstrous voice boomed through the air as he screamed in annoyance at the pink marsh mellow that had struck him.

In mid dance Buu stopped to watch the crimson blaze heading toward him. Armageddon punches Buu in his gut so hard that he pushes almost through Buu's back. Buu shrieks at the pressure from Armageddons attack. Armageddon doesn't let up though. He digs his claw like nails into Buu's skin and holds him still wile he viciously kicks and punches the squealing blob.

Goten was face down. He had hit the back of his head against the ground hard enough to daze him and he was currently out of the fight. Eighteen was carrying Chichi and Marron through the sky. She knew there was only one safe place on the planet right now and that was where she would go. The sudden shock waves coming from the city were massive but she didn't dare turn to see the fireworks show that her daughter was fascinated with. She pressed on, maybe if they could try one last thing then they might have a chance at winning.

Armageddon threw the dented Buu away from him and then held out his good arm. With a yell he sends out a powerful beam that tears a hole through Buu. Armageddon is pleased to hear Buu scream his whole descent until the earth finally silences him. Armageddon turns to find the rest of his victims.

"You make Buu mad!"

Armageddon turns in shock.

"What?"

Buu floats back up, still dented all over and the large hole still clearly going through his stomach.

"You hurt Buu! You hurt Buu's friends! Me make you hurt bad now!"

Despite his complete confusion Armageddon was not frightened in the least.

"Well, your obviously tougher then the rest. This should prove to be fun!"

With a bright flash of crimson Armageddon powers up. At the same time Buu breaths in deep and buffs the dents out from his body and fills in the gaping hole. Buu then powers up himself and he becomes consumed in his dark pink aura. Armageddon fazes out and before Buu can react Armageddon crashes his leg across Buu's head. Buu is sent flying across the sky but Armageddon is quick to intercept him.

Armageddon is now in a deadly game of ping pong with Buu as he continues to knock him from one side of the sky to the next. As he raced to meet Buu on the other side he brought his elbow up. Just as Armageddon reached out to strike Buu but the pink creature formed himself into something like a doughnut.

Armageddon was surprised to say the least. Buu in the meantime giggled as he quickly closed himself around Armageddon. Then he began to move his upper body around his lower body that had Armageddon trapped. As Buu spins faster then the speed of sound he begins to pummel Armageddon in every exposed part of his body. Buu had a smile on the whole time.

Armageddon was becoming infuriated. This child like blimp would not make a fool of him so easily. Buu may have been weaker but his punches still hurt like hell. He needed the thing off and fast. Armageddon clenched his fists and charged his power. The sudden burst of strength began to make Buu loose his grip and his rubber like flesh began to open up.

Armageddon was smiling again. He was enjoying his battle, he was enjoying his victory, he was enjoying his own pain even. Finally the hole opened enough and Armageddon slipped through it. Buu collapsed in on himself and his body parts were all over the wrong places of his body. Buu was getting angrier. Buu began to fix himself and then look for his enemy.

"I will show you one of my favorite techniques you weak filth!"

Buu bent over and looked behind him from between his legs. He could see Armageddon. He flipped over and watched as the monster began to have crimson bolts spark around him again. Armageddon holds one arm out and grips onto that arms wrist tightly with his other arm. Suddenly all of his bolts begin to stop sparking around him and seem to withdraw into him. He begins to growl deeply as he closes his eyes. Buu cocks his head to the side in curiosity.

Armageddon now tucks all but his index and middle finger to his palm and he crosses his two fingers together. Suddenly his eyes snap open, his glowing eyes seem duller but his fangs seem all the more frightening. With a roar he yells out.

"DOOMSDAY SHOCK!"

From the tip of his middle finger a massive concentrated crimson colored laced with deep purple bolt erratically shoots out. Armageddon laughs hysterically as Buu tries to run away from it but the bolt quickly catches him and slices Buu in half. As the two half's of Buu fall from the sky the bolt splits into two and plummets down onto Buu's upper and lower half. Upon impact the bolts explode in a huge mushroom cloud.

Armageddon was breathing heavily. He wasn't used to his new power yet and he knew he had over done it a little with that last attack. He floats down and lands on the side of a fallen building. He drops to a knee.

"Lets see you get up from that."

Armageddon coughs and spits out some blood.

"Apparently I will need time to recover before I can leave this planet. Oh well, there are plenty of weaklings here I can play with until that time."

Before Armageddon can even stand up, a foot slams into his face. With a grunt he bounces off the ground one time and lands back on his hands and knees. He glares at the attacker as he growls.

"I hate kids."

Trunks used the last of his strength. The hole in his side was bleeding again and his vision was blurring in and out. Despite that, he held the best fighting stance he could wile breathing labored breaths.

"My... father... wasn't afraid... to die."

At the sound of his Voice Vegeta began to stir awake. He looks up and ignores the pain. He thought he was dead. Clearly, he wasn't. Goten was finally out of his daze and he looks over at Trunks. Before he could move Trunks finished his statement as Armageddon made his move.

"And neither am I!"

Trunks brings his fist up but Armageddon blasts over to him and seizes the young boy by his head. Trunks was to tired and hurt to bad to fight much as Armageddon brings his other hand up to Trunks face and a small glowing orb forms.

Vegeta was helpless and Goten knew he wouldn't be able to save his friend. They would need a miracle now.

The howling in the distance grabbed everyone's attention. Nobody could believe what they were seeing though. Scrappy came sprinting in, her agility was in full use as she leaped and hurdled over debris. With a final outstretched bounding leap she lunges for Armageddons arm. Vegeta could not believe his eyes.

Scrappy's teeth sank into Armageddons flesh and she shook her head violently to inflict as much pain and damage as possible. Armageddon growls in frustration. He releases Trunks and holds the hand he once held Trunks in at Scrappy.

"Filthy thing!"

With that, he blasts Scrappy point blank. She gets blown into pieces with a final yelp. Without hesitation Goten snatches Trunks before he even hits the ground and then hurries back over to Vegeta. He places his hand on Vegeta back.

"Where do you think your going!"

Armageddon angrily shoots out another blast at the helpless Goten, Vegeta and Trunks. Goten yells as he is certain this is the end when suddenly Buu throws a piece of himself in the way. The blast goes off and Armageddons eyes widen.

"What!"

Buu moves quickly and wraps himself around Armageddon. He ties his arms and legs together behind the monsters back in a tight knot and then turns his head around to face Goten.

"You leave! Hurry!"

Goten smiles and nods. "Right."

Goten places his fingers to his head again and then vanishes once again with Vegeta and Trunks. Buu was not undamaged to say the least. The last attack nearly killed him, he was barley able to regenerate himself in time. He was still scraped and bloody but he held his grip on Armageddon who was shaking his head trying to break free again.

"Let me go!" He growled.

Buu held firm. His pink aura flaring again but this time something was different. Buu's eyes finally opened as he glared at Armageddon.

"Buu make you go bye bye!"

"What are you doing!"

Buu then closes his eyes again as he gets ready to use an attack he hadn't used since he was still evil.

"Big power..."

Without another sound from Buu, he exploded himself. Armageddon, however, howled and roared the whole time. He took Buu's self explosion attack head on, face to face. He was not coming out of it unscratched. The entire city was now one giant crater. Nothing remained behind, not even capsule corp. The only life left now, was the few scraps of Buu that would take much time to piece back together and an unconscious bloody Armageddon.

Eighteen was close to her destination. She could see the welcoming sight of the tall tower in the sky now. A sense of safety began to creep in and she smiles a tired smile. A sudden light behind her catches her attention and she risks a glance back. She wasn't sure what the source of the light was but she hoped it was something from one of the good guys. Without any more curiosity she pressed on.

Dende was in awe. Buu was much weaker then Armageddon but his sheer tough body and once feared abilities had given them their first small victory and bought them some time. Suddenly just as he had done before, Goten lands on the lookout with a thud. Dende was shocked and delighted to see who he was with.

"Goten! Your back!"

Mr. Popo points to the others.

"And you brought Trunks and Vegeta!"

Dende only had to glance at the father and son to see just how injured they were. He hurries over to them and notices the flowing tears in Goten's eyes. He pauses and asks.

"Goten whats wrong? You saved them!"

Goten looks up at the guardian of earth and sniffles.

"Everyone else is dead. Mom, Videl, Scrappy. Their all gone."

Dende could find nothing he could say to cheer Goten up.

"Your moms not dead kid."

The mellow voice of Eighteen grabbed everyone's attention as she gently touches down on the edge of the lookout with a passed out Chichi and tired Marron in her arms. She forced the best smile she could but to everyone save Goten it was easy to see through. Just the sight of his mother was enough to cheer Goten up immensely.

"Mommy!"

Goten shouts as he rushes over to Eighteen. Despite his mothers condition he wraps his small arms around her and hugs her. He quickly pushes off.

"What wrong with her? Is she hurt?"

"No Goten. Shes just tired. I guess seeing what happened to Gohan and Goku was too much for her."

Goten gently scoops his mother up and runs past Dende and Mr. Popo.

"I'll be back, I'm going to put my mom on a bed."

Mr. Popo walks next to him. "I'll show you the way to one of our best rooms."

Goten nods with a smile. "Thanks Mr. Popo."

The two hurry off and Eighteen scans the lookout and first notices Trunks and Vegeta both in bad shape but still alive. Dende moves between them and places a hand over each of them and his healing energy quickly envelopes them. Eighteen watches the sight when she notices another body. Her breath catches as her eyes widen.

"Gohan?" She barley whispers.

Slowly the hole in Trunks side begins to close and Vegeta's crushed shoulder begins to go from black and blue with red streaks to it's normal color. Dende was sweating heavily under the strain of healing such extensive wounds for the second time today. His jaw was clenched tightly when he finally fell forward, breathing heavily.

The first to wake up was Trunks. He pushes himself up into a seated position and shakes his head. Vegeta was next. His eyes snap open and he jumps up to his feet which startles Dende. He eyes his surroundings.

"Where is Armageddon?"

Trunks finally clears his head and stands up next. "How did we get here?"

Dende stands up slowly and takes in a deep breath.

"Goten saved you both. He used instant transmission and."

Dende stopped dead in his tracks from the death glare from Vegeta.

"The kid knows that technique?" Vegeta grinds his teeth as he looks down at the tile in front of him. 'What else did that third class moron teach to his offspring?'

Eighteen interrupts the conversation and points over to Gohan.

"Is... is he, alive?"

Trunks and Vegeta turn around. Trunks smiles and Vegeta's jaw drops. Dende smiles.

"Yes he is. Goten got him here just in time and we were able to get him a senzu bean."

Vegeta's anger was boiling over. He grabs Dende by the front of his robe and holds the guardian at eye level and dangerously close.

"Then why is he sleeping instead of fighting?"

Dende grabs onto Vegeta's hand as he struggles for breath.

"Vegeta!" He wines. "The bean healed him! Gohan hasn't recovered enough of his own natural energy!"

Vegeta throws Dende down in disgust and glares at Gohan. Then a thought hits him and he shutters.

'If Gohan was unconscious during everything that happened down there then...'

Dende was pushing himself back up mumbling something about a way of saying thanks when Vegeta turns to everyone looking as if he had just seen a ghost. Trunks looks at him in confusion.

"Whats wrong dad?"

"Trunks, Eighteen! We may have a bigger problem on our hands then Armageddon!"

Goten finally makes it back and overhears what Vegeta says. "What do you mean Mr. Vegeta?"

Before Vegeta can respond a sudden spike in someones energy makes him go pale. Vegeta slowly turns to Gohan.

"Too late!"

Gohan was groaning as he slowly brings his arms into a pushup position. His eyes were still shut tightly as he began to slowly and carefully push himself up from the cold tile of the lookout. Vegeta makes a fast decision.

"Let me handle telling him what transpired wile he was injured." Vegeta eyes Goten, Trunks and a visibly worried Eighteen. "As much as I hate to admit this, I will need your help should he blow up."

Suddenly understanding, Dende nervously nods. Vegeta hesitantly turns to Dende.

"Are there any more senzu beans left?"

Goten proudly holds up the two he has left in the air.

"I do I do! I have two left!"

Gohan finally makes it back to his feet and rubs the back of his neck. For a moment he seems to have forgotten the events from before. Then the memories flood back to him. His eyes snap open and he loudly growls. The fight between himself and Armageddon, the sphere of energy, Videl's face...

Gohan eyes his surroundings as more of what he could not see but, what he could hear infest his mind.

_"Gohan... please... move...blink...anything..."_ That was Videl's voice.

_"GOOOHAAAANNN!"_ That was mother!

Gohan balls his fists as his anger rises. His senses pick up the signals of the survivors behind him and he slowly turns around. Vegeta wasn't really scared to tell Gohan the events that took place after his neck was broken, he simply wasn't sure how to give him the bad news in a gentle way. So Vegeta squares his shoulders to Gohan who was now facing him and gets ready to blurt it out when Gohan's eyes slant and he speaks in the deadliest tone Vegeta had ever heard from him.

"Where is Videl?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

** A/N: There you have it. I wasn't going to bring Buu into this at first but the possibility of his fighting ability was to good to pass up plus you really never get to see him fight much in the show. So I had his use one of the attacks he used on Majin Vegeta. The next chapter should be interesting. Thanks for all the reviews, that was the most I had ever gotten for one chapter. I hope to keep that kind of motivation up! Anyway, time to work on the next chapter. Oh and if anybody can remember, this was the second time Gohan had his neck broke. The first time was on Namek against Recoom right before Goku landed.**

** Oh by the way, I may toss a filler in after this story. I won't post the next story until it's almost done, I have big plans for that one and I need to be careful on how I present it. I do not want my created characters to seem like self inserts or immortal unbeatable super beings or anything. Hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and like always, read and review!**

** There are some reviews/reviewers I would like to recognize but due to lack of time right now all I can do is post and say thank you all very much for reviewing! I'll give the recognitions at the end of the next chapter.**

** Chapter twenty-three:**

** Clash of the Saiyans!**


	23. Clash of the Saiyans!

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.**

** Chapter twenty-three:**

** Clash of the Saiyans!**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The wind was steadily blowing across the ruins of what was west city. A massive crater now holds the place of where capsule corp once was. In the sky a helicopter flies over.

"Were here in what used to be west city. As you can see below us, there is nothing left."

Fallen building line the outer areas of the dead city like tomb stones. The air was still thick with dust from the battle that raged no more than ten minutes ago. The small news chopper slowly flew across the crater. The camera could not pick up the small pink clumps that littered the area through the thick smoke.

"From what we have gathered from eye witnesses, a white light came down from the sky but made no signs of an impact however, soon after it landed there were lightening like bolts that erupted from the location."

The pink clumps finally begin to ripple and pulse with life. One by one they move over to a larger piece. After a few minutes and several pieces meet, the pink ball shoots up into the sky. The camera on the chopper could not pick up the fast moving object. The pink ball now floated above the chopper as more chunks began to meet with it in the sky.

"No comment has been made yet by the government on the situation. Some believe however that it could have been a rouge missile launch or an experiment at the capsule corporation gone wrong but one thing is painfully clear. Whatever did happen down here has left the once bustling west city with no known survivors."

More and more pink blobs meet with the growing one in the sky and it soon begins to take form again. Buu's gloved hands first, then his legs, his heads next and finally his round belly. With a final glob attaching to him Buu completely fills back out and hovers above the wreckage of west city, breathing heavily from his exhaustion.

Buu looks left and right and scratches his head in confusion.

"Did Buu win?"

Buu couldn't sense power levels and he was very unsure but from what he could see he believed he had done it.

"Me win! Me win! Pow pow pow, ow, ow, ow!"

Wile Buu chanted he noticed things behind him grow suddenly bright. Still holding his pose of his fists in the air he turns around. His child like curiosity quickly gets the best of him and he flies over, slowly.

The lookout...

Dende was sweating heavily as he nervously backed away. The pure hate in Gohan's eyes was almost enough to kill the young Namek right then and there. Vegeta and the rest were speechless. How would Gohan handle the news? Goten and Trunks slid behind Vegeta wile Eighteen stayed back what she hoped was a safe distance.

"Did you hear me? Where the hell is Videl?" Gohan asked again, his irritation clearly growing.

Vegeta dips his chin as he slowly gathers his energy. Goten and Trunks gather theirs as well.

"Gohan."

The two kids yelp at the sound of Vegeta's voice.

"Before I tell you anything, you must maintain control over yourself."

Gohan grits his teeth and he growls deeply. "Fine. Now, where is Videl. Where is my father and mother and everyone else?"

Gohan narrows his eyes. "Where is Armageddon?"

Vegeta swallows as he prepares to tell Gohan everything, including the death of his own pregnant wife, Bulma.

"Your mother and brother are alive. As for Armageddon, he has been stopped for the time being."

Vegeta pauses for a moment that feels like an eternity.

"Kakarot, the Namek, Tien, Videl..." Vegeta pauses before he finishes. He glances down at his son who had not yet realized his mother was not among them. He ignores the wave of grief that washes over him as he finishes. "And Bulma... are all dead."

Trunks falls back on his butt. "WHAT!"

As bad as Vegeta wanted to try and tell his son not to show his grief with the eyes of those who bear no royal blood among him, he had a much, much bigger problem.

Gohan took Vegeta's words one at a time and ran them through his head over and over again. His friends, his father, Videl... they were all dead and this thing that called itself Armageddon is what killed them. Gohan let his head fall forward. He allowed his tears to fall freely down his face. His anger was torn now.

"I let them all down." He whispers to himself. "I, I'm no good."

Vegeta keeps his eyes on Gohan and waits for the inevitable. When his saiyan hearing picks up on Gohan's words and he sees the tiny sparkle of a falling tear he begins to wonder if Gohan will even go off. He breaths in deeply as he readies himself to take a step forward.

"I'm going... to kill that bastard..."

Vegeta stops and holds his breath. His hopes of Gohan keeping calm sink as fast as Gohan's energy rises. Without thinking Vegeta takes a step back. Goten and Trunks can feel Gohan's power shoot up with no sign of stopping.

With a yell of pure rage Gohan explodes into his super saiyan form. Mr. Popo and Dende struggle to stay put wile Goten and Trunks take cover behind Vegeta. Gohan's tears were dripping down now, he watches each one as it falls to the floor. Images of his family begin racing through his head.

_Gohan grabs Videl's left hand and slides something on her finger._

_ "I didn't get the chance to give you this before Videl."_

_ Videl looks down at her hand as Gohan proudly slides a ring onto her finger. She holds her hand out and admires the beauty of it for a moment. She then turns her eyes back to Gohan._

_ "It's beautiful!"_

_ "Without you, it's nothing."_

_ Videl moves close to Gohan._

_ "Thank you sweetheart. I love you so much."_

_ "I love you to Videl. I'll always be there for you now."_

_ Gohan leans down and the two meet in a loving kiss._

Gohan can feel his energy pouring out now but he does nothing to stop it. The energy bolts around his body begin to appear now. Gohan brings his hands up and opens them. He stares at them for a moment.

"What good is all of this power... if I can't even protect myself... or." He snarls the words through clenched teeth.

_ "Thank you sweetheart. I love you so much."_

_ "I love you to Videl. I'll always be there for you now."_

Gohan falls to his knees and grabs his hair. "Videl..." He whispers. "I failed you... I... I wasn't there for you like I promised I would be."

Vegeta and the others all stay back for the moment. They know in Gohan's current state, he's just as likely to attack them as he is Armageddon. Vegeta turns to the two trembling boys behind him.

"Trunks, Goten." The two boys look up to Vegeta and swallow hard. "Y-Y-Yes." Trunks stutters. "Clear the lookout. Take everyone below."

Trunks shakes his head. "What? Why dad? What about you? The last time you said something like that you didn't come back!"

Vegeta growls and narrows his eyes at his son. "Do as I say boy! I will not tolerate your disobedience!"

Trunks flinches back. Goten stumbles back. Trunks fights back the tears in his eyes and hides the hurt in his heart. He straightens up. "Fine." Without even glancing at Goten he harshly says. "Goten, lets go!"

Vegeta turns back to Gohan and bares his teeth. 'I'm sorry my son.' His anger from the day was now mixing with regret and pain. Trunks and Goten power up. Goten leaps over and grabs Dende and Trunks grabs Mr. Popo.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Dende yells. Goten doesn't even give him a response. The two boys begin running toward the entrance to the lookout when Trunks pauses and turns his head to Eighteen. "C'mon!" He shouts.

Eighteen nods and hurries after the two boys leaving only Gohan and Vegeta on the lookout. Vegeta feels everyone is now out of immediate danger. He begins to slowly walk over to Gohan but stops when he hears Gohan whispering.

"Videl." He whispers. The last smile she gave him just before he was taken out of the fight flashes in his mind and slowly fades away. Gohan leans back up. "VIDEEEEELLLL!" He screams her name to the heavens as he arches his back and reaches his full power.

"Damn!" Vegeta curses. He is forced to transform straight to the second level just to keep from getting pushed back. He then crosses his arms in front of himself to try and deflect the gusting winds from Gohan. "Idiot! If he keeps this up then he could blow up the whole damn planet!"

"Where is he!" Gohan furiously screams.

Vegeta struggles but manages to take a step forward. "Gohan! You have to calm down!"

Gohan raises his left arm and opens his palm. A golden orb forms. "Tell me where he is Vegeta or I'll blow your head off of your shoulders."

"Brat! How dare you threaten me! First you calm down then we can discuss our strategy!" Vegeta uncrosses his arms and holds them at his sides. Behind one of the walls of the lookout Goten, Trunks and Eighteen all spy on the two powerhouses. The golden glow from Vegeta and Gohan was reflecting on their faces and casting shadows across them as well.

Gohan's gaze intensifies and he dips his head. "No deals." He fires his blast at Vegeta's feet.

Vegeta leaps back and lands several feet from where he was. "Fine. If this is the way you want it then this is they way you'll get it."

Vegeta leans back and yells as he powers up to the next level. Gohan watches him with little interest of the fact that Vegeta could now transform into a super saiyan three but what does spark some interest is the color of Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta moves into a defensive stance. Gohan stands straight with his arms hanging at his sides.

'You may have the power brat, but you cannot win a battle on strength alone.' The blue bolts around Vegeta intensify and he shifts his footing just slightly.

Gohan's face twitches and before Vegeta can even blink, Gohan slams his fist into Vegeta's head. Vegeta is launched back from this but Gohan doesn't let up. Instead of ending it there like he would have done if he were in a rational state of mind he presses on. He catches up to Vegeta and grabs onto his long hair. He plants his foot onto the lookout and begins spinning.

The world around Vegeta was becoming a blur of motion as he was spun around. With a swift motion Gohan flings Vegeta into the sky and brings his arm back and charges a blast. Vegeta was tumbling end over end but after a few seconds he finally manages to regain his balance. He stops in the air and glares down at Gohan.

Gohan throws his arm up and launches his blast at Vegeta. Goten and Trunks watch in disbelief that Gohan would attack Vegeta so viscously.

"Whats he doing! My dads not an enemy!" Trunks complains. Goten sadly looks over to him.

"I know, but Gohan's pretty angry." Goten's face brightens up a little. "Hey! What if we fused? My brothers strong but there's no way he can fight against your dad and us!"

Trunks looks over at Goten blankly as he thinks the idea over. Finally he perks up a little. "Goten, you may look like a moron but sometimes you actually make since."

Goten smiles brightly. "Thank Trunks!" He thinks back to Trunks words for a second. "Hey wait a minute!"

Before the two can plan and fight any more, a concussion knocks the two back.

Gohan launches his attack and Vegeta watches it come. He holds his arms out at his side and forms two yellow balls of energy. He grunts as he feeds more energy into it. He slams his wrists together.

"Final flash!" With a yell he fires one of his strongest attacks which meets with Gohan's beam and actually pushes it back. Gohan can feel his beam faltering so he pushes a huge amount of energy into it. The result engulfs Vegeta's final flash and races toward the saiyan prince. Vegeta squints his eyes. "Fool!"

Before the powerful attack even comes close to Vegeta he fazes out. Gohan drops his arm and waits to see Vegeta falling from the sky. Instead he is caught by the heel of Vegeta's boot as it crashes on top of his head. Gohan slams into the tile floor of the lookout. The massive force behind Vegeta's attack sends out a powerful concussion wave in all directions.

Goten and Trunks are sent over the edge of the lookout. They only fall a little ways before Eighteen grabs the two by the backs of their cloths and flies back to the surface of the lookout with a frustrated look on her face. Goten looks up to her and smiles.

"Thanks." Eighteen glares down at him and grunts to herself. Once she lands back on the lookout she tosses the two boys back to the ground. They hit, hard. "Ow!" They complain. "That hurt!" Trunks says as he rubs his back wile Goten rubs his head. The moment they see the look on Eighteens face they freeze. She points a finger at the two of them.

"Listen you two! Stop chit chatting like a couple of school girls and fuse already! Don't the two of you get it?" She angrily screams.

Trunks and Goten look at each other then back at Eighteen. They stare at her blankly. Eighteen clenches her jaw and growls through her teeth.

"Gohan is out of control right now! If he isn't taken down a notch then he can and probably will end up destroying the whole damn planet!" Eighteen Screams.

Goten and Trunks cover their ears to try and shield them from Eighteens high pitched female voice at first. Once shes done her rant the two boys drop their hands. Trunks folds his arms.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell ya know." Trunks opens his left eye just in time to avoid an over hand right from Eighteen. He leaps out of the way. Eighteen charges at Goten next. "Get fusing!" She screams as she kicks low to high at him and he back flips out of the way and lands next to Trunks.

The two give each other a nod then take their initial positions. "Fu-Sion-"

Vegeta doesn't waste much time. Wile Gohan was face down he brings his fist back. He drives it down at Gohan's head but to his dismay his arm goes right through Gohan's head and into the hard floor of the lookout. "Ah? An after image?" Vegeta rips his arm from the ground and turns around. Gohan was already there.

Gohan moves behind Vegeta wile he's distracted and swings with a right hook. As soon as Vegeta turns around he's hit with the punch and Gohan's fist slides off of Vegeta's chin. Gohan follows with an uppercut to Vegeta's gut that doubles Vegeta over. Gohan fazes behind Vegeta again and drives his elbow into Vegeta's back. Vegeta hits the lookout. Cracks split in every direction.

Vegeta pushes himself up and notices a glowing light above him. He turns his head and sees Gohan charging another ki blast. This time the blast will be point blank.

"If you wont tell me where the hell he is Vegeta then you are of no use to me!" Gohan's eyes were wide with mixed emotions. Before Gohan can fire the blast Vegeta acts fast. He swings his legs to the side and fans them out. He clips Gohan's ankle with his left foot which knocks Gohan off balance. Vegeta pivots on his hand and goes from being face down to face up now and he spins all the way around

Before Gohan can regain his balance Vegeta snaps his right leg up and slams it into the center of Gohan's back. Before Vegeta can move to attack again Gotenks flies in and drives his shoulder into the same place that Vegeta had just kicked him. Gotenks back flips down and lands next to Vegeta.

"I told you two to get out of here!" Vegeta angrily screams.

Gotenks smirks. "You told Goten and Trunks to leave. You never said anything about Gotenks."

Vegeta growls in frustration. "Just stay out of the way!"

"Hey! It's not like you couldn't use the help ya know!" Gotenks snaps.

"Would you two just shut up already! He's coming back!" Eighteen screams from the sidelines.

Gotenks and Vegeta look up. Gohan was speeding down to them feet first. Vegeta dives off to the side and Gotenks takes flight. Gohan impacts the lookout then springs back up at Gotenks. The fused fighter doesn't react fast enough and takes a boot to the gut. Gohan then launches a quick ki blast at him. Gotenks yells as he is overtaken by the blast.

Gohan speeds down to Vegeta next. Vegeta punches Gohan in the head but Gohan ignores the pain from the blow. Vegeta stumbles back as Gohan pushes through his strike and drives his knee into Vegeta's side. Vegeta yells as his left side caves in. He bounces off the ground several times before he comes to a skidding halt.

Gohan angrily wipes some blood from his chin and walks over to Vegeta. He kneels down and picks Vegeta up by his hair and holds him out in front with his left arm and brings his right arm up to Vegeta's head. He charges a ki blast when a voice rings in the back of his mind.

_'Gohan stop!'_

Gohan's eyes widen slightly. "V-Videl!" He whispers in disbelief. Gohan doesn't get the chance to search for the source of the voice. A powerful yellow gloved fist slams into the left side of his face. Gohan is knocked down and he skids on his right side for a few yards. Vegeta falls to the ground, he cracks his eyes open.

"Buu!" He says in relief.

Ruins of west city...

Armageddons arm begins to twitch. Slowly he brings his one good arm into a pushup position and begins to push his upper body up. His many wounds have ceased to ooze precious blood but with each move he makes they begin to open up in tiny but painful areas. Armageddon grunts as he pushes himself to a knee. He breaths heavy as he prepares to try and stand.

Armageddons jaw tightens as he attempts to rise to his feet. He manages to make it almost all the way up before he sways back. He stumbles forward then falls back down and lands on his severely injured shoulder. He howls out in pain then vomits. The bleeding on the outside may have ceased but the bleeding internally was another story. Armageddon angrily stares at the puddle of bloody vomit beneath him.

'How? How could I be so injured? It's not possible!'

Armageddon squeezes his eyes closed as he goes to try and stand up for the second time. This time he manages to stand but when he tries to straighten up he feels a sudden stabbing pain in his side. He immediately hunches over and grabs his side.

He growls as he forces himself to look up from his slouched position. "Those ingrates managed to break my ribs! I know not all of them are dead yet. I don't have enough strength to blow up this planet, much less to escape." He begins to slowly levitate into the sky. As he does so, a blindingly bright flash of light suddenly flashes off to his left.

Armageddon trembles in fear for a moment. "Damn! Have they managed to heal themselves already?" When he notices that nothing is coming towards him he relaxes a moment. He quickly turns to his right and begins flying as quickly as he can in the opposite direction. He only goes a few yards when he stops. He turns back around to where he saw the light and he smiles.

'I might be able to use one of them.'

Armageddon slowly descends a ways. Once he's close enough to the ground to where he feels he will be able to avoid detection he begins flying toward the source of the light with a twisted smile.

The lookout...

Vegeta pushes himself back to his feet and scans his surrounding. He sees Gohan who is getting back up, Buu and Eighteen. He makes one last quick glance around.

"Where is Gotenks?" He calls out to nobody in particular. At almost that moment Gotenks appears in a flash tightly gripping his chest and panting.

"Too close! Waaay too close!"

Gohan stands back up and turns back to the trio of fighters before him. He simply just stares at them for a moment. The two saiyans face him and ready themselves for combat wile Buu just stares at him blankly. Gohan bares his teeth and a low menacing growl seeps through. He then throws his arms in the air and sends out a sudden wave of energy in all directions.

Gotenks, Buu, Vegeta and Eighteen all do their best to hold their ground but Gohan's energy proves to be to much. One by one they all fly or skid backwards. Vegeta and Buu skid to the very edge of the lookout and Gotenks and Eighteen both fly over.

Gohan leaps into the air then dive bombs at Buu. The pudgy combatants eyes open in startlement from Gohan's speed. Gohan uses his momentum and his strength to drive his fist clean through Buu's shoulder. Vegeta dashes in to help but Gohan easily knocks him away with a quick ki blast. Gohan yanks his arm out of Buu and begins attacking him with a flurry of punches to Buu's face and gut.

Buu squeals and grunts as he gets mercilessly pummeled by Gohan. Gotenks and Eighteen make it back to the surface of the lookout when Gohan brings his leg around and kicks Buu on his left side. Buu is launched to the right which is where Gotenks just happens to pop back up at. Gotenks flails his arms around in surprise as the beaten and dented Buu screams toward him.

Buu crashes into Gotenks and the two take a tip back down for a ways. Eighteen meanwhile notices Gohan's enraged eyes become fixed on her. Gohan takes off after her next with a yell. Eighteens eyes go wide. Gohan pulls back and launches a powerful punch right at her face. Eighteen does the only thing she can think of. She crosses her arms in front of her and braces for impact. It never comes.

Eighteen opens her eyes in disbelief and sees Gohan's fist trembling inches from her face. Her eyes tremble as she glances around his fist. She sees Gohan with his eyes shut tightly. He pulls his fist back and tangles his fingers in his hair as he screams in obvious pain. The only question Eighteen has is what on earth could be causing Gohan pain?

Gohan watches Buu impact with Gotenks. He can tell Vegeta is still recovering from his attack so he goes after the next closest fighter. Eighteen. He charges at her and pulls his tightly balled fist back. Just as he throws the punch that would have surely ended Eighteen, the voice echos in his mind again.

_'Gohan! Don't do it!'_

Gohan stops dead in his tracks. He shuts his eyes and tries to find himself but every time he begins to relax he thinks back to how ruthlessly Armageddon had killed his friends before he was taken out himself. He could only imaging the pain and fear Videl must have felt because of his foolish anger. The same anger he was at war with right now.

Gohan screams from the painful thoughts and leaps into the sky. Eighteen struggles but is able to remain on the lookout. Vegeta raises his head and watches Gohan fly into the air then stop a good ways above the lookout. Gotenks and a regenerated Buu land next to Vegeta and look up.

"Videl." Gohan snarls. "I won't let that monster live!" He screams.

Gohan brings his hands back and touches his wrists together. "KA-ME!"

"Bwaaa! Whats he doing!" Gotenks fearfully screams.

"That stupid brat! He's going to destroy the whole planet to kill that freak!" Vegeta screams more in aggravation then fear. Buu just watches in wonder at the bright flashes of blue energy forming in Gohan's palms.

"HA-ME!"

"Gotenks! How much time do you have before you DE-fuse?" Vegeta demands.

Gotenks holds his hand under his chin and thinks. "Hmm. Lets see..." Vegeta begins to feel a headache coming on. His face begins to turn a shade of red. "Just give me an approximate!" He yells. Gotenks waves him off casually as if he wasn't about to get blasted to death. "Alright alright sheesh. I guess I should have about another thirty seconds or so."

Vegeta turns back to Gohan. "It'll have to do. Gotenks, we have to stop Gohan. Now, fire your strongest attack!"

"You got it!" Gotenks says with a grin. He then turns back to Gohan and cups his hands over his head. "Unstoppable power!" An orange colored beam forms in his hands. Vegeta holds his arms out at his sides and charges his. "Final flash!" Buu watches the two charge their attacks curiously.

"HAAAA" Gohan throws his arms down and launches the blue energy of the Kamehameha. At the same time Gotenks and Vegeta fire their attacks. The two beams meet half way and Gohan's quickly begins pushing theirs back.

"No! It's not enough power!" Vegeta screams. He glances over at Buu who is still watching. "Buu! Get your fat pink ass over here and help!"

Buu frowns at Vegeta. "You not being nice." Vegeta can't believe his ears. "Who cares! If we don't stop him were all going to die!" Buu crosses his arms. "Say please." If Vegeta didn't have his hands full with Gohan then he would have killed Buu for that. Gotenks turns his head. "Just say it already! I don't have much time left!"

Vegeta growls loudly. He turns his attention back to Gohan's beam which was getting way to close way to fast. "Fine! Would you please help us stop Gohan so he doesn't turn us all to space dust!"

Buu cracks his eyes open. "Mmm, OK!" He happily cheers. He turns to the massive energy wave that's all but on top of them and with a shriek he throws his arms forward. A large pink wave of energy bursts forth from his gloved hands and mixes with the yellow and orange energies from Gotenks and Vegeta.

Gohan's Kamehameha is finally brought to a halt and the trio even manages to begin pushing it back. Gohan's rage grows with this turn of events.

"Get out of my way! That monster has to pay for what he's done!" Gohan screams.

Vegeta struggles but manages to respond. "Brat! I will not allow you to kill us all just so you can have your pathetic revenge!"

Gohan snarls and begins feeding more energy into his attack. _'Don't be so stupid Gohan!'_

Gohan freezes and for a moment he drops his guard. His wave gets pushed back about half way. He shakes his head and pushes more energy back into it again. 'Videl! No, your dead and...' Gohan blinks and his eyes fill with tears again. "It's all thanks to me!" Gohan pushes again and his wave begins to slowly overtake the colorful wave of energy.

"It's to much!" Gotenks fearfully declares. Vegeta grunts and shuts his eyes tightly. 'I have to be stronger than this. I must! I... am...' Vegeta's eyes burst open and he shouts. "I am the prince of all saiyans!" Gotenks and Buu turn their heads in amazement as Vegeta pours an enormous amount of energy into his final flash.

The new flowing energy is just enough to bring Gohan's wave back to a halt. As Gohan brings his arms back slightly to throw all of his remaining power into his attack the most unlikely person flies up to him.

"Gohan! Snap out of it!" She screams.

Gohan turns his head and looks over at Eighteen. Her every emotion, every reasonable thought tells her to run away but instead she floats closer to him. Gohan turns back to his wave. "Leave-me-alone!"

Eighteen moves closer and lets her tears fall freely. "If you think blowing up the planet is going to fix things then your soarlly mistaken!"

Gohan squeezes his eyes shut. "Shut up!" Gohan forces his energy to explode in a concussive wave around him. The wave slams Eighteen and knocks her back. She yells but fights it as much as she can.

Eighteen moves back closer to Gohan. Blood drips down from the corner of her mouth and down her chin. "Killing us wont bring Videl back Gohan!" Gohan dips his head. His wave of energy begins to falter slightly. _'Listen to her Gohan!'_ Gohan trembles from the conflicting emotions. "No! Why? What does it matter!"

Eighteens eyes widen slightly. She seizes her opportunity and grabs onto Gohan's face and forces him to look her way. He opens his eyes and stares into her pleading eyes. "Gohan. You have to listen to me! There's another way. You know this. I know you do. Stop letting you anger blind you."

Gohan's wave begins to get pushed back. Vegeta can feel Gohan's energy begin to drop but due to him feeding more energy then he even thought possible into his attack he had no idea why. He knew Gohan couldn't already be weakening.

Gotenks was struggling as well as his fusion was mere seconds from failing. "Guys! We have to hurry!" He pleads.

Buu was struggling from the fact he was still worn out from his battle with Armageddon and he was on his reserves now.

Gohan feels his energy dropping and he turns back to his attack. Another image of Armageddon with his sick grin flashes in Gohan's mind. "I can't. I wont! Nothing matters but his death and if I have to kill everyone else to kill him then so be it!" The words spill out for everyone to hear. Even Gohan himself can't believe he just said that but it doesn't stop him from pushing even harder.

Gohan's Kamehameha pours out and over the combined beam of the others below. To make matters worse, Gotenks finally defuses. The massive Kamehameha speeds towards them. Goten and Trunks look down, then feel their chests then look at each other and yell.

"Oh no! Were not fused any more!" They yell simultaneously.

Gohan's wave now moves with little resistance. Eighteen lets him go and looks at him in disgust.

"Fine. Blow us all to hell. I was wrong about you Gohan. You don't deserve a girl like Videl."

Gohan's narrowed eyes shoot wide open. The last words from Eighteen echo in his mind. His attack weakens significantly but not all the way yet.

_'Gohan please stop... for us?'_

Gohan drops his attack. He and Eighteen move out of the way as Buu and Vegeta's energy wave zip past and explodes in the sky. Eighteen shields her eyes from the bright explosion but Gohan doesn't even budge. He slowly brings his hands up the way he had done before he began attacking everyone. A small spark or energy flashes across his open hands.

Vegeta drops down to a knee breathing heavily as sweat pours down his face. He almost instantly drops into his base form.

Buu sways back and forth a few times and finally he falls backwards in a deep pant. Goten moves over to him and Trunks hurries over to Vegeta.

"Dad! Are you alright?" Trunks asks as he grabs onto Vegeta's shoulder.

"Buu! Can you move?" Goten asks as he tries and fails to help Buu sit up.

Eighteen watches Gohan carefully. Her fear had vanished along with Gohan's attack and now she wondered if she had really gotten through or if Gohan was merely toying with everyone in his maddened state.

Gohan stares intently at his open hands. "What have I done?" He whispers to himself. He slowly begins descending to the floor of the lookout. Eighteen follows him with her eyes.

Vegeta manages to stand back up with the help of Trunks. He breaths in deeply when he notices Gohan slowly coming down with few injuries. He looks up into the sky and notices Eighteen.

'What on Earth did she do?'

Goten finally manages to help Buu sit up and the two watch as Gohan touches down in front of them. "G-Gohan?" Goten stutters.

Gohan doesn't take his eyes from his hands. He powers down to his base form. "Shes right... I... I don't deserve Videl... not with me acting like this." He whispers to himself again. He then looks up and clearly sees the damage hes caused. He scans the surrounding. "Not with me acting like a savage animal." His voice was slightly louder now.

Eighteen lands in front of Gohan on his right side. Gohan glances at her and turns his head away as soon as he sees the fresh tears in her eyes. Eighteens lips quivers slightly. Gohan leans back and falls on his backside and he rests his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry. I-I-I can't..." He struggles to find the right words.

Eighteen kneels down and places her hand on his shoulder. "Hey. Are you with us again?" Her voice was calm.

Gohan nods once and Eighteen smiles. "Then don't be sorry for anything. We've all been through a lot today." Her voice was reassuring. Gohan fights back more tears as he slowly pushes himself back to his feet. He keeps his head down to hide the shame in his eyes.

"Thank you. Thank all of you." He calmly says.

Vegeta pushes away from Trunks and walks over to Eighteen. "What the hell did you do up there?" He snaps.

"I helped him open his eyes." She doesn't even try to face Vegeta.

Vegeta folds his arms and grunts. "Like I know what you mean by that." He mumbles.

"My baby! He's alive!" A shill voice catches everyone's attention. Even Gohan looks up at the sound and for once smiles at it as Chichi comes racing out of the lookout to her son. She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly. Gohan returns the embrace. "Yes mother, I'm still here."

"Oh my baby! Don't you ever scare me like that again." She whines. "I wont mom. I promise." Gohan's voice was still full of sorrow but it was at the very least now back to it's normal tone.

A few moments later a beaten and bruised Mr. Popo and Dende come staggering out of the lookout. They all turn and look at them in confusion. Dende stops and leans over. He breaths heavily a few times then looks up.

"Next time, you guys keep Chichi from running out and I'll fight Gohan."

Despite the days events this sight and comment brings a sliver of much needed joy to a dark day.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

** A/N: I'm sorry that took so long to come out. It took me a wile to figure out how I wanted to write this and I've just been tired lately. On the plus side, I wrote a good bit more of the next story. Anyway I want to thank everyone for the reviews so far and ask that you please keep them coming. I finally managed to break one hundred and I all but jumped for joy.**

** Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I hope it doesn't take me as long to get the next one out. If you have any questions or see something that I screwed up then feel free to PM me and I'll fix it. As always, R/R! Thanks!**

** Chapter Twenty-four:**

** All or nothing;**


	24. All or nothing

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.**

** Chapter twenty-four:**

** All or nothing.**

** Merry Freaking Christmas.**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

In a massive city, the largest city in the world, a press conference is being held. As the masses gather outside of the tallest tower in the City that mushrooms into a square of glass walls at the top. A tall, young man in about his late twenties exits through two sliding glass doors. The crowd begins to roar it's approval.

The man is dressed in a blue business suit with short well kept blonde hair and green eyes. He smirks at the crowd of his followers as he takes his podium. Hundreds of flashes from cameras bounce off of the tinted glass behind the man. He places his hands on the edges of the podium. He scans the mass of people then brings a hand to his mouth. He clears his throat into the cluster of microphones and the crowd dies down.

"My good people." His voice is smooth as velvet but has a slight gruffness to it that would make any woman melt at the sound of it. "As I'm sure most of you already know, next week will mark my two year anniversary of stepping into my fathers shoes as the care taker of this beautiful world." He pauses to look up into the dim sky. He then looks back to the faces before him.

"Since my family stepped up into this role, our planet has seen much peace and prosperity. With the exception of these last few unfortunate attacks over the last two decades my father and I have seen to it that this peace remains. With that being said, I would like to inform you all that the destruction of the once great west city was not caused by an act of violence."

As the mans voice echos against the buildings around him. The stir of whispers from the crowd begins to rise into a bit of a dull roar. The man clears his throat to signal for silence once more. The crowd obliges.

"We have now determined that a meteor impacted the city which led to a series of catastrophic events due to the impacts proximity to the capsule corporation headquarters. Let it be known now that everything that can be done is being done to help the families that have lost loved ones in this great tragedy."

The man stops his speech and looks down to the seated people below him. A young woman with black hair stands up with a small notepad. "Honorable Daraku." She addresses the man now known as Daraku by his title. "Can you explain the radical change in the weather and the unusual displays of lightening in the sky?"

Daraku flashes a bright smile to the young female reporter. "For the time being this is all of the information that I have. You have my word though, as soon as we obtain more information I will personally pass it along to you all You deserve nothing less." Daraku glances down at his watch and his eyes squint just slightly.

"No more questions please." With that, Daraku stands up straight, turns, and walks back into the huge tower. The eruption of gossip and questions rattles the windows of the buildings in the streets. Daraku walks with his right hand tucked into his jacket pocket and a smug smile on his face. He strolls over to an elevator with well polished golden doors and a thin blue light fans out at his eye level.

The elevator dings and Daraku steps inside and presses the button marked with the letter D in an old English font. The elevator moves quickly to Daraku's personal office on the top floor. He steps out and walks over to the massive thick glass wall and peers out over his city. A disturbing smirk crosses his lips.

'Soon, very soon indeed I can finally be rid of them all. Then no one will have the power to stand up to me.'

The man laughs lightly to himself as the sky outside continues to cloud over more and more. Flashes of light explode from the clouds as lightening skips from one cloud to the next.

The lookout...

Dende was standing on the edge of the lookout with a puzzled worried expression on his face. Mr. Popo approaches him from his left with a blank expression.

"What is it?" He asks with worry.

Dende doesn't move his body as he responds. "I... I can't seem to find Armageddon anywhere down there."

Mr. Popo gasps and flinches back. "What do you think happened to him."

Dende lifts his head and watches a cloud pass him by. "I'm not sure. If I had to guess I would say he's probably resting. From what I've gathered, everyone did a pretty good number on him." Dende turns to Mr. Popo. "Hows everyone doing?"

Gohan was sitting on the edge of the lookout staring down at the world. It had been a little over two hours since Eighteen had managed to calm him down and now he wanted some time alone to gather his thoughts.

'Videl... I know it was you I heard.' Gohan had bags under his eyes and his face hung low. His eyes themselves were dry and red from the tears he had shed. He hadn't taken the news of the events that transpired in west city after he fell to well.

_Gohan slowly walks over to Vegeta who was finally getting his wounds healed by an already exhausted Dende. Vegeta glares at Gohan from the corners of his eyes._

_ "What do you want brat."_

_ Gohan couldn't hide his shame any longer and it was showing painfully clear for the whole world to see._

_ "Vegeta, I'm... I'm sorry." Gohan was speaking just above a whisper._

_ Vegeta looks forward again. "Stop acting so weak. It's unbecoming of a warrior."_

_ Although the comment took Gohan by surprise his sadness was still heavy. Gohan looks off to his left and presses his lips together tightly._

_ "What happened? After I..." He stops himself. Gohan was doing what he could to not dwell on the past to much. At least not the past he already knew. To his relief, Vegeta knew what it was he wanted to know._

_ Dende finishes healing Vegeta's injuries. Vegeta pushes himself to his feet and stares straight ahead. "Once you were defeated, Armageddons next battle was with the Namek and myself however, we were both dealt with quickly. Despite having lost most of his power from the battle with you he was still to strong for us."_

_ Gohan kept silent and still as he absorbed this information._

_ "Armageddon killed the Namek but I was lucky at the time. Kakarot fought next and dealt a small amount of damage. I soon recovered and returned to the fight. We had managed to trap him between energy based attacks when three eyes and your mate joined in with the struggle as well."_

_ Gohan's breath caught at this. "What? Videl fought? Wile pregnant?" Gohan wasn't sure if he should scold her when he meets her in the after life or praise her. He would figure it out later._

_ Gohan looks over to Vegeta and notices something out of place. Despite his grief he had a smirk now._

_ "All of our attacks were blocked by Armageddons energy shield, all but one. Your mates attack somehow was managing to break into his shield. If he would have been just slightly weaker then it probably would have. Unfortunately we weren't so lucky. Armageddon managed to slip through the combined attacks and then knocked me out of the picture. I was not unconscious just severely stunned."_

_ Vegeta now had a small audience. Goten and Trunks were standing next to Gohan as Vegeta explained to Gohan the days events._

_ "The two children fought next in their ridiculous fuzed body. Armageddon had tricked them into attacking Kakarot. Your father took the blast head on and lost a good deal of power. Wile Gotenks was distracted Armageddon got the best of him and beat him as well. Fortunately for us, Armageddon can be careless at times and Gotenks was able to injure him further."_

_ Goten and Trunks were blushing slightly from the mix of praise and criticism._

_ "I'm not to sure what happened next. By this time I had finally passed out. It took my body a few minutes to gather enough energy to bring myself back to consciousness."_

_ "I remember what happened from there!" Goten blurts out. Trunks and Vegeta turn to him wile Gohan remains quiet still._

_ "Tell us already then Goten." Trunks urges._

_ "OK! I was on my way to bring Gohan back here like my dad wanted when the monster started to do some weird thing. He started glowing white and my daddy was hurt. I thought he was going to kill him so I went after him. Videl joined me to but there was something weird about her."_

_ Gohan breaks his silence again. "What was wrong with her Goten?"_

_ Goten shrugs. "I'm not sure. I was already tired and dad told me to take you here again so I did. After that I stayed here for a wile to make sure you got fixed."_

_ Gohan goes over this information a few times and decides he'll figure it out later. Right now he was having a hard enough time dealing with the story._

_ "I'll finish this then. From when the child left with you until I woke again." Vegeta begins. "Somehow, Armageddon had become much stronger and Kakarot was defeated. His injuries had also healed considerably but not fully. I was to injured myself to prevent what happened next."_

_ Vegeta swallows hard as the painful memories come back. "First, he attacked your mate." Vegeta eyes Gohan carefully, he doesn't give the full detail of Videl's death. Gohan's eyes close slowly and he lightly squeezes them together. From what Vegeta could guess he was holding back tears._

_ "His next target was three eyes and then... Bulma." Trunks and Vegeta wore identical expressions at the mention and sound of her name. "Armageddon would have killed your mother as well... but he was stopped. I had transformed."_

_ Gohan opens his tear filled eyes. "Thanks Vegeta. I think I know enough now." With that, Gohan turns and walks to the edge of the lookout for some time to think alone._

Gohan blinked several times to try and moisten his dry eyes but the effort was in vain. The sound of footsteps approaching him from behind catch his attention. He doesn't need to turn his head to figure out who it is.

"Gohan, it's time we began getting ready for the next attack." Vegeta's voice was full of determination.

"How? If what you told me is true then Armageddon is to strong for me to fight intelligently. Not to mention Dende can't find him and we can't sense him for some reason." Gohan replies. His pessimism was making Vegeta angry again.

"Listen here brat! You may have given up hope but I haven't! Now, stop sitting still and wallowing in your own self pity. I'm tired of listening to you cry about things that you are unable to change. You are not a child anymore, your a saiyan warrior! It's time you started acting like one!"

Vegeta's sudden rant catches Gohan by surprise. The more he thought about it though the more he had to admit Vegeta was right. He wasn't a child, he was a warrior. Whether he liked it or not, fate had chosen for him to be such and it seemed there was nothing he could do about it.

"Now! Ether your going to come with me willingly into the room of spirit and time for the last hour I have in there or I'll drag you by your hair!" Vegeta yells. Gohan breaks his train of thought and tilts his head to the side.

"Room of spirit and time? But why?"

Vegeta smirks. "Armageddon may be able to heal fast and since we cannot find him we will have to wait for his next attack. When that attack comes I have something in mind that will turn the tide of this battle in our favor but I will unfortunately need your help."

Gohan reverts back to his depression. "What good will it do? Everyone's already dead."

Before Vegeta can give Gohan a well deserved lump on his head a female voice echos down from the heavens. Everyone on the lookout stops in their tracks at the sound and Gohan jumps to his feet.

"I can't believe you've given up already Gohan!"

"Videl!" Gohan was visibly perking up. "But, where are you?"

"I'm in the other world you dolt!" She somewhat harshly responds. Gohan's shoulders slump forward again. "Oh." Was all he said.

"I'm telepathically communicating through king Kai! You should see this place Gohan, it's unreal!" Videl excitedly remarks.

Gohan can feel his depression taking over again.. "Believe me Videl at the rate things are going down here I just might get to see it a lot sooner then I had hoped for."

"It's unlike you to be such a downer Gohan." A gruff voice chips in.

"Piccolo?" Gohan was surprised to hear the Namek joining in.

"Yeah, I'm here. We all are." Piccolo pauses for a moment to let the news sink in. "Vegeta I'm curious, what is it your planning to do in the room of spirit and time exactly?"

Vegeta chuckles and smirks. "Isn't it obvious? I plan on getting stronger."

"I don't see how you plan on using your last hour in the room of spirit and time to get the power to beat Armageddon. Not unless you plan on helping Gohan control his power and in the process become stronger yourself."

Vegeta smirks a little wider. "You could say that. For now though I will keep my intentions hidden. If Armageddon can somehow read minds then this could all fall apart before it even happens."

"Got it. Well, for what it's worth I hope your plan works. Being dead isn't so bad and all but..." Piccolo stops talking for a moment and the group can hear a thud and Piccolo complain about something. Videl speaks back up.

"Piccolos done talking for now. Listen, did you guys seriously forget about the dragonballs?"

Gohan ignores the strange interruption of Piccolo and gasps. He had been in such a saddened mood he had forgotten about them. Dende was there to dampen his mood again.

"The dragonballs can't be used to bring any of you back though." The regret was easy to hear in the guardians tone. Dende continues. "The dragonballs here on earth that I made aren't much different. They can't be used to bring back somebody more than once."

"And everybody on earth was brought back when Buu attacked." Gohan felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"So why don't you cats just go to Namek and ask to use their dragonballs again?" A foreign voice casually asks.

"Who was that?" Goten questions.

"I... don't know." Trunks answers.

"I, am the grand Kai y'all!" The Kai introduces himself grandly as if he was a famous actor or rock star.

"Grand Kai?" Everybody on the lookout says in unison.

"Yep! That's me! So tell me, why don't you just take a little trip to Namek?"

"How would we get there?" Goten curiously asks as he stares into the sky.

"You really are your fathers son. You know how to use instant transmission dontcha?"

Goten's face brightens and suddenly every bodies mood lifts. "Oh yeah! I just need to know where they are first!"

Gohan could feel the weight of pain and sorrow lifting from his chest. A renewed excitement brewing. "Goten! I didn't know you could use dads instant transmission!"

Goten reaches behind his head and rubs his neck. "I thought you knew that was how I got you here."

Trunks crosses his arms and smirks. "You dummy, he was unconscious and neither you or my dad said you used that technique to get him here."

Goten simply blushes. Videl speaks back up. "See Gohan? You can't just give up like that!"

Gohan couldn't stop smiling. He was about to ask Videl a question but Vegeta beat him to it.

"Videl, Piccolo had said everyone was there. Tell me, is Kakarot among you? I have something I need to ask him." Everyone turns to Vegeta. That was the last person they expected him to ask about.

"No, he's not here. Why?" They could tell Videl was confused by the question.

"I know why." Grand Kai answers for her. "This radical bad guy that you guys have been doin battle with sort of killed Goku. I didn't even think that was possible anymore to be honest."

"What do you mean sort of?" Vegeta asks in about as friendly a way as possible for him.

Grand Kai ignores Vegeta's harshness. "I mean his spirits not here. I think I may know why too."

Everybody listens intently. "I may also know where this Armageddon dude came from, more or less."

"Well don't just waste our time! Tell us!" Vegeta demands.

"I'm getting to that you hot head!" Grand Kai snaps back earning him a growl. "First of all, I've been watching the whole battle. From what I saw it looked as if Armageddon stole more then just Goku's energy, he stole his very life force. In other words, Goku isn't alive but he also isn't dead. Yet."

Curiosity and confusion was all anyone could feel. How could something manage that sort of technique? It just didn't seem possible.

"Grand Kai. You said you knew where Armageddon originated from. Where is it? Maybe we can find something about him to use against him." Gohan's brain was working in overdrive now.

"Vegeta." Grand Kai addressed catching everyone off guard.

"Huh?" Was all the saiyan prince could manage to say.

"Do you remember a battle you had when you were dead?" Grand Kai was making less and less sense to everyone.

"The only battle I recall was the one with Buu..." Then it hit him. "Wait, there was another battle. Why? What does that freak Janemba have to do with any of this?"

"Janemba?" Gohan, Goten and Trunks all ask in unison.

"You mean Goku never told you all about this?" Grand Kai was in disbelief.

"No." Goten and Gohan respond.

Grand Kai stays silent for a moment. Vegeta speaks up for him.

"Janemba was the reason the dead had all come back to life a wile back. Somehow he had broken the barrier between the afterlife which allowed me to do combat with him."

Gohan snaps his head to the side. "Wait. Are you saying this Janemba guy is what brought Frieza back from the grave?

"Yes. But what does this have to do with Armageddon?" Vegeta was more confused now then ever. Grand Kai fills him in.

"I'm sure you all have heard that every action has an equal to or greater than reaction yes?"

"Yeah, still doesn't help any though." Gohan responds.

"Well, Janemba had a nasty habit of tapping into other dimensions. At one point in his weaker form he actually brought a Goku from a similar dimension to attack himself. Though it was brief, and quite comical." Grand Kai chuckles lightly at the memory.

"So what? The guys dead now right?" Trunks impatiently says.

Grand Kai mumbles something under his breath earning him a nasty glare from Vegeta. He then continues before Vegeta can comment back. "I was afraid that something bad would happen as a result from Janembas careless tampering with dimensions and it appears I was right. I noticed a small ripple moving throughout the universe and every now and then it would cause a dimensional tear."

"A dimensional tear?" Gohan repeats as things begin to make sense to him.

"That's right. If I'm correct, Armageddon found one of these tears and broke through it before it closed back up again. It would explain why his energy is so hit and miss when we try to find it and where his strange ability to zap life energy comes from. He's from a whole different dimension altogether!"

Gohan brings a hand to his chin. After a few silent moments he turns to Vegeta. "Well, we at least know where this thing came from but it really doesn't do us much good. What do you think our next move should be Vegeta?"

Vegeta drops his arms and turns around. He looks over his shoulder. "It's time we headed into the room of spirit and time. We have all the information were going to get. It's time we prepared ourselves now."

Gohan takes a step in Vegeta's direction and holds his hand out. "Vegeta wait."

Vegeta turns his upper body. "What now?"

Gohan looks over at Goten and the others who were keeping mostly silent to this point. "Goten, I want you to take Trunks and Dende with you to Namek. Dende can you point my brother in the right direction?"

Dende smiles widely at the idea of returning to his people even if it's for a short time. "Sure!"

Trunks gives Gohan a questioning look. "How come I have to go with them?"

"If anything happens wile Vegeta and I are in the room of spirit and time we won't be able to do anything about it until we come back out. You two need to stay close to each other in case things go bad so you can fuse. Buu and Eighteen will stay here to guard the door wile were in there." Gohan was returning to his old self with his thinking.

Trunks smiles. "Oh OK that makes since!" Trunks turns to Goten. "Hey Goten, think you can get us there in one piece?"

"You bet!"

"Buu protect?" Buu points to himself. Eighteen answers for him. "Yes Buu, you and I are going to stay here and make sure Armageddon doesn't blow this place up, or at least try not to anyway."

"Oh OK!" Buu giggles.

Things were finally looking up for the survivors. Little did they know that far below them Armageddon was glaring up at the extremely tall and strange tower.

Base of Korins tower...

"I know I saw those lights coming from here." He follows the tower up until it fades off into the sky. "It must have been coming from whatever is up there. I'll have to stick close to this tower if I want to avoid detection."

Armageddon slowly floats up into the sky, keeping within an arms reach of the tower. His wounds were healing rapidly however he was still in no shape for direct combat. For now he would settle for some reconnaissance.

It takes him a wile before Armageddon gets far enough to finally see what he believes to be the top of the strange tower. Armageddon slows down to a crawl as he comes up to the edge. He peaks over the edge and notices two creatures. Ones a white fury thing with a tail wile the other looks like one of the creatures he had been doing battle with just a bit shorter and fatter.

"These are not who I seek." He hoarsely whispers.

Armageddon looks around then floats back a little. He looks back up and notices the bottom of another unusual structure.

"Maybe that's the top." Armageddon gets ready to start heading back up when someones voice catches him off guard and startles him.

Korin was facing the opposite direction of Armageddon when his ears twitch. The old cat suddenly turns on high alert wile Yadjorobi turns lazily.

"Who's there!" The old cat calls out.

"Hey, whats up with you?" Yadjorobi questions.

Korin stares intently at the clouds on the outside wile gripping his staff tightly. Yadjorobi looks from Korin to the clouds in confusion. Wile the two watch a cloud pass by a figure catches their eye.

"Show yourself!" Korin aggressively yells. "Hey, don't try nothin funny! I'm the great Yadjorobi ya know!" Yadjorobi nervously reaches back for his sword.

As the cloud passes by it reveals nothing behind it. Both Korin and Yadjorobi relax slightly but still stare off in the distance.

'Maybe my minds just playing tricks on me.' The old cat reasons. He turns back around and walks off leaving Yadjorobi alone.

Yadjorobi watches Korin walk off in thought. He then walks over to the other side of their platform and leans over the edge. He stares down at the ground for a moment when a red hand shoots up. Yadjorobi tries in vain to scream as he wiggles helplessly. With the slightest of efforts the hand closes fully and crushes Yadjorobis face.

Armageddon can't help but smile as the blood drips down onto his face. He tosses Yadjorobies body onto the floor of the lookout like trash and walks onto it.

"Hey Yadjorobi whats with all that-" Korin asks as he rounds the corner. He stops dead in his tracks at the sight before him. "It's you!" He yells out.

Before Korin can scream Armageddon dashes at him. The last sight the old cat sees is Armageddons fangs. The sounds of flesh being ripped apart fill room wile blood from a couple fresh kills flows like a small river through the cracks of the tile floor until it reaches the edge where it begins to drip down.

A short time later Armageddon leaps back into the sky and heads back up to the strange platform above. His face and chest are covered in blood and flesh and some fur. With his stomach full and a slight bit more of his energy restored he quickly makes it to the edge of the lookout. He peaks over and at first doesn't see anybody.

Armageddon slowly and gently lands on the lookout and scans the area. Several voices catch his attention and he sneaks over to investigate. He finds a suitable hiding spot by some palm trees and peaks over. His eyes widen in shock. He sees Eighteen and the two kids but what really shocks him is Vegeta, Buu and Gohan.

'How are they still breathing! I know I killed the tall one! This is going to be harder than I had originally thought.' Armageddon thinks. Sweat begins sliding down his face.

Armageddon watches the group intently as he waits for a chance to strike. He become more curious when Gohan walks over to a large door. He peaks his head up a little further when Vegeta jerks his head to Armageddons direction. Armageddon quickly ducks and silently hopes he wasn't seen. To his relief, he wasn't.

'I'm going to have to remain hidden for now. Soon though, I will have my chance.'

The lookout...

Having formed a plan and having the means to execute the plan was bringing Gohan's mood higher and higher. Gohan turns back to Vegeta who was beginning to grow impatient.

"Alright Vegeta, I'm ready." Gohan says eagerly.

Vegeta humphs. "It's about time."

"Are you forgetting something Gohan?" Videl jokingly interrupts.

"For the love of!" Vegeta agitatedly yells out.

Gohan looks back up into the sky and smiles. "Never. I could never forget about you Videl. I'll be seeing you soon, in the living world that is."

What Videl says next shocks everyone. "I love you Gohan. I can't wait for you to see our daughter, shes gorgeous."

With that, Videl breaks communication. Gohan flinches back. His hands shake. "Our daughter?" Gohan falls on his backside, a huge smile spreading across his face. "I'm going to have a girl?" Gohan is so wrapped up in the news that the question of what Videl meant doesn't cross his mind.

"Ummm. How does Videl know what your kid looks like?" Trunks asks.

"Who cares! Ask her yourself when we wish her back!" Vegeta yells.

Gohan, still light headed from the news, stands back up. "Alright Vegeta, lets get to it."

Gohan walks over to Vegeta and the two head for the room of spirit and time. As they reach the doors Vegeta pauses. He glances off to the side near some of the swaying palm trees. His eyes scanning the area. Gohan rests his left hand on the oversized door handle and turns to Vegeta.

"Something wrong Vegeta?"

Vegeta turns his attention back to Gohan. "No, lets get moving. I don't want to waste any more time."

"Alright then." Gohan pulls the door open and it creaks the whole way. Gohan turns back around and smiles at his brother.

"Be safe squirt, I'll be back in no time." His voice was confident and assuring.

Goten grins. "OK Gohan! Good luck!"

Gohan turns and steps inside of the room. Vegeta, close behind, pauses in the threshold. Without turning around he speaks. "Trunks."

Trunks gazes at his father intently. Vegeta continues. "Be strong, my son."

Before Trunks can even respond Vegeta closes the door behind him. The door shuts with a thud. Those on the outside stare at the doors blankly for a few moments as the realization that they were now left alone for the next hour sank in.

Inside of the room of spirit and time Gohan gazes out into the never ending landscape. Memories of his time spent in the room with his father flashing in his mind. This was where his father had learned of his super saiyan two ability, this would be where he would train once more for his last stand against Armageddon.

Vegeta walks out in front of Gohan. "Alright Gohan. Listen closely. We haven't got much time but for what we are going to be doing, not much is required."

Gohan listens closely. "I'm ready Vegeta."

Vegeta frowns. "I'm glad you are, I'm not."

Back outside of the room of spirit and time, the rest of the group begins to spread about to their respective tasks. Dende begins helping Goten locate new Namek wile Trunks patently waits wile Buu and Eighteen post on each side of the doorway to the room of spirit and time. Buu holds an expression of seriousness wile Eighteen leans against the wall in an attempt to relax some.

"Alright, got it!" Goten says as he opens his eyes. He turns to Trunks. "Are ya ready?"

Trunks nods and his eyes gleam with excitement. "You know it."

Dende and Trunks each grab onto Goten's shoulders. Goten brings his hand up to his head and touches his fingers to his forehead. He brings his other hand up and waves to Buu and Eighteen.

"Bye guys. Tell my mom I'll be back real soon if she wakes up." Almost as soon as the words leave his mouth, Goten and the others vanish in a stream on light leaving Eighteen and Buu alone.

A few minutes later and Goten and the others arrive on the new planet Namek in the middle of a village. At first the villagers all stop and stare in fear and suspicion of the visitors until one of them notices Dende.

"Dende! What a pleasant surprise." The old Namek greets.

Goten and Trunks back away shyly as Dende steps forward. They weren't used to seeing so many Nameks. "Elder Moori! It's good to see you again." Dende happily greets back.

"Yes it's good to see you to Dende. Even if it's once again due to a grave threat."

Dende is taken slightly off guard by this. "You mean you know whats been happening on Earth?"

"Of course we know! We saw the whole thing all the way up to Buu blowing himself up!" A frail voice from behind the crowd of Nameks says. Goten and Trunks look on curiously wile Dende looks around elder Moori in disbelief.

"Elder Kai? What are you doing here?" Dende asks in confusion.

The Nameks in front of the elder Kai step to the side and Elder Kai steps forward with his arms tucked behind his back. "Well I didn't come here willingly if that's what you mean. I honestly had no choice."

"Huh? What happened?" Dende asks with wide eyes.

"Perhaps we should discuss those events later. I assume you have come here seeking the dragonballs?" Elder Moori asks despite already knowing the answer.

Dende turns back to elder Moori in slight relief. Dende never did like just dropping in and asking for the same thing every time. "Yes. I hate to be a bother like this but I really have no choice."

"We already have them ready for you to use Dende." Elder Moori says with a grin. "It will never be a burden for us to help those of Earth."

Dende smiles. "Thank you. We just need to wait for Gohan and Vegeta to finish their training and destroy Armageddon once and for all and then we can wish everyone back."

"Normally I would argue that using the balls is disrupting the order of the universe but with a monster such as Armageddon around I honestly don't see any other choices." The elder Kai says as he watches Goten and Trunks begin whispering back and forth to each other.

"Hey Goten, do ya think these guys have anything to eat around here?" Trunks quietly whispers.

"Gee I dunno Trunks. I don't see any food." Goten responds.

Wile the two whisper back and forth something happens back on Earth that grabs everyone's immediate attention. Elder Kai falls to his knees in fear.

"Oh no! It... It's not possible!" He whines.

The other Nameks in the area all stare at the sky as the tremendous energy weighs down on their senses. Goten and Trunks look on in disbelief as well as one power fades and another explodes.

Earth...

After Goten and Trunks leave with Dende for Namek Buu and Eighteen are left in the silence of the lookout. Eighteen outwardly shows little emotion however on the inside she was feeling like a kid on Christmas. She couldn't wait to see Krillin again and to see Armageddon defeated. She was so focused on her daydream that she fails to notice the shadow that passes in front of her.

Armageddon finally decides that it's now or never. Seeing the two strongest fighters enter that room and the two small fighters vanish, Armageddon goes in for the kill. He quickly leaps into the air and lands silently on the other side. He slowly focuses his energy and soon begins to be surrounded by his white aura.

Armageddon can hardly fight his excitement as he takes his next target for his life force zapping technique.

Buu.

The glowing white light catches Eighteen attention finally and she turns her attention over to the source. Her eyes widen and she can only seem to form one word. "Armageddon." Her voice was just above a whisper.

Buu glances over at Eighteen for a moment. He then turns around just as Armageddon hollers out and shoots his attack at Buu. The white beam catches Buu off guard and strikes him. Buu screams out in an ear piercing high pitched scream as his body becomes engulfed in the white aura.

Eighteen watches helplessly as Buu begins to seize. Armageddon begins to laugh hysterically as Buu's power not only makes him stronger but the mysterious powers of Buu also heal him. Not just a little like it did when he had taken Goku's life energy, but completely.

"Yes! Give me your power! Give me everything you have!" Armageddon yells.

Eighteen can't believe her eyes. Armageddon was not only growing stronger and healing but he was also physically morphing into something else. Something... demonic. Armageddons horns begin to curl into something like a rams, his skin begins to grow scaly and his arms begin to sprout small pointy horns. His voice was changing as well. It was beginning to sound like he had more then one voice.

In a flash on light, Armageddon zaps the last of Buu's power. Eighteen shields her eyes from the intense light and Buu collapses to the tile floor in a pale heap. His body lay motionless between Armageddon and Eighteen. Unlike the last time Armageddon used this tactic there were no gusting winds, no earthquakes. Just an intense burning heat.

Eighteen opens her eyes when the light finally dies down and stares in awe at the sight before her. Armageddon hovered before her. His eyes glowing once again. His body mass had grown and his tail was slightly longer but that wasn't what frightened Eighteen. Never before had she seen something like this.

Armageddon was not powered up, he was calm, he was relaxed, he looked as if he were on fire. A hellish inferno blazed around him. Black and crimson flashing about his body as he stares down the frightened Eighteen. Armageddon says nothing. He simply chuckles to himself as he slowly floats over to Eighteen. The floor of the lookout cracks beneath him as he moves.

Eighteen takes a single step back when her back presses against the door to the room of spirit and time. She glances back at it.

'I have to stall this freak. No matter what happens to me I can not let him get past me.' Eighteen turns her attention back to Armageddon. With a deep breath she prepares herself for her final stand.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

** A/N: There y'all go. This is the second to last chapter of this story. Before I forget I want everyone who's been faithfully reading this to know that once I'm done with this fic I will go back to the very first chapter and begin polishing it up. There are a bunch of things I dislike and areas I got lazy on so I plan on reworking it and when it's done I'll update the whole story all at once. I'll let everyone know when it's done. You may be wondering what the deal with the beginning of this chapter was. You probably wont see any more of that guy until the sequel to this one. His role will be explained in full then. Several other things will be explained as well in the next chapter. I hate to bring this up but I gotta admit, I'm very disappointed with the reviews. I got three... that was like a slap in the face. I thank those three but as for the rest of you, come on! Show me that I'm not just wasting my time here. For those who have reviewed on a regular basis I give you a special thanks. I know that Christmas is beating everyone to hell but if you read this then please let me know what you think. Also I know changing Vegeta's eye color was probably strange but every saiyan having the same characteristics throughout every transformation seemed a bit boring to me. By now I think some of you may know whats going to happen in the next chapter so if you do try to leave it out of reviews. You can ask me through a pm and I'll let you know if your right or wrong. Anyway I'm off to work on my next and final chapter. Hopefully I won't have another woman commit suicide in front of me wile typing this time, that threw me off for a bit to say the least. R/R!**


	25. Hope

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.**

** Chapter twenty-five:**

** Hope;**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Goten! We have to do something!"

Trunks was frantic. His father was all he had left and right now he knew that Vegeta was defenseless wile in the room of spirit and time.

"Ya I know! Why don't we fuse again? It helped before."

Goten was just as panicked. His brother was in the same boat as Vegeta and his mother was still on the lookout.

"Shoot! We wont be strong enough though! We'll be killed!" Trunks was almost panicking.

"Well then you stay here! I'll go. I just have to buy my brother time!" Goten says as he places his fingers to his head.

His bluff worked. "Goten wait! I'll fuse with you! It's all we have I guess."

The Nameks all watch in complete confusion. Fusion was not something they figured Earthlings could do. Little did they know, it was a fusion unlike any they have ever seen.

Goten and Trunks quickly take their positions. Elder Kai, knowing how strong these two will become, takes cover inside a Namekian building.

"Fu-sion-HA!" The two boys call out as they go through the motions.

At first the Namekian's watching were on the verge of blushing at the sight, but once Goten and Trunks fingers touched and the light from the two begins to blind them followed shortly by intense winds the Namekian people go from embarrassed to amazed.

To their confusion, just as soon as it began, it ended. The spot where two boys once were was was now vacant.

"What just... happened?" One of the Nameks asks in amazement.

Earth...

Armageddon was loving the fearful look he was getting from his prey. Eighteen was wondering how if at all possible she would be able to escape this monster. With her back against the wall she clenches her jaw just as tightly as her fists and makes her choice.

Eighteen lunges at Armageddon with a yell and tries to drive her fist right through his face. Armageddon does not move to avoid the attack. Eighteens fist collides with his face but nothing happens. Armageddons flesh doesn't even dent.

Eighteen pulls her fist back. "What?" She can't believe the level of power before her. With a strained scream of determination she unleashes the strongest kick she can and lands it perfectly on Armageddons neck.

Armageddon smiles.

Eighteen retracts her leg back and tries to snap it back and land the heel of her foot with his chin. This time Armageddon leans back slightly and lets Eighteen momentum carry her awkwardly past him. Eighteen reacts from the slip though and spins around till her kicking foot is able to become a propelling base.

Eighteens foot hits the door frame of the room of spirit and time and she pushes herself off. Her thoughts being that maybe she can at least outrun this thing and lead it away from the lookout.

Armageddon watches Eighteen like a cat watches a mouse. He doesn't even turn around when she blasts off away from him. He lets her have a head start. Eighteen flies as fast as she can and glances back. The lookout was already pretty far off now but she wasn't about to slow down. She looks back forward and collides face first with a powerful knee.

Armageddon finally decides it's time to catch his toy. Slowly, he levitates higher off the ground. He fazes out. Several seconds later and he fazes back in a short distance away from Eighteen. He notices her attention is behind her so he just waits for her to make it to him. When she finally turns her head back forward Armageddon shoots his knee up. Eighteens face collides with Armageddons knee.

Eighteens lower body flies forward still with the momentum from her previous flight. Armageddon palms Eighteen by the top of her head just like he had done to Krillin. He blasts off for no apparent reason and heads straight for the lookout. It doesn't take him long at all to arrive back. He pulls his arm back and flings the still stunned Eighteen down to the lookout.

Eighteen lands and skids across the floor. Her face is already turning different colors and swelling up. She cracks one eye painfully open. Armageddon was pointing a finger at her with a small crimson colored orb forming. Eighteen closes her eye and prepares herself for death. All of a sudden, a searing pain rips through her left shoulder. Eighteen screams out in pain and reopens her eye.

She didn't expect what she saw.

Armageddon was already bored with this fight. He wanted to fight the other two, the ones who had beaten him before. He thirsted for revenge for the pain they had caused him. It was time to end this fight and go drag the two from the room he watched them enter. He holds out his arm and points a finger at the helpless Eighteen.

As he gets ready to end her life something to his left appears.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"

Gotenks arrives back on Earth just as Armageddon is about to kill Eighteen. Without hesitation Gotenks attacks. Armageddon takes the blast without even trying to defend himself. He fires his own attack at Eighteen.

Gotenks watches the beam as it pierces through Eighteen shoulder.

"At least he didn't kill her." He comments as he turns his attention back to the place Armageddon had been. Gotenks is surprised when he sees that Armageddon is no longer there.

"Alright creep, where are you hiding. I know your stronger then that." Gotenks says to himself.

A tap on his shoulder startles him half to death. He quickly spins around and is almost slammed by a massive fist. Luckily for Gotenks, he manages to duck just under it with wide eyes. Before Armageddon can get a chance for a second blow, Gotenks vanishes from sight. Armageddon straightens his posture and just hovers in place.

The pained whimpers from Eighteen almost seem to lull Armageddon to sleep. Gotenks suddenly reappears behind Armageddon and tries to slam his knee into the back of the monsters head. Armageddon lazily tilts his head to the side and avoids it. Gotenks winces from the missed attack but tries another by swinging his free leg at Armageddons head. Once again, Armageddon easily avoids it by tilting his head to the opposite side.

"Uh oh!" Gotenks whines.

Armageddon reaches up so fast that Gotenks cant even see his movements. Armageddon snatches Gotenks by his ankle and whips him over his shoulder. Gotenks yells as he is tossed. Armageddon holds Gotenks in front of him in such a way that the two fighters are now face to face.

Gotenks trembles now that he is so close he can feel Armageddons hot breath moistening his own face. The smell of death was making Gotenks sick to his stomach. With a last ditch effort Gotenks charges a ki blast in his right hand and with a quick jerk, he lifts his hand and blasts Armageddon point blank in the face.

The large blast engulfs Armageddons entire upper body and roars past him. Gotenks freezes in place as he waits to see the results. A cool breeze blows past taking with it the smoke surrounding Armageddons face. Gotenks, for once, is at a loss for words. Armageddon holds no sign of damage, not even a blemish.

Armageddon soon begins to rumble with internal laughter that quickly erupts into a full out hysterical roar of laughter. Gotenks is in shock, a hopeless shock. Armageddon whips his arm back and flings Gotenks down to the ground from slightly higher then the lookout. Gotenks tumbles out of control as he quickly nears the ground at crushing speeds.

Armageddon doesn't take a chance this time. He holds out his hand at Gotenks and shoots out a single thing beam at him to pierce through and kill him. By the time the beam strikes, Gotenks is already out of his sight.

Eighteen watches in pain as the final blow is delivered. Although she can't see over the edge of the lookout she knows what the results are.

"Gotenks! No!" She screams out of reflex more then anything. The scream grabs her the attention of Armageddon who turns happily back to Eighteen at the sound of her strained voice.

Armageddon descends upon Eighteen slowly, his glowing crimson eyes gazing at her. Eighteen sits up and grips her wounded shoulder. "I-I'm not... afraid... of you." She snarls.

"By the time I'm through, you will be." Armageddon sounds thrilled of the thought of torturing Eighteen.

Armageddon takes a few steps forward but Eighteen holds her ground. Suddenly a creaking sound behind her gets her attention. She doesn't need to turn around to know what it is. A small weak smirk crosses her bloody lips. Armageddon looks past her and sees the door to the room of spirit and time finally opening.

"I hope your ready to die." Eighteen says as loudly as she can.

Armageddon looks down at her without changing his expression. Soon two figures can be seen in the bright room as they exit. Gohan steps out first looking almost the same minus his gi being torn some. Vegeta exits already in his super saiyan three form. The two freeze when they notice the destruction but their blood boils the instant they see Armageddon.

"Armageddon." Gohan growls.

"Ahh, I'm glad to see your still alive. I would have thought you were dead by now." Armageddons tone comes off as being pleased.

Vegeta growls and scans the area. He soon notices Buu's lifeless body off to the side. "You bastard! You stole Buu's power also!"

Armageddon glances to the side at Buu. "Yes, his life force was, delicious. Much like the other one before."

Gohan's fists begin shaking. "You... monster." Gohan's veins begin to bulge slightly. "You've taken everything from me..."

"Hey, calm down Gohan!" Vegeta's harsh voice barley gets through. Gohan glares at Vegeta from the corner of his eyes but he listens. He turns his glare back at the grinning Armageddon.

"Alright Vegeta, he's to close. What do we do?" Gohan calmly says.

"You die! That's what!" Armageddon screams.

Before Vegeta can answer Gohan, Armageddon charges the two. He swings wildly at Gohan first with a straight right. Gohan bats the fist away and takes flight. Armageddon ignores him and whips around to try and round house kick Vegeta. The saiyan prince back flips out of the way and takes flight as well.

Gohan powers up to super saiyan and Vegeta powers up to his max. Armageddon looks up at the two in mild fascination. Gohan and Vegeta watch him cautiously.

"We have to stall him somehow!" Gohan says in mild panic.

"Damn, I didn't expect to have to fight right off the bat!" Vegeta's voice trembles.

Armageddon squats slightly and blasts off toward Vegeta. Armageddon moves so fast that Vegeta can't react fast enough. Armageddon slams his shoulder into Vegeta's gut. Vegeta's breath is knocked from him. Armageddon adds a second burst of speed and attacks Gohan.

Gohan assumes a defensive stance but Armageddon is simply to fast. Armageddon lunges at Gohan but as soon as Gohan punches at him his fist glides right through. Gohan can't even think before Armageddon swings his leg to the side and slams it into Gohan's unprotected ribs.

Gohan screams as the pain shoots through his body. He is knocked to the side but before he can try to stop, Armageddon intercepts him and back hands him down to the lookout. Gohan impacts hard and cracks the tile of the lookout.

Eighteen watches helplessly as Gohan begins to try and push himself up from the floor. Armageddon on the other hand diverts his attention back to Vegeta. Armageddon races towards the still coughing Vegeta. Vegeta looks up just as Armageddon swings with his left hand. Armageddon lands the punch and follows through with an uppercut to Vegeta's chin.

Vegeta flips back and Armageddon grabs Vegeta's ankle and whips him around several times like a lasso before releasing him. He throws Vegeta down straight at Gohan. Vegeta speeds down at the unsuspecting Gohan when suddenly someone catches him.

Vegeta cracks his eyes open and sees spiky hair. "K – Kakarot?" He mumbles disbelievingly.

…

Gotenks was speeding down so fast he couldn't even tell how close he was or how far he had fallen. He was disorientated from his tumbling descent. A powerful beam was speeding down to deal the final blow but just before the beam could slice through him, he split back apart into Trunks and Goten.

The beam may have missed by inches but that doesn't stop their fall. Before ether one of them can even realize they have separated they strike the Earth. Luckily they both hit an uninhabited forest but their impact was still harsh. They both create a crater deep enough to reach the water level.

They each float in the muddy water stunned but alive. A few moments pass before Trunks winces. His eyes flutter open and he quickly remembers the evens that lead him to his current position. He splashes around as he flails his arms around. He then takes off out of his crater in search of Goten.

Trunks finds Goten's crater without a problem and flies over to it. As soon as he looks inside of it he sees Goten already coming to. He flies in to help.

"Goten! Are you alright."

Goten looks over at Trunks wile still floating. "Um. I think so." He says weakly.

Goten joins Trunks in the air and the two quickly turn their attention back up to the lookout.

"Wow, do you feel that?" Goten asks as he stares up at the sky.

Trunks smiles. "It's my dad! And Gohan! They finished their training!"

"We should go see if they need any help." Goten was obviously exhausted but the will to see his brother was giving him strength. Trunks accepts and grabs onto Goten. In a flash the two faze out then back in on the lookout. They instantly see Armageddon backhanding Gohan and then attacking Vegeta.

"Oh no! That creep is beating them!" Goten worries.

Before anything else can be said Armageddon strikes Vegeta and flings him down. Without time to think the two boys take action. Trunks speeds over to Gohan and yanks him out of harms way wile Goten swoops in and snags Vegeta.

Vegeta mumbles something to Goten but he ignores it. He lands on the lookout gently and sets Vegeta down. Vegeta shakes his head and glares up at Armageddon.

"Goten. Can you distract Armageddon for a few seconds?" Vegeta asks.

Trunks sets Gohan down and Gohan scans the area for Vegeta. Once he sees him and sees that he's alright he looks around for Armageddon. He soon finds him and sees Armageddon watching them in annoyance.

"Trunks. Can you hold out against him for a little bit?" Gohan asks.

The two boys flinch at the odd question. "Against him? I wouldn't last one second!" The each respond.

"I need you to try, you don't have to fight him. Just keep him off of Vegeta and I for five seconds." Gohan pleads.

"You must! We only have one shot at this but we need some time!" Vegeta yells.

Goten whimpers. "I'll... try." He whines.

"I'll do my best." Trunks fearfully says.

"Good." Gohan and Vegeta say at the same time.

Armageddon gets ready to attack when suddenly Goten and Trunks transform. They blast off at Armageddon and surround him and begin verbally attacking him.

"Hey! Freak show! Whats the matter, you can't handle a couple of kids?" Trunks taunts.

Armageddon growls at the taunt when Goten joins in.

"He's to scared to attack us Trunks. He's all talk." Goten lazily says.

Armageddon turns his head and glares at Goten. "Enough of this!" He yells.

Armageddon pulls his arms to his sides and tenses up slightly. Suddenly his energy erupts into a ball and strikes the two kids. Goten and Trunks react as if being electrocuted as they yell in pain. Once Armageddon lets up the two boys fall to the floor of the lookout in smoking heaps. Though not dead, the two young fighters are all but unconscious.

Armageddon smirks and looks at the two kids in satisfaction when something gets his attention.

"Wait a second, where did the other two go?" He asks himself as he scans the lookout.

He spins around when he hears the twos voices loud and clear.

…

Gohan and Vegeta watch for a moment as their bloodlines spring into action. Gohan then hurries over to Vegeta. They give each other a nod and leap off over to the edge of the lookout. Armageddon soon attacks Goten and Trunks but Gohan and Vegeta can sense that the two are still alive.

Without another moments hesitation they begin their last ditch effort at ending the battle. They take their positions and wile Vegeta remains at his ma power, Gohan powers back down so that their power levels are now equal. They then hold their arms out at their sides.

"Fu-sion"

They chant the words in perfect symmetry but Armageddon knows this tactic all to well by now. He turns his attention to them at the first part of the chant and fires a powerful blast. Gohan and Vegeta don't stop however. They know they can't. It's now or never.

The blast will hit them before they can finish, that much is clear and Armageddon can feel his victory draw near.

_ Vegeta walks out in front of Gohan. "Alright Gohan. Listen closely. We haven't got much time but for what we are going to be doing, not much is required."_

_ Gohan listens closely. "I'm ready Vegeta."_

_ Vegeta frowns. "I'm glad you are, I'm not."_

_ "Huh?"_

_"Gohan, we will need to accomplish two things wile in here. The first, I must become stronger. Equal to you in power wile you are not transformed."_

_ Gohan stares at Vegeta in confusion. "Equal? What are you planning Vegeta?"_

_ Vegeta's expression changes as if he had just bitten into a rotten apple. He glances off to the side. "Secondly, you will have to learn the fusion dance." Vegeta snaps his gaze back up to Gohan's now shocked face. "Gohan, you and I are going to use fusion to put that demon to rest once and for all."_

_ Gohan shifts on his feet uncomfortably. "Fuse? With you?" Gohan thinks for a moment about what Goten and Trunks had looked like when they fused, then how the two acted. "Are you sure that's going to work Vegeta? I know when Goten and Trunks fuse it's more of a hazard then a chance at winning."_

_ Vegeta glares at Gohan. "Listen here boy! If I thought for a second that we would act anything like those two then I would not have suggested this!"_

_ "What makes you so sure we wont act like them though."_

_ Vegeta reluctantly answers. "Because your father and I fuzed. When we did, we were nothing like the two children. We became a warrior of power that would rival your own, only we could control it. Unlike you."_

_ Gohan ignores the insult. "That's right. I remember grand Kai mentioning you and my dad fuzing. Alright then, if you think we have a chance with this then I'm in."_

Armageddons heart begins to beat harder as he watches his attack near Gohan and Vegeta. From out of nowhere someone leaps in front of the blast. It strikes the person and explodes moments before it can hit Gohan and Vegeta.

Eighteen watches as Goten and Trunks spring into action. Confusion is tearing away at her mind. Why would Gohan and Vegeta, the two strongest living being left stand by and watch as their own flesh and blood charge head on with suicide? Then she sees Gohan and Vegeta leap to the side and take the stance for fusion. Her confusion now becomes hope, it's enough to make her all but forget about her own wounds till she sees Armageddon notice the two and firing a blast at Vegeta and Gohan.

Putting all fear and doubt aside and ignoring her own wounds completely Eighteen leaps in front of the blast and takes it head on. The blast explodes and vaporizes her before she can even make a sound. Someone who was once intended to destroy the planet, in a moment of pure selflessness, made the ultimate sacrifice to save the planet and the hope of her daughter staying safe.

Armageddon has no clue his attack was intercepted. He begins laughing in victory until...

"HA!"

A blinding flash of light pierces through the cloud and haze of the last attack. Armageddon has to shield his eyes from the intense light. Suddenly something strange happens. Armageddon begins to feel the air around him begin to pick up speed as it blows by him, only, instead of blowing past him from the front, it begins to move from behind him.

Armageddon fights against the vacuum that is now yanking all of the plants and debris from the lookout to where Gohan and Vegeta once stood.

"What is this?" Armageddon yells.

Finally Armageddon has enough with struggling against the vortex. He quickly straightens and stiffens his body and powers up a little with a roar. The resulting power up causes Armageddons aura to flare and it darkens everything behind him, much like it had done when he had first landed on Earth. He grins down at the source of the vortex unaware of what would be waiting to gaze back at him. As the light slowly dies down Armageddon is able to gaze upon the warrior before him for the first time ever. Armageddons eyes widen as he stares at the fuzed fighter in disbelief.

"Impossible! I watched my blast land right on top of them!" Armageddon simply can't believe his eyes now.

The fuzed Vegeta and Gohan slowly slide their eyes open. His pupils are black but his irises are the reddish color that Vegeta's eyes were as a super saiyan three. He inhales deeply and fills his lungs with air for the first time. His hair is what stands out the most though.

The long golden hair of a super saiyan three crossed with Gohan's short black spiky hair made the hair of this new fighter at about mid back. The main color of the hair is golden but the tips are black.. As he eyes Armageddon he opens his mouth to speak. The calm smooth voice from Gohan mixed with the harsh voice of Vegeta would give the devil himself a chill down his spine.

"Armageddon. On this day, YOU will meet YOUR end." His words flow with confidence.

Armageddon regains his own composure. "You think by becoming one you can win? The most you will do is serve as a good test for my new power." He boasts.

"Enough talking. It's time you felt the fear you have inflicted on so many!" As the fuzed fighter ends his sentence he fazes out. Armageddons eye grow wide. Before he can even blink, the fuzed fighter reappears in front of him and drives his elbow into Armageddons gut.

Armageddon floats back wile clutching his gut. "You'll, pay for that."

Armageddon lifts his chin and glares death to the fighter before him. "I will not allow you to best me."

"Show me your true power and then we will see who is the best fighter."

Armageddon is slightly shocked by the offer but he takes it with much pleasure. He leans back up then he arches his back and screams intensely as he now begins to power up to his max. Now the wind begins to pour from his position.

The fuzed fighter holds his ground. Only his hair moves as a result from the intense winds. Armageddons body itself begins to darken, his skin begins to turn dark black, his eyes brighten.

Goten and Trunks finally wake up just as they are blown off the edge of the lookout. Trunks opens his eyes and the first thing he notices is the bottom of the lookout falling farther and farther away. Goten opens his and sees a cloud pass him by. It takes the two boys a moment to figure out whats going on, and that their even alive.

They each flail their appendages in flapping manners before they finally come to the realization that they can fly. They slowly bring themselves to a halt and fix themselves. The face each other.

"What happened? Why are we falling down?" Goten asks.

"I'm not sure but do you feel that?" Trunks asks as he gazes back up to the darkening lookout.

Goten looks up as well. "Yeah, it feels scary. Is that Armageddon?"

Trunks turns his head to Goten. "Yeah I think so but that's not who I mean. Can you feel that other power?"

Goten focuses and quickly picks up on the new power. "I can, but who is that?"

"I'm not sure, lets go find out. I want to see what happened with my dad. I hope he's alright."

"Me to. I hope my brothers safe."

With that the two turn back to the lookout and tiredly begin floating back up to it.

…

Armageddon pushes his energy to it's limits. With a sudden burst of power his aura darkens and his skin turns jet black wile his eyes still glow crimson. He turns his full attention to the new fighter before him and flashes his fangs. His overall appearance can only be described as a demon.

"So. This is it?" The warrior comments.

"It's plenty. You will be the first and the last to witness my godly power!" Armageddons voice rumbles and is deep enough to vibrate the remaining small rocks near him.

"Pathetic." Is all the warrior says.

Armageddon slowly floats back. "If that's what you believe. I will crush you. You filthy creature!" Armageddon taunts as he balls his fists. His aura begins to swirl around them.

"I have a name freak." The warrior calmly says.

Armageddons eyes twitch once. The lack of fear from this fighter was bothering him.

"You would do well to learn it." The warrior Blinks once slowly then brings his fists to his hips. A smirk crosses his lips but his eyes stay fixed angrily on Armageddon. Slowly a golden aura begins to envelop him and a small hole in the darkness above him begins to form and grow. Pure light graces the surface of the lookout where he stands.

Armageddon clenches his jaw tightly. He didn't know what to make of this. The warrior speaks again. "I am Vegetan! The shield of this world and the spear of it's people!"

Vegetan throws his arms up to the sky and with a yell he powers up to his max and shoots a beam into the sky. Armageddon watches the spectacle in wonder. The beam hits the darkness caused by Armageddon and swiftly overwhelms it. Armageddon turns back to Vegetan.

"Is this it! You blew the clouds away and you expect me to be frightened!" Vegetans smirk was long gone. He watches Armageddons movements like a hawk. "Fool! I'll show you how truly weak you are!"

Armageddon holds out his arm and points two fingers at Vegetan. With a growl then a yell he fires a powerful beam at Vegetan. The beam travels straight through him.

"What the?" Armageddon blinks several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "It went straight through him! Why is he still standing!"

Vegetan takes a step toward Armageddon. The tiny rocks beneath his feet float in the air where he once was despite him leaving the spot. Armageddon panics slightly.

"No! Die!" He fires more beams as he quickly takes flight. Vegetan doesn't move again and again they pass straight through him.

"Impossible! You can't be dodging my attacks that fast!" Armageddon grinds his fangs. "Fine! Dodge this weakling!"

Armageddon holds his right arm out and grips it at the wrist with his left hand. He crosses his fingers and takes aim at Vegetan. Sparks begin mixing with electric bolts as he charges his attack. Vegetan watches him intently.

Goten and Trunks finally make it back to the top of the lookout. They can't believe their eyes.

"Wow! Goten! Check it out!"

"I see it! Gohan and Vegeta used fusion!" Goten excitedly says.

Goten then looks up and his excitement turns to dread. "Oh no! Armageddon is still alive and he's about to use that weird attack!"

Trunks follows Goten's gaze. "Oh... great... now what?"

Vegetan brings his arms up and focuses his energy into a shield. He eases his eyes closed just as Armageddon fires his attack. His booming roar causes Goten and Trunks to have to grasp their ears.

"Doomsday shock!"

Armageddon laughs as he speaks. "What will you do now!" He taunts.

The voice of Gohan echos in the mind of Vegetan. '_Your ki can do more than be used as just an attack. It can be just as easily be used to defend.' _The same speech Gohan and given Videl during their training echos but is soon joined by Vegeta's voice. _'When one learns how to control their energy, it can be used to defend and attack in the same motion.'_

Vegetans eyes snap open. Armageddons deep crimson attack strikes their shield and Vegetan yells as he makes his shield absorb the attack and more.

"What the!" Armageddon screams as he watches his attack feed into the shield and swirl around it. Vegetan smiles at Armageddon.

"Here, I think this belongs to you!" The swirling crimson energy feeds into a single point of their shield. Armageddon can't believe his own eyes. Vegetan forces his energy to purge the dark energy from the shield and sends Armageddons doomsday shock back at him.

"This isn't possible!" Armageddon screams. He then quickly brings up his own shield. His attacks reaches him and splits into four lightning like bolts and surround him. Armageddon strengthens his shield as his own attack strikes it.

Armageddon laughs despite the embarrassment of having to shield himself from his own attack. "I can make a shield as well! If that's the best you have got then you won't last long."

Vegetan watches Armageddon curiously. Two blue orbs form in Vegetans palms as he charges an added strike.

"Try this then freak!" Vegetan throws two powerful energy balls at Armageddon. The balls of energy strike and explode. Armageddon tears through the haze created by the attacks at Vegetan.

Vegetan leaps back just as Armageddon swings down. Armageddon growls. "Stay still pest!" He jumps at Vegetan and swings again. Vegetan leans back at the waist, as soon as the fist sails past he leans forward again and glares at Armageddon.

"Fight me dammit!" Armageddon swings his leg out and tries to land a hard kick to Vegetans head. Vegetan counters in a way Armageddon could never have expected. Vegetan steps in and smother Armageddon. He drives his fist into the monsters gut then leaps up and cracks his knee into Armageddons head.

Vegetan then flips back and grabs a hold of Armageddons leg. Vegetan brings his arm up high and yells as he drops his elbow onto Armageddons shin. It snaps in two.

Armageddon howls in pain as his leg dangles below him in a disgusting way. Vegetan smirks at the sight.

"Scream for me." Vegetan taunts.

Armageddon fights back the pain. Fear begins to overwhelm him, the words from Vegetan frighten him.

"Y-Your a monster!" Armageddon screams. He takes flight again in an attempt to run. He glances behind him and is pleased to see no sign of Vegetan. He turns back around and stops dead in his tracks in fear. "How did you-?"

Vegetan intercepts him with the same menacing stare from before. Armageddon raises his energy shield.

"You won't be able to break my shield! I know that soon you will become two again like the small ones before did. When that happens I will destroy you and this worthless planet!"

Vegetan doesn't respond, he simply floats back. Armageddon smiles as he now believes he has won.

Vegetan stops where he is and stares at Armageddon for a few seconds that frighten the self proclaimed end of all things, and for good reason. Vegetan raises his arm and points his fingers like a rifle at Armageddon. He then reaches up with his other arm and grabs his pointed hand at the wrist.

"What? What are you doing?" Armageddon yells in fear.

"Ending your reign! Now, feel my wrath!" Vegetan growls as he focuses his energy into a single point. His finger tips begin to glow in a platinum color.

...

_"Gohan, you will have to learn how to use that attack your mate developed." Vegeta instructs._

_ Gohan looks at him like he's crazy. "Videl's attack? You mean the piercing hope attack?"_

_ "Precisely. You are the only one close enough to her to be able to replicate the attack. Do it, and do it fast. We are almost out of time."_

_ "I don't have to learn it Vegeta, I already know how to do it." Gohan informs. His tone then saddens a bit. "We developed it together since she couldn't learn the ka-me-ha-me-ha at first."_

_ Vegeta's eyes brighten. "Ha! Perfect. Then we can finally leave this room." Vegeta turns on his heels and heads for the exit but Gohan stops him._

_ "Why do we need that attack anyway? Shouldn't we have more then enough power to beat Armageddon?"_

_ Vegeta looks down at his feet as the memories of the moment Armageddons shield began to fail return. The moment when the weakest of the four began to break down the incredibly strong shield with her own attack._

_ "Armageddons energy shield is the strongest I have ever encountered. Despite his weakened state he was able to hold off the combined attack of Kakarot myself and Tien. We couldn't make a dent in the blasted thing."_

_ Vegeta looks level again and right at Gohan. "Until your mate began to pour more energy into it that is. I don't know how or why but that particular attack can break right through shields, we will need that if Armageddon is backed into a corner and raises his shield."_

_ Gohan smirks confidently. "In that case, we should have some fun with him before he goes."_

_ Vegeta smirks right back in an eerily similar way. "What did you think I had planned? I want to make him suffer, make him regret ever setting foot on this planet. Lets go Gohan, we have a score to settle." Vegeta says as he reaches for the door of the room of spirit and time in excitement._

…

Vegetan pumps more energy then probably even needed into the attack. "Piercing Furry!" He screams as he launches the super powered version of Videl's attack.

Armageddon quickly strengthens his shield as much as he can as the piercing furry strikes it. It does little to stop it. Vegetans piercing furry slices right through Armageddons shield like a hot knife through butter and strikes the monster right through his chest.

Armageddon yells as his shield shatters and fails him. His screams are silenced as soon as the piercing furry hits his chest and then explodes out of his back taking with it most of his intestines. His once crimson glowing eyes slowly fade into white as he falls back to the earth.

Vegetan can't help but smile as he watches the monsters body sink through the clouds followed by a trail of blood, meat and bone fragments.

The battle was finally over.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

** A/N: Well I said this was the final chapter and I lied, it went much longer then I expected. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and hopefully Vegetan lives up to your expectations. I did the best I could with my mental image of him. This took a lot longer to post due to a suicide wile at work, a woman jumped from five stories up and face planted. I was the only one around at the time. I can now say I know what a sickening crunch sounds like. Anyway, moving to my new house hasn't helped speed things along any but ether way the chapter is done.**


	26. Peace

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.**

** Chapter twenty-six:**

** Peace.**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As the sky begins to clear over the planet Daraku sits behind his large oak desk with his chin resting on his knuckles. He smiles as he stares out of his thick windows.

'I guess they managed to win, again. For now anyway.'

…

As Vegetan hovers in the sky patiently, a line of slight streaks down the center of his body. Soon the warrior defuses back into Gohan and Vegeta. The two remain still for a moment but then turn and face each other. Gohan smiles to Vegeta.

"Thank you Vegeta. I couldn't have beaten him without your help."

Vegeta turns away and crosses his arms. "You shouldn't be thanking me." Gohan's face falls in confusion. Vegeta continues. "A true warrior shouldn't have to rely on things such as fusion to win a battle. A true warrior should be able to find the strength to win within himself." He says intensely.

Gohan raises his arms up with his hands at shoulder level in a pleading manner. "Aw. C'mon Vegeta. I understand you like liking to fuse but you did it to save your family."

Vegeta winces. "Brat! They weren't saved! They can only be brought back! That doesn't change the fact they still died because I wasn't strong enough!"

Gohan motions to try and reason with Vegeta some more when two voices get his attention.

"Gohan!"

"Dad!"

Goten and Trunks yell as they fly up to Vegeta and Gohan with wide grins. Gohan smiles back at his brother and holds his arms out ready to embrace him. Goten doesn't slow down at all and hits his brother like a ton of bricks. Gohan exhales from the force as he is knocked off to the side.

Trunks on the other hand stops just in front of Vegeta. He smiles widely wile chuckling at his father. When he notices Vegeta's serious expression he calms himself down and frowns like Vegeta.

"Dad, that was." He looks off to the side. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help."

Vegeta lays a hand on his sons shoulder. Trunks looks up to his father in slight surprise to see Vegeta actually smiling down at him.

"No Trunks, you have nothing to be sorry for. You fought well today." He says in a rare moment of sincerity. "I'm proud of you."

Trunks can feel the tears welling up in his eyes but he fights them back. Vegeta slowly pulls his arm back and changes back to a serious expression. Gohan and a grinning Goten clinging to Gohan's shoulder come up behind Vegeta. "Now, maybe this will make you train harder!" Vegeta yells as he tries to act as if the previous moment had never happened.

Trunks simply nods with a smile. "Sure."

Goten looks down to where Armageddon had fallen. "Hey guys, whats that shiny thing down there?"

Everyone turns and looks down and sees a small crimson glow. Gohan and Vegeta immediately tense up.

"No way! He couldn't have survived that!" Gohan yells.

Vegeta balls his fist and growls. "If he did, he will wish he hadn't!"

Before anything else can be said Vegeta takes off toward the glow followed by Gohan and Goten and Trunks. It doesn't take them long to get close enough to see whats happening. Gohan's eyes narrow in confusion.

Armageddon was on his back, a puddle of his own sticky blood oozing in all directions. A slight bit of crimson has returned to his eyes as the monster breaths his final breaths. He smirks when he can make out the blurry silhouettes of the four saiyans.

"Come to... deliver more pain?" His voice strains on the last word.

Gohan stands over him with shaking fists. "After all you've done? We should just wish for you to suffer for all eternity."

Armageddon painfully chuckles. "I never... imagined I wou... would be beaten... beaten here."

"You were warned freak. Now hurry up and die." Vegeta snaps.

Goten and Trunks stay back just behind Gohan and Vegeta.

"I, will pass soon. But... before I go y-you should know... know that just because you have beaten me... doesn't mean you will live... in peace."

Gohan and Vegeta both narrow their hate filled eyes. Armageddon finishes. "You... will all join me... in Hell..." Armageddon strains his final word.

Vegeta growls deeply. "Then be sure to keep the welcome mat out. Now die!" Vegeta throws his hand forward and blasts Armageddons head right off of his shoulders. Goten and Trunks close their eyes at the sight.

A trail of smoke and a hole is all that's left of the spot where Armageddons head once was. Vegeta smiles in satisfaction. He turns around and begins walking away. Gohan, Goten and Trunks follow him at first until they notice a bright light behind them. They all turn quickly.

"Now what?" Gohan asks. His eyes go wide in shock at the sight he sees.

Armageddons body was glowing again, this time in a brilliant white. Small orbs of light pour out from his body and into the sky. They travel throughout the universe to unknown destinations. Suddenly, a collection of many voices ring down from out of nowhere.

"Thank you." They say.

"What on Earth is going on? Those weird balls of light are talking!" Goten says.

The orbs respond. "We are the souls that were trapped by Armageddon. It was our life force that he stole and with it our souls. With his death, we have all been freed. We thank you, farewell."

Just as quickly as they came, they left. The orbs were gone leaving the four saiyans in confusion but also with a sense of peace. Gohan smiles at the clear sky. 'Your all welcome. Rest now.'

The four stare in silence for a few moments until another voice breaks the silence.

"I hate to disturb this touching moment, but can you saiyans tell us exactly what your wishes are? We don't have all day here!"

Elder Kai's voice echos to them. Gohan looks over to Vegeta and the two nod.

"Yes, were ready." Gohan says with growing excitement. "Our first wish is to fix all of the damage caused by Armageddon. Our second wish is for everyone killed by Armageddon to be brought back to life!"

Gohan looks around at everyone. "Um, any ideas for out final wish?"

Goten and Trunks shake their heads, Vegeta crosses his arms. "No, do with it as you please."

Gohan thinks for a moment. Elder Kai chimes in. "If you kids don't mind, I'll take the final wish."

Gohan looks up to the sky blankly. "Huh? Um, sure, alright by me."

On Namek the Elder Kai lives a few moments in his day dream of all the bad magazines he could ever ask for. Dende simply shakes his head as he begins to summon the dragon and make the wishes.

The sky on Namek darkens and the dragon appears.

"You who have summoned me. Speak your three wishes now so that I may go!" His voice booms across the lands. Dende swallows hard as sweat forms on his head.

"Alright, here goes." He says just before he makes the first wish to fix all damaged caused by Armageddon.

"It shall be done." The dragon says as his eyes glow red.

Across the universe, planets reform. On the Earth, West city suddenly reappears where it used to be as if nothing had ever happened. The only thing still missing, people.

Dende smiles as the first wish goes off without a hitch. He names his second and most important wish. Bring back the dead.

"It shall be done." The dragon repeats as his eyes glow red once more.

On the once destroyed planets, the inhabitants return with very perplexed expressions on their faces. Once they notice they are alive once more, they break out into celebrations.

On Earth, Goten arrives back in West city with Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta. They look all around for their loved ones.

"Gohan!"

The voice Gohan had desired to hear so much was music to his ears. He spins around just as Videl jumps into his open arms. Gohan embraces her tightly.

"Videl. I can't believe your really here." He whispers.

"Believe it Gohan. I'm back, and were not going anywhere." Videl whispers back.

Gohan leans away slightly and looks down at Videl's round belly. "Your still pregnant? Then, how did you know what the baby looks like?"

Videl smiles. "It's a long story hon. For now, lets just say there is no such thing as an unborn child in other world."

Gohan pulls Videl close again. "You can explain it to me later. I'm just glad I got you back."

"Same here Gohan." Videl says as she moves in for a passionate kiss.

"Vegeta! Trunks!" A second female voice rings out. Vegeta turns to the side just in time to be pummeled by Bulma. On any other normal day Vegeta would push away from public affection but not this time. He firmly returns the embrace with Trunks happily joining in.

Slowly but surely the rest of the fallen fighters return to the large yellow domed house. Yamcha and Tien first, followed by Piccolo then Krillin.

Once Krillin arrives he instantly begins searching for Eighteen and Marron.

"You guys! Wheres Eighteen?" He asks franticly.

Silence roars in the large house.

The sudden sound of feet hitting the floor behind everyone causes them to all turn around. They all smile brightly at the sight.

Goku, Eighteen and Buu arrive all at once.

"Hey guys! I guess we won?" Goku happily says.

Eighteen pushes off and races to Krillin. "Krillin!" Her voice shakes.

Krillin goes to embrace her but is knocked down by an over hand right from Eighteen. "Don't you ever leave me again jerk!" Eighteen yells down at Krillin.

Krillin rubs the back of his head. "Glad to see you to babe."

The room erupts in laughter. Trunks looks off to the side and notices a half eaten chew toy.

"Hey! Wheres Scrappy?" He yells in concern.

Silence once again falls upon everyone. Bulma speaks up. "Oh no. What if the dragon didn't bring back animals?"

Trunks eyes begin to water. "No! He had to have brought her back! He had to!"

Everyone in the room can feel the weight of the sustained loss as Trunks franticly searches the house for his beloved dog. Vegeta even feels slight remorse after watching the dogs actions against Armageddon. It was a feeling that was gnawing away at him.

Vegeta's eyes twitch. He disregards the feeling gnawing away at him, now it was non other then.

"Scrappy!" Trunks yells as he notices his young dog using Vegeta's ankle as a chew toy.

Scrappy abandons her saiyan toy and takes off at a full out sprint for Trunks. Everyone watches the display with a warm feeling. They all enjoy the reunion when Goku turns to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, wheres Chichi?"

Gohan looks around for a moment wile he tries to figure out where she is. Suddenly he all but jumps from his skin.

"Oh crap! We left her along with Marron and Mr. Popo on the lookout!" Gohan yells in fear.

Eighteen glares at him. "You mean you didn't bring Marron back with you?"

…

"Get out of my way!" A female screams.

Mr. Popo ducks under a frying pan. "Please, Chichi, I'm sure that everyone will return soon. Please just calm down." He tries to reason.

Marron sits quietly off to the side as she watches in amusement.

"You want me to calm down? I'll show you how calm I am!"

Mr. Popo yells as Chichi tosses a large object at him. The object crashes into the wall with a banging sound as Mr. Popo dodges franticly until rescue can arrive.

One year later...

"Videl, I'm home!" Gohan calls out as he walks into his home.

Videl carefully steps down the stairs shushing Gohan. "Shh, you'll wake Pan."

Gohan covers his own mouth. "Oops, sorry. I didn't know you already put her to bed."

Videl smiles warmly as she walks over to Gohan and pulls his hands from his mouth. She leans up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss but Gohan stands up straight so that she can't. Videl rolls back to her heels and Gohan smiles playfully at her.

"Nope, you'll have to climb up here if you want a kiss." Gohan teases.

Videl frowns and turns her back to Gohan with her arms crossed. Gohan looks over her shoulder with a wide grin. "Aw, c'mon Videl. Don't tell me I made you mad again."

Videl gets a mischievous grin. Just as Gohan leans over a bit closer. Before Gohan can react, Videl swiftly spins around and brings her knee up. It hits right where she wanted it to and Gohan's eyes go wide.

Without a sound Gohan falls to his knees wile clutching himself. As much as he wants to yell in pain he stifles it to avoid waking his sleeping daughter. Videl takes a knee in front of him and places her hand on his shoulder. Without a word she leans in and kisses him.

As she pulls back with a smile she winks. "Maybe next time you won't tease me."

Gohan recovers from the pain and tackles Videl. He pins her shoulders to the ground and straddles her. Videl's breath catches and Gohan smiles. He leans down and kisses her gently on her lips then trails down her neck and makes his way to right between her collar bones. He kisses the area softly then he leans back up.

"Glad to see your still as feisty as ever. I hope your still that way later on tonight." Gohan whispers.

Videl reaches up and tangles her fingers in Gohan's hair. "Screw tonight. I'll keep quiet right now."

Gohan smiles seductively just before Videl pulls him down to her. They wouldn't be seen for the rest of the day.

Peace had returned to Earth once more. Or at least over most of the Earth.

In the gravity room, Vegeta removes his shirt, tosses it to the side and takes up a defensive stance.

"Alright you, it's time we ended this. Prepare for battle!" He yells intensely.

Across from him, Scrappy leans forward with her butt in the air. Her eyes shine in crazy excitement.

The battle of the century was about to take place.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

** A/N: Done! Finally done! I for the most part enjoyed writing this story but it had it's hair pulling moments. Anyway, I'm going to write some side stuff to cover the gap between this one and the sequel. I will be going back and adding more to this story, polish it up and make it better. My goal is to have the best dbz fic on this site. Some say I already do but the reviews speak differently. I don't mean to base things off of the reviews but some stories have 300 reviews and one has almost 1,000. Oh well, I have ample time to achieve my goal. Anyway, read and review. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	27. Epilogue

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Authors notes**

_Flashbacks_

Special Emphasis

** Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.**

** Chapter twenty-seven:**

** Epilogue.**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_ The tall figure walks into the darkness. His long un kept hair clings to his sweaty face. He scans the darkness in search of something he wasn't sure even existed._

_ "I don't see anything old man!" He yells harshly. "Old man?" He says when he doesn't receive a response._

_ The man turns around and sees the old man standing in the opening of the chamber with a wide grin. "This is your burden now child. The answers you seek will come to you in time."_

_ The younger man turns and runs after the old man. "What are you babbling about? Get back here now!" He yells hoarsely._

_ The old man simply looks out at the world and takes a deep breath. The young man reaches the mouth of the chamber and reaches out to grab the old man. He is stopped suddenly by an unseen wall. He stumbles back and falls on his rear end. The old man turns back to him._

_ "It's useless trying to escape. No one ever has." The old man turns back and begins to walk away leaving the younger man in hopeless confusion. "Farewell child. I wish you the best."_

_ With that, the old man slowly begins to fade into the horizon, never to be seen by the young man again._

_ "Old man!" He screams one final time before the opening to the chamber suddenly caves in, sealing him away for good._

_ One mans search for a second chance suddenly became his own personnel Hell. The events that would take place next would shake the realms themselves._

_ The young man franticly claws away at the collapsed opening but his vision soon begins to darken as unconsciousness begins to take him under. His years spent as a fighter, his strength, his speed, the time he served in the military, none of it helped him now. Nothing could, except time._

_ The young man backs away from the rocky wall and stumbles off to the somehow dimly lit vastness of the chamber where he would finally collapse. It would be many years before he would wake and even longer before he would ever see anything past the walls that now held him prisoner._

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

** A/N: Well, there you have it. Probably doesn't look like much like that but it will later on. I will warn you, the next story will have a few twists and turns and will probably start off confusing. That's my plan though. Well, I'll save the rest for the next story. Take care, be sure to review it please.**


End file.
